Our Story
by Flamehaze-006shana
Summary: A prequel/sequel to my other story "A Love Story". Futa story. AU/ OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Story**

 **A/N: This is a prequel/ sequel to my other story "A Love Story". I suggest you read that first before this one to avoid possible confusions. Futa(ish) story so if you're not okay with that, don't bother reading it. AU/ OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime or any of its characters.**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

" _Just a few more seconds.._ " her mind keeps chanting like a mantra as her excited little emerald eyes stared at the square-shaped clock far ahead of their classroom, just above the blackboard and their red haired teacher who's standing on top of the podium. She brushes her honey colored hair as her eyes follows the hand on the clock as it continues to ticks.

- _ding-dong-ding-_

"Yey!" the little emerald-eyed girl screamed in glee, catching everyone's attention as she heard the last bell. Her shoulder length hair sways as she shuffles through her bag. With her things already packed out and ready, she quickly darted outside the classroom and headed towards the entrance of their school where her parents should be waiting.

She didn't care if her small feet is already aching from all the running she just did along the corridor nor the fact that she's running out of breath. "Mama!" she shouted seeing a long raven-haired woman surrounded by three familiar middle-aged ladies who's possibly trying to ask the good-looking woman out on a date again, just like every time or whenever they see her. How can she guessed that their asking the raven-haired woman for a date? Well, she had heard them, like a thousand times before plus their proximity and flirty smiles to the raven-haired woman says it all. The little one glared intensely at the three, almost paring as the one her mom had whenever she's pissed. As the ladies caught sight of her running towards them, they suddenly said their excuse before walking away.

Hearing the little voice called out, the figure turned around and smiled lovingly at her daughter. "Hey, my little princess" she said as she gathers the little brunette into her arms and kissed the girl on the forehead. "How was your day?" she asked while looking at the identical pair of emeralds of her beautiful daughter. They really look alike. They have the same bright emerald eyes, smooth porcelain face, slightly pointed nose, as well as soft pinky lips and cheeks. Even their personality is somewhat the same. The only noticeable difference though is color of their hair.

"It's even better now that you're here, Natsuki-mama!" the child replied enthusiastically with a broad smile adoring her lips, causing her proud mother to blush. She released a girlish giggles when her emerald-eyed mother tickled her to the sides while trying to shower her face with kisses. "By the way mama, where is okaa-san?" she asked moments later, noticing that there's one person missing.

"I'm sorry, little princess but Kaa-san can't come today since the restaurant is busy. She said she's sorry though and promised to cook our favorite meal when we get home." Natsuki explained, patting her daughter's honey haired head when the child's smile faltered. "Hey, Natsumi. What do you say, we eat ice cream before heading home?" she offered to lighten the mood.

With her working in their family company, it has been a long time since the two of them went out so she thought of spoiling her daughter once in a while. Beside she never know when she can have this moment with her daughter.

Hearing the words of her mother, the little brunette's saddened face was immediately replaced by a happy one, much to her mother's glee. "I'll take that as a yes then." Natsuki said with a smile before adjusting her hold on her cheerful daughter and sling the young girl's bag on her shoulder, walking towards the lot where their car is parked.

"Mama?" the girl called as they walk.

"Yes, Natsumi?"

"You know the story that's Kaa-san's telling me days ago right?" she inquired. She turned to look at her mother with pleading eyes before asking, "Can you tell me what happened next?" she completed the request by pouting her little pink lips and whimpers like a lost puppy. Her emeralds stared at her mother's emeralds. "Pwetty pwease?"

Natsuki laughed at her daughter after the girl scrubbed their cheeks together affectionately when she took her time on responding. Her daughter really knew that she won't be able to resist if she were like this. "Okay, I'll tell you but before that, you have to promise me not to tell your kaa-san that I gave you ice cream, okay?" she said in all seriousness. Her wife will surely beat the hell out of her if she learns that Natsumi ate ice cream before their dinner.

"Deal!" little Natsumi exclaimed excitingly as she extends her little pinky and swore to never utter a word about their promise. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

**(Five Years Ago)**

 **Natsuki POV**

One step is all I need to get into the train but somehow, my feet won't take that step. I heard another call for the passengers but I'm still rooted on where I stand. I gripped the tickets in my hand, as I close my eyes to clear my head. " _Why am I hesitating now?_ " I asked myself.

"Miss, I'm really sorry but if you're still not ready to go, please stay away from the platform for now as this train will embark soon. There will be another train going to Venice after fifteen minutes or so at the third platform if you miss this one." I heard the station personnel said as he walked away and inform the other passengers. He's thick accent made me remember the crimsoned-eyed beauty I met few weeks ago. The girl that in a short period of time, completely captured my heart and ripped it out of my chest.

I tasted copper in my mouth as I bit the insides of my cheek roughly, remembering the voice of the man who has her heart. I envy him. I wanted to be the person that will stand next to Shizuru and no one else. I would willingly disobey my father just to be that person for Shizuru but I know it will fruitless since she probably doesn't want me to be there.

"Enough of this already!" I spat to the ground as I open my eyes, feeling thousands of needles pricked my heart at once. I quickly swiped the lone tear that had escaped my eyes before talking a deep breath.

As I was about to took one foot on the train, I heard someone shouts my name repeatedly. I flinched at the sound of the voice. I knew who it is but I decided to ignore it. I steeled myself not to turn around and run towards her with open arms but instead, I choose to finally take that step.

"Natsuki!" she called.

I didn't look back even if I knew that the caller is just few meters away. I feel the train grumbled as it wakes to life, informing the passengers that the train is ready to go any seconds now.

"Natsuki! Wait!" I can hear the desperation in her voice and made me question why is she being like this. Isn't better to just forget the things that happened between us and treat it like a dream?

I made sure that all emotions are void on my face when I turned around and face her. I felt one corner of my eye moved at the sight of her. Shizuru's usually proper, neatly combed honey hair is tousled while her face, down to her neck is greased with light sweat.

She was still sprinting towards me, apologetically shoving people out of her way just to reach me. When she finally stood in front of me, breathing heavily as she catches her breath, she looked up slightly seeing that the train is elevated than the station's platform.

" _It was almost the same sight I had of her last night when we were on the bed"_ I thought bitterly to the memory. If the situation I'm having right now is not serious, I know I would have blush right away at the thought of her like this.

"Where are you going?" she asked in between pants. "We have the same flight back to Japan and we still have at least three hours.." She moved a hand to touch me but I evaded it, causing her to look at me questionably. "N-Natsuki?"

"I changed my flight schedule" I stated plainly, registering the hurt in her eyes as I said the words.

"Why?" she asked me quietly but I know deep inside she wanted to shout it out.

"Do I really have to explain myself to you?" I said with a glare. I know I'm being an asshole right now but this is for the best. The more she hated me, the easier for her to forget me, I thought.

"Can .. can you come down for a moment so we can talk properly" she said with a light smile. I sense the quiver in her voice and see her eyes starting to glistened. It almost made me jump out of this train and kiss her relentlessly. Almost. "Please, Natsuki"

I remained staring at her as she waits for me to do her request, balling my fist as hard as I could just to prevent myself for reaching out to her. Thankfully my resistance didn't broke down. I remained on where I stand even as the train started to move.

"Natsuki, please, let's talk for a moment" she pleads, walking along the platform and follows the moving train.

"There's nothing to talk about, Shizuru" I said harshly towards the brunette who at the moment started to picked up her pace just to catch up. "Stop it, you're only exhausting yourself." I commanded but she didn't listen.

"Natsuki, does last night means nothing to you?" she asked as tears finally flows on her reddening cheeks. "Do I mean nothing to you, Natsuki?"

How could she asked questions like this when she knows she already had a lover? Is she saying that she deliberately trying to cheat on her boyfriend just to have me by her side?

The hurt and betrayal surfaced on my thoughts once more, fueling the anger that beneath it. I really can't look at her eyes right now, so I choose to look at the train's metal handle instead.

I'm not supposed to see her when I boarded the train since I am afraid that I might change my decision if I did. And now this happens _".. I guess my plans are already screwed from the very beginning of this trip"_

When her desperate voice called out to me once more, I knew what I needed to say just to make her stop. I had hurt enough. I just silently hoped that she can forgive me or better yet, forget all about me. I know I won't.

I looked straight at her eyes and say the things I never wanted to say. "Last night was nothing," My voice almost cracked as I utter this lie. "The reason it happened was because I am drunk" _Another lie_ "and to answer your last question, yes, you mean nothing to me." I had to bite my tongue hard just to prevent an incoming sob as I finished with this lies.

There's no coming back now. I saw how each and every word come out of my mouth hurt Shizuru, again it really made me wonder why. I watched as Shizuru finally slowed down her pace, gasping for air as she followed the train with her eyes. I knew I have come to love her, but is it possible that she feels the same way I do? Have I made a mistake of letting her go? " _Well, does it really matter?_ "

No. And even if Shizuru indeed feel the same way before, now I know she won't be after hearing those hateful words.

I laughed bitterly as the possibility crawled in my mind. At the end of the day, they will all leave me and I will be the one to get hurt. In my twenty years of living, this is the lesson that I had to learn. "So this time, I made sure it will be different." I whispered into thin air, convincing myself that I had made the right choice. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

**(Present Time)**

"I don't get it, Mama" little Natsumi commented, scooping a huge amount of her strawberry sundae and purr as the coldness meets her tongue. "If I were the prince, I wouldn't leave the princess in that kingdom. I think the prince is really uhmm..wait is the word..ermm.. ah! _dumb!_ "

Natsuki raised a single eyebrow and looked at her child questionably. Partly shocked at her daughter's choice of words, but still amazed on how Natsumi tried to express her thoughts about the story. A plastic spoon is still in her mouth when she asked, "Really? You think the prince is dumb?"

"Uhum" The girl replied as she nods her head, her radiant honey hair following her movement. "Even if he was hurt before and has trust issues, he shouldn't have done that. He just left because what the other prince told him without even asking the princess. Really dumb, indeed" she added with a shake of her head.

Natsuki laughed loudly after hearing a smart remarked from her four years old daughter. There might be times that she misspoke some words but as young as she is, Natsumi is by far the smartest kid she had ever known. Of course, she's not being biased since the little brunette is her own kid.

"I think you're right, little princess" the older of the two said after a while, patting her child's head affectionately before scooping her own ice cream. They stayed in silence for a while, minding their own cups of cold dessert as their emerald eyes scans the busy ice cream parlor. "But if the prince didn't do that, he would never know that the love they shared is true and everlasting, don't you think?"

"Oh, mama's right.." the little one titled her head and think about it before nodding her head once more. "Can you tell me what happened next then?" she said with a smile that resembles Natsuki when she was younger.

Natsuki smiled at her daughter as she nods her head, scooping another spoon of ice cream before proceeding with the story. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

**(Five Years Ago)**

"You insolent, ungrateful child!" Kichirou Kuga bellowed as he hit his eldest daughter across the cheek with his rough palm. His face flared in anger seeing that the hit doesn't seem to rattle the girl. Their almost identical green eyes met in challenge. "This is the last time that you'll ever defy me, I'll make sure of that!" He walked closer and towered the girl "You are not contact that woman ever again and you are not allowed to leave this house until I say so, you hear me?!"

"If that's your way of intimidating me, you're quite delusional old man?" raven-haired girl said, cupping her face and stood firmly on her ground as she looks at her father. Her other hand is balled up in a fist, ready to hit him back but didn't dare to do so. Believe it or not, she still have a little respect for this man. Not as her father but a respect for being an old man.

Kichirou raised his hand once more, attempting to hurt his supposed-to-be heir once more when a beautiful blonde woman suddenly burst into his study room.

"Stop!" the woman said, rushing to the raven-haired girl and examined her bruised face. "Oh my.. what have you done, Kichirou. Why did you hit Natsuki?!" she demanded. She looks at the girl from top to bottom, swirling her left to right while looking for any more bruised spots if there's any, before facing her husband. Her usually calmed-face turn completely different after looking at the man in question.

"This is not your concern, Alexa" the man replied in gritting teeth. "Natsuki is **my** daughter so I will discipline her the way I want."

"Well, she's **my** daughter too!" the woman argued, placing herself protectively in front of the girl. "She became my daughter the moment you signed our marriage contract, remember?" Her retaliation left the man speechless but seething in rage nonetheless. Alexa watched as her husband's emerald eyes glared at her, then to his daughter, but she didn't felt any fear from it. Using her clear blue eyes, she glared back.

Natsuki hide a snigger while watching her father took a step back away from them. Her step-mother might seem like a pushover with her calm features and smiles but she knows how to get people follow her commands. She can be very intimidating if she wanted too.

"Come Natsuki, you should clean up" Alexa said, ushering the girl out of Kichirou's study room to her own bedroom.

"We're not done discussing this and remember what I said Natsuki." Kichirou said, stopping the women at the doorway "You will not have any kind communications with your mother or you will face the consequence for your action."

When they reach the safety of her own room, Natsuki dropped all the hostility around her and embraced the older woman. The sudden action caught Alexa off guard but hugged the girl back anyway.

"Thank you" Natsuki whispered when they separated. She then removed her leather jacket, throwing it carelessly on her a chair, and sat on her bed with a grunt.

"Did you find her? Did you talk to her?" Alexa inquired after taking a seat beside the girl who smile to answer her question. Even if they are not blood-related, the blonde really treat the girl like she was her own daughter so when Natsuki asked for her help, Alexa didn't hesitate to lend a hand. Even with her husband's disapproval. "That's good. Make sure to tell me all that happened but for now I want you to rest, Natsuki. I'll tell the maids to bring you some food and cold compress for your cheek, okay?" She smiles warmingly, caressing the younger one's cheek before getting up and leave the room.

Natsuki silently thank her step-mother as the woman closed her door. She didn't expect that she and the woman would have this bond at all. Before getting married to his cold-hearted father, she thought that Alexa will be the 'evil-step-monster', just like in the story book her personal maid once brought when she was younger. It was the first children book she had but she don't have it anymore though. She had to watched it burn as her father saw her reading it. She never had any of those kind after that, since her father insisted for her to learn more realistic at young age, never considering that his daughter is only five years old.

Just when she decided to laid her back on the soft mattress, a series of small knocks erupted from her door. She saw the knob twists and turn few times before it slowly opens. A small blonde girl peeked her head to the opening. Her aquamarine eyes, a mixture she got from both of her parents irises, stared at the sole occupant of the room, thinking if it is okay to come closer to the raven-haired.

Natsuki laughed inwardly at the sight of her younger sister. Before she left for Venice, the younger girl said she wanted to come too but denied by the raven-haired, resulting for the younger one to stomped her way to her own room and lock her doors without saying her goodbye to her older sister. "Come here, Allyssa" Natsuki beckoned, opening her arms widely as to let the girl know that she is not mad.

The eight-year old smile hugely after hearing the soft tone of her beloved sister. She quickly towards the raven-haired and embraced Natsuki with her little hands. She's still doesn't speak much of Japanese since she was born and grew up in the States so when communicating, she used English instead.

"How was your trip, sister?" little Allyssa asked as she sat comfortably on her sister's lap.

Natsuki would like to say that it was fun. That it was memorable and definitely worth her time but a single thought of a certain brunette made her paused. The smile she had on her face suddenly vanished as the memories flows in.

Allyssa titled her head to stare at her sister's crestfallen face. She thought that the raven-haired must have been tired from traveling so she said decided to let Natsuki rest and exited the room quietly as possible. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

**(Present Time)**

"..and after that" Natsuki trailed off as she turned to looks at her daughter who's sitting at the passenger seat of her car. She giggles seeing Natsumi dozing off with her head slightly tilted to the side, a small line of drool at the corner of her mouth.

Couple more minutes passed by, the raven-haired finally turned off the engine of her car as it parked in a garage. She immediately but slowly gathered her sleeping child into her arms and proceed to enter their house. "Babe, we're home!" she called when they entered through the back door. There were no answer came so she decided to let Natsumi lay on her bed first. She then called the young girl's nanny before looking for her wife.

Opening a white painted door that leads to a different side of the house, Natsuki spotted several people eating at their own table. The customers are fewer now than it had been earlier. Now, not more than a dozen of them are engage with their own business as service crews sometimes filled their cups with beverages they ordered. And yes, in case you're wondering, their home is actually connected to her wife's own restaurant.

Not seeing her honey-haired muse near the tables, one word surfaced to her mind: kitchen.

As expected, her wife is in the busiest part of the restaurant, currently applying the finishing touch on the plate of her special pasta. She was so serious and focused on her work that she didn't even notice Natsuki's presence beside her. Natsuki watched as Shizuru wipes some excess sauce on the plate with a clean white cloth before ringing the bell for the last pick up for that night.

When the woman turned around, her lips instantly curved into a smile seeing Natsuki leaning on one of a kitchen counter, arms across her chest and a smirk plastered on face. "How long have you been there?" Shizuru asked before removing her apron and wiped her hands clean to touch her wife on the cheeks. Her burgundy eyes stared lovingly at Natsuki's emeralds.

They shared a quick kiss on the lips, before Shizuru lead them out of the room to her small office just beside the kitchen. After securing the lock on her door, the honey-haired woman stride towards Natsuki and jump in her arms.

Natsuki already anticipated this after seeing a familiar whip of emotion on her Shizuru's eyes back in the kitchen so she didn't had a problem of catching her wife in time when the woman suddenly pounce on her.

They didn't waste any time and soon they were engaged in a battle of tongues. Natsuki is holding her wife by the rear, with Shizuru's arms around her neck and legs wrapped tightly on Natsuki's waist.

A moan escaped from their throats as their bodies familiarize itself to the other. Feeling her arms go numb and knees goes weak, Natsuki maneuvered her body and slowly walked back to a single sofa in the room. She sat with her wife settled on top of her lap, straddling her without breaking their heated kiss.

Shizuru combed her love's dark hair back, griping it lightly to elicit some pleasurable groan from Natsuki. She smirked into their kiss when something hard started to poke at her center.

Suddenly, Natsuki felt her pants tightened for her liking, feeling a great pressure on her lower half that begging to be release as her wife started to move on top of her, brushing their heated bodies closer in a slow motion.

Her hands started to move closer to her lover's chest, massaging the ample mounds slowly through the fabric of Shizuru's clothes.

She was about to remove Shizuru's white coat, but alas, their moment was interrupted when a restaurant employee knocked on the door, telling Shizuru that the last customer had just left and restaurant will be close for the night. It was still early for a restaurant to close but since there will be a snow storm coming, Shizuru decided to close the restaurant much early and give her employees a time to go home and avoid the incoming storm.

They laughed lightly as they pant for air. It has been far too long since they held each other like this. Five long months, they both thought as they take in the silence of the room while placing their foreheads closer.

"I've really missed you, Natsuki" Shizuru said, pecking the pink lips below her before laying her head on the raven-haired's chest.

"I know. I missed you too" Natsuki replied as she embrace her wife "I miss both you and Natsumi so much" 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

**(Five Years Ago)**

As the train fades away from her sight, Shizuru slowly slumped on the platform floor. People stared at the sight of her state but she didn't care at all. She didn't even replied when some good hearted people stopped to help her to stand up from the dirtied ground or when they offered their clean handkerchiefs and wipe her tears away.

"Shizuru-san!" Saeko called as she and her husband Franciz finally catch up to the brunette. She gasped lightly when Shizuru lifted her head to look at them, her bloodshed-empty eyes stared back at Saeko's greyish ones. She swiftly gathered the girl in her arms and let Shizuru cried on her shoulder until the brunette feel a little better.

"She left.." Shizuru keep repeating in whispers but her two companion heard it loud and clear. They knew she's referring to Natsuki but they didn't asked questions until they have reached their home.

"Tell us what exactly happened, dear" the older woman asked, embracing the girl and soothe her the best she can. "Did you two had a fight? Did something happened last night?"

Shizuru however didn't replied. She just stood up, walked towards her and Natsuki's shared bedroom and packed her remaining things. Tears slowly flows from her eyes once more as she recalls all the things she shared with the raven-haired inside this room. She didn't remember how, or when it happened but she knows that her heart was also a part of those things she had shared.

A ringing from her cellphone took her out of the bittersweet memories. She made sure that her bags packed and sealed before walking to the night stand and answer the call.

"Hello?" she answered but random noise was all she heard from the other line. Thinking that maybe the raven-haired changed her mind about the sudden departure and wanted to make amends, she called out her name "Is this you, Natsuki?" she asked, hoping that the answer is yes.

"Hello? Shizuru?" a familiar voice finally answered but it is not who the brunette's wishing for at the moment.

"Reito?"

"Ah, finally" Reito said with huff of hair. From the background, Shizuru can hear some people speaking in Italian and a loud whistle for what it seems to be a sound from a train. "Geez, reception is bad here huh. Have you packed your bags?"

"Where are you right now?" Shizuru said in hurry, totally ignoring her bestfriend's question.

"Well, I'm at Venice train station. I came to accompany you back to Japan and it was supposed to be a surprise.." the guy explained but cut off when Shizuru suddenly called his name with great importance.

"Reito! I need a favor!"

Baffled at the sudden outburst, the guy still happily nod from the other side of line. "Sure, anything you ask Shiz."

"I'll be sending a picture of someone to your mobile phone and I want you to find her when a train from Gorizia came to the station." Shizuru said, already walking out of the room with her bag and suitcase.

"…Okay, but why?" Reito asked, feeling a bad suspicious about the brunette's request. His brows knitted together at a hunch but remained silent as he waits for the explanation.

"Please, I'll answer your questions later but for now I want you to stop her as long as you can until I get there. I'll be getting on the next train and hopefully be there fast."

Shizuru didn't even let Reito ask more questions when she disconnected the call and sent a picture of her and Natsuki on a bike. It was the clearer image she have of Natsuki since the girl always evade the camera like it was a plague. She smiled once more at the memory of her holding a blushing yet smiling Natsuki by the waist while she was seated on a plank of wood at the rear of the bike. It was taken by Saeko, the same day when they had a picnic at Franciz's farm.

When she came down from the steps, she immediately thank Saeko and her husband for the hospitality they showed. She explained her reasons for living earlier than expected, vaguely giving information about last night's event as well as that morning.

"Take care, Shizuru and please contact us whenever you have time… and in behalf of my daughter, if she did anything that hurt you, I deeply apologize." Saeko said, embracing the young girl one last time before Shizuru get inside the car that will bring her to the station. She and her husband wave their goodbyes as the car pulled out of their driveway. They just silently hoped that Shizuru can catch up to Natsuki before the raven-haired board a plane going back to Japan. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

After the call he had with his best friend, Reito indeed received an MMS containing the picture of the girl he was supposed to look for. His hand tightly grips his phone as his golden eyes stared at the raven-haired seated in front of the brunette. From the looks of it, the two women in the picture are a perfect image of a couple, thus confirming his hunch.

He glared at it for minutes. He was just gone for a couple of days without Shizuru's side, now this happened. " _I won't let anyone take Shizuru away from me!_ " He told as he looks at the raven-haired on the picture. He then looked up after hearing that a train Gorizia had just arrived.

He quickly walked to the nearest platform and began his search. He didn't had any trouble finding the girl seeing that the raven-haired girl is really noticeable with her beauty. The image Shizuru sent cannot be compared to the real thing Reito is seeing.

Finally seeing the face of the person he just talked with earlier when he dialed Shizuru's phone, Reito decided to follow the girl for now. For minutes, he observed the raven-haired from afar as the girl talked to someone in a payphone.

Then their eyes met accidentally as the girl turned to his direction. Reito felt thousands of spiders crawled on to the back of his neck with a single look from the raven-haired who looked at him suspiciously.

He pulled up a newspaper to cover up his face but it was futile since the raven-haired marched up to him and pulled it down.

"Are you following me?"

Reito had to swallow a lump in his throat hearing the girl asked the question in their mother tongue. He was actually a little surprised since he was expecting that the girl is from a different race and not Japanese but he didn't let his emotions showed on his face. "No" he finally said, looking directly at a pair of beautiful emerald orbs.

His golden eyes shifted when his phone started to ring, alerting him of a new text message. He opened it, eyes widening as he reads that Shizuru manage to catch a bullet train and just currently waiting for the train to come and stop at the platform. Scared of losing his bestfriend if these two met, Reito did what he thought is right.

"My name is Reito" he said even if the girl already started to walked away.

Hearing the name made the emerald-eyed beauty to spot on her tracks. She turned around and look at the man.

"I'm Kanzaki Reito" he said a little louder this time as he walks closer and extended his hand for a handshake. "Shizuru" he paused to swallow another lump formed in his throat "My ..uhm..fiancé sent me pictures and notice that you were in one of them.. that's why I'm looking at you to confirm if it really was you. She told many good things about you, Natsuki"

Natsuki looked at the hand extended towards her before glancing back to Reito. " _This is the one who have Shizuru's heart. Her fiancé.._ " she thought sadly. " _How foolish of me to think of changing my flight again just to apologize to her and hoped to win her back..No..she was never mine to be begin with.._ " She didn't take the hand, instead she turned around again and started to walked faster out of the train station with her heart shattered in million pieces.

Reito released a breath he didn't even noticed he'd been holding as he watched the girl walked out. His conscience is telling him that he did something that he shouldn't have done but his pride and ego said otherwise. " _This is fine. Shizuru will never know that I saw the girl and she will move on. Yes, Shizuru will moved on and she will be mine this time._ "

 _To be continued_

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **A/N: Please excuse the errors. Might be a two-shot story or more. Ratings might change to M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to make the story longer than a two-shot story. More drama/romance. Also, I changed the rating to Rated M.**

 **Chapter II**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **(Five Years Ago)**

As the train finally stopped at the platform, Shizuru was the first passenger to alight. Her eager eyes turned at every direction, hoping to catch a glimpse of Natsuki in the crowd.

"Shizuru!" someone called, and for a moment the brunette's lips curved into a smile. She turned around and looked for the emerald-eyed beauty but got disappointed seeing that it was her dark haired best friend that's calling her and not Natsuki.

"Did you find her?" was the first thing Shizuru asked when Reito stood in front of her. She started to looked around again, totally missing the displeasure that passed on the boy's features as she uttered the question.

"No, I didn't" Reito lied. He then moved closer and was about to hug the brunette but Shizuru already started to walk towards the exit of the station. He stayed silent as Shizuru frantically began searching for the raven-haired girl who's probably already at the airport right about that moment. "Isn't it enough Shizuru? She's most likely not here anymore." He finally said after he had enough watching.

The brunette looked at him. "You're right! Let's go to the airport now!" Shizuru managed to wave a taxi and hastily go inside, instructing the driver to go to the airport as fast as he could. She even said in all seriousness that if he can make the taxi fly, she will pay him double. She had a little trouble speaking Italian before but thankfully the driver understands her instruction.

"Wait! We still have couple of hours before our flight, don't you want to explore Italy some more?" Reito asked as he too boarded the taxi. His mind is already running possible outcome if the women met. " _I can't let that happen._ "

Shizuru honestly didn't mind his inquiry. She was too busy thinking about Natsuki. She however feels a little sorry for Reito since he seems to be pretty excited to see more of Italy but won't be able to do it now that they were together. "I'm sorry Reito but I really can't do that." She said while sadly looking at the guy. "I need to find Natsuki..I have to, Reito" Shizuru then bit her quivering lower lip to stop a sob from coming out. She looked away to hid her tears as the taxi continued its way to the airport.

Almost half an hour later, Shizuru wasn't able to keep herself from crying anymore after hearing that she was fifteen minutes late from stopping the raven-haired's flight. Reito received inwardly upon hearing the news. Though he had to hear and watched as the brunette's heart broke in front of him.

"It will be fine, Shizuru" Reito said as he tried console his friend. " _Soon, you will forget about her and will be fine.. together with me_ " He then hugged Shizuru, still urging the girl to explore the beauty of the place before they boarded their own flight back to Japan.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **(Japan, Approx. 16 hours later)**

"You can't do that!" Natsuki roared as her palms meet the hard surface of her father's desk. "I won't go to America and I won't definitely not gonna study there!"

"My decision is final, Natsuki. I already sent your application and they accepted it." Kichirou said nonchalantly. His eyes never left the screen of the computer his computer even when her daughter called for his attention. "You'll be leaving in two days so you better prepare. I expect you to finish it in three years' time or less if you can." He said, finally looking at Natsuki's heated stare before waving the girl off.

"I won't go!" Natsuki tried to argue but her father cut her off.

"Do you really want to anger me much more than you already had?" the man threatened as he glared at his daughter. "If you won't finish your degree, then you are no use for me. I would take your name off on the family register, completely cutting the ties you have in this family.. also meaning that you can't meet Alexa nor Allyssa anymore."

"You wouldn't.." Natsuki gritted her teeth.

"Oh, I would if you want me to, Natsuki. It's your choice."

Natsuki glared harder, palms balled into fist, as the impassive man she called father focused on his computer screen once more. She hung her head low as she thinks about the situation. If she didn't go along with her father's decision, she won't be a Kuga anymore which is not so bad, but then again she won't be able to see her little sister anymore and her step-mother. Unacceptable. With her teeth gritted, she whispered her reply. "I accept.."

Kichirou looked up to stared at her. "I know you would. Yamada will give you your flight details. Be sure to be prepared, Natsuki."

"I will go to America and study, just like you wish but in one condition" the raven-haired girl said with confidence. "When I come back, I want you to let me do what I want."

"And that is?"

"To work in a company of my choosing and let me be with my mother without you interfering."

"How stupid can you be, Natsuki" Kichirou said with a sneer, standing from his chair and walked towards his daughter. "Why would I send you away to study abroad if your just gonna work for a different company? You will be working under me as soon as you completed your studies and as for your communication with your mother, you can go ahead and have contact with her _after_ you finish your study." Kichirou finished, leaving no sign of any negotiation. "This conversation is over." He said when his daughter was was about to say something.

Natsuki dejectedly nods her head, walking out of the room without bowing at her father's way.

"What did he said?" Alexa question the moment she spotted Natsuki exits her husband's office.

"Oh, nothing much..it's just that he enrolled me to a university in America without my consent or whatsoever.. I'll be leaving in two days" the girl replied.

"What? That's not fair..wait here and I'll talk to him" the blonde woman marched up to the door, ready to bring it down if she had to just to knock some sense to her husband's head.

"No, Alexa-san. It's fine. I'll just do what he says..." Natsuki said, completely halting her step mother on her step. Her father would probably wouldn't listen to her anyway since it's all had been decided.

"You don't have to this if you don't want to, Natsuki" Alexa said with concern filling in her voice.

"No, I will do it. Besides it's only three years or so..what can go wrong?" Natsuki said with a sad smile.

Alexa watched the girl walked up to staircase of their home, heading for her bedroom in slow movement as if the raven-haired is afraid to take a step.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

It was almost midnight Shizuru and Reito finally arrived at Japan. They've rode a taxi and silently went their way home.

While Reito is trying to cheer the brunette up by spouting things about the things Shizuru had missed during her little expedition to Italy, the brunette herself was drowning herself in sorrow. No matter where she looked, she can always see Natsuki's face.

"Were here" Reito announced as the taxi finally stopped in front of a small house. He opened his door before getting their luggage out of the compartment and helped Shizuru alight the vehicle. He then payed the taxi as Shizuru walked towards the entrance of her house.

From the looks of it, the occupants must have already asleep since most of the light are turned off except the one at their doorstep. Using her own keys, Shizuru opened their door and let Reito carry her bag inside.

"Thank you, Reito" she said as she remained at the door. She doesn't want to be rude but she want to be alone now.

Thankfully, Reito sense that Shizuru is not in mood for any talk, guessing that the girl was just exhausted from their long trip, so he let himself out and bid the brunette good night.

Alone at the dark, Shizuru slowly slumped on the floor. She lean her back on a wall as she pulled up her knees to her chest and bury her head on it. She didn't want to cry anymore but she really can't remove Natsuki from her thoughts. It was like the raven-haired cast a spell on her to make her mind always remember. " _Did I do something wrong?_ " was question keeps playing through her mind.

"Shizuru is that you?" a manly voiced suddenly caught her attention.

The brunette looked up, wiping her tears with the back of her hands and smile at person who called her name. Even if it's dark, she knows that the man is also smiling her way.

"Father" she whispered when two warm arms surrounded her form, bringing her the tender love she had always missed.

"What are you doing in the dark and when did you get home?" Her father asked as he helped her daughter to stand up. Even in his old age, Masao Fujino decided to carry his daughter when Shizuru's knees buckled as she stood up. He opened the door of brunette's unused room and let his daughter rest on top of her bed. Opening a lamp shade near the bed, he asked when his daughter's bloodshed puffed eyes evaded the light, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, father" Shizuru said with a smile, though she knows that that can't fool her father. "I'm sorry but I wish to be alone for now, father."

Masao silently looked at his oldest daughter. His garnet-red eyes observes how her always cheerful daughter act oddly. As much as he wanted to pry it out, to know if someone hurt her precious daughter like what's he's thinking, he knows that Shizuru will talk to him on her own accord. He then stood up, kissed Shizuru on the forehead and bid the brunette a good rest for the night.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Just like what he'd planned days ago, Kichirou watched from his window as his oldest daughter boarded one of his car. It will drive the girl to the airport and secure if Natsuki indeed boarded a plane going to America. He watched as her youngest daughter Allyssa cries on her mother's arm, begging for her sister to take her as well or cancel the flight.

Alexa was crying too but trying to be brave in front of her weeping child. She kissed Natsuki on the cheeks, reminding the girl to always call them if she had time and to always take care of herself.

Natsuki nods her head as Alexa's to-do list started to grow. She laughed lightly when the woman indicated that Mayo is not supposed to be eaten during breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"I'll call you when I get there" Natsuki said as she waves her goodbye. She turned to looked at their house one last time, surprised as she see her father looking at her from his window before disappearing.

When the car engine turn to life, she smiled at her younger sister and step mother before pulling up the tinted window of her car. She then sighed heavily to her seat. When tears threatened to fall, she closes her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, missing the chance to see Shizuru standing at their front gate arguing with their security guard.

"I told you, I can't let you in without proper invitation, Miss" the huge, bearded guard argued.

"Please I just want to talk to a Natsuki Kuga. I heard she lives here, please." the brunette tried to argue back but the man in front of her shows no sign giving-in.

"Miss, are you perhaps refereeing to young master Natsuki?" a new voice from another guard said. This one is much younger from the other and much friendlier looking. When Shizuru nods her head, he pointed at the black car already meters away and said, "Natsuki-sama is on that car." He said.

"Do you know what time she's coming back?" Shizuru asked as he grabbed the guard on the shoulders.

"Hey don't answer that!" the other guard said, shoving Shizuru out of the way as they closed the gate. "Who knows if this girl is trying to do something bad to Natsuki-sama." He added, locking the gate and walked back to his post.

Shizuru grabbed the cold metal bars and looked pleadingly at the younger guard. "I'm not going to do anything bad to Natsuki. I just want to talk to her.. is she will be here later today or tomorrow?"

The young guard that remained bit his lip, contemplating if he should give an answer. The brunette doesn't seem to be a bad-guy so what harm can she done to his Natsuki-sama? He sighed in defeat. "She won't be back today nor tomorrow,"

"What? ..why?"

The guard still hesitates in giving the information but still state it. "Well from what I heard, she's going to America and study there. I don't know for how long but the maids are saying that is actually a preparation for when she took over their family business and also so she can find a fine fiancé in the future."

"F-fiancé?" Shizuru repeated in whisper.

"Hey! What are you still doing here?!" the other guard screamed towards the dumbstruck brunette as he marched towards the gate and dragged his partner back to their post, leaving a teary-eyed Shizuru standing at the gates.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

It has been five weeks since Natsuki arrived in America. Studying abroad is hard like she had guessed but she don't have a choice but to pursue it through. She had to do it for her sister and for herself.

She frequently calls her sister whenever she had time or sometimes when she's lonely. She will never admit it to anyone but her heart is still bleeding from the heartache she suffered from Shizuru.

Just two days after arriving in the foreign land, Natsuki asked Yamada, her father's personal assistant, to look for the brunette in secrecy. It didn't take long for the man to find the girl but what he found didn't actually what Natsuki had hoped for. Most of the time, Reito is beside the brunette, accompanying the girl anywhere she went. Just like a fiancé should.

Sometimes she would wake up at night, sweats glistered on her body as the happy memories they had turned into a nightmare. A nightmare that possibly be a happy event for Shizuru considering it was her and that Reito's marriage.

She crossed her arm over her eyes when tears started to fall. She had her first love but didn't expect it to end that way. Truth to be told, the hurtful words that she uttered that day hunts her even in her waked state. She had tried to be more socialized to other people, going into group sessions or having a single date just to convince herself that she had moved on but it was always end up futile.

There were times that she would suddenly grabbed someone's shoulder just to confirm if it was Shizuru. " _I must be insane.._ " she thought as she laid on her side.

Her single room apartment in New York is not as big as her own room in japan, doesn't have a big tv nor the big bathroom attached to it but she felt comfortable here than in her own home. She reached for the lamp shade and pulled the string to turn it on.

She then glanced at a clock that displays 1:51 am, before sighing loudly at the thought of another sleepless night.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Her watery burgundy eyes stared long and hard at the slim white rectangular shaped item on her right hand. Unconsciously, her left hand placed itself on her tummy. "This…can't be" the brunette whispers while tears flows from the corner of her eyes. No matter how hard she blink, how many times she tried the stick always display the same thing.

She slowly sat on the cold floor of their small bathroom, gripping the fourth pregnancy test on one hand while the other gripped her clothed stomach. A little being is currently growing inside of her.

Of course, she knows who the father is. There's only one person she had sleep with but that person had want nothing to do with her anymore. She wanted to bang her head on the floor right then and there as the thought of numerous things that could happen if her parents came to know her state.

"Nee-chan, I need to pee!" her little brother's voice called from the other side of their bathroom door, kicking Shizuru out of her thoughts.

Shizuru hastily stuffed the used pregnancy kit in a their bags and put it in a larger, darker shade of plastic before washing her tear-filled face with cold water. When she was sure that she looks better on the mirror, she opened the door and let her teenage brother use the comfort room.

Upon entering her room, she rushed to her bed and cried on the softness of her pillow. How could this happen to her? Now, she can't remember using any protection at that time since passion and lust already overtook her senses. Should she let Natsuki know about this? Would she believe Shizuru if she told her that she is pregnant with their child?

"Shizuru?" her mother's voice suddenly called when she opened the door. The laundry tray in her hand suddenly hit the floor when she saw her eldest child crying. "What happened? Why are you crying?" she questioned as she tried to look at the younger brunette's face. When she finally managed Shizuru look at her, she gasped loudly after seeing her daughter's distress face. She repeated her questions but Shizuru didn't answer her vocally. She just let as the young brunette wrapped her arms around her form while uttering millions of 'sorry' in one breath.

Minutes turned to hour, Shizuru finally calmed herself. Thankfully her mother didn't say anything yet about her bizarre outburst but she knows that she will have to her parents eventually.

"Are you okay now?" her mother asked calmly after a while.

Shizuru nods her head and tried to smile but the blank look on her mother's face scared her. She doesn't know where to start explaining. She knows that her mother would want the answer and just waiting for the brunette to say it but Shizuru is still in battle whether or not she should lie about it.

"Well, aren't you going to explain why are you crying your heart out just few moments ago?" Her mother's violet eyes stared expectantly towards her anxious burgundies.

"Mother..I..uhmm" Shizuru paused, suddenly feeling a something come up from her stomach. She hurriedly grabbed the small trash bin under her study table and hurled her guts out. She felt her mother touches her back, soothing her like she was young again. That single touch somehow provides her the courage she needs. It may end up badly for her but she knows she can't keep it secret forever. "Mother" she tried again after some time. When her mother hum a reply, she faced the woman and said the thing that will change her life forever. "I am with child, mother" she silently whispers but she know the other woman heard it loud and clear seeing the utter shock on her features.

"W-what?" her mother said when she finally starting to grasp the situation. "What did you just said!?" the woman repeated as she stood up beside her daughter and towers the girl who remain seated on the floor. Her hand cradled her head as looming headache started to grow. "How long… who is the father?.. Oh Kami! You know that we're struggling on our own since your father's demotion and now this?! What are you thinking?! I know you're not a teenage anymore but you're just twenty, how do you suppose to live with that child? And how about studying in business school like you said you would after you didn't get the scholarship you wanted from that culinary school?"

Shizuru cry once more when her mother started pace around her room while demanding her answers to this questions. She wished her father was here since she knows that her old man would console her instead of shouting at her.

As if she was heard from up above, her father barged into the room and looked alarmed at his wife and daughter. "What's going on?" he asked as he run towards the younger brunette and let Shizuru sat on her bed. "Why are you crying, Shi-chan?"

"Your daughter is pregnant" Setsuko Fujino said as she stood in front of her husband and daughter.

Masao looked at his daughter. Shock and speechless about the news but not angry like his wife. "Is that true, Shizuru?" is all he asked. When Shizuru nods her head, hiding her eyes behind her soft hair as she looked down, Masao just embraced his daughter tightly, muttering comforting words to her daughter while Shizuru apologies resonates the corners of the room. "You will be fine. We all will be."

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Days and months quickly passed in Fujino household. They're still having money issue since Masao's job cannot fully support the bills he had to pay so work for three different jobs. One regular job and two part-time jobs. But somehow it still not enough especially now that in few weeks' time, days even, a new member of their family will be born.

After the argument he had with his wife about their daughter's situation months ago, they decided to let Shizuru made a decision if she wanted to keep the baby. The young brunette still didn't said who the father is but she said that even if the father is not with them, she can't bear the thought of killing an innocent child. Her own child.

He sighed loudly as he walked his way home. His old aged body is aching from all the work he just did earlier that day. Still, the thought of the child's mystery father is bugging him to no end but her daughter insisted to treat the guy dead so he can't really question Shizuru anymore.

A part of him was sad about her young daughter's life would have been if she had pursued a business career instead of dropping out since she was pregnant but there's a part that is happy for her daughter.

Shizuru, as young as she is, already taking life more seriously for her child's future. It's not that she was not serious before she was pregnant but the young brunette is more responsible now and wiser in every decisions she make.

"I'm home!" He shouted as he enters their house. He then closed the door after he removed his shoes and put on a slippers.

"Welcome back, tou-san" Haru Fujino, his son greeted as he walked passed by him with chips in his hands. His cleaned-cut honey hair shines lightly under the light of their living room when he brought his father's indoor slippers. His magenta-colored eyes shows boredom as his hands dugs in the chips plastic bag.

"Where is your mother and sister?" Masao questioned as he take a seat on a tatami floor of their little living room. He massaged his legs as he waits for his son to answer.

"They're still at work, I think."

Masao looked at a nearby clock "But it's already passed eight o'clock.."

Haru just shrugged his shoulders and prompt to go to his room just in time for their front door opened again. The Fujino two women came in and closed the door as Masao welcomed their arrival.

"Mmm.." His daughter suddenly groaned while clutching her swollen belly.

"What's wrong, Shizuru?" Both Masao and his wife asked at the same time, standing at each side of their daughter acting as a support. When Shizuru didn't answer, he guided the young girl to their living room and sat on a pillow.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, mother, father." the young brunette said with a pained smile. Sweat is already forming from the side of her face even at her neck. She excused herself and slowly walk to her room.

"You shouldn't have brought your daughter with you, Setsuko.." Masao said calmly when Shizuru disappeared to her room.

"Me? Is it my fault? Do you think I want her to work me with in that canteen?" Setsuko replied.

"That's not what I mean, honey. But your daughter is already near her due. She should just.."

"I know that! I specifically told her that she should just rest at home, take extra care for herself and baby but do you know what she told me?" Setsuko paused to look at her husband "She told me she didn't want to burden us anymore… then she continuously apologize for being a disappointment.. " Her tears falls from her eyes as her mind recalls her daughter saying that words. "how could she think that..I know said things in the past..but she is my daughter"

"Sssh..ssshh.. It's okay, Setsuko. I will talk to her tomorrow but for now my love, rest." Masao said, enveloping his wife with his arms.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"Hey Shizuru, how are you feeling?" Reito asked as he enters the brunette's house with fruits basket and paper bags with his hand. "I've brought some cute baby clothes I saw from a store near I work. I hope you'll like it."

"You didn't have to, Reito but thank you" the brunette said with a smile. "Go to the living room while I prepare something" She motion for her friend to go to their living room and seat while she went to the kitchen and grab a drink.

"Good afternoon, Masao-san, Setsuko-san" Reito greeted upon seeing the older couple seated on the tatami floor. "I came to talk to you today."

"This seems serious," Masao said while lightly nodding his head. He asked Reito to sit which the guy obeyed obediently. "Okay, let's hear it."

Upon to given the permission to speak, the golden eyed guy cleared his throat and looked seriously at the Fujino's. "I wish to marry your daughter, Mr and Mrs Fujino" He said as he bowed his head closer to the tatami floor.

Setsuko suppressed a gasp from coming out of her mouth with her hand while Masao widened his eyes at the man's words. They both looked each other, silently asking if they heard this young man in front of them correctly. They had known this man since he was just a kid but they really didn't considered Reito asking for their daughter's hand now. Their almost thirty eight weeks pregnant daughter.

"Drinks are ready!" Shizuru announced as she walks towards their living room followed by her brother who's carrying the tray that contains their refreshments. She looked at the occupants who looks seriously at one another. "What going on?" She asked her mother, as she slowly sat on a soft cushion.

"I asked their permission to marry you" Reito said with a smile. A red tint adored her cheeks as he said this words.

"W-what?" Shizuru stared at him dumbfounded, before looking at her parents.

"It's not like we didn't saw it coming since you two are practically glued to each other since you kids..but the situation is different now. Shizuru is pregnant and you are not the father, are you saying you're willing to take care of them both? How about your parents, do they agree you?" Masao asked, scratching the back of his head. When Reito nods his head, he inwardly sighed. "So..what do you say Shizuru?" he asked as he turned to look at her gaping daughter.

All attention was suddenly focused on the young brunette. Should she accept this sudden proposal from Reito? Shizuru tried to give her answer but a sudden pain from her belly assaulted her. "Arrgh!" She screamed while holding her stomach. Her parents immediately went to her side and asked what is wrong. Setsuko gasped in horror when she saw trails of blood coming from her daughter's legs.

Quickly grabbing their telephone, Haru dialed for an ambulance but stopped at the middle when Reito and his father lifted his sister with thier arms and carry the girl to the nearest hospital.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **(Present)**

"Is something the matter, my love?" Natsuki whispered, combing her beautiful wife's honey hair with her right hand as it rests on her naked chest while her left arm locked them in a warm embrace.

Shizuru shakes her head lightly as she holds the raven-haired's torso. "I'm just remembering the time when I gave birth to Natsumi.." she answered. She felt Natsuki moved and placed a kiss on her head while mouthing millions of apologies for not being there. Not contented by that kiss, she lifted her head and kiss the raven-haired on the lips.

It quickly escalates into a passionate kiss when her hands wanders lower.

"Ahhm" Natsuki moaned into the kiss when her wife grabbed her member, stroking it up and down in a slow manner. She lift Shizuru's body with ease and let the woman leaned all her weight on her body. She felt Shizuru straddled her, moving directly to press their heated center to one another.

".Mmmn.. your on for round five?..ahh" the brunette tease as she sat down on her Natsuki legs, slightly moving to rub her wet core to the raven-haired's twitching member.

"ahmm ..Do you even have to ask?" Natsuki answered, surprising her wife when she sprang up and pushed Shizuru on her back. She then kissed the brunette passionately, licking and sucking her wife's soft lips while her hand started to massage the two ample mounds pressing on her chest.

"Aaahh!" Shizuru cried when Natsuki pinched her nipples. She continued to release lusty moans that echoed throughout their dim lighted bedroom as Natsuki continues her ministration. Shizuru had to cover her mouth when Natsuki's hot tongue assaulted her right nipple while the raven-haired's hands do some work with the other nipple and her aching clit. She can feel her wetness grow by the second but her wife seems to be enjoying into teasing her more. Not a moment later, she orgasm. She honestly like it, but right now, she wished to be one with her Natsuki. "Na-natsuki.." she called but her wife didn't seemed to heard her. She tried calling her Natsuki's attention again but the woman still didn't response.

Feeling an imaginary vein popped on her head, Shizuru took a deep breath and pushed an alarmed Natsuki off her body. With Natsuki's back now leaning on their bed, she straddled the woman once more and pinned the raven-haired's hand above her head.

"S-Shizuru?"

"Ara, do I have Natsuki's attention now?" the brunette asked with a giggle when her wife blushed brightly, like the raven-haired is back from being a teenager virgin. She didn't wait for her wife to answer the question. She kissed her love's lips and slowly release her hold.

With her hands finally free, Natsuki grabbed her wife's curvy waist and began stroking it lovingly. When they broke the kiss, a shivered passed to her body when Shizuru started to shower her wet kiss. To her neck, to her chest down to her stomach, not forgetting to place a special kiss on her tattooed skin.

Natsuki visibly gulped when her wife position her face in front of her standing member. "Ahhm!… Shizuru!" she shouted in pure ecstasy as her wife wet tongue showered her stiffed rod with affection, taking it whole into her hot mouth. Her hand gripped the bed sheet, feeling a great pressure urging from a release.

Shizuru, seeing the state of euphoria on Natsuki's features continues her work until the raven-haired found her release. She didn't want to waste any more time so she lift her own body, positioning Natsuki's hard member next to the entrance of her dripping core. She gazed at Natsuki's eyes as her wife offered a hand to help her get steady. With a smile on her face, she slowly pushed weight down as the raven-haired's raised her own hip. Pleasurable groans escape to their mouths as their body meet halfway.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **(Five Years Ago)**

"Push, Fujino-san!" the female doctor shouts, encouraging the pained young brunette on the birthing chair.

"Arrgggh!" Shizuru screamed as excruciating pain rushed to her core. She felt her eyes closed from the pain and exhaustion but thankfully the doctor and nurses surrounding her provided some kind of mental support. She knows that if she let the sleep carry her, her baby and herself may be put into danger.

"Just one more big push!" The doctor shouted once more.

A sudden cry of a baby made Shizuru opened her eyes weakly. Her lips crested into a smile as the nurses cleaned her child with white towels before wrapping it with a pink one.

"Congratulations on your healthy baby girl, Fujino-san?" one of the nurse said, placing the small pink bundle next to Shizuru's prone form. "Do you have a name for her?"

The brunette mind is still in hazy but she knows that her child is the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. Her eyes started to water as she caressed the light honey haired on top of her child's head. Even if her hands are weak and shaking, she embraced it lightly and kissed her newborn child on the forehead.

The sight made the nurses and the doctor awed but decided to let Shizuru have her moment. It was always nice to see something good like this happen.

"Natsu..mi" Shizuru whispered weakly, smiling at her child before looking back at the nurse. "Her name is Natsumi"

 _To be continued._

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **A/N: Excuse the errors also the sloppy smut scene. It's my first time writing something as far as like that. Review if you like. Next chapter might be posted next Sunday if I'm not too busy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **(Present)**

"Good morning, mama!" Natsumi greeted, bolting out from her high chair in front of the island table to embrace her dark haired mother tightly.

"Ara, my baby only see her mama not me" Shizuru said sadly, obviously just teasing her daughter though Natsuki, who released a sigh, saw right through her. "My baby don't love me anymore" she added with a fake sob.

Seeing her mother 'crying' because of her actions, Natsumi paled and panicked. She released her hold on Natsuki and hugged Shizuru instead. Her eyes too started to water as Shizuru continues to sob behind her hands. Natsumi pinched her forearm as a punishment for making her loving mother cry. "N-natsumi is sorry kaa-san.." she said loudly as few tears started to leak from her eyes. "I love Natsuki-mama but I love Shizuru-kaa-san as well.. Forgive me kaa-san!"

Shizuru felt her heart warmed especially when Natsumi holds her and kissed her cheeks. She felt guilty though for teasing her daughter, enough to make the little girl cry. "I'm sorry Natsumi. Kaa-san is just teasing please stop crying."

Natsuki watched at the sidelines as the mother of her child and her daughter stayed in their embrace for a full five minutes before they eventually let go to have breakfast. Shizuru was seated at her daughter's right side while conversing with Natsuki at the other side. They often hold each other's hand and steal kisses from the other if they had a chance. The two young mother then laughed as their four year old daughter scolded them to stop flirting in front of their food. It made the couple wonder where and who taught their baby such word but dismiss the thought after a while as Natsumi talked about the boys and girls in her class.

Since there was a storm the night before, the brunette decided to not open the restaurant and give her employees a special day-off. Natsuki too cannot go to work since the streets are either blocked or damaged so she would just have to work in her small office. If she wants to work, that is.

They rarely have family time nowadays since Natsuki often busy with her work at the company so whenever they had a time like this, they made sure to make the best out of it.

Throughout the day, Natsuki played with her daughter anything the child's wanted to play, though it is limited to indoor games since it's still raining outside. They played house with Shizuru as well as tea ceremony in which the two brunettes deeply enjoyed.

After that, Natsuki watched as her four year old daughter scribbled and draw stuffs on a clear white pad. The little brunette clearly had a talent in drawing that even surpass Natsuki who at her age can only draw a basic stick house with minimum details whilst her daughter already know how to do proper outlining and shadowing.

It was just midafternoon when Natsumi fell asleep due to exhaustion. Natsuki deposit the child into her bedroom and tucked her in. She kissed the girl on the forehead, made sure that the blanket is covering her little feet before closing the door and started to look for her wife.

She found Shizuru seating on a recliner chair near a window, a small blanket on her lap, and seeping a steaming cup of tea. Her crimson eyes are staring outside and watching as the rain drops dripped down outside the window. " _Deym! I'm so lucky I have a beautiful wife_ " Natsuki thought as walks closer, her eyes scanned the figure of her wife.

When she heard a footstep coming closer, she turned and smiled at the newcomer. "Natsuki" she speaks slowly. Her voice is soft that it brought tingles on the raven-haired's spine. She put down the cup on a table, extended her hand and motioned for her wife to come closer.

Natsuki felt herself fall under the spell of her crimson eyed goddess. She took the offered hand and without hesitation, stooped down so her face are leveled with her wife, then kissed Shizuru senselessly. It took the brunette by surprise so she didn't response at first but when she did, she didn't let Natsuki have the lead.

As her tongue fight for dominance, the brunette didn't even noticed that Natsuki already scooped her body from the chair and now carrying her body like how the raven-haired did after they got married.

Shizuru only noticed that she was not on the chair anymore when Natsuki parted and lips so she can see her foot step on the right place as they climbed on the stairs.

"Ara, my Natsuki is eager.." Shizuru whispered next to her love's ear. She snaked her arms around her lover's neck and buried her head below Natsuki's head. The dark haired beauty always managed to smell so nice even after a tiring activity. She then started to plant butterfly kisses on the creamy neck in front of her, successfully eliciting a throaty moan from her dark haired muse.

"Well of course," Natsuki said in her husky voice as she crooked her head sideway to give Shizuru more access to her neck. "With us busy with our works, we barely had a time for each other. It's only right to enjoy the pleasure this day had to offer, yes?"

Shizuru, who no doubt agreed to that, giggled as Natsuki speed their way to their bedroom.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

The moment Natsuki carefully laid her on the bed, Shizuru felt her body heated with so much desire. Her eyes follow Natsuki as the woman locked their bedroom doors and slightly dim the lights so it will give a sultry look to the room. Sometimes, they liked it when the lights are on so they can see each other's face clearly but for a reason, whenever it rains or the weather is not fair outside, they do it this way.

Shizuru didn't wait any time to waste to be right next to Natsuki. She flung her legs over the side of the bed and walked towards her unsuspecting wife, who at the moment closing the blinds of the window.

The brunette laughed a little when Natsuki squeaked when she felt an arms embracing her from behind. She then leaned her head on her lover's back, savoring the sweet scent that Natsuki's body emitting.

Natsuki slowly turned around so she too can embrace the brunette. They stayed like that for a moment before Shizuru lifted her head and Natsuki cupped her cheek.

They started it with a kiss. Just a simple but meaningful kiss on the lips.

The raven-haired's hands unbuttoned Shizuru's blouse one by one while the brunette is doing the exact same thing on Natsuki's blouse. After reaching the last button, they both pushed it off on each other's shoulder and slowly walked backwards towards their bed.

Shizuru groaned in frustration as her fingers fumbled Natsuki's jeans shorts button before the raven-haired decided to help her lover then open her fly.

Soon their cloths scattered carelessly around the room. Some are on the bed, some was thrown on a nearby night desk and chair but most are on the floor.

Natsuki's hands started to make their way lower, just below Shizuru's panty clad rear. She massaged the twin plump ass of lover as Shizuru moved her arms to encircled Natsuki's neck once more.

The brunette moan to their kiss as Natsuki keep kneading her ass. She felt herself being lifted to the ground when Natsuki grabbed the back of her thigh with ease. Instantly, her legs placed themselves around the emerald-eyed beauty's waist.

"Ahhh!" Shizuru moaned loudly when their lips parted to take the air that their body needed. She can feel the moist in between her thighs grew as Natsuki carry them to their bed. She then smiled at Natsuki as the woman hovered above.

"Doesn't this remind you of something?" Natsuki suddenly asked. Her voice is deeper than usual, sexier than usual. Shizuru tilted her head sideways while it leans on the pillow. "I'll give you a clue.. Italy..five years.. ago.." Natsuki uttered as she showered her wife's face with light kisses.

Shizuru tried to think what her lover meant but cut offed when Natsuki dived for her parted lips. She felt it again. The electricity that seems to flow down all over her whole body whenever her Natsuki is touching her or when she is near. The satisfaction it brought was so addicting.

"Na..Natsuki.." Shizuru called as Natsuki's mouth sucked on her erected nipple while her hand massage the other breast. Her eyes involuntary closed as another wave of pleasure hit her body. She unconsciously parted her legs wider and arched her back to offer more of herself to her lover. Shizuru can hear herself heavy pants like she had just run a thousand miles.

After some time, Natsuki's mouth switched her target and gave equally amount of attention to the other breast. Her right hand lightly pinched Shizuru's nipple, making the woman screamed her name once more. Her face then moved up to pay same attention on her wife's flawless neck, alternating in between licking, biting and sucking.

"Aah..Ahhngg..!" the brunette groaned as Natsuki sucked on her joint. She felt her body erupted when she noticed that her wife's hand are no longer on her breast but instead on hips, massaging it sensually and other are nearing her parted center. She lifted her hips lightly when Natsuki tugged her damped underwear of her body and throw it on the floor.

Natsuki mouth swallowed another moan from her lover when her fingers pressed on her lover's hard clit. It was hard as a seed but she knows the taste is sweet. She rubbed it slowly, then faster to tease her wife. Up, down, circle then press, this is how her Shizuru wants it.

When Shizuru's love juice oozed from her fingers, Natsuki moved her face down, placing wet kiss on her trails until her lips was on Shizuru's womanhood. She looked at her wife's lusty eyes and darted her tongue out to take a taste. Another moan echoed around their room as she licked the brunette's slit, sucking and nibbling her wife's precious nub.

"Nat…suki!.." Shizuru said panting as her dark haired lover assaulted her heated center with her tongue and fingers at the same time. The pleasure she's getting is too much but she shamelessly wanted to have more. She widen her legs again, slightly embarrassed as Natsuki lifted half her body from the bed without losing the connection they have. Even if the room is dim lighted, she can feel her face erupted as she see Natsuki's mouth next to her leaking groin.

She thank the gods that there's a storm outside the house and Natsumi's room is down the hall for she knew that her moans are getting out of control and getting louder and louder every time her wife's tongue force it's way to her dripping entrance.

She found her release not a moment later when Natsuki's put two fingers inside of her while her tongue continued it ministration to her throbbing clit. She watched as Natsuki clean her inner thighs with her own tongue instead of using a cloth or a tissue. It was sweet and quite endearing if you asked the brunette.

When Natsuki was done, she placed Shizuru's hips down on the mattress again and positioned herself above her wife.

Shizuru pulled Natsuki's face down to kiss the love of her life, tasting her own essence on the woman's mouth as she did so. She can feel Natsuki's erect member near her center when the she leaned her body lightly to Shizuru.

When they ended the kiss, they pressed their forehead together and smiled, as if to say that they are both ready.

Natsuki then straightened her back and placed her member next to Shizuru's entrance. She playfully moved the tip up and down, earning herself a smacked on a shoulder when the brunette suddenly bolted up before laying back down again, asking for Natsuki to just stick it in or she won't see her mayo collection again. Natsuki laughed nervously before placing a hand on Shizuru's hips while the other holds her rod. Then with a smirk on face, she slowly pushed her way inside the tight entrance.

"Aaaah.." came another moan from the brunette. She feels herself instantly full as Natsuki's thick member continued to push its way inside until it tip hits the entrance of Shizuru's womb. She didn't need to give permission for her wife to start moving since Natsuki knows that the brunette is also at her limit. Shizuru had to bit her lower lip when Natsuki pulled out only to ram it in again slowly.

Natsuki saw how her wife bit her lovely lip so she leaned down and kissed Shizuru passionately. They both moaned and groaned as she continues to pound in her lover. Natsuki did it slowly at first before picking up the pace when she felt a familiar pressure down at her stomach. Shizuru's walls are starting to tighten too, an indication that they both nearing their peaks.

"Natsuki..! more..faster..! aahhgn!..nngh.." Shizuru demanded. Her legs found themselves encircling Natsuki's waist while her arms are around her wife's shoulders. Her nails digs deeper on her lover's back as Natsuki did what she was told and thrust faster and harder. Now, Shizuru's moans are not the only ones that echoed throughout their room as their hips slammed on each other's hips.

"Aaah..zuru!.. I'm..close.. !" Natsuki groaned as she continuously shoved her member deeper into Shizuru's moistened cave. Her hands intertwined with her wife's as she pulled their body closer.

"Me..too!" Shizuru said in between a pant and a moan "I'm ..cu..mm..!.. Natsuki!." The brunette shouted as her body finally caved into the pleasure and released her sweet nectar.

Not a second later, Natsuki too found her release and loaded Shizuru's hot cavern with her seeds. Her body shook lightly as her member continuously filled her wife to the core. She then kissed her panting wife on the lips before slowly pulling her member out.

Natsuki laid beside her wife, who instantly leaned on Natsuki's shoulder. They are both exhausted but beaming with delight nonetheless. She encircled her wife's shoulder then placed Shizuru's head directly on her fast beating heart. She smiled as she felt Shizuru's hand started to caress her inked skin. Her wife, ever since she saw the tattoo, always caress it lovingly especially after their love making.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru suddenly called, her hand still touching her wife's toned stomach.

"Hmm?" the dark haired one hummed as she waved her hand on her lover's honey hair. She closes her eyes listened to her heart thumping and the rain pouring outside. Her member started to twitched again when Shizuru's hand dipped a little lower, just below her belly button.

Shizuru took her time to reply, indulging herself to the comfort that her wife's touch gives. She noticed Natsuki's body shift lightly, evilly smirking as her eyes stared at the awakening member of her wife, when her hand hit a sensitive weak spot near her belly button. After a minute or so, she finally asked what's on her mind. "What name would you like if we were to have a second child?"

Natsuki stopped her movement and opened her eyes. Blinking repeatedly as she thought if she just heard her wife's question right.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **(Five Years Ago)**

The joy painted on Shizuru's face while she held her new born child burned deeply to her parent's memory. Both Masao and Setsuko stood beside their daughter's bed, silently weeping and thanking the god up above for giving Shizuru the strength to make it through.

"She's so.. little" Haru commented peeking at the pink robe protecting adorable niece. He meant to say the baby was so cute, so fluffy and huggable looking but he was rather shy uttering the words. Plus, he believed that it will ruin her cool and bad ass image if he say words like that.

"Of course she is, Haru." Her mother laughed, making the wrinkles around her mouth and eyes she acquired through the years visible. "Come closer and meet your niece."

Haru did what he was told and stood closer to the bed. He smiled as her sister touches his hand and placed it on top of her niece's covered head. "Hey there," he greeted, silently observing the pink tint adoring her niece cheeks as well as her tiny nose and lips. Too bad they can't see the color of her eyes yet but he silently hope that it will be the same as her sister. He's not complaining about the color of his eyes, since his mother and him have identical ones, but he would've like it if the baby had their father's red eyes.

"By the way, the bill have already been settled so we can leave any moment Shizuru desires to." Masao says while sniffing. This of course was noticed by his wife who giggled at him.

"Ara, Masao, are you crying?" Setsuko teased as she grabbed her husband's face when Masao averted his gaze.

"N-no! Of course not!" Masao silently roared since he didn't want to wake his sleeping granddaughter. "It's just allergies.." he additionally explained though it was useless since his love ones already laughed at his expense.

Thankfully, a soft knock on the door cut their mirth. The door slowly opened and came in the doctor who assisted Shizuru is giving birth. A good, calming vibe is emitting from her body as she closed the door and stood there for a while. She wasn't the doctor that was supposed to do the delivery, but since Shizuru labored earlier than expect, plus the fact the her original doctor is on temporary leave, the hospital called for a substitute.

"I see your having your family moment" the doctor said with a detectable foreign accent. She puts a hand inside her coat while the other holds a patient chart. She then smiled lightly at the family on front of her. "I'm sorry for intruding."

"Ah, no no doctor. You don't need to apologize, if anything, we should be the saying 'thank you' to you. Thank you for taking care of my daughter and granddaughter" Masao said as he bowed his head deeply.

"No need for that, Fujino-san. It was my job after all." The doctor said, bowing her head too as a sign of equal respect. She was still getting accustom to this tradition of bowing so she took longer to get herself right back up. When she finally does, her blue eyes found Shizuru's red-ones before walking towards the girl. "How are you feeling, Shizuru-san?"

Shizuru didn't mind the good doctor calling her by her first name so she smiled and said, "I'm feeling good. Thank you, "

"Oh how rude of me, I never said my name yet I tried to get familiarize with you" the blue-eyed doctor said to Shizuru. She already met the girl's parents after the delivery so this time she present her name to the young brunette, bowing her head a little before lifting the name tag sticking on her white coat. "My name is Alexa.. Dr. Alexa Searrs. I just transferred here last month from a different hospital." The doctor stated with a smile.

Shizuru smiled brightly at the blonde doctor. Somehow she felt comfortable talking to the doctor like they were friend before. She would have offered her free hand for a hand shake but then little Natsumi stirred on her sleep before crying. "Ssshh, there there.." the young mother cooed weakly, but the little child still cried. She looked at her mother, who understands her and took baby Natsumi from her grasp but the child still didn't stop.

"Can I hold her?" Alexa suddenly offered. She herself was shocked at her words but it somehow just flowed out. When Setsuko nods her head, she carefully reached for the baby and cradled the girl into her arms. Her hearth instantly warms as her eyes trace every inch of the new born's face. Looking at her made the blonde doctor remember when she first hold her daughter Alyssa. Her baby, just like Natsumi, cries like there's no tomorrow. Just then an idea popped to her head, she tried to do what always made Alyssa stop from crying. She hummed a song.

A hummed that instantly brought Shizuru down to the memory lane. It was the same song Natsuki hummed that night in Italy. " _A-ara.._ _coincidence?_ "

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"Okay, careful now." The golden-eyed man said as he holds Shizuru's hands and help the girl to sit comfortably on her bed. He had just drive for thirty minutes from his work after learning that his friend will be discharge from the hospital. Naturally, Reito offered his assistance and drive the whole Fujino family back to their house.

"Thank you, Reito" said Shizuru. Her child is not in her room right now since Setsuko and Masao decided to keep their granddaughter for a while.

"Shizuru..I know that this is probably not the right time to ask this but..have you considered my proposal?" Reito asked from the other side of the small room. His eyes are pleading for the brunette to say 'yes'.

Shizuru whipped her head to the side to look at her best friend's golden-eyes. Like what her father said before, they had been friends since they were kids and by then she already knows that Reito harbors romantic feelings for her. If he would have just directly asked this before they went to college, before they went to Italy, and before she met Natsuki.. " _No..I can't think of her now.._ "

Seeing the troubled expression on Shizuru's face, Reito inwardly sighed. His hands that was placed on his laps clenched into a fist. "Are you thinking about Natsumi's father? Don't tell me you're still hoping for him to come back to you?" he asked. He didn't have to hear the brunette answer verbally, her shocked face says it all.

Shizuru averted her gaze and fall on the floor between them. "I'm sorry, Reito.." she later said.

Reito shook his head. "No, Shizuru. I wouldn't give up easily on you.. I may not be Natsumi's father but I am willing to be a good one for her, if you would just,"

"I can't do that to you. You deserve better than me.."

"Just let me prove myself to you, Shizuru!" Reito almost shouted in frustration. Why is it so difficult for Shizuru to accept his proposal? He love her with whole of his heart, dammit. Besides, it's not like he would mistreat her daughter even if Natsumi is from a different guy, which by the way he still didn't know the identity. He tried asking the brunette about the father but Shizuru always evade the question. He thought of secretly going to Goriza and investigate but he doesn't know where exactly to start. "Shizuru, who is Natsumi's father?" he asked once more, feeling threatened and agitated about the current status of their relationship.

"Reito, I am feeling tired. Can we not discuss this? Also haven't I already told all of you to think of ..him as dead." The brunette said, glaring a little with Reito for being persistent. She leaned her head on the pillow and proceed to close her eyes.

"Alright. I'll let you rest now but please keep in mind that I'm still not giving up." Reito declared as he stood up and walked to open the door. He turned his head over his shoulder and flashed a smile at Shizuru, even if the brunette has her eyes close. "Rest well, Shizuru"

After hearing the door closed, Shizuru opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She honestly thinking about accepting Reito's offer. She of course didn't want to let her daughter grew up without a father and she is sure that her best friend would be a great one, if given a chance. But then again she couldn't think of her falling in love with him. She doesn't love Reito romantically, that's for sure. The one she love, or loved as she convince herself, is miles away from them studying abroad and _kami_ knows what else she had been doing for the past months.

Her eyes closed once more as tears started to fall from her eyes. The agony she felt when Natsuki left her that day at the train station, the pain she had when those painful words finally sink in, all of it came back to her mind. " _I hate you … yet deep inside .. I still love you.. Natsuki_ "

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

As if someone called out her name, Natsuki stopped on her tracks and looked back. Her eyes scanned the crowds, looking to particularly no one.

"Hey, Natsuki! Are you coming?" One of her classmate called. She waved her hand at the confused raven-haired, waiting for a response from the girl, before started to walk again when Natsuki nodded her head.

The dark haired beauty sighed inwardly as the thought of someone dear to her are on the arms of danger. She would just have to call her sister later.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Months and months had quickly passed for the Fujino's and before they actually notice it, their little Natsumi is now turning three year old in just a few days. The child can be describe into many words, adorable and genius is one of just the few. The little brunette was able to walk, with small help from the others, when she hit her seven month. Not to mention her ability to remember things and faces she liked or not fond of. She also can utter some small words, words that she just heard from any one around the house or heard from the television, but still having some hard time in delivering it promptly.

Though what really amazed Shizuru the most is how her daughter looks. The little girl, even when she was a brunette like her young mother, looked like a carbon copy of her father. They have the same smooth curved cheekbones, small pointy nose, pale colored skin, pink pair of lips and shining emerald eyes.

Shizuru herself was shocked when her daughter first open her eyes. Innocent and pure emeralds gaze at her surprised crimson orbs. The father of her child was the first things she thought when little Natsumi stared at her and blinked.

She sighed inwardly as she pushed another thought of Natsuki to the back of her mind. She had moved on and she doesn't need the raven-haired on raising their daughter. Shizuru had done it for the last three years of her life and she would do it for the next years to come.

Since Shizuru never got the chance to finish college, she had work part time jobs, after part time jobs, just to make sure her daughter wouldn't suffer and had a comfortable life. She can't just rely on her parents knowing that the two cannot work like they've used to when they were younger. Haru also needed some support for his study since he decided to take medicine as he apply for college. Her brother, though a little troublesome as he is, had actually manage to get himself in a good college with a scholarship. He can't work on a part time job since his schedule wouldn't permit him so Haru had to ask for his parents some money to pay for the books and fees that the scholarship didn't covered.

"Kaa-san!" her little daughter called happily as Shizuru entered their house.

The young mother, though exhausted and tired, smiled brightly upon seeing her daughter make her way towards her. "I'm home, my Natsumi" she said as he embraced the child.

"Welcome home!" Natsumi beamed before kissing her mother on the cheek. "Uncle Reito is here!" The kid said before grabbing her mother's hand and led their way to the living room where a handsome golden-eyed man is seated in front of Masao. They both have pause their conversation as they sense a new presence near them.

"Oh, good you're here." Masao greeted her daughter and point at Reito "He wanted to offer you something"

Shizuru raised a quizzical brow and looked at her friend.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to propose to you again." Reito said when the brunette looked at him. "I'm here to offer you a job."

"Job?" Shizuru repeated, quite intrigue about the offer.

"The restaurant that I'm working will open a new branch. Though a smaller one. Anyways, they are looking for a female chef with great potential, creative and hard-working, so of course I had to recommended you." the handsome man explained before taking a sip on his tea.

"But I'm not even a chef-" the brunette reasoned but Reito countered her.

"But you are truly a talented one, Shizuru. You surely didn't finish culinary but we both know that the passion you have for cooking is even beyond my talent." Reito said, laughing a little as he mocked himself. "You're even better than me in cooking."

"Why don't you give it a try, Shizuru" Masao said, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder and give it a comforting squeeze. "I say it's worth the try."

Shizuru stayed silent as she looked at Reito, then to her father who smile reassuringly at her. She then looked down when she felt a light tugging on the hem of her shirt.

"You can do it kaa-san!" Natsumi cheered as she smiled brightly at her mother once more.

"Ara, then I guess I should give it a try since my baby is cheering me on." The burgundy eyed brunette said as she lifted her daughter and kissed Natsumi on the cheek.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"Welcome home, Natsuki-sama!" the servant of Kuga mansion greeted at the same time as a dark haired figure walked her way inside the house. The new servants immediately swooned as they take in the perfect image of their new master.

"Nee-chan!" a blonde girl suddenly shouted from above the stairs. The girl quickly scurries her way towards her older sister and almost tackle the woman to the ground "I missed you! Welcome back!"

"I missed you too" Natsuki said as she hugged her sister back. "Where's your mom?" she later asked as they separated.

On cue, the madam of the house emerged from the stairs where Allyssa came and embraced the dark haired woman tightly. "Natsuki! Welcome home!"

"Geez, you guys.." Natsuki whispered, embarrassed as their servants stayed to looked at their little reunion with hearts on their eyes as they stared.

Alexa kissed her adoptive daughter on the cheek and ushered the girl to sit down on their living room but halt on their steps when her husband's secretary called for Natsuki's attention and asked if the dark haired woman would kindly follow him to her father's study room.

Though irritated about the disruption, Natsuki obliged and followed the guy silently.

"Natsuki-sama is here now, Kichirou-sama." Her father's secretary announced before leaving the room and closed the door behind him.

Natsuki stayed silent as she looks around the room that didn't changed much after the years she had gone. She waited for her father to finish whatever the hell he's reading before walking closer to the wooden table.

"I want you to start working in three days." Was the first thing that her father said when he looked up to meet her eyes.

Natsuki inwardly snorted. She didn't expect much but it's still pissing her off when her own father didn't gave a single proper acknowledgment.

"You will be working as the new general manager of Rising Centre Shopping Mall for five months and if you succeeded bringing more profits, you can choose whatever position you wanted within the Kuga Corp."

"Rising Centre Shopping Mall?" Natsuki repeated.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Kichirou asked with a raised eyebrow. His eyes behind a pair of glasses bore to her daughter.

"I already have checked the stocks and analyzed the data about that mall and I must say that that mall should have been closed two years ago." Natsuki said plainly. "The location is no good. The shops current allotment is unwise. Hell, the structure of the mall itself is stupid.. Making a new campaign for a mall that's not even profitable anymore will only waste my time."

"Are you saying you can't pull it back up again?" her father challenged but inwardly pleased by her daughter's answer. He actually predicted that Natsuki would accept the challenge since she wanted to prove herself but Kichirou might have misjudge his daughter on this one. Apparently, Natsuki did some research about the company's assets.

"No, I'm saying I won't waste my time on something that considered a lost cause."

They both silent for a while, one thinking of another smart-ass retaliation and the other are thinking how much his daughter matured, business-wise of course.

"Very well." Kichirou said after a while. "I will give you list of projects that you can choose from later. You can freely choose whatever business you wanted may it be supermarket, shipping or food chain. You can leave for now."

Natsuki however stayed on her spot. "I wanted to handle food chain. A restaurant, if possible."

"A restaurant?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to build a new label?"

"No, I will reopen a Maiden's Den branch and make the business boom within a year-"

"Six months" Kichirou interrupted. He was a little bit pleased to see the fire in her daughter's eyes as she said this words. "I will give you six months to reopen that restaurant."

Natsuki nods her head to accept. "Six months it is then. Though I have another condition or rather conditions to add on our agreement since I think it's only fair for me to do that. You yourself add conditions on your convenient." she paused to smirk at her father's twitchy eyes. "You have to let me go and do what I want after I made it successful. No more blocking my communications with my mother, no more guards secretly following me around wherever I go, and definitely no more rich woman to date just to secure the future of the company."

Kichirou silently cursed his daughter. He removed his glasses and leaned his back on his chair to think about the condition Natsuki laid in front of him. It's not that much bad of a deal but if Natsuki did managed to pull up a dead restaurant label on ground, he will lose his heir. The confidence on Natsuki's emerald eyes somehow scares him. He doesn't know exactly why but he felt that Natsuki is playing him into accepting something that's utterly ridiculous but also possible.

"I accept." He said as he inwardly sighed. He just have to plan ahead if Natsuki actually made the restaurant alive again. He didn't stood up from his chair but he extended his hand for a handshake.

Natsuki looked at the offered hand but shook it after a while. "I know you would, _father.._ I know you would." The raven haired already celebrates inwardly as she exits the room. " _Well I already had a help from a friend. Now all I had to do is interview the chef she said she recommends._ "

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **A/N: Just always, excuse the errors. I really tried my best to post it earlier than expected since lot of people like the story and left a review. Especially after chapter 2, where a smut scene is written (You bunch of perverts! LOL). It really gave me some motivation though!** **I'm still not used in writing smut scenes so if you find it poorly written, well, I guess I'm sorry?**

 **Anyways, see next time. Review if you must!**

 **PS: Difficult Decisions Chapter 14 might take time to be publish. After making over half of it, I thought I saved it properly but imagine my horror when I saw I didn't saved it at all and all that's was saved was the first three sentences. ( ) I'm still upset about it so I decided to put it on hiatus. Sorry guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **(Five Years Ago)**

A dark blue with silver and red streaks sway dangerously at the roads. Dismissing some traffic laws and speed limits, the figure riding on the monstrous bike holds the handle bar firmly and zoomed faster than anyone normally should. This driver had no direction or specific place to go to really. She just missed riding this bike and feel the vibrations, not to mention the rush, radiating through her body whenever she rides this machine.

After almost two hours' of non-stop and aimless driving, the figure finally halt alongside of a small convenient store in an unknown neighbor. Driving made her thirsty and she barely had breakfast since she was excited that she would be able to touch her bike again after almost three years.

Natsuki peeled off her dark helmet, shook her head and weaved her dark long lock with her gloved hands. She unzipped her black leather jacket, making the white halter top she's wearing visible, as her eyes scans the surrounding. She can't remember if had been there before but then again if she did, she would have at least remember. " _Looks like a middle class neighborhood though, no pun intended._ " There wasn't much people walking by and the place looks its safe enough to leave her bike for a few moment so she unstraddled her bike, locked the handle, and prompt to enter the store.

She came out minutes later with two pack of meat buns and a medium sized bottled water in a clear plastic bag. She pulled out the bottle and took a long swig then eat the first bun silently, looking curiously at the vicinity. " _I wonder what neighborhood is this.._ " She was about to hop on her bike after finishing almost half of the bun when a little commotion at her left caught her attention.

She turned and saw there, few feet from her was five children, two boys and three girls, surrounding another kid shorter and probably younger than them. They all sport the same clothes, white polo-shirt and dark blue skirt for the girls and shorts for the boys. Probably their uniform, Natsuki thought.

It was obvious from the onlookers like the raven-haired woman that kid standing at the middle, a honey-haired brunette that made Natsuki remember someone who had the same color, is being bullied by the other kids who's laughing loudly as looked at each other while probably saying mean things to the poor brunette.

A hidden memory of her suddenly surfaced. She was bullied before for being different than the other children at her first school so she decided to have a home tutor instead until she was a little bit older.

The emerald eyed beauty snickered. Natsuki _really_ hates bullies.

With so little on her thoughts, the raven-haired strode towards the children but stopped when she was closed enough to hear what the kids are saying to the shorter one.

"Tssk! Acting so intelligent and Ms. Know-it-all" one of the girl hissed, nudging the little brunette repeatedly on the shoulder. "You pisses me off!"

"Me too!" another girl mimicked the first one and nudged the girl on the shoulder too.

Amazingly, the little brunette held on her ground and didn't bulge. Thus making the others copy the actions of the first girl.

"It's not my fault that you didn't study well.." the brunette said, part mockingly and part honestly, while her head hanged low. This comment only intensify the anger that the kids surrounding her have. They then decided to just beat the heck out of this _shortie_ in front of them, thinking that their teachers would probably not pay attention to the brunette since this kid's family is poorer than them.

"I'd think twice before laying a hand her." Natsuki finally interrupted. She doesn't want to scare this kids, this bullies, but it somehow irks her so much seeing this little brunette being surrounded.

All five kids looked at her direction and flinched as Natsuki's emeralds looks down on them. Natsuki is not glaring at the kids though, no, she's just looking at them. It was not her fault that the kids got scared, shouting their sorry and run as fast as they can away from the scene.

She blew some air from her lips before looking at the unmoving brunette in front. The kid still had her head down so Natsuki can't see her face. The raven-haired moved her face left then right to take a good look but no to avail since the hair is veiling her face.

Natsuki inwardly sighed. What should she do next? Should she just leave the girl alone? But what if that kids came running back again and start to bully this little girl again? " _What should I do? What should I do?_ " Natsuki groaned while panicking inside. Should she be comforting the kid and pat her on the head and say it's okay now? Yes, she could probably do that.

She decided to walk closer so she can hold the little brunette but stopped midway when she heard a sniff coming from the kid. "H-hey, are you crying?" she asked nervously.

"No.." came the hushed answer.

Natsuki nods her head a little and gulped. " _Why the heck I'm so nervous?!_ "

"Y-you didn't have to come here.. but th..thanks for saving me.." said the brunette in a much louder voice this time. She had been bullied ever since she went to that school but never had they managed to make her cry, well, until now. She didn't bother saying anything to her mother since she knows that her mother had too many things on her plate and worked so hard just so she can enter a private school near their home. She then silently wished that she had a father to talk to since she heard from other kids that their father always talks to them and buy them stuff that they wanted. She swiped her wet eyes with the back of her hand and finally lift her head to look at her savior.

Natsuki breath hitched upon seeing the face of the little brunette for the first time. _Kami, i_ t was like looking at her younger self in a mirror! Her wide emeralds looked at the equally shocked pair of emeralds. It was like the time stopped from moving as the two stared at each other. They didn't even noticed the people passing by and looking at their almost identical faces, and muttering how adorable the mother and child looks like.

"Uh,, ahm" they both stuttered at the same time, making them looked at each other intensely before giggling at each other's dazed look.

" _We even had the same tendency to light up like a Christmas tree under embarrassing moments!"_ Natsuki silently mused as the brunette's cheeks flared in a cute color of pink. Her mind is already racing with thousands of question to ask the child, like how is she, what's the name of her parent, where does she live or something along the line, but didn't want to appear like she had bad intentions so she just stayed quiet.

Their moments, however, were interrupted when Natsuki's phone rang. She smiled apologetically at the kid before answering the call. She faced sideways but her eyes never leaving the emerald eyed brunette.

At the same time, the little brunette is also observing Natsuki. Her eyes trails up and down as she watched Natsuki talking to the phone, intently examining the woman. The black boots she wears as well as her skinny jeans and leather jacket screams bad-ass. Her shinny long hair that's swaying at her back when the wind blew is as dark as a night sky and her face is as smooth as a fine porcelain. _"She's sooo cool!"_ The little brunette continued to stare in awe and admiration, hoping to look exactly like this beautiful person when she became older. They looked so much alike, minus the hair. She wonders if the woman also noticed it…

"Yes! Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can!" Natsuki shouted as she ended the call and slipped her phone back to her pockets. "So..I .. I'll be going now, kid." The raven-haired said, marveling at the little brunette. The similarities this little girl had with Natsuki when she was at that age really bugged the hell out the woman. " _No..it's probably just a coincidence.. that she looked exactly…like me..but still this kid.._ "

The little brunette nodded her head and offered a smile towards Natsuki. "Thank you again for saving me, uhm" the brunette knitted her brows cutely as she recalls never knowing the name of her savior.

"Oh, right, my name is Natsuki" the raven haired said, lowering her body so she can look at the brunette's eyes closer. When they were in eye-level, she offered her right hand for a handshake since her left still holds the plastic bag from the convenient store. Her eyes twinkled in amusement when the brunette looked at her palm before running towards her and engulf Natsuki in a hug instead. The time seems to stood still once more when their bodies met. They both felt some kind of weird connection between them but eventually had to let go.

"Nice to meet you, Natsuki-san" the little brunette said as she pulled back, bowed her head and offered a smile towards the dark haired woman.

"Y-yeah, nice to meet you too.."

"My name is Natsumi!" the brunette added when Natsuki seems to paused and trapped in her own trance.

Natsuki smiled sweetly as the kid beamed at her. Out of nowhere, she had the urge to hug the little brunette once more. To kiss her on the forehead and embraced the girl tightly so she can't go anywhere without her protection.

"Hey Natsumi!" someone shouted. The two emerald-eyed swiveled their heads and looked at the young man running towards them. "Geez! I told you to wait for me. Mother will not be pleased if she learned I lost you again." The young man said before finally noticing that the little brunette is talking with a suspiciously good looking stranger. Haru had to take a double look when he saw the pair of dazzling emeralds staring back at him. It was like looking at the older version of Natsumi, yet it this woman is not his niece!

He awkwardly faced Natsuki and bowed his head a little before tugging the little brunette's hand. "L-let's go to your school, Natsumi." He said, stealing another look at the raven haired who's also studying him as if he was doing something bad to the brunette.

"Okay, Haru-onii" The little brunette nods her head towards the young man before facing Natsuki. She bowed her head once more and waved her hand. "Thank you again, Natsuki-san. Bye bye!"

Natsuki watched as the young brunette held the young man's hand and laughed freely as they walked side by side. Oh, she wanted to hear that laugh again. She then looked at her hand that was unconsciously waving at the departed figures. She put down her hands, blushing at the thought of someone catching her actually waving a hand towards an unfamiliar people.

She stole one last look at the street where Natsumi had gone to before straddling her bike, put her helmet on and drove towards the restaurant that her friend owns.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"Don't be nervous, Shizuru. I'm sure my boss will like the dish you're going to make." Reito assured his friend. He placed a hand on Shizuru's shoulder and flashed a smile that managed to capture anyone's heart except his best friend.

They were standing at the large kitchen were Reito is working and currently waiting for the restaurant owner to appear so that she can start cooking, as well as the other two applicants. There's only four of them at the moment since the owner decided to have these aspiring young chef to audition before the restaurant open for the public.

"Thanks. I'm just really nervous since they already are professionals and had more experience than me in regards to cooking." Shizuru said with a light smile. She looked at the other side of the kitchen where her competitions are standing closely. She smiled at them too when they looked at her direction but they just snickered.

"I have no problem applying to this but I really don't like the idea of me completing against someone who doesn't even finished the culinary class, not to mention, doesn't fit to be a chef at all. Don't you agree with me, Gundo-san?" One the two said. She was a tall, fit woman with bob cut black hair. Her dark grey eyes glared at Shizuru's crimson ones.

"I agree with you, Tamai-san." said the other. This one is slightly shorter than Shizuru by an inch or two. She flung her wavy orange hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms below her chest as she too glared at the brunette.

Apparently, they both knew who Shizuru is since the four of them, including Reito, had gone to the same culinary school. While the three graduated, Shizuru was the one left out. The brunette didn't said what was the reason for her cancelling her applications so no one really knew that the brunette is already a young mother at that time.

"Just ignore them, Shizuru" Reito intervene before the door to the kitchen opens.

"Morning everyone!" a green haired female wearing a white clean blouse and dark blue skirt greeted as she walks towards the kitchen. "My name is Tomoe Marguerite and I am the owner of Gaiden." She looks at the two female at the left side of the room then at her employee Reito and his beautiful brunette friend. "Well, my dear friend, who will be your boss if you do get hired, will be here in just a few minutes to taste the dishes you will be making. Though for now I want you to start with these dishes since she's rather late. You will be making two dishes this morning, one main dish and one dessert." The woman explained as she walks towards the section where some ingredients are laid on the counter. The quantity is good enough for at least five different meal may it be meat or vegetables. "You can use these goods to your dish but if the item you want is not here, well, you just have to improvise." She paused to grinned, showing her white perfect teeth at the participants. "You will only be given thirty minutes to cook for the main dish, ten minutes break then fifteen minutes to start preparing the dessert. Now, do you have any question?"

"Yes actually" Gundo said, flickering her eyes momentarily to Shizuru before setting it on Tomoe's dark violet ones. "Why is there an amateur here?" She nodded in Shizuru's direction.

"Well, I don't see why not." Tomoe replied with a light laugh. "This is open for all people who have the talent and passion for cooking. Besides the new restaurant that will be needing your service is not like a five star restaurant, well, not yet anyway. It will start from scratch and hopefully bloom into something successful with the help from the winner for today. Any questions?"

This time no objections came.

Tomoe smiled at the three women competing for the position, who shook their head as an answer. She then dragged Reito out of the kitchen before giving the women the signal to start their cooking with the main dish.

Tomoe huffed in annoyance as her Reito decided to just stood outside the kitchen door and constantly steal a peek on how things are going inside the room, saying her just want to make sure how the three competitors cook. Though she thinks that the guy would just look at the one person he's obsessing with. "Do what you want" she commented as she walked away towards the comfort of her office. She can't wait to get this small competition to get over with. She after all, have a restaurant that will open in three hours' time to run and she have so many things to do.

"Marguerite! Sorry I'm late!" her friend exclaimed as she suddenly barged into the office, zipping down the dark leather jacket on her body. She flashed an evil smirk at the green-haired woman who jumped on her toes, nearly stumbling at the center of room, upon surprise her entrance.

Tomoe squealed. "For fuck sake's, don't do that again! And your right, you're damn late, Kuga!" Tomoe scoffed as she took in the appearance of her friend. "Leather and skinny jeans? Really, Natsuki?"

"What? They're cool. I look like an ass kicker, right?" Natsuki beamed, polishing her leather jacket and pushed her hair back over the shoulder.

"Whatever you say, Kuga. Whatever you say." Tomoe just shook her head. They were friends since high school but only got closer when they went to the same college in America. At first she didn't like Kuga since the woman have such a broody character but after some time, she just found herself sticking to the raven-haired's side. "By the way, this is for your restaurant, how dare you be late?!" Tomoe demanded, playfully punching Natsuki on a shoulder.

"I got distracted" Natsuki replied with a laugh. "Anyway, you already explained how things are supposed to happen today, right? Please tell me you did.." the raven-haired pleaded as she sighed "I just want to go here, taste the food they cooked, choose a chef, and go. Honestly, I still want curled up under my blankets since my body is exhausted."

"What's up with you bitching how tired you are. Aren't you the one who requested to handle a restaurant? And maybe if you didn't ride that monster of a vehicle you have all morning, you'll be well rested." Tomoe said as she take a seat behind her desk and looked at some papers scattered on it.

"Hell no! Riding that bike is actually calming my nerves." Natsuki defended, crossing her arms over her chest and plopped down on a sofa near Tomoe's desk. "I just had too many things on my mind right now so I'm not really bitching, as you phrased it." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She was shocked to say at least, that upon hiding her emeralds behind their eyelids, a smiling, grinning emerald eyed little brunette was the first thing came to mind.

"What are you smirking at?" Tomoe commented, snapping Natsuki out of la la land. "Seeing you smiling out of nowhere.. really creeps me out" Tomoe shuddered.

Natsuki didn't replied anything and stayed silent. She looked at the clock and saw she still have plenty of time before the food tasting so she laid her back on the couch comfortably before closing her eyes once more. " _Natsumi.._ " she called inwardly " _I wonder if she will be there again tomorrow.._ " It was the last thought on her mind before succumbing to sleep.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"Hey, time to wake up, Kuga!" Tomoe said as she nudge Natsuki on the shoulder. Thankfully, the dark-haired opened her eyes at her first try or else she might have think some other _fun_ ways to effectively wake the woman up. "Get your ass off my sofa. We still have a food taste." The green-haired one said, walking towards the door and wait for Natsuki to finished her stretching.

"Ah, why do you have to wake me up at such a bad timing" she said with a frustrated sigh. She just had a nice dream and really irritates her that it ended suddenly. Oddly enough, she was dreaming about Natsumi and her playing in a park. " _So weird and so random_." She wonders why she felt some connection with the kid, like there's an invisible thread that ties her mind and body to Natsumi. Though she had to dismiss the thought for now since her stomach just reminded her that she only had meat buns for breakfast. "Now I'm hungry." The dark-haired one said, popping her stiffened joints and released a satisfied sigh afterwards.

They walked side by side while chatting about things they missed during their time abroad as well as the things Natsuki have to look before starting her restaurant. They sat at the prepared table completed with plate and eating utensils near the kitchen as they waited for the first meal to be served.

"Please call Gundo-san and ask to bring her main dish." Tomoe said to one of her female waiter. She looked at her friend then offered a paper where Gundo's past record and achievements are laid-out. "Would you like to look at this?"

"Nah, I really don't care about that." Natsuki said before adding, "All I need is this" she gestured her tongue and stick it out in the open like a child. She laughed when Tomoe released a snort, joking how other women felt attracted to the raven haired so much even though Natsuki is clearly a have a mind of a ten year old kid. They was about to exchange banters when the door to the kitchen was pushed open and came out a tall figure holding a covered circular ceramic plate.

"Good morning!" Gundo greeted happily upon seeing the two people that will judge her dish. She had a wide smile on her face because she knows that they will surely like it. She followed and mastered the instruction on the book, after all. She brought down the plate on the center of table and lift the cover. The aroma of it hits Tomoe and Natsuki's nostrils and both of them smiled at Gundo. "For my main dish, this is Salisbury Steak with mushroom." She informed as Tomoe started to cut the steak and place a portion on her plate. Gundo brows furrowed when the dark haired woman stare on it, criticizing the tenderness of the meat and the consistency of the sauce before she too cut a portion, though much smaller than Tomoe did. " _This is win is mine!_ " she cheered inwardly as Tomoe continuously gave her dish good feedbacks before she was dismissed to the kitchen.

Next one to appear is Tamai with her Baked Chicken Teriyaki sides with steamed vegetables. This happens to be Tomoe's favorite dish so ate with gusto, almost eating half of it before remembering there's still another dish to taste. She thankfully stopped herself, and proceed to give her feedback.

Natsuki on the other hand, cut just small piece and popped it in her mouth silently. She chew and bit it slowly as she think of the word that best describe the meal. They dismissed Tamai moments later and call on the last applicant.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"A-ah, Shizuru. Maybe it's better to drop-out of this completion? I can help you find another restaurant to work.. uhmm maybe this is not a good idea, after all.." Reito said nervously as he watched his best friend prepare the plate and covering it.

"What do you mean, Reito?" the honey haired replied without even looking at her friend. She can notice Reito's anxiety on her voice though, so she giggled and thought of it as just a petty thing. She turned around and looked at her friend to make a joke but stopped when she saw Reito's paled face. "Are you okay?"

No, Reito is definitely not okay. Not after he saw who's behind that door, sitting next to his boss and will be judging Shizuru's cooking. Yep, he's not okay. This is really not what he had imagine! Though it had been years since the two saw each other, he thinks that maybe Shizuru will start to like the woman again if she were to see the raven haired. " _Wait..did Shizuru liked her before? She did, right? Or else why would she begged me to stopped the girl from leaving and cried over the fact that she didn't catch up at the airport..not to mention that I heard her multiple times calling the woman's name in her daze state.._ "

"Fujino-san, you're up!" loudly announced by the waitress, pulling Reito out of his musing and stared pleadingly at his friend.

Shizuru nod her head and picked up her plate with care. She stole one last look on Reito's ashen face before pushing the door open. The brunette took a deep breath and exhaled out loudly to calm the pounding of her heart. She plastered a smile on her face then make her way to the inner part of the restaurant where her future boss awaits. Or so she hopes.

"This will be the last one, Kuga." Tomoe said to Natsuki who had her head down and too busy tapping on her phone. She saw the brunette walking towards them and smiled as the woman placed the plate at the center of the table. Her brow raised lightly, expecting to see a meat and not pasta. She looked up at the brunette to ask the reason only to find her frozen on her spot with her wine red eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. She followed Shizuru's line of sight and hid a snickered when it landed on her handsome friend, who's still busy with her phone and didn't realize that the next applicant is right on front of them. "Kuga, stop that right now or I'll throw your fucking phone away." Tomoe hissed silently in English, elbowing her dark haired friend while smiling up to Shizuru.

Natsuki put down and phone and stared quizzically at the dish placed at the table, also expecting to see some meat, before looking up at the applicant. Her wide emeralds finally meets that familiar set of rubies after three years of separation. She had to swallow the huge slump on her throat as she stared at the woman.

Tomoe shift her gaze from her friend then to the brunette for a couple of times. When her mind can't think of a reason why Natsuki suddenly swallowed loudly, she cleared her throat. "Shall we start with the tasting and not with the gawking, Kuga?" she uttered once more in English after flashing a smile on both Shizuru and Natsuki. She laughed inwardly when the raven haired stuttered and nervously picked up a spoon to pick up the pasta instead of a fork. "Can you tell us why you decided to cook a pasta for your main dish, Fujino-san?" she asked the brunette as the spins her fork and put it in her mouth.

Shizuru evaded her eyes from the raven-haired, decided to stare at Tomoe instead. "I ..yes.. This is my own version of Creamy Pesto with shrimp… and well, I noticed that Gundo-san and Tamai-san is already decided cooked meat as their main dish. I thought that with the amount of ingredients and portion they used, your appetite might already been full or satisfied.. so I thought to make something that will bring your appetite again even if you're already full.." she explained to Tomoe after a while of silence. She didn't try to look again at the raven haired beside the Tomoe for she knows that that emeralds is still glued to her. She felt helpless under the gaze that Natsuki is giving her. Her knees might even gave out if she moved an inch on her stop.

A part of her wanted to lash out at Natsuki for abandoning her at that train station three years ago, to slap her senselessly until her hands started to ache. But there's also another part of her, a much bigger part than the other that no matter how she denied it, she wanted to just embrace the woman she secretly missed.

Tomoe hummed in acknowledgment, satisfied with the brunette's answer. She honestly agreed with Shizuru since she ate too much chicken earlier and felt the need to stop eating for an hour before eating again if Shizuru also decided to serve another meat dish. She looked beside her to ask about Natsuki's opinion but the woman already set her eyes on Shizuru. She's not even blinking or moving after taking a morsel. She nudge the woman again. "Care to give your comment, Kuga?" Tomoe said, widening her smirk when Natsuki cleared her throat as blush spread to her cheeks upon being caught for staring.

"It taste.." Natsuki cleared her throat once more "Good.. It taste really good, Shi..Fujino-san."

"Thank you" replied by the brunette plainly, still not looking at Natsuki's eyes.

An awkward silence surrounded the table once more and Tomoe is seriously ticked to know what the hell happened between the two. It is so obvious that they know each other, or at least saw each other before, but she can't just jump into the conclusion that these two had a past relationship, can she? As far as she knows, Natsuki had never been in a relationship for years now, for five years she think. Yes, she had gone out and dated few women back in the States but that was only because her father forced her to. Natsuki, said so herself, that she didn't like any of that women. Well, she just grilled Natsuki later for answers. "Thank you, Fujino-san. You can head back now to the kitchen and rest for ten minutes before we give the signal for you to start with the dessert."

Shizuru immediately nods and bowed her head, internally scolding herself when her eyes meet the raven-haired's for a moment before walking back to the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Tomoe questioned when Shizuru is out of their sight.

"Nothing… I some need air. I'll be back in five ..." Natsuki said in almost whisper as she pulled out her chair and waltz her way towards the exit.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Shizuru's heart beat never slowed down even if she was already meters away from the raven haired. " _What is she doing here?_ " she repeatedly asked inwardly, placing both of her hands on a nearby counter as she almost stumble on the floor when her knees finally gave in. She can still Natsuki's gaze on her and truthfully, the effect of the raven haired woman on her brought her walls crushing down.

"S-Shizuru!" called Reito when he saw the brunette's colorless face. "Did you see her?" he found himself asking before he can even think how stupid must that sound. Of course, he knows that the two women met behind the kitchen's door. It was inevitable after all. He placed a hand on Shizuru's shoulder and noticed that woman is in deep thought as the brunette looked at him.

"Her? Who ..do you mean?" Shizuru silently asked, wondering why her friend looks guilty for some reason. Now that she think about it, why is Reito so concern and anxious for her to go outside. Also the fact that her best friend suddenly wanted for her to back out of the competition when he was the main reason she's in that place in the first place.

The golden-eyed man mentally battered himself as his sudden question sounded very wrong. He can make up some excuse but he doubt that the brunette will buy it since he's acting so suspicious. He knows Shizuru is not dumb and definitely not dense to notice these. Did he just blow away his chance to be with Shizuru? She won't think that I met that woman back at that train station, will she?

Lucky for him, the waitress from earlier came back and asked the participants to continue preparing the desserts.

Shizuru looked at him as if to say, _we're-not-done-talking,_ before walking at her counter and prepare the dessert as fast as she can without the constant distraction from Reito's lingering gaze and Natsuki's haunting eyes. She honestly just want to end this competition as soon as possible and hug her daughter at home until she feels better and ready to take on the world again. A thought of Natsuki meeting Natsumi invaded her thought. Would Natsuki even be glad or at least be happy to know that she had a daughter with Shizuru?

The brunette mind was so consumed about the past and current situation, she didn't even noticed the time for cooking is almost over. Good thing that she planned to make something easy but special. In fact, it was Saeko, Natsuki's biological mother, who taught her of doing it when she was still in Italy. She actually doesn't want to prepare it since Natsuki will surely remember it and she was afraid that this will just bring bitter sweet memories between them.

After just a couple of minutes, she was done and ready to serve it. She was the first to be called this time so she picked up the fallen pieces on her walls and prepared herself to face the raven haired woman again.

She put a smile on her face as she walks closer to their table and to her relief, or irritated, Natsuki was not looking at her. The woman had her head craned to the side and staring at the window, or is it the plants in the balcony? Shizuru is not sure.

"Please tell us something about the dessert, Fujino-san" Tomoe said, successfully getting the brunette's attention away from her friend.

Shizuru did what she was told. Telling how she had come to learn it and accidentally uttering the name of who did she learn it from. Most of time, she is unconsciously looking over at Natsuki to see the woman's reaction even if half of her pretty face is hidden.

"Wait.. did you just said Saeko?" Tomoe eyes widen at the name. Her eyes found her friend who acted not caring at the things around her before settling her gaze back again at the brunette. "Are you perhaps referring to Saeko Kuga? Did you..Italy.. Did you and Natsuki-"

"That's enough Tomoe." Natsuki finally said after minutes of being silent. Her tone giving warning to her friend, telling the green haired woman to shut up. "Thank you, Shizuru. You can go back to the kitchen for now."

Shizuru was shocked that Natsuki had just called her on her first name. She stayed and stared at Natsuki, and this time, their eyes finally met. The swirling emotions on those depths of green made Shizuru forget how to take a breath. It was like she was back again in that train going to Vennice, like the first time that she see those eyes. She felt her heart jump, beating faster by the second as time slowly tick.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **(Present Day)**

Her heart is thumping so fast that she feels if this continues, her chest might burst open. She slowly detangles her form to her wife, eliciting a groaned from the woman, before sitting right up to flip the bed lights and face the love of her life. She watches as her wife lifted her own bare body and leaned on the headboard, flashing her whole glory to her eyes and offering.

"See something you like, _Nat-su-ki?_ " her wife breathes, parting her legs apart and urged her dark haired wife to settle on top of her, preferably on to her center.

Natsuki swallowed hard. No matter how many time she saw it, no matter how many times she had taste it, Shizuru's deep cavern is the prettiest and sweetest thing she ever had. There's some darker shade of honey blonde hair on the top part, near the border of the slit but nonetheless it is well trimmed and groomed perfectly fine. She can see clear fluid coming out from the familiar hole though she had no idea if it was Shizuru's or from herself. Natsuki's fingers suddenly had an itch to touch it as her tongue darts out from her mouth to wet her dry lips. Her member twitch repeatedly for she wanted to be in that deep, tight hole again. But she restrained herself, much to the brunette's dismay. "You still didn't answer my question, Shizuru" the raven haired said, her eyes never leaving the naked goddess on her bed. She swallowed again when her wife smile at her. "Are..are you pregnant?"

Shizuru however didn't replied to her inquiry and instead she moved closer to Natsuki, crawling in all fours until their faces almost touch. Her eyes had the same want on them as she sat on her wife's lap like she _always_ do whenever they were alone in a room. She moved her center next to Natsuki's groin, producing a silent moan as the hardening length of her lover grazed her clit. She embraced the raven haired then, placing Natsuki's head next to her beating heart. "I'm not, Natsuki" she whispered sadly. "But I want to…"

The raven-haired honestly felt disappointment at the fact that her wife is not pregnant but she made no comment. On the other note, she also felt somewhat happy that Shizuru stated her desire to. They haven't had a conversation before about bringing new addition to their family but Natsuki thought that this might the best time to do so. She's really glad that her wife wanted to bear her child again.

She encircled the woman's waist with her arms and leaned her ear closer to Shizuru's chest, brimming with pure joy as Shizuru's heart beats echoed loudly just like her own. "I love you, Shizuru" Natsuki declared as she tightens her hold on her wife.

"Me too…I love you" the brunette replied as she too tightly holds her love as if she was afraid that the woman will disappear. She kissed the top of Natsuki's head and let her hand weaved on her love's dark locks. It's still amaze her how Natsuki's hair remained so smooth and straight even after a tiring activity. Well, a tiring yet very pleasurable activity that is.

Just like what she expected, and wanted, Shizuru felt a pair of soft lips started kissing the valley of her breast. She moved her body closer to the heat Natsuki's body is giving, unintentionally falling on top of her lover when Natsuki's strength suddenly gave away and they toppled on the bed.

They stared into each other eyes with love, respect, adoration and so more emotions swimming on their eyes before taking a plunge into the world of pleasure. If Natsuki was the lead on their first round earlier, this time Shizuru decided to take up the position.

The honey haired brunette kissed her lover passionately on the lips, expressing the depths of her love in a kiss. "Just stay down.." she whispers when they pulled apart. Shizuru decided to plant more kisses on Natsuki's face until she was satisfied. She licked the side of her wife's neck up to the jawline before engaging into another feverish kiss.

"Mmm.." they both moaned as their genitals rubbed closer to each other.

Shizuru can feel the burning passion that runs through her body as she takes on the lead. She rarely does it since she still don't know if what she's doing it right. Natsuki would just let her do anything she wants but sometimes, Shizuru feels it wasn't enough. The raven haired beauty was her first sexual partner and certainly will be last, the brunette declared inwardly.

Suddenly, insecurities and jealousy flared within her heart as she recalled that she was not the first one Natsuki had slept with. Before she even met the raven haired, Natsuki already given her virginity to someone else. Natsuki said not to think much about it, to focus on the fact that Shizuru will be her last, but the brunette somehow can't relax to the fact that another woman already had the best before her.

She pulled back from the kiss just so she can shower more to her lover's body, silently worshipping the entity before her. She wonders if the other woman also did this to her Natsuki. " _No.. Stop thinking about it. It's already been years, Shizuru. Get over it! You already have her and she have you. Natsuki is married to YOU..stop thinking.._ "

"What are you thinking, my love?" Natsuki said when she noticed that Shizuru suddenly stopped moving on top of her and had a troubled face. She sit right up and cupped the brunette's face with her palms. "Shizuru?" she called as a lone tear escaped from her wife's captivating eyes.

"N-no, it's nothing, Natsuki." Shizuru answered, shaking her head a little as she said so. "It was just.." she paused to sighed "Nothing ..I'm sorry to break the mood.." She embraced Natsuki and bury her head at her wife's shoulder. She felt silly really to think about something like this when Natsuki is right beside her, making love to her. No one else.

There was a series of knocks on their door before they pulled apart.

" _Fuck!_ " Natsuki cursed as she lightly pushed her wife off of her and search for her short, any clothes to cover her naked body, especially her standing member.

They shared a, _we'll-continue-this-later_ look, as Shizuru sought her own night gown and put on a dark robe beside the bed while Natsuki scurries to their bathroom and decided to just relieved herself there.

"K-ka-kaa-san" their daughtered cried as she stood in front of the couple's bedroom door. Her honey hair is in disarray as she holds the stuffed toy on her left hand while her right swipes her tears.

Alarmed, Shizuru instantly scooped her little daughter in an embrace and hush her baby. "What happened, Natsumi? Did you had a nightmare?"

Natsumi nods her head, embracing her mother back while trying not to let go of her favorite toy. "Where's mama?" the child asked in between sobs. "I want mama!" she cried once more.

The older brunette lifted her daughter with her arms while trying to calm the child down. They sat on a small recliner near the bed and waited until Natsuki emerged from the bathroom.

Eventually, Natsuki did get out from the bathroom after some time. She immediately went to her crying daughter and hugged the child as if her life depends on it. She smiled as Shizuru joined in to the embraced before walking towards the bed to change the outer sheets.

Together, the family of three laid on the king sized bed, with little Natsumi placed in between.

"This bed is really big.." Natsuki uttered after she was sure that Natsumi is already deep asleep. The child is half-facing Shizuru though one of her hand is holding her dark haired mother tightly. She's also gripping the teddy bear that the raven-haired gave as a gift when they officially met. She heard her wife hummed in agreement, informing her that she too is still awake and probably thinking. She smiled fondly as she remembers their topic earlier before adding, "Maybe we should add another member to our family, after all.." and again she heard a hum of approval coming from the older brunette, making her smile wider as she thinks of what the future holds.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

A/N: Sorry people but there's no smut in this chapter..hahaha.. Next chapter might have some. Also, some 'might' asked why I used Tomoe as Natsuki's friend..well, I honestly don't know why! It just came out of nowhere..Also I didn't back-read or whatever you want to call it this chapter so there's probably mistakes here and there, just like the usual, sorry.

Thank you for all the people favorited, followed and left a review! You guys are awesome!

Review if you must!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **(Present)**

As genius as the other people think she is, there are things in her life that little Natsumi still can't explain.

First of it, is why she can't see the air. She knows that it is there and around her but this still makes her wonder. " _Maybe I should ask Kaa-san if I can go to the libwary some time today.. Uh-hum!_ " Second, is why her honey-haired mother always like to tease her love relentlessly but got showered by affection by the other immensely moments later? " _I wonder if it is because of..uhmm.. I thinks it's .. love.. Yes, it's love!_ " Third, but surely will not be the last on her growing list, is that why she had never met her other grandfather.

Her dark-haired mother already explained it to her before but still not totally convince with the answer. Apparently, her grandfather is living on a different country and very busy with his company so he can't visit. She already met her grandmother Alexa, who smothered her with kisses and gifts every time they meet. She had also met her Aunt Alyssa who she admired the most when it regards to studying and fashion sense.

Still, Natsumi really wanted to see her grandfather Kuga. Though she doesn't questioned her mother's answer anymore, she wished she could also meet the father of her father. " _Even just one, or twice, maybe more if I can."_

"Ta-da! Here's your special pancake, little princess" Her dark-haired mother grinned as she placed a plate on the table. "Don't tell Kaa-san, but I put mayo fillings inside" the woman whispers to her now giggling daughter.

Natsumi smiled at her mother and begin to eat her pancakes before noticing that her Kaa-san is missing in their kitchen. Usually, her honey-haired mother is behind their stove but since she started a restaurant few months ago, she rarely cook in here anymore and honestly, the little brunette miss seeing her Kaa-san cooking.

"So what are your plans for today, princess?" Natsuki said as she too eats her pancake beside her daughter. She noticed the sadness on her daughter eyes as she looked at the door that will lead to her other mother's restaurant.

The little brunette shrugged her shoulders. It is Saturday and usually if she's not playing outside with her friends, she will be up in her room reading a book. "I don't know, mama."

Natsuki observed the child beside her, taking the last piece of her pancake and chew it slowly. Since early that morning, her daughter is acting, uhm, _weird_. Usually when Natsumi wakes up, she would greet her parents enthusiastically with a huge smile on her face and bounce on the walls like a ball full of energy. Also the fact that Natsuki already finished her food before the little girl could, quite made Natsuki thinks that there is indeed bugging her little child.

"Little princess" she called to get her kid's attention "Is there anything that troubles you? You know you can talk to me or Kaa-san, right?"

Natsumi looked at her mother and nods her head. She continue to finish her food before excusing herself to go to her room and read a book, unfortunately missing the timing when her light-haired mother enters their kitchen.

"Ara, is Natsumi still sleeping?" Shizuru questioned, tying her hair into a messy bun before securing a white apron around her waist. "Did you have your breakfast yet, Natsuki?"

The woman in question nods her head and come up to her wife kiss her on the cheeks. "Just finished. Natsumi is in her room."

Shizuru looked apologetically at her wife. She knows that she should have at least cooked a breakfast for her family before heading to the restaurant but she thought that she could finish the inventory checking before the two awake. She was at least thankful that she have capable staff so she can leave the restaurant to tend to her family now.

"You should check on Natsumi." Natsuki said to pull her wife out of her reverie. She positioned herself behind her wife, embracing the woman she loves while starting to kiss the smooth creamy neck of the brunette. "She had been awfully quiet since she came down to have her breakfast." She uttered in between light kisses. She wished that it was still raining hard outside so she can coupled with her wife underneath their warm blankets. And maybe do some _work_ for the whole day.

"Ara, Natsuki woke up on a right side of the bed today." the brunette teased. She opened her mouth to release a breath as her wife continues to suck on the spot where her neck and shoulder meet. " _Natsuki_ " she moaned as her wife hummed and pressed their bodies closer. She laughed lightly when she felt something poking behind backside. "Mmm… Didn't you said you want me to check on Natsumi? Hmm?"

Natsuki suddenly stopped kissing her wife. "Oh, damn your right." She grinned as her wife turned to face her, pouting like a child. "We'll continue this later." She promised with a wink. She then excused herself, heading over to their living room and answered as her phone started to ring.

Shizuru just removed the apron that she just put on before marching towards the second floor where their daughter's bedroom is located. She stopped in front of a pink door and knocked lightly. "Natsumi?" she called "This is Kaa-san, can I come in?" She heard her daughter said 'yes' before opening it and strode towards the bed where the little brunette is seated, a science book perched on her lap.

"Good morning, Kaa-san!" her child greeted with a smile that couldn't par with the current sun outside the house.

"Good morning to you too, Natsumi" She kissed her daughter on the forehead and hugged as the kid leaned closer to her touch. "What are you doing?" she later asked, eyeing not only the science book on her daughter's hand but also some fairy tale books scattered on the bed.

"I can't play outside since the grass and road is still wet so I decided to just read a book" the child informed, furrowing her light colored brows as her eyes darted on the science book and a fairy tale book.

"Ne, Natsumi. How about you read a fairy book instead of a science book.." Shizuru offered, pulling the rather thick book out from her daughter's grasp and replaced it with one appropriate for a child of her age.

"But I've read all of the books that I have.." the little brunette whimpered as her eyes stared at the fairy tale books she owned.

Shizuru, seeing her child's pout and knitted brows familiarly, inwardly squealed. Her little Natsumi really looks like her Natsuki especially when the raven-haired is younger. She hugged her daughter tightly to soothe her inner glee before an idea popped through her head "Then what about I tell you the rest of the story~"

"Really?!" Natsumi cut in ever before her mother finished her sentence. Her forest green eyes came to life and seemingly twinkle as she looked back at her mother's amused burgundy eyes.

"Ara, aren't you an excited little one." Shizuru remarked, laughing when her daughter's cheeks flushed brightly, another thing she got from her dark-haired mother.

"Mou, kaa-san" the little one whined, facing the other way so that her mother cannot see her face grew hotter.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **(Past)**

The brunette with crimson eyes stared blankly at the mirror in front of her. Her eyes are redder than usual making it looked like she had cried a blood and her face is paler than normal. With a heavy sigh, she combed her hair with her nervous hands and tapped her cheek to add some color on to it. "Calm down" she said to her reflection. "You will go out there. Face them.. face _her_ without showing unnecessary emotions…with your head held high, you'll walk out of this place if you didn't get the job." She nods with a forced smile.

After a minute, she took a deep breath and released it slowly before exiting the restroom.

"Shizuru.." Reito called as he saw his best friend came out of the restroom.

"What are you doing outside a female restroom, Reito?" the brunette said teasingly. The smile on her face however evaporates as soon as she saw a glimpse of long raven haired walking pass the end of the hall.

Her eyes followed as Natsuki, with Tomoe in tow, talk to a disappointed looking Gundo. She wonders why the tall woman looks like her world had just been crushed. Deep inside, she wanted to confront the woman since there was a time that the two of them became good friends … though her good intentions was threw out of the window the moment Gundo suddenly hugged the obviously off-guarded emerald-eyed beauty. " _W-what is that..?!Why is she hugging my Natsuki?!_ " She unconsciously fisted her palms as her eyebrows twitched. Her mind was a complete disaster now as her eyes send daggers on Gundo's back, hoping that she let go now so Shizuru herself wouldn't have to act drastically and walk over there just so she can scrub that freakishly tall weirdly looking woman's face on the restaurant's floor! " _Calm down, Shizuru.. You're acting like a jealous lover right now.._ " No, she is definitely one-hundred percent sure that she is not jealous, she argued inwardly. Her inner beast seemed to calm down as she saw how shocked and uncomfortable Natsuki is as she lightly pushed Gundo away from her body.

Noticing that Shizuru's eyes was not on him, Reito turned his head around and looked what got the brunette's attention. He frowned when his golden eyes saw the emerald-eyed beauty far away from where they were standing, busy talking with his teal-haired boss. He absentmindedly clenched his fist until it turns white and growled inwardly as Shizuru continues to stare from afar. " _Why does she have to come back! I need to think of something so that woman and Shizuru won't end up working together!_ " He silently fumed.

Unfortunately for him, the brunette noticed the sudden change of his mood but didn't comment on it and merely decided to brush it off when the waitress come to get her.

"Fujino-san, the manager is calling for you." said the waitress, who waved a hand to Reito before walking towards the kitchen door.

Shizuru stepped forward, biting her lip in nervousness as she comes closer to the two woman now sitting on a small coffee table at the restaurant's veranda. She slid the glass door open and was glad that the fresh air calmed her senses.

"Ah! Fujino-san, come take a seat!" the teal-haired manager said, waving her hand and points at the empty chair that's on the opposite side of the table. "So, what can you say about your experience here today?" Tomoe said as soon as Shizuru take a seat. She bit her own lips to prevent a laugh from coming out when the brunette and the raven-haired beside her tried to steal a glance at one another but immediately looked away when their eyes met.

"It was fine, Marguerite-san." The brunette replied with a smile. "It has always been my dream to cook in a real restaurant kitchen so this is really an experience that I will never forget even if I don't get the job." She trained her eyes to look at front but failed multiple times every time Natsuki moves from her chair.

"That's good." Said Tomoe, pushing a sealed folder towards the brunette. "So, we're not gonna go ahead beat around the bush since my restaurant will open in an hour.. How immediate can you start working?"

Shizuru's eyes widens as the question slowly sink in. Do her dream of becoming a chef is finally coming true? No, maybe she heard it wrong since she's nervous. Yes, there's probably some kind of misunderstanding that the brunette didn't catch. In denial, she unintentionally looked at Natsuki who remained passive the whole time but didn't display any objection.

"We're not joking." Natsuki said as if to answer the silent question that Shizuru's eye conveyed. "You did great, Fujino-san" she added, smiling a little to the brunette as she reached over the table and extended her hand for a proper handshake.

The brunette hesitantly accepted the hand without batting an eye.

The teal-haired manager remained silent as Natsuki and Shizuru shook each other hand but seems like no one dared to let go. She decided to clear her throat, successfully taking their attentions and finally released their hold. "The contract is already been prepared inside the folder. You can review it for now and return it later if you made your decision. " Tomoe explained as she continues to smile at the baffled brunette.

"Did you mean I don't have to sign it right now?" Shizuru asked when she picked up the folder.

"That's correct," Natsuki stated "I've written the contract myself according to the labor and profession law but if you see something that you don't particularly like or don't understand, we can thoroughly talk about it and change it before you hand it over with your signature."

"Okay" was Shizuru response. She took a minute of silence as the news still surprise her. She honestly thought that the others would win since they received the most praises, well praises from Tomoe actually. Not from Natsuki who should be the one that they impress. "But if you don't mind me asking, why _me_? Why not Gundo-san or -"

"Why not you, Fujino-san?" Natsuki interjected. "Do you not believe in your talent?"

Tomoe almost sprayed the coffee as she registered the challenging tone that the raven-haired had used. She looked at the frowning brunette and waited for the answer. Suddenly, the calm aura that the plants and the open veranda provided earlier turned into a seriously suffocating one.

"No, I do believe in my talent" Shizuru answered bluntly.

"Then why do I feel like your doubting yourself in believing that you got the job and not them?" Natsuki said in return. She leaned on her chair crossing her arms over her front as she eyed the brunette.

"I think I had the right to _at least_ doubt myself, Kuga-san. I don't have the diploma that they have. I don't have the achievement and experience they accumulate-"

"Instead of looking for what the others have, why don't you start looking for the things that _you_ have. You created a dish base on your preference, using your own methods and ingredients while the two of them seriously needs to spot copying the menu book."

By this time, Tomoe silently excused herself. These two practically have unfinished business that needs to be talk about if they were to be in boss-employee position and she's not out of her mind to be caught in the middle of it. She sighed as walked towards her restaurant, they didn't even noticed her gone.

A moment of silence pass the two as their eyes never strayed away.

"Let me be clear, _Kuga-san._ I am not doubting I have the talent in cooking. I merely asked a question to clarify things." Shizuru said, tightening her fist under the table to control her emotions. Her eyes still glued to the guarded raven-haired opposite of her. "Clearly you misinterpret me and jump into some assumption. A thing that you _always_ do, am I right?"

Natsuki felt her brow twitch a bit as Shizuru glared back at her. "Let me be clear too, _Fujino-san,_ " She started "We are both professionals here and I merely stated what I saw and heard from you. And if you got something to tell me that is not work related, you may say it now before you sign the contract."

"Me saying things to you?" Shizuru mockingly said, laughing a little at the nerve of the person who left her years ago. "Aren't _you_ the one who supposed to be saying something to _me?_ "

"I've got nothing to say." Natsuki responded. Her face is stoic as ever as she said this but deep inside was a different story.

"Really, nothing?" the brunette stared hard at Natsuki's green eyes. The raven-haired's mouth might say it doesn't have nothing to say but Shizuru can see right through it. She can see the emotions that's displaying on those green depths though she doesn't know what to name those emotions.

"Yes"

Shizuru bit her inner cheek to prevent a sarcastic remark for coming out. She would not give Natsuki the satisfaction of getting under her skin. She was about to say something, anything that would probably make Natsuki take back the contract when someone knocked on the sliding door behind her.

"Oh, sorry. You're still not done discussing things?" Tomoe said, her head is peeping at the glass door as her body remained inside. Her eyes darted from the brunette then to her friend who's gathering her phone on the table and prepared to stand up.

"I believe were done discussing things." Natsuki said. "If you got more questions about the contract, do call me. I left my business card inside that folder."

Shizuru watched as the raven-haired adjusted her black jacket before walking pass by her chair and enter the restaurant once more. The brunette screamed inwardly for being tongue-tied and just let Natsuki walked out on her. Again.

She quickly gathered the folder, stuffed it inside her bag and enter the restaurant to bid her farewell to Reito before going home. She really don't know any more whether to accept this proposal now, knowing that she will be working for the raven-haired who is the _father_ of her child. Even though that father doesn't even know that she had indeed fathered a child.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"So," Tomoe started, "Mind telling me what was that about?"

"What was what about?" Natsuki asked annoyingly, walking back and forth around the room with her hands over her chest and a frown evidently plastered on her face. She doesn't even know she's pacing since her mind is being occupied by a certain burgundy-eyed brunette.

"Don't play dumb with me, Kuga. There is obviously something between you and your new chef~" the green haired manager said, flashing a Cheshire grin at her friend who stopped her movements to glare at her. "You glaring at me means I just hit the nail."

"You..T-there's nothing between us!" Natsuki argued when Tomoe suggestively wiggled her brows, clearly unaffected by her glare.

"We both know that's a lie~" Tomoe sing like a song. She laughed loudly as she ducked under the table when Natsuki throw a magazine at her direction. "Come on, Kuga? Guilty much?"

The raven-haired groaned in frustration. "Can we not talk about this now?"

"Oh, so you're willing to explain it later? Cool!" Tomoe screamed in delight. She didn't even gave Natsuki the opportunity to take back what she said since she already run to her door and check on her restaurant.

"What?...I..wait!.. I didn't..gah!" Natsuki called after her friend but Tomoe is long gone. She gripped her hair in annoyance, almost plucking it out of their roots. She sighed dejectedly as her body collapse on the couch. She covered her face with her arms crossed over it, mentally kicking herself for falling under Tomoe's antics. Shizuru's face was the first thing that flashed through her mind as she closed her eyes. "She's still looks damn beautiful ..." she said out loud before she even stop herself. " _Maybe I should have apologize?.. No.. why should I? If there's someone who should apologize, it's not me. It should be her for deceiving me!_ " She released a loud groan. "Still…Why did I have to be a bitch towards her?"

After a minute of silence, she decided to get on with her day activity so she gathered herself and left her friend's office. She met Tomoe again by the counter before she exit the restaurant and retrieve her bike at the parking lot.

However, upon reaching the said parking lot, a scene that she dreaded to see for the past years unfold. Standing upfront is her new chef, Shizuru embracing a familiar dark-haired man. The brunette had her back turned to Natsuki thus her fire-filled emerald eyes found herself connecting briefly to a pair of golden orbs.

Natsuki unconsciously gripped the strap of her helmet while her other hand that's holding the key of her bike tightens, almost perfectly bending in half the metal keychain that she received from her sister. She didn't even noticed that she had stopped walking and totally frozen on her spot if it wasn't for some customers heading towards the restaurant.

She almost threw her helmet at the two, just to stop them for being too close for her liking but she come to her senses when Shizuru waved at the man as a goodbye. When she was sure that Shizuru would be walking away, Natsuki started to walk over her bike.

She was about to pulled on her helmet when a figure decided to make its presence known.

"Kuga-san." The figure greeted, flashing one of the most fake smile that Natsuki had ever seen. "Do you still remember me?"

"No" Natsuki lied. Of course she know who this person is. He was supposed be Shizuru's fiancé.

"Ah, is that so" the man said. Reito actually celebrated inwardly, thinking that Natsuki actually didn't remember meeting him at the train station over three years ago. He extended his hand "I am Kanzaki Reito. The one who you chose to be your chef is my _fiancé,_ Fujino Shizuru." He declared quite proudly.

Natsuki looked at the extended hand like what she did when they first met. She actually felt somewhat happy that Shizuru and this guy still haven't tied the knot but yet disappointed for the fact that they are still together after all this years. "Is that so." is all she said as she finally shook his hand. She put a little pressure on it though just for fun, laughing within when the golden-eyed man released a pained gasp but can't do anything about it since Natsuki still didn't let go. "She is a talented chef." Natsuki said later, extracting her hand and stuffed it inside her pocket to grabbed her handkerchief and discreetly wipes her hand.

Reito's bright smile was nowhere to be seen as he stared at Natsuki. He stayed silence as the raven-haired beauty walked by him and straddled a shiny, surely expensive motorbike few feet away from where he stands. He won't admit it but the way Natsuki looked at him earlier, how she easily add the pressure on their joined hands, really intimidates him. It made him feel like he was standing at in a middle of the courtroom waiting to be judge by those blazing emerald eyes.

Natsuki didn't glace one more time at the man before she put her helmet on, pulled her bike away from the parking lot and start the engine to life. She secured the driveway from left to right before zooming out, leaving a coughing Reito behind as he inhaled the fume and dust from her bike.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

As Natsuki parked her bike at their garage, she spotted her father's secretary standing just few steps from her.

"Good afternoon, Natsuki-sama" the man greeted, bowing his head deeply before facing the emerald-eyed beauty once more. "Kichirou-sama wished to talk to you."

Natsuki groaned as the man motion for her to follow him. She just got home for _Kami's_ sake! Can't she rest for a bit and avoid seeing the man she hates for the rest of the day. Besides her mind is a total mess right now because of Shizuru and she's totally not in a mood to have another bickering with her father.

"Kichirou-sama, Natsuki-sama is here now" the secretary announced, opening the door and let Natsuki enter before closing the door behind her.

"I heard you got yourself a new chef today?" Her father said. His voice is as hard as ever as his eyes focused on a document in his hands.

Natsuki snickered inwardly. "Well, damn. Aren't you too old to gossips?" She walked at the left side of the room and seated herself on a dark sofa near a gigantic bookshelves. She always wonders why her father have so many books in his shelves. He never saw the man read anything else besides business proposal or plans. Well, not like she wished to see him reading a novel though.

"There's a different between a gossip and a news." Kichirou said, bringing Natsuki's attention back to him. "I have read and signed the form that you prepared for the budget you requested in opening the restaurant." He opened the top right drawer of the desk and pulled out a white envelop that he waved to his daughter. "The full amount you asked is written on a check inside this as well as the contract of our agreement."

Looking a little suspicious about her father's light tone, Natsuki stood up from the chair and gather the package. She opened it and checked to see if the content is correct.

"Tomorrow is the official start of our agreement, Natsuki" Kichirou started, smiling devilishly at her daughter who remained calm on her spot. "Do not forget that you will only have a six months to make things possible for that little restaurant of yours. If you succeed, you're free but if not you have no choice but to obey me until you take your last breath."

The raven-haired woman honestly didn't feel intimidated at her father's threat. She heard him said this like a thousand times before. Besides, she knows she had a big chance for actually finishing the project within the allotted time especially now that she got a really amazing chef. " _Well that is if Shizuru still wanted to be my chef considering the way I acted earlier.._ "

She gave a slight nod towards her father before turning around and head for the door.

"Oh by the way Natsuki" her father called, halting the young woman on the process of grabbing the knob of the door. "I heard from Takeo that his daughter is back in town. You still remember her right? I know you two had history years back so why don't you show her around the town tonight."

Natsuki just glared at her father before opening the door and head for her room. That last sentence from her father definitely sounds an order and not a request. And since she and her old man is still in agreement, she doesn't have a choice but to follow whatever he wants Natsuki to do.

Upon opening her room, she immediately situated herself in front of her computer. She put on a pair of clear glasses before typing at such a fast pace. For the few hours, she read, scanned and analyzed the data she needed for pulling the restaurant together. Now that she had the budget, all she had to do is complete her staff.

She then pulled out some files in her computer, printing it out and looked at the list of people Tomoe recommended as new addition to her team. Her teal-haired friend mention that some of them might already have a job but definitely worth the shot of confirming it.

First on her list is assistant manager. She leaned comfortably on her chair as she fished her phone out of her pockets. She looked at the list and dialed the first number she saw. She repeated doing it until she came across to woman named Yukariko Sanada. From the picture attached to the file, Yukariko has a pair of clear blue eyes and has brown hair that cut short. Her previous achievements are decent so when she agreed to have a personal interview, Natsuki noted to actually hire the woman.

For other personnel like waitress and cashiers, she already posted an advertisement to cover for it. She would have to meet up with these interested people in two days after she checked on the renovation that's happening in Maiden Den.

" _Though for now, I need to pack my things and find an apartment closer to the restaurant."_ Natsuki thought, walking to her drawers and started to pack the necessary things she needs like her clothes and shoes. She already talked about it with her father and step-mother. Even if Alexa was saddened by the news, she understands that the emerald-eyed beauty really can't stand the way her father tried to control her every move. _"Even is Alyssa is here, I can't really living in the same house as that old man."_

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

For the fourth time during her shift in a local karaoke place, Shizuru stared at her wrinkled finger tips. It was like looking at a white bitter melon instead of her hand. Unlike what her father believes, she was not a cook in a canteen. What makes things worst is that she is just a dishwasher. Since the pay is decent enough, she had been working there as a part time for almost a year now. Her mother is also with her working in that place but as a helper. They kept it in secret from Masao, telling him that they were both cooks in a canteen to avoid worrying him and lessen his burden.

"Here's another batch, Shizuru" her mother said, placing stacks of plates near the sink that Shizuru's stationed. "Is there something wrong with your hand?" she questioned when her daughter remained looking at her palms.

Before Shizuru even answer, their dark-haired boss burst into the kitchen and screamed orders to her staff.

"We have a big customer, people! I need you to work harder so, chop-chop!" the woman shout. She looked around the room full of kitchen staffs and waiters waiting for their orders to be completed before spotting the mother and daughter far beyond the counters. "Shizuru! I need you to go outside and entertain the guests."

"Wait a minute, Ibeko-san" Setsuko interrupted "My daughter is a kitchen staff and not a hostess."

The woman named Ibeko Una stared at two like she just heard a big joke. "Need I remind you that I am your boss!" the woman bellowed. "You and your daughter still have a huge amount of debt to me because of the money you borrowed! Unless you want the police to get involved I suggest you just do what I ordered you to do!" she spat before walking out of the kitchen to tend to the guests.

Setsuko knew that they are still in debt to that woman since they needed money for Haru and Natsumi's tuition fee but she wouldn't allow her daughter to be treated like she was a prostitute. She removed the latex gloves on her hand, intent of following the woman when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to her side and saw her daughter smiling at her.

"It's okay, mother. I'll just have to sing for them like I did last time." Shizuru said. She removed the plastic apron placed in front of her before walking towards the lockers to look at least look presentable to the guest.

Just like what she had plan, Shizuru went to the biggest room in the karaoke bar where the guests are waiting for her. She sang continuously for half an hour until her throat feels dry and throbbing. She thought that after her tenth song, she can leave the room peacefully but was stopped a balding short man.

"Where are ya' goin' sweetheart?" the man purred. He seems to be the main guest in the room since he's the only one wearing so many golden necklace around his non-existent neck and oversized-rings on his plump fingers. His breath reeks of alcohol as well as his lightly sweated suit. "Have fun with us, wil'ya?"

Shizuru felt her skin crawled with spiders as this man touch her by the shoulder while licking his dark lips. She saw white flashed through her eyes as she was pushed hard on the wall, still thankful that she didn't lose consciousness.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Setsuko screamed as she barged into the room, with broom in her hands and ready to hit the man that touched her daughter. She successfully pulled Shizuru behind her and pointed the handle of the broom towards the men around the room.

All hell break lose inside the room when a man tried to grab the broom away from Setsuko but got hit on the head instead. The man lay unconscious on the floor as five bigger men tried to subdue the two.

The sounds of broken plates and cracking of tables and chairs was heard inside the room as Setsuko tried to fend off the menacing men. She may be old but she's still know how to defend herself, especially her loved ones. After all, she was not a Wushu Champion for nothing.

"What's happening here?!" Ibeko screamed seeing the status of the best room in her karaoke bar trashed. Her face display the horror as the destruction of the room registered in her brain.

"She attacked us!" the man who almost assaulted Shizuru yelled as she points at Setsuko. "Call the police and arrest that woman!"

"No, my mother didn't do anything!" Shizuru yelled in returned. "That man try to assaulted me~"

"Shut up!" Ibeko shouted as she dragged the brunette and her mother down to the floor. "Apologize to him right now!"

"I would not apologize for protecting my child!" Setsuko said. "He pushed her and~" She tried to argue more but was slapped on her cheek when she open her mouth.

"Then you gave me no choice. I'm calling the police while the two of you stay here!" Ibeko ordered, motioning for her guests to walk outside the room and leave Shizuru with her mother before the police came to arrest either the two of them.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **(Present)**

"Oh no…" Natsumi whispers in horror. She clutches her blanket tightly as her emerald eyes search for an answer in her mother's eyes. "What happened to the queen then? Did she got abducted by the evil witch and placed in a dungeon?"

"What evil witch and a dungeon?" a familiar voice suddenly interrupted coming by the door. Both occupants of the room turned to look before smiling at the two people standing at by the door.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" the little brunette squealed. She scrambled to get up and hug the two elder.

"Ara, Mother, Father," Shizuru said as she too hugged her parents "I didn't know you will be here. If I knew I at least have cooked something.."

"No worries, Shi-chan," Masao said, smiling at his daughter while his granddaughter talks with his wife. "We just decided to come by since we're near the neighborhood. Your mother and I missed you and Natsumi so much."

"Will you be staying longer? What about dinner later? I can cook something for us then." Shizuru offered, hoping to at least be with her parents longer since they rarely see each other now that she have her own family.

"Yes we can do that.." her mother replied with her own smile. She lifted the little brunette in her arms and kiss Natsumi on the cheek, making the girl blushed but return the gesture to her grandmother. "But before that we want to have a Natsumi-time of our own, if you don't mind. It's been so long since we see our little cutie-pie and we want to spoil this child a little."

"Mou, Setsuko-baa-chan. I told you not call me cutie-pie" Natsuki whined, as her mother and grandparents giggles at the blush that covers her face.

"I certainly don't mind, mother." Shizuru said after a while.

"Great!" Setsuko exclaimed. "Now young lady, why don't you get dress and we'll me you downstairs, hm?"

Natsumi didn't have to be told twice. She hastily gone to her drawers and pull out a nice light blue dress before dashing to the showers like a soldier on a mission.

"Natsumi, please don't run in the shower! Be careful." Shizuru called after seeing her child run towards door. She then faced her parents and asked if they like to have a tea first while waiting for the child. The three of them shared little talks and pleasantries as they seated in their living room when Natsumi came running down moments later.

"I'm ready!" the little brunette announced with huge grin on her face. She have a crochet floppy straw-hat on her head as her form wore a simple light colored dress that goes up to her knees while her small feet was adored by black snickers given by Natsuki months before. She also decided to bring a bagpack that has some change of clothes, bottled water and a towel just in case she sweated while playing and felt like changing.

After bidding farewell to her parents, Natsumi excitedly walked on their pathway with her grandparents by her side.

"You mother still hates me." Natsuki whispered while waving her hand to the car driving away.

"No, she's not," Shizuru replied as she hooked her arms around her love's waist. "Not anymore at least." She laughed merrily when her wife whimpers and pout at her direction. She expected some kind of retaliation from her dark-haired lover but what she got is not what she would have thought. Not that could complain about it though since Natsuki made sure to stop her wife from laughing or talking further by clamping their lips together.

"Did you take a bath yet?" Natsuki asked in between long and light kisses.

"Ara, is Natsuki telling me that I smell? Meanie!" Shizuru teases while being pushed back inside their house, onto their living room, to the stairs and to their bedroom. It was really funny how they managed to get inside their own room without bumping to anything along the way. It's like the furniture moved on their own just so they can walk backwards safely.

Natsuki momentarily leaned back so she can remove her and Shizuru's shirt and throw it carelessly on the floor. More articles of clothing follows that as they made their way to the connecting bathroom.

While the tub is slowly filling up with water, Shizuru pulled Natsuki underneath the shower and kissed her love like they were under a mistletoe. It was a slow dance for the lips but they couldn't agree more that they also like it this way. It was just them and the world wouldn't matter as long as they have each other.

The hot water from the shower head provides added comfort and warmth as they indulge themselves into each other. Shizuru wound her arms around Natsuki's neck while the latter placed a secure hold on the brunette's hips.

"I love you" Shizuru declared as their lips parted. She leaned her forehead to Natsuki who steal another peck on her lips. She embraced the dark-haired woman, placing her chin on Natsuki's shoulder while hands encircled themselves around her love's torso.

"I love you too" Natsuki kissed the side of Shizuru's head and slightly turn down the water from the shower since she can barely open her eyes with the current flow. She can feel how erect she had been since they entered the shower tube.

Later, Shizuru slowly guided one of Natsuki's hand towards her chest and the other to her dripping entrance. They both knew that the slickness on Natsuki's fingers are not from the shower but from the brunette's core.

"Ahm!" the brunette moaned as Natsuki found her clit and began toying with it. She placed her hand around her wife's neck once more to support her body incase her knee's gave up. Her next moan would have been louder than the first if not for Natsuki claiming her lips in a lust filled kiss. It was a kiss faster, hungrier, and definitely rougher than the first one they shared but neither of them are complaining.

Shizuru easily losses the battle of their tongues as Natsuki continuously pumped her fingers in her wife's hot cave. She felt her back being pressed on the hard glass panel of the shower tube, silently hoping it wouldn't break if Natsuki pushed her too hard.

The raven-haired break their kiss and slowly made her way downwards, placing kisses on her trail before reaching Shizuru's wet core. Natsuki kneeled in front of the brunette as her tongue darted out of her lips and licked her wife, expertly flickering the erected bud beneath the inner lips.

"Ah! Nat .. suki! Ah! Hmm!.." Shizuru's words are incoercible as her lover's tongue continues to sexually assault her throbbing center. She felt one of legs being lifted and placed on a strong shoulder as Natsuki inserted two long fingers inside. All Shizuru could do is moaned and moaned as the pleasure she's getting intensify by the second. She grabbed the raven head that's positioned next to her core, unconsciously pushing it closer as she finally reached her peak and attained her release.

Suddenly, Shizuru found her body being lifted by the dark-haired woman where she immediately envelop Natsuki's waist using her legs as her arms crossed behind her lover.

Natsuki continues to kiss her wife tempting hot lips before proceeding to the brunette's jawline. To her creamy neck down to the valley of her breast. Her erected member twitch in anticipation but she was too busy to worship the goddess clutching on her form.

" _Natsuki_..Ah! … aHmm!" The brunette groaned when her lover takes on her right breast, licking the hardened tip before sensually sucking it. The sudden flow of electricity jolts her body, causing her to arc her herself forward and offer more to her wife.

Shizuru's moans and groans echoed to the walls as Natsuki continuously ravishing her breast with her mouth as her fingers insert in and out of the brunette's womanhood. Not a minute, Shizuru came for the second time. Her body shook lightly as she catches her breath. She was thankful that she was still being carried by Natsuki since she was sure that her knees would betray her.

A moment of silence pass through them as Natsuki hugged her wife tightly and place a loving kiss on her forehead. After turning off the water, they exit the shower tube and proceed to enter their oval-shaped rub. It was neither big nor small but the two of them can fit perfectly fine even if they around.

The raven-haired was about take a seat behind the brunette when Shizuru decided to straddled the woman instead, looking at Natsuki like she was a prey. "Shizuru? Wha-mph!" Natsuki questioned was muffled when Shizuru dipped her head and kissed her mercilessly.

"It's my turn, _Nat-su-ki_ " Shizuru whispers, lowering hands to grab Natsuki's awakening member and give it a little squeeze as if to say, _prepare yourself._

 _To be continued._

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **A/N: Heya! So that was chapter five guys. I was supposed to update it days ago but I caught a flu. Like a really bad flu with** _ **thunders**_ **and** _ **fireworks**_ **and stuff, LOL. It's also the reasons why I was not able to reply to some people. I'm still feeling unwell so I guess I'll sleep and rest for a bit. Maybe I'll read your reviews when I wake up, yes? As usual, sorry for the errors, I'm too tired to re-read it again. Maybe I need someone who will read it for me before I post, whatcha think?**

 **More drama and, ehem, smuts next chapter so bear with me.**

 **Reviews Corner:**

 **WOOW! I've just read the latest reviews you guys left for chapter 4 and I'm really overwhelmed. Got 87 reviews in total for this fic (That's only after 4 chapters! Cool!) Still can't believe it.**

 **JuNo-C7, that's a very interesting theory. Also, I'm honestly considering your suggestions but I think if I decided to do it, I'll put a my own twist on it. LOL Thanks mate!**

 **I'm not gonna mention all the people that left reviews, okay? My eyes are still burning. Hehe .. though this two comments below actually made me laugh today so I'm gonna mention it. Too bad they didn't put their names.**

 **Guest:** Hey, where hell are u? It has been a week since your last update. I hope you'll update soon :)  
Update!

 **Me: Well, hello to you too!** **You're kinda right tho, I was in hell because of my fever. haha**

 **Guest:** plz update bro!

 **Me: Sorry to disappoint you 'bro' but I'm a sis. Yep, I'm a girl writing GirlxGirl story. Got a problem with that?! Hahaha**

 **PS: Difficult Decisions is back on track. Well, not exactly. I will start re-writing it again but it will take me, I dunno, a week(s) to finish it? I have a life you know! Ha ha ha**

 **Till next time guys! Review if you must!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **(Past)**

When the officers arrived into the disarray room of the karaoke bar, Setsuko and Shizuru found themselves being cuffed and led out by three police officers. They tried to explain that they were only protecting themselves but the guest and their boss refuted it.

"Please," Setsuko begged as the officer pushed her inside a police car "We didn't do anything wrong!"

"Give your full statement when we arrived to the police station." The officer said, closing the door and waited for his companions to finish their conversation with the owner of the karaoke place.

After almost twenty minutes of driving to the station, the two women sitting at the back of the car stayed silent and only exchanged minimal conversation. They were ushered inside the building while the officers file a report regarding the incident.

Shizuru and mother was confined in a single cell as they waited for the instructions to see if they are indeed guilty. Both of them are worrying what would happen next and what will this cause to their family.

Thankfully, the officer came back and asked if the two of them want to have a phone call to someone and ask for a help. They came to know by then that the man who tried to assault Shizuru and their boss Ibeko twisted their words and filed a case towards them.

Without a second thought, Shizuru tried to dial their home phone number, silently hoping that her father wouldn't have a heart attack if he knew what his wife and daughter's current predicament is. She tried to suppress her tears when her daughter was the first to answer her call before calling her grandfather.

Masao's voice of course filled with worry and concern but he doesn't know what to do but to stay at home beside his granddaughter, as Shizuru requested. The brunette don't want her child to worry much less be anywhere near a prison cell.

After the conversation with her father, the brunette begged the officer for one more call and with his approval she dialed Reito's number.

"Pick up.." she chanted as the phone keeps ringing. "Please..pick up the phone" After three trials, the phone was still answered. Either her best friend must already been sleeping or his phone was in silent.

"Are you done yet, miss?" the officer asked silently. He is obviously bending the rules by giving a chance to the brunette to have two phone calls but the idea of this woman and her mother trying to attack the man that filed a case earlier is slightly unthinkable. It was two woman against five huge men, pretty obvious if you asked the officer what exactly happened. But then again most situation like this, the rich always gets what they want and small-fry police like him can't do anything about it.

Shizuru nods her head dejectedly as answer. She was ready to give up and spend the night in a cell but then a thought pass through her mind. She fished out a small thin paper out of her pocket, glad that it was still there after all the ruckus that happened in the karaoke bar and stared at it for so long. Her eyes reads the name and the numbers written in bold. She bit her lower lip while thinking if it's okay to ask help from a woman who clearly doesn't want anything to do with her aside having a relationship as boss and employee.

"Miss, sorry but if your finish, I'll bring you back to the cell now." The officer said, snapping Shizuru out of her musing.

"W-wait!" Shizuru said when the officer tried to usher her out of the booth. "I'll have another call, please!"

The officer inwardly sighed but let the brunette do what she requested. "One last call, miss and that's it." He said, stepping a little far away and give Shizuru some privacy.

With her gingerly fingers, the brunette dialed the number and waited for _her_ to answer.

"Kuga, Natsuki speaking" came the voice from the other side of the call.

Shizuru felt her inside flipped as her ears registered the huskiness of the raven-haired's voice. She felt ridiculously ashamed for having some inappropriate thoughts running through mind at time like this but she can't helped herself.

"Hello?" Natsuki's voice said. "I will drop the call now if you're not answering.."

"N-Natsuki.." Shizuru finally said. She tightened her hold on the telephone handset as she waited for the other person, hoping that Natsuki didn't drop the call like she threatened to do. "Hello?.. Natsuki.." The other side of the line remained silent and for a second, Shizuru thought that Natsuki indeed cut the call.

"Is there anything you need, Fujino-san?" came Natsuki's voice after a while.

Shizuru was slightly hurt from the tone but she decided not to show it on her voice. "I..uhm.. you see.." the brunette paused in mid-sentence, closing her eyes and tried to think of a way to nicely ask something personal to the raven-haired. "I.. need your help, Natsuki." She whispers silently but her hearts is beating rather loudly.

"Tell me what it is." are the words the raven-haired response.

For a moment, Shizuru felt her face adored with a smile. It's kind of ironic, and somehow pathetic, how she was asking for a help from the one person she hated the most but love immensely at the same time. The brunette do what she was asked and give her current location and situation. She knew that Natsuki must have been thinking that she was only being used by Shizuru since she's in a tight position but the brunette was sincerely thankful that the raven-haired didn't hesitate to give her support. She just wished she had other options to choose but she won't be demanding anymore. Natsuki is best her best option now.

"I understand. I'll see what I can do to help you and your mother to get out." There was a long pause and neither of them don't know what else they should say. "Just hang on, Shizuru"

To say that Shizuru is happy right now is completely understatement. Although they only met each other after three long years, the brunette was still pleased to know that the kind and loving Natsuki she met in Italy was still there, inside the cold and distant Natsuki she saw hours before.

They ended their conversation there without even such a goodbye. Shizuru was escorted back to the cell where her worrying mother runs towards her and embraced her tightly. She explained that help is on the way and they just need to wait. She believed that Natsuki can help them out of this cell and when that happens, Shizuru think that she can finally give Natsuki a chance to meet their daughter. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

"Just signed here and here, Yamada-san" the officer commanded, pointing at the empty space on the paper. "Fujino's, you two are free to go!" He announced as his colleagues un-cuffed the two woman behind a long-haired man wearing spectacles.

The said man bowed his head to the officer and faced Shizuru and Setsuko who stared quizzically at him. He adjusted his suit and smiled at the two. "All the matters had been settled." He declared quite proudly. "Be careful on your way home. Take care, Madams" The man turned to leave but Shizuru run after him, grabbing his arm lightly before he even take a step outside the station.

"Did Natsuki.. I mean Kuga-san sent you? Where is she? Is she here?" the brunette questioned, looking around the station for any sign of the raven-haired beauty but unfortunately found none so she just turn her gaze back to the man and waited for an answer.

"A-ahm. Kuga-sama is not here." the man said while adjusting his tie. A mannerism he do when he's lying but of course the brunette didn't know that. "She just asked me to bail you two out. Now if you'll excuse me."

Shizuru watched as Yamada continued his way towards a black car parked in front of the building before driving off to the night.

"Is everything okay, dear?" Setsuko asked when Shizuru stared far away. She looked at her daughter's crest-fallen face but a hooded figure hiding behind a bulletin few meters away caught her attention. She smiled towards the figure, who bowed its head lightly on her direction before they begin to make their way out of station.

When Shizuru and her mother was nowhere in sight, Natsuki pulled down her hood and sighed. It was almost midnight but thankfully the officers let the Fujino's paper be process tonight instead of doing it tomorrow morning. Even if she was still having some issues with the crimson-eyed brunette, Natsuki wouldn't let the woman sleep in a dingy prison cell even if her life depends on it.

Walking to her bike in a slow pace, she instantly pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She smiled when the call was answered only after a single ring.

"Yes, Natsuki-sama?" the man answered.

"Thank you for your help, Yamada" Natsuki said in sincerity. If this man didn't come to her rescue today, she honestly don't know who to call anymore just to let Shizuru and her mother out of the station.

"You don't have to thank me, Natsuki-sama. It is my duty to serve you." the man paused, maybe to get something from his briefcase before speaking again "Maiden Den's construction was completed as you instructed. I also screened the best applicants and they will come tomorrow to see you, just like you wanted."

"Always the reliable one, Yamada. Anyways, please don't mention tonight to my father. Make sure he doesn't know where and what I did tonight.."

"Of course. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Natsuki straddled her bike, placing her phone in between her right shoulder and ear. "None at the moment. Thank you again and good night."

"Stay safe, Natsuki-sama" was Yamada's last words as Natsuki ended the call.

The raven-haired really wished that her father's men are not following her tonight since she doesn't want Shizuru to be dragged into her messy family. It almost happened before when Natsuki is still new in America. Even knowing that the brunette is engaged to someone, she still asked Yamada to find more information about Shizuru but it turns out that her father had more connections than she thought so decided to just stop. If her father came to knew that Natsuki and Shizuru was together when they visited Saeko years ago, that the brunette helped Natsuki find her mother, who knew what that crazy old man would do to the brunette. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

"Setsuko! Shizuru!" Masao screamed in tears as his wife and daughter walked in their front door. He runs towards the two and hug them fiercely that they almost stumbled back. "How did you got out?" he asked, putting an arm's length between his loved ones.

"Long story short, we got a help." Shizuru answered with a relief. "Is Natsumi already asleep?"

"Oh yes, I made sure she was asleep before I left her in your room." Masao then hugged the two again, kissing his daughter on the forehead while he kissed his crying wife on the lips. "I know you're both tired and stressed so I won't ask for any explanation tonight. We can all talk about it tomorrow."

"You're right, so much has happened today" Setsuko finally said as they shared another embrace. "Head to your room now Shizuru. Kiss Natsumi for me, will you?"

Shizuru nods her head and bid her parents good night. She happily and carefully padded to her room to avoid waking up her sleeping daughter. She opened the door and instantly melt on her spot when her gaze lands on the little brunette laying on top of her bed, embracing a pillow with her little limbs while sucking on her thumb.

She kneeled beside the bed and admire the serenity on Natsumi's face. She brushes the stray locks that blocks half of the girl's eyes and smile when her daughter leans into her touch. " _Just wait a little more, my angel,_ " she said inwardly as she continues to caress the little brunette's face. " _I will tell you everything about your father when right moment comes...and when that happens, your wish of having a complete happy family.. might finally happens._ " From the bottom of her heart, she really hoped that it happens. She was sure that she still love the raven-haired but she doesn't know if the woman feels the same way.

With a last kiss on Natsumi's forehead, Shizuru stood up and headed to her drawers to get some fresh clothes. She quickly take a short shower, washing the anxiety that's growing inside of her when she thought of Natsuki finally getting to know their daughter. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

" _I'm taking my daughter with me, and away from you!_ "

The next morning came in a flash and Shizuru was thankfully awoken by her very excited child bouncing on her bed and trying to wake her up with plenty of kisses. Her breathing was ragged as the nightmare still lingers on her mind.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Wake up!" little Natsumi screamed as she nudged her mother's side.

"Ara ne, aren't you all cheerful so early in the morning." Shizuru commented before scooping her daughter in her arms and kissed the girl on the cheeks, trying to soothe her senses.

They immediately went downstairs to greet their family good morning while having a breakfast together. The elders didn't mention anything about what happened the day before since Natsumi is still present and knowing the child, the little brunette are sure to ask tons of questions that Shizuru would rather not talk about.

When Natsumi is all set to go to school, Shizuru asked her brother to accompany his niece again. She knows that Haru is still sleep deprived because of his university schedules and thesis but her brother gratefully didn't mind.

Natsumi kissed her grandparents goodbye before embracing her mother and run outside the house, leaving a zombie-looking Haru behind as he hurry after his niece.

"I should prepare to leave as well." Shizuru announced, closing the front door when her daughter is out of sight.

"Do you plan to find a new job?" Her father asked just when the brunette was about to take a step.

"Ah, you see, the job that Reito referred before.. I got accepted." Shizuru explained, walking towards the sink of their kitchen to wash the dishes.

"Really?" Setsuko asked when she came in to their small kitchen. "When are you going to start? Oh this is a good news, Shizuru!"

"Well, I haven't signed the contract yet.."

"Why?" Masao and Setsuko asked questioned at the same time.

That is also the question that Shizuru asked herself since she received the contract. After the nightmare she had last night, she was now unconvinced if she really wanted to work for Natsuki especially if the woman knew about their child. If she was decided to tell Natsuki about their before she went to sleep, now she doesn't know anymore. In her dream, Natsuki thought that the brunette purposely keep Natsumi away from her and acted drastically to keep their child away from Shizuru. It was pure horror to the brunette that just thinking about it makes her heart ache.

"I will think more about it.." she vaguely explained before escaping to her room. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

"Natsumi! You don't need to run, it's still pretty early! Wait for me!" Haru panted hard as his aching limbs tries to catch up with the little brunette. He felt dizzy and running after his energized niece makes it worst. He suddenly stopped on his track to catch his breath, bending over to place his hands on his knees as he swipe his sweat-filled forehead with the base of his shirt. When he looked up however, he can't saw any trace of his niece. "Shit!" he cursed as he started to run aimlessly, praying that his sister wouldn't skin him alive if she knew Haru loss the little brunette once more.

As for Natsumi, she was already standing beside a familiar convenient store waiting for a familiar raven-haired beauty to pass by. She's not sure if she will see the woman here, but then again one of her motto is to never give up. Her mother always said that to her to encourage Natsumi do something she wanted to achieve and right now all little Natsumi want is to see the emerald-eyed woman.

Her hands was clamped behind her back as her body sways forward, then backwards like a swing. Her bright emeralds looks around the area, scanning it for any sign of her idol.

Yes, she had tagged the raven-haired woman as her idol. Since meeting the said woman the day before, Natsumi cannot stop thinking of meeting the woman again, hoping that this time they can talk longer. She doesn't know why she felt so attached towards the woman but she does know that Natsuki is a good person. Maybe it was because they looked alike or maybe because Natsumi hopefully thinks that it was destiny's work that they met. She is a believer of a fairy tales, after all.

She had read a book before, after meeting the mysterious woman, that people can look exactly alike or with slight difference without having direct blood connections. Natsumi was fascinated with the idea and the theory behind it so she wished to know more about her doppelganger, or as the books she read said it.

As the minutes pass, Natsumi still remained on her spot but there was still no sign of the raven-haired. She knows that she should head for school now or she will be late but she really wished to see her idol. She was about to turn on her heel but then a thundering roar from a big bike, halting in front of her caught her attention.

Her lips slowly curved into a smile when she noticed long raven locks sprawled underneath the dark helmet. "Natsuki-san!" she screamed in glee when the woman finally lifts the object away from her face.

"Good morning, Natsumi" the woman greeted with her own smile. She placed her helmet on the handle bar before alighting her bike to stand closer next to the little brunette.

"Good morning too!" the child continued to smile brightly, bringing the passersby to swoon under her cuteness.

"What are you doing here? Are you being bullied again?" Natsuki said before kneeling in one knee so she can stare at her identical emerald eyes. She lightly patted the girl on head and giggled when the child's cheeks painted with a colorful blush.

"No! I was waiting for you." said the child as she too stared at Natsuki's orbs. She then pulled out something in her bag, a book and a paper and offered it to Natsuki who looked at it with a raised brow. "You see, you and I looks the same..well almost," the little brunette begin "so I research about it and saw this book and this article in our libwary. "

Natsuki was impressed and speechless so she uttered a silent, "Oh"

Natsumi still keeps on saying stuff about possible ancestors or genetics pool and all Natsuki could do was nod her head. The smile on the brunette's face as she explain these things burned deeply into the raven-haired's memory.

It was quite fortunate that there was a playground just around the corner from the convenient store so they walked towards there and continues their conversation or in this case, Natsumi's very interesting explanation.

"Oh, no!" Natsumi said in alarmed. "I need to go to school or will be late!" She then grabbed the book and paper back that she placed on a bench and stuffed them inside her bag. "Good bye Natsuki-san! Have a nice day!" she said hurriedly before securing her back pack and runs toward the direction of her school.

"Wait! I'll take you there!" Natsuki offered as she quickly straddled her bike and waited for Natsumi to accept her offer "Com'on, it will be faster." She added when the girl hesitates. She offered her hand to the brunette, smiling kindly as Natsumi's small fingers grazed on her fingertips. When Natsumi finally holds her hand, she scooped the girl in a secure hug before placing her in front of her so the child wouldn't fall. She doesn't have spare helmet so tried to put her own helmet on Natsumi's head but it was too big and keeps getting in the way of her vision.

"It is okay, Natsuki-san. I want my first time riding a bike like this without a helmet." Natsumi said in awe, placing her small hands on the handle bars after caressing the tank. Her eyes twinkles in excitement when the engine turn to life. The woman's laugh behind her reached her ears as she turned to looked at the tearing eyes of her savior.

"I guess you we have more things in common then.." Natsuki commented after her mirth died down. "Hold on tight, princess." She said, turning up the gas and sped off the street. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

"Fujino-san!" Tomoe called when she saw the brunette come inside her restaurant. It was still early, barely ten in the morning, so there's not much customers yet.

"Good morning, Marguerite-san" Shizuru said with a bow.

"Ah, good morning too. Can I help you today?" the teal-haired managed asked. Her eyes secretly scanned the brunette and sighed when Shizuru passed to her standards. " _Too bad, Kuga already had her, or did she? Oh well, as the saying goes, there's many fish in the sea.._ "

"Yes, I was actually looking for Na..Kuga-san"

"Oh, well she's not here. I mean she have her own restaurant, right?" Tomoe explained before barking some orders to some waiters who pass by. "Didn't she told about the location of restaurant you're supposed to work in?" she later asked with a raised eyebrow. If Natsuki did forget to give such an important detail, then she must have been really out of herself yesterday.

"Actually, no. So I was hoping that she would be here.."

"Well, like what I told you, she won't be here today." Tomoe looked at her wristwatch and motioned for the assistant manager to come closer. She whispered instructions to the woman before facing the wondering brunette. "Let's go, Fujino-san. I'll accompany you there by myself." she said as she walked towards the exit.

"You don't have too, Marguerite-san" Shizuru voiced out, but following behind the teal-haired' woman out to the parking lot.

"It's fine. I have something to discuss with Natsuki anyway. So this is like hitting two birds with one stone." Tomoe unlocked her grey Porsche cayenne and opened the passenger door for the brunette. "I insist." She added when Shizuru just looked at her.

With a sighed, Shizuru accepted the offer and went inside the car. She waited for Tomoe to sit on her side and lock the doors for safety.

"So," Tomoe started when they were on the driveway "You know Natsuki from before right?"

The question caught Shizuru off guard but nodded for confirmation in the end. "We met in Italy" she replied vaguely, debating if it was okay for her to tell more information about their time in the place once she called paradise.

Tomoe hummed as she shift the gear. "If I remember correctly, that was two years..no..more than three years ago, right?"

It was Shizuru's turn to hummed.

"You know, at that time, Natsuki and I wasn't really close. I mean were friends but not like how we are right now." Tomoe stated, stopping on the stop light before leaning comfortably on her seat.

"Ara.. what does Marguerite-san mean.. if I may ask"

The light changed then and the car started to move again. "Natsuki is really a box-in type of person. Totally opposite from my personally, just so you know." Tomoe paused to laugh. "Her father never left her to do things she wants, always getting her do what _he_ wants even her daughter didn't want to. Her dad is a first class _A-hole._ " she joked, causing the brunette to laugh with her. "While her classmate and colleagues, specifically me, are out having a party or doing fun stuff, she was at home reading something that her father asked her to read. Or something like that.. "

"But why does she always do what her father told her?" Shizuru asked in curiosity, truly engross to the story she never knew. She can't imagine Natsuki completely obeying her father without a reason.

Tomoe took time to answer the question. It is not her call to tell something personal to a person you just met, especially if the personal information is not yours to share. "Uhm..well you see.."

Shizuru noticed the uneasiness that Tomoe had so she said, "Sorry, it's not my business to know about such things.."

"No, it's okay.. I guess. Well, me too didn't know much about it.." Tomoe said then, as the car halted again when the stoplight turn red "All I know is that it had a connection with her mother."

"Oh.." the brunette uttered, batting herself for being the cause of awkwardness that filled the air.

The next few minutes was spent with a silent driving before Tomoe started to have a conversation again. She's been dreading to know more about this brunette and her friend's relationship but Natsuki kept dodging her calls. She even go as far to call the raven-haired's house number but she forgot that Natsuki told her that she'll be living in an apartment closer to the restaurant.

"Tell me again how the two of you met?" She didn't need to turn at her side to see that Shizuru is looking at her direction. From the heavy intake of the air she heard, she knows that the gears in the brunette's pretty head are probably turning right now, thinking of a way whether to answer the question at all or truthfully. "Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want" she said after a very long pause, easily parking behind a red car in front of Maiden's Den. "I just want to know if you had a chance to meet _the girl_ that she said who stole her heart." She then unbuckled her seatbelt before opening the door of her car. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

"Mou, Natsuki-chan. We haven't seen each other in a long time.. You even stood me up last night." Maiya Tsukada whined as she hugged the raven-haired from behind. She had shiny pink hair that is styled downwards with two buns on each side of her head. She is taller than average height but shorter by just a little bit than Natsuki. With her yellow sleeveless blouse and white pencil skirt partnered with a black and gold stiletto, she is the perfect picture of class and charm in a simplest form.

"I was busy, Tsukada-san. Sorry." The raven-haired explain, trying to detangle herself from the woman. She continues to survey her new office, writing something on a notepad in hand before plopping down on her chair behind a dark wooden desk.

"'Tsukada-san'? Are you really going to call me that now?" the woman said with a giggle as she too walks around the table and stood beside the emerald-eyed beauty. Her golden light brown eyes smiled when Natsuki looked at her direction. "How are you been for the past five years, Natsuki?" she asked while leaning her rear on the table, not caring if her skirt rolled up to uncover half of her flawless legs. "You looked tired." She added as she caress the raven-haired's paled face, brushing the hair away from the woman's emerald eyes. "And your hot. I think you have a mild fever."

The woman in questioned, for the first time in a long time, smiled towards the pink-haired woman and patted the warm hand cupping her cheek. They were once good friends so she's comfortable seeing the girl next to her. This girl, no, this woman was her first best friend. Was her first school rival. And was her first girlfriend. "I'm fine, Maiya."

They stayed silent for a moment. Basking in the pleasant feeling for being close to one another after a very long time. But when the door suddenly pushed open, their gaze break apart.

"Tomoe Marguerite? Fancy meeting you here." Maiya said as she stood up from the table to hug and kissed the teal-haired girl on the cheek as a greeting. "Why, Hello there" She said when she finally noticed the beautiful brunette behind Tomoe. She smiled towards the woman and bowed lightly as she present herself. "I'm Tsukada, Maiya. Please to meet you." She extended her hand and waited for the brunette to take it.

"Likewise," Shizuru said, extending her right limb and shook Maiya's hand. "My name is Fujino, Shizuru." She smiled towards the pink-haired woman, who smile as brightly at her direction. Her crimson switches from the Maiya to Natsuki who have a blush evident on her face. She felt a prick on her heart when her mind reminds her the image she saw when Tomoe opened the door. " _What did you expect Shizuru? That Natsuki wouldn't have a lover and stayed single.._ " It was like her broken heart shattered once more as her thought pursue to different directions, thinking that the raven-haired would be better off with someone that is not her.

Shizuru suddenly felt insecurity towards the pink-haired woman. She hated herself for feeling this way but she can't helped it. Maiya and Natsuki looks very good together, not to mention they are from the same world, living in luxury and riches that Shizuru don't have.

Tomoe cleared her throat to get the shock out of her system seeing Maiya in her friend's office. Here she was, standing next to her friend's old fling while the said fling smile innocently at Natsuki's possible new fling. Could this get any worse?

"Do you need something, Tomoe?" Natsuki asked to get everyone's attention. She was honestly surprised to see the brunette come to the restaurant today after what happened yesterday but she didn't show it on her face. She motioned for the three to closed her door and take a seat on the couch placed at the left side of the room near a mini bar. "I had it installed two days ago." She explained when Tomoe whistled in awe before making herself a drink.

"Do you want something, guys?" the teal-haired woman asked, lifting a bottle of alcohol as if it was her own.

"Well, I'm okay with a margarita, Marguerite." Maiya requested, laughing a little when Tomoe said not to put her name next to that drink again. They started to exchange banters then, teasing each other with totally unrelated words like they used to before Maiya transferred to different school.

"Fujino-san." Natsuki called as Shizuru remained staring at her friends. Their eyes met and for a second, Natsuki thought that the brunette is glaring at her.

The brunette got up from the couch and stood in front of Natsuki's desk, fishing out the white envelop from her bag. She put the said item on the desk and waited for Natsuki to open it. "I have read it," she begin "but I don't think it is best for me to work here, after all."

Natsuki looked up to the brunette in surprise. "What?"

"I really appreciate the thing you did for me last night. And I will never forget it." Shizuru said. "I will think of a way to pay you.."

"Tomoe, Maiya, could you leave us for a moment." Natsuki interrupted, not breaking her stare down with the brunette.

Tomoe nods her head, understanding that Natsuki needed a private time to talk to the chef as soon as possible or else her temper will blow. She pulled the unsuspecting Maiya with her before closing the door.

"Tell me the reason why won't you accept this." The raven-haired demanded calmly. She took a breath and lean on her chair, her face is placid in attempt to hide her inner turmoil but her eyes burns with fire.

"You know this will never work. There will always be a time that we'll be revert to the time…" Shizuru paused to bit back a sob. "The thing that happened between us in Italy will always be there to remind me whether I liked it or not and I know it will somehow affect my work… I can't look you in the eyes without remembering how you left me at that train station.. I can't look you straight in the eyes and tell you I don't hate you because I do, Natsuki. I really hate you for leaving me that day.. So I can't work with you…" Shizuru stated truthfully. She had rehearse her lines in her head on the way here but this is harder than she thought.

"Did you really think I wanted to do that?" the raven-haired whispered so silently as if she was afraid to break something if she were to speak a little louder. Her eyes softened but her voice was hardened. "I had told you before that I hate it when people are lying to me and only trying to use me.. You said you understood that..but you betrayed my trust"

Shizuru stood dumbfounded on her spot. How can Natsuki say that she betrayed her? For all the time she was with the raven-haired, Shizuru was truthful not only to Natsuki but to also to herself. She even voluntarily gave Natsuki her first time for _kami's_ sake!

Shizuru still had so much to say, to explain and ask but just looking at Natsuki's eyes reeled her will, making her doubt her own words. She doesn't know where to start anymore or if she wanted to talk about their past again so she stick in to the present. "I will pay you for the.."

"But I don't need your money, I need you!" the raven-haired indicated, hiding her balled fist under her table. In her growing fury, she didn't even noticed how Shizuru blushed after her words. She took a deep breath as a headache started to assault her. She involuntary lean forward to cradle her head, closing her eyes tightly when the pain spread through her skull.

Before she knew it, Shizuru already run towards Natsuki's side. She didn't hesitate to place a hand on the woman's shoulder so she can pushed her back on the chair once more. "Natsuki?" she called with worry. "Are..are you okay?"

The raven-haired didn't answer her verbally but gave a soft groan and nod.

Shizuru went to the mini-bar and get a bottle of water out from the small fridge. She offered it to Natsuki who accepted it with a thanks. The brunette stayed silent as Natsuki pulled out a prescription out from her drawers and gulp two tablets before drinking the water. "Are you okay now?" She watches as the raven-haired still hid her eyes from its lids and pushed her chair back so it will be more comfortable.

"Yes" Natsuki voiced gruffly. "It's just a headache. I get it all the time when I barely have enough rest.."

They stayed in a comfortable silence then, waiting for another chance to talk without biting each other's hands.

"I understand if you really want to leave," Natsuki whispered after a while. Her eyes are still close but she can still sense the brunette's presence beside her since she felt warm familiar hand rested on her feverish cheek. "I won't force you to do something you don't want, Shizuru. I would never do that…" 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

**(Present)**

"Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki shrieked when her wife continuously showered her body with kisses. They were is still in the half-full tub and her brunette muse is on top of her, straddling her so she can't move away. The raven-haired can only place her hand behind Shizuru as the woman kiss Natsuki where her left shoulder and neck meets. She instinctively moved her head to give her wife more access, a chance that Shizuru never wasted. " _Fuck!_ " she hissed when the brunette grind their intimate spot together.

"Ara, I think we're about to do that." the crimson-eyed beauty teased, laughing at the expense of her blushing lover. She steal a kiss on Natsuki's open mouth, invading it with her tongue while her hand sensually massage on torso of the woman she love. The kiss proved to be quite distracting since Natsuki didn't noticed that Shizuru's hand is just inches away from her standing member.

"Ahhm ..!" came another moan from the raven-haired when her wife's wandering hands finally found her hard-rock member. Her eyes dilated and she had to hold her breath as Shizuru lowers herself so she can look at Natsuki's most intimate part.

The brunette can see it clearly since the tub doesn't have much water and, well, it's really long and thick. It's pretty hard not see something like it sticking out of the water. "Ara.." she uttered when Natsuki's member twitched.

"D-don't stare at it!" the raven-haired bellowed in embarrassment. She averted her gaze, setting it on a bottle of shampoo container placed beside the tub, as if to hide the eminent blush on her cheeks.

Shizuru giggled behind her hand, joking about how Natsuki can be so irresistibly cute especially during their love making. She was rewarded with a silent 'Baka!', but she didn't mind the insult. She actually think it was Natsuki's way of endearment.

Without wanting for Natsuki to bolt out of the tub because of the teasing, Shizuru slowly grabbed Natsuki's rod and give it a slight squeeze. She was pleased that her action caused the raven-haired to moaned and relaxed with her touch. She moved her hand slowly, jerking it up and down repeatedly. She increased her speed as the time passed by, making Natsuki released series of moans and groans that fueled Shizuru even more.

"Aaah.. W-wait! .. Shi !..aah.. Shizuru!.. _shit .._ Shi .. I'm..!" No actually words escape from Natsuki's mouth when she shoot her loads out, staining everything that within radius. She didn't get a breather like she would have liked since the warm hands that's giving her pleasure moment ago was replaced but Shizuru's even hotter mouth.

Shizuru's tongue stroke Natsuki's entire length, sucking the base and the head along with the tip of her tongue. The brunette released a moan when she started to suck the raven-haired's rob like it was just a popsicle. A steaming extra hardened popsicle, that is. She almost gagged as she tried to swallow the whole length of her wife's shaft. She moved her head back, placing a kiss at the tip before pushing it back it in full force. She slowly picked up her rhythm, rewarded by her lover's lustful moans.

Shizuru's own core throbs painfully while she maintain giving pleasure to her lover. She satisfied herself by sitting above Natsuki's right leg, moving her own hips the same time with her hand and mouth. When she felt Natsuki grabbed her head and clutched on her hair, whether it was unconsciously or intentionally, the brunette still feels contented.

"Haaa..Shizuru ...Aahm!… _fuck!_ " Natsuki cursed once more. Her eyes were closed and her head is leaning on the end of the tub. Her face is redder than a ripped apple but displayed pure delight. She knows she was about to release the second time but her hands remain clasping her wife's hair. Her body is tingling with bliss and pleasure as Shizuru's hot mouth repeatedly sucked the life out of her.

Admittedly, the second time she came was better than the first. Natsuki's body shivered as she continues to release her seed into her wife's talented mouth. She heavily flushed again when she opened her eyes and saw Shizuru licked the excess fluid around her lips with her tongue, making sure not to waste anything by swallowing it afterwards.

It was like the beast inside of them found its way to be free when their eyes met. They lunged into each other, kissing fiercely like never before and let their actions do the talking that their mouths failed to express at the moment.

Natsuki lean their bodies closer, massaging her wife's bosoms while Shizuru's hand moved to touch her hardening member. The water inside the tub sway like a wave from the ocean as the raven-haired pulled her wife on top of her again, positioning their heated core next to each other.

" _Natsuki_ " Shizuru called in a lust-filled me voice. She released an equally lust-filled moan that echoes through the bathroom as her raven-haired lover latch her mouth on her pink nipple. A pure excitement run through her body when Natsuki's left hand grabbed her plump ass while the other made its way to the front, teasing the inner lips of her womanhood.

The teasing began once more as the raven-haired's fingers toyed with her clit, pinching it lightly before pushing down.

This time however, Shizuru didn't let Natsuki have her way with her. If the raven-haired was contented by just mere touching, then Shizuru would take matters on her hand. Like, literally on her hand since she's currently holding her lover's hot shaft.

While she was distracting her lover with an erotic kisses, her hand is already positioned the tip of raven-haired's member at the entrance of her core. Without another she dipped her hips down, successfully making Natsuki to open her mouth wider as she took in a deep breathe.

Shizuru huffed as she adjusted to her lover's size. Her head involuntarily tilted back as the tip of the raven-haired's member kissed the entrance of her womb. When she finally got her bearing, Shizuru leaned closer until their chest are touching. " _Move_ " she whispered breathlessly, tightening her cave as the hot rod twitched inside and was awarded by a loud moan from her lover.

 _To be continued_

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

**A/N: Yey! I feel better, so much better. Thank you Doc for taking all the ouches away! … wait I think I just sing a song from a cartoon in Disney o.O .. Oh well, thanks everyone wished me to get well, I'm deeply moved, you guys. *wiping away the tears* Ha ha ha**

 **I just read the last chapter and damn, I spotted some misspelled words, heck there's even missing words to some sentence ... sorry about that. I can't guarantee that this chapter doesn't have any errors so just understand it on your own. LOL ;p**

 **Let me just remind you that this is tagged under drama category, okay? So expect some tears and maybe heart aches and heartbreaks. Some of you might bail by then but I'm still thankful that people got to read this story.**

 **Also, I know some people might get angry about the way I cut, ehmm, some things.. but that's just the way I do things, I guess. And just like what the others have already noticed, I really like to tease ;)**

 **...Maybe I should take my time to post the next one, no? I feel like I'm updating this story too fast that sometimes I feel pressured.**

 **Review's Corner:**

 **As always, THANK YOU for the support!**

 **Shout out to: FEITONAT for being my 100** **th** **reviewer! Oh and I luv u too, mate! Ha ha**

 **Guests and Users: Wooow! You guys really hate Reito, don't you? It's like every reviews have Reito's name written next to 'hate', 'damn', 'fuck', 'asshole' LOOOL!**

 **Nino: I think I've written in chapter three(?) that Natsuki tried to look for Shizuru when she was still in America but she didn't like what she saw so she stopped. Also, don't forget the fact Kichirou holds Natsuki by the neck, figuratively, for the past years so her actions are very limited even if she's rich. Does this chapter answered your questions? Or at least some of it?**

 **Kimmy: Not many knows that Shizuru already have a child aside from her close family and some friends. Technically she is still single since she's not married yet even though she have Natsumi, or I think that's how the way I see it. He he.**

 **I hope you find this chapter a great read! See you next time! Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **(Present)**

She snaked her hand around her lover, kissing the valley in between two great mounds in front as her hips moved slowly. Their tub is spacious but it is not _that_ big to freely make a move like you were on a bed so she do what she can for the moment. She uses her upper body strength to pushed Shizuru's lithe body up and pull her down as she holds the brunette by the hip, riding her throbbing member like a cowboy competing in a rodeo. She was rewarded by a series of sensual moans from her lover as she added little speed to her movements.

The water in their tub rocks back and forth as the raven-haired kept pounding the brunette while the woman is straddling her, too lost in pure ecstasy and pleasure that she's getting from her lover.

Shizuru hands found their way to her love's wet raven locks, gripping it tightly when Natsuki raised her hips once more and knocked on the door of her womb. She can feel the hot water of the tub and the hardened member inside of her, fueling her desires to a different level. She arced her body to offer all of her to Natsuki, throwing her head back when the raven-haired woman sucked on one of her hardened tip and play with it with her tongue. Feeling close to her climax, Shizuru too started to move her hips on her partner's lap.

Hearing Shizuru moans got louder, the raven-haired woman moved her hips faster. She watched as her lover parted her plump cherry lips and breathe in for air.

"Natsuki..! .." her wife purred, kissing the raven-haired's sweet lips while the woman continued her quest. Her next cries was muffled in that kiss as one of Natsuki's hand massaged her breast while the other made its way below the water, opening her lower lips further to find the hidden bud. Shizuru felt the rock-hard member inside of her grew size, her walls molding to accommodate its full length and thickness.

It wasn't too long for them to finally reach their climax. They both cried in unison as the hot stream of heat force its way inside the beautifully exhausted brunette, filling Shizuru's core to the fullest.

Natsuki didn't pull out yet and let her wife ride her orgasm, pushing once or twice once more. Though when she was indeed about to pull it out, Shizuru stopped her as she placed her hands over Natsuki's shoulders.

"Carry me to bed." The woman requested after leaning her front to her lover, embracing Natsuki tightly like a child often do. "Now"

Natsuki silently obliged to do what her woman wants. She stood up from the tub, their bodies connected as their souls, and walks towards their king sized bed. She didn't care if she leave a pool of water at each step she took nor the fact that their sheet would get wet than it supposed to be.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"I'm sorry." Natsuki said, kissing the crown of her lover's head as their bare bodies coupled on their warm bed. They had been both exhausted but fully contented after their heated love making that they forgot that they have other tasks to do before the day ends.

"For what?"

"Lately, I've been having this recollection about what happened to us after… I leave you in Italy." The raven-haired explained. She shifted on position to face her wife instead, looking at the pair of ruby that suffered too much because of her own foolishness. "I know my apologies wouldn't suffice for the hardship that you had to go through just so you and Natsumi can live. So for the rest of my life, Shizuru, let me atone for my error."

"There's nothing for you to atone, my love." The brunette smiled, cupping her lover's cheeks with her hands and leaned on her forehead. "We are here together and that is all that matters to me."

They shared a comforting, warm embrace and let their souls take in the loving moment. They both new that what they have right now is far from the perfect family they wanted, that they still have a long way to go but neither of them is willing to give up.

"Natsuki.." Shizuru called, her wife hummed for her to continue. "Do you think your father-"

"Don't." the raven-haired interrupted while covering her eyes with her free hand. She took a deep breath as Shizuru took a seat beside her, urging for her to do the same.

"Eventually, you need to have a talk with him. Plus it is unfair for Natsumi to not meet her grandfather, Natsuki." The brunette reasoned, playing with a loose dark locks of her lover before tucking it in behind an ear. "No matter how much of an asshole he is."

Natsuki swilled her head towards her wife, wide eyes and mouth agape. She rarely hears Shizuru curse but it doesn't mean she can't. This time is one of those rarest moments. They both giggled at the same time as Natsuki leaned on the headboard and pulled Shizuru closer to her chest.

"Eventually, Shizuru. But not now." The emerald-eyed woman said. Her eyes darkened as the memories she had with her father surfaced and flash through her eyes. "We should get dress. Your parents might be on their way back and knowing Natsumi have a big appetite like me, I'm sure she's famish."

Shizuru nodded her head and prompt to get off their bed, silently asking her lover to follow her to the shower once more to get clean.

"Go ahead. I'll follow you in a sec." Natsuki explained when Shizuru questionably looked back at her. Her eyes follows the brunette as the woman enters the bathroom stall, her figure projecting behind the glass panel. " _I will protect my family this time._ " She declared inwardly as her emeralds change into a darker color and showed pure hatred towards the man she once called father.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **(Past)**

To say that Shizuru is irate right now is an understatement. There was a mixture of anger, annoyance, and maybe some jealousy that's flowing through her veins.

Seeing the raven-haired who fathered her daughter talking closely to someone as loveable and elegant as Maiya is like a stab to her heart. The two were seating on a square shaped table near a beautifully designed window by the right side of the restaurant and opposite of them is a woman with short brown hair.

She heard that the brown-haired woman, Yukariko if she remembers it correctly, will be a new member of the restaurant. She have yet to know what position but she guess it might be as an assistant manager. She have also met few waitress and staff but all of them are busy putting the menu books and signage while arranging the tables or checking the inventory.

She silently sigh as she continues to watch Natsuki and Maiya from afar. The two looked like a newlywed couple talking to a house designer just like how she saw on her mother's favorite TV show.

" _I'm not jealous!_ " she defended to herself. " _I just want to talk to Natsuki right now so I can leave…yes, that's right.._ "

It was just a couple of minutes ago when Tomoe knocked into the office door and call for Natsuki's attention since the rest of the applicants are waiting inside the restaurant.

"Well talk about this again." Natsuki said to Shizuru as she hesitantly grabbed the brunette's hand before they exit her office. It sounded such a cliché but the moment their skin touched, they both felt an electric bolt pass through their bodies. Much like how they felt when first met.

They walked hand in hand along the light-orange tinted walls of the hallway from Natsuki's office, passing to the kitchen door, then to the inner section of the restaurant.

When they reached the clearing, Shizuru was the first one to let go of their hands. She felt the lost and the emptiness in an instant, causing her to hide her lonely hands behind her back so the emerald-eyed woman wouldn't see it. "I'll go now.." she said in whispers without looking Natsuki in the eyes, suddenly found the clean tiled floor interesting .

"I am still not accepting your reason, Shizuru." The raven-haired stated calmly. Walking towards the area where tables and chairs are being properly aligned by an already hired personnel.

"Why are so fixated at me being you chef?" the brunette countered, her eyes following the owner of those intense emerald-green pools who stopped on her tracks to look at her. "Why don't you contact other talented chef? Like Gundo-san or Tamai-san.."

"Because those two are not as good as you, Shizuru!" Natsuki said, pinching the bridge of her nose as Shizuru's stubbornness started to poke her thinning patience. "Stay for now and I promise, we'll have a talk later." she finished but then when she saw that the brunette was about to say something, she added "Please, Shizuru." Her soft emeralds bore into crimsons, making Shizuru completely captured under a spell.

It was a word that the brunette cannot disregard, even if she wanted to. For Natsuki to beg is like a charm to the honey-haired woman. She can still remember how difficult it is for Natsuki to say those words years ago when they met in Italy. The raven-haired would have liked to jump on a track full of speeding cars instead than say the word 'please'. But then again, many things can change as the time passes by.

She found herself sighing out loud as her recollection come to an end.

"What are you up to?" Tomoe's voice rang closer to her right ear, snapping Shizuru out of her musing and causing the brunette to squeak. "Woah. Sorry, about that"

Calming her jumping heart, Shizuru averted her eyes from Natsuki to look at the amused eyes of the teal haired manager. "Ara, Tomoe-san shouldn't sneak behind a person. Most especially if that person is holding a sharpened knife, should she not?" To prove her point, the brunette waved a long, thick and shiny metal that she holds with her hand.

Tomoe discreetly took a step backward as the sharped-edged knife glint and Shizuru's innocent smile flash to her. " _Note to self. Never, ever attempt to stand behind Fujino-san if she's in deep thoughts..._ " She then cleared her throat, projecting that she's not faze. "Sorry," she started before smiling back at the brunette "Just wanted to check on you since this is kinda like your first day in job, right?"

"Ah, well… You see, I'm actually here to return the contract.." Shizuru uttered after placing the knife inside the holder. She instantly took a liking to the restaurant's kitchen after seeing the fine setting and brand new equipment. _"I'm sure Natsuki's meticulous eyes are the cause of this."_ Her eyes unintentionally darted through the see-through glass window of the kitchen and landed on Natsuki's back as the woman continues to spoke to a short-haired woman seated opposite of her, Maiya still seated closely beside her. "Tsukada-san.. Is she Natsuki's girlfriend?" she asked before she even noticed that she had just asked what has been on her mind after seeing the pinked-haired woman inside Natsuki's office.

"Maiya?" Tomoe repeated with a raised eyebrow. She crosses her arms over her chest and tilted her head to think while looking at the pair few meters away from the kitchen glass window. "Well she was but they broke up few years back when Maiya's family decided to transfer their business on a different continent. Now though, I dunno..." she answered after a while, noticing the shadow of a smile on Shizuru's face. "Nah, I think she's not..". Her own face hid smirked, her wicked mind telling her to confirm her theories. "But didn't they look so good together" she said suggestively, pretending to look at her raven-haired friend but in fact, she's observing Shizuru's reaction from the corner of her eyes. " _Ohhhh_ " she noted inwardly, extremely amused, though quite terrify seeing the thinning line on the brunette's lips and displease filled within those rare crimson eyes.

When Shizuru shifted on her spot, Tomoe instantly avert her gaze and look in front. She saw Maiya stood up from her chair, whispering closely next to Natsuki's left ear before marched her way towards the kitchen door.

"Need any help?" The pinked-haired woman offered with a bright smile as she comes through the stainless steel swinging doors of the kitchen.

"Ara, no need Tsukada-san. I think I can handle the kitchen just fine. Thank you." Shizuru said in too much cheerful voice, returning the smile that Maiya gave. She didn't mean to act like a child but she would really like it if Maiya just stay out of her face for now.

Tomoe shivered on where she stand as Shizuru and Maiya smile towards one another. It's like seeing a face off battle between two deadly beasts that's fighting for their territory. One can be compared to a venomous serpent, seductive but poisonous while the other is mute swan, alluring but dangerous if taunted. Both have a calm, yet intimidating façade though both are ready to take advantage of the situation. " _Now, the only thing that's left within these kind of situation is a lighting sparks shooting through their eyes._ " She muttered silently, amused by the fact that two can kept their smiling faces for a crazy long time while obviously have a different thoughts in mind.

Thankfully, Natsuki barged in to the kitchen doors to cut the awkwardness in the air.

"Tomoe, can you-" She stopped midsentence when all eyes fell on her "W-what?" she asked with a blush spreading on her cheeks. "Did I disturb something?"

"No, no, no!" Tomoe hastily said, walking towards her clueless friend. She placed her hands on Natsuki's shoulders causing the woman stared at her with raised eyebrow, asking what is going on using her eyes. The green-haired manager just smiled and shook her head as an answer. She then twirl her friend around, lightly pushing the raven-haired woman towards the exit of the kitchen while thinking that she probably just saved her best friend's ass from a possible storm. "You need help, right? Well, com'on" She said, and they're gone.

Alone in the room, Maiya turned her gaze on the brunette and smiled once more. "Fujino-san, can I ask you something?" When Shizuru nodded her head, she continued, "Are you perhaps interested in Natsuki? In more ways than one?" She dropped her smile and waited patiently for Shizuru to answer.

Shizuru was a little surprised at the direct question came from Maiya but she already expected it so with ease, she responded, "No." It wasn't actually a lie. Yes, she was interested in Natsuki before but right now, she see the raven-haired woman as nothing more than as a father of her child and her supposed-to-be boss. As much as she wanted to be more for Natsuki, she really can't think of it as possibility especially since Maiya is in the picture. " _Even I, don't know whether I still love her or not..why does loving someone so complicated?_ "

The pinked-haired woman smiled once more. "Okay, it's all good then!" she exclaimed, suddenly hugging the surprised brunette before facing a counter where pans and kitchen utensils lies.

Shizuru felt her eyes and lips twitched. "May I ask what are you doing, Tsukada-san?" Shizuru raised a trimmed brow as her curious eyes follows the pink-haired woman move like that the kitchen is hers. Even if she wanted to back out from the contract, this is still supposed to be her kitchen so she honestly felt territorial.

"I'm preparing something to eat." Maiya explained happily, grabbing some ingredients needed for a vegetable casserole. "Natsuki said she haven't had breakfast yet so I'm thinking of cooking for her." She started to chop some onions and garlic, about to grab a medium stick celery when a hand stopped her midway.

"Natsuki hates celery." Shizuru explained when Maiya looked back at her. "She also doesn't like too much garlic on her food." She said after noticing that the woman diced the said item.

"Oh," said Maiya, thanking Shizuru for letting her know.

The brunette continues to watch from the side lines as Maiya started to prepare the rest of the ingredients. She noticed that the woman knows how to handle the kitchen just fine but clearly doesn't know that Natsuki prefer simple cooked meals for breakfast, meaning less ingredients but tasty.

She suddenly pivoted and grabbed a neatly folded white apron, tying the sash around her waist before washing her hands cleanly. It was like something is controlling her actions and dictating her what to do. " _It's not like I'm having a competition with her to get Natsuki's attention…_ " she reasoned inwardly " _I just .. love to cook. Yes, I really love to cook!_ " She then grabbed some slices of bacon from the fridge, an egg, a salsa sauce with spinach bits and some species from the counter.

Maiya regarded her actions with an amused smile before focusing on her cooking. Maybe her plan would work after all.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"Woah..." Tomoe stated in awe. For minutes now, she had been bugging Natsuki to tell the story behind her connection with her beautiful chef. At first, the raven-haired evaded the question, asking queries of her own to distract Tomoe but it didn't work since the teal-haired woman would always revert to the original question. "So something like that happened.."

"Yes. So are we done here? I still have so many thing to do for my restaurant." Natsuki said with clear annoyance. She squirmed on her chair but it was futile, Tomoe had just tapped her on her own freaking chair so she can't run without answering the questions.

The teal-haired manager smirked at her work. She didn't mean to go as far as tying Natsuki's wrist on her own office chair, but what the hell. The mystery behind the two kept her brain working until late last night. "I haven't known Kanzaki for long but the guy seems decent... though don't you think something is not adding up with his story?" she asked, grabbing a scissor to easily cut the duck tapes.

Natsuki muttered a silent thanks when she can finally move her wrist. "What do you mean not adding up? I asked Yamada to look them up for weeks after I am distanced away from father and from the looks of it they were exactly as that Kanzaki told me."

"Hmm..but still.." Tomoe remained silent as she tried to think. She always believe that there's two side in the story. Now that she heard Natsuki's side, all she had to do is ask Shizuru herself or Kanzaki but since the guy is not here she had just to do the other choice and that is to ask Shizuru directly.

"Look, I know your still curious but don't butt in on my business, Tomoe." the raven-haired reprimanded as she walks towards the door. She didn't wait for her friend to stand beside her before she grabbed the handle and pushed it open to return to the restaurant.

Tomoe ran after Natsuki, still bothered by the fact that Kanzaki calls the brunette her fiancé when as far as she knows, Reito is still pursuing the woman. Well at least that's what she heard from other employees. She doesn't even know if it is true since she heard it from a female staff who have a huge obsession with the golden-eyed man. _"Plus I really doesn't bother myself with work gossips especially if it's not that interesting. Not to mention I hate to relay such incorrect or unproven words."_

When she reached the inner section of the restaurant, she noticed that the three other women are huddled around a table.

"Wow, smells delish!" she commented as she comes closer, smiling at the two variety of dish on the table. She instantly seated and grabbed an eating utensils to scoop a morsel of casserole. "This is good!" she shouted, digging in with glee.

Natsuki sniggered at her friend's action but internally agree. The restaurant suddenly smells amazing after the two woman walked out of the kitchen with tray in their hands. She hid a smile as her gaze lands on the brunette whose busy untying her honey hair. Shizuru have this mannerism that she noticed back in Italy that the brunette would bit the corner of her lip and flicked a finger if she's truly nervous. " _Why is she nervous for? It's not like this is the first time I'll taste her cooking.."_

"Natsuki, take a seat here!" Maiya said, grabbing the emerald-eyed woman by the arm and lightly pushed her on a chair. She then took the empty seat at the left side the woman. "Take a seat Shizuru! Join us too!" She motioned for the brunette to take the empty seat beside Tomoe who sits in front of her.

Shizuru inwardly fumed as her eyes burns at the hand that's holding Natsuki's arm. " _Can't she just asked Natsuki to take a seat without touching her with every chance she got?_ " she snickered. If she can shoot laser beams through her eyes, she doubt that Maiya will still have her hand before the meal ends. She shocked the other three, and herself, by seating next to the raven-haired, smiling innocently at everyone as she makes herself comfortable seating on Natsuki's right side where a window is located. "I like to see the outside while eating." She explained to the other, hoping that they didn't of it as weird excuse.

"Natsuki try this one." Maiya said after cutting a portion of her casserole and placed it on Natsuki's plate. Her smile widens when the raven-haired grabbed a spoon to scoop a small portion of the food, hover it close to her mouth for a few seconds and taste her cooking. "How was it?" she inquired excitedly.

The woman in questioned took her time in answering, chewing slowly and twisting her tongue to taste the food "it's good." was the woman's reply after a while. Far from the knowledge of the other woman seated at the table, with the exception of Tomoe, Natsuki doesn't need to exactly taste the food to know if it is good. She uses her sensitive nose to smell if the food it to her liking or not. As weird as it may sounds for the others, it was one of her talent.

By now, Tomoe and Shizuru already knows when Natsuki said those words. It usually means that it's either plain tasting or there's nothing special to it. They both watched as the raven-haired slowly chew the food before scooping from the other dish on the table, the one that Shizuru made.

" _Ha! Take that!"_ Shizuru cheered. She felt glorious at the fact that Natsuki favored her food more than what Maiya cooked and she was unashamed to tell that it made her happy.

The brunette inwardly smile when Natsuki continues to eat her food while conversing to Tomoe about the restaurant's staff. She doesn't need the woman to tell her how it taste because just by looking at Natsuki eye's, Shizuru knows that she liked the food.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

The rest of the meal ran smoothly as far as Natsuki knows. She would sometimes talked to her teal-haired friend but her gaze often found Shizuru while the others are not looking. They're hands would accidentally grazed quite a few times while the other is reaching for a glass of drink or the table napkin but none said a word.

Exactly thirty minutes had passed, Tomoe bid her farewell since she have her own restaurant to run, leaving Natsuki and Shizuru, minus very few restaurant staff, alone in the restaurant since Maiya also have to go somewhere moments earlier.

"I can do this," the brunette said, suddenly barging into Natsuki's office without knocking. She was expecting to see the woman on her chair, probably doing some office stuff but found her on the couch instead.

"You should probably learn how to knock." The raven-haired woman spoke in half-teasing, half-serious tone. "Are you ready to sign the contract?"

"Can I go now?" Shizuru retorted instead, licking her lips when it suddenly felt dry.

"Not at least you sign the damn contract." Natsuki uttered as she slowly raised from the couch and sauntered towards the brunette. "Work here, Shizuru." She pleaded once more. Her tone is much softer than before as well as her bright emerald eyes.

"Natsuki," the brunette said but got cut-offed.

"Just work maybe even for a month, Shizuru." The raven-haired argued but got interrupted too. "If you really don't like to work here by then, then fine. I will let you walk-"

"Haven't you listened to the words I said earlier?" The brunette asked before averting her eyes to look at the closed windows instead. "I can't even stared directly in your eyes for more than three seconds without remembering that day.." she whispered but she knows that Natsuki heard it loud and clear.

A suffocating air surrounds the two as they stood in the middle of the office but felt miles away from each other.

"I am not asking for much, Shizuru. I just want you to consider this... Personal feelings aside." The raven-haired uttered. "After what happened in that karaoke place, we both know that you need this job." She watched as the brunette momentarily looked at her direction before walking towards the exit and reached for the door handle.

"I'll think about it again." Shizuru suddenly said. "If I didn't arrive here tomorrow, then you know my answer." She opened the door and stopped half-way when Natsuki spoke.

"Shizuru" the woman called. "Before...you asked me before why left.." Natsuki said in attempt to stop the woman from leaving, her tone wavered but she continues "I didn't left because I want to, Shizuru. I left because I had to."

"You had to?" the brunette repeated in a mock tone, urging for Natsuki to finish her statement but still facing the other way. Her hand wrapped tightly on the brass knob until her palms turn pale.

"You know how I was when my mother left me." The raven-haired explained. "I always felt I was alone. You know I have trust issues and it was really hard for me to suddenly open up to someone, to completely let them in and see the side of me that no one ever see." She paused as the brunette finally turned and stare straight to Shizuru's eyes. "You have no idea how hard it was… especially if that someone is whom I just met."

"So you choose to just leave me there?" Shizuru accused. Her eyes display her inner rage as her jaws hardened.

"Yes" was Natsuki's honest answer.

"I understand you suffered, Natsuki. That you have a rough childhood. That it was hard for someone to suddenly come to your life and ask you to believe in them.. But for the short time we shared in that place I believed in you, Natsuki."

"And trust me when I say that I believed in you too, Shizuru. I didn't know how or when but I let you break down the walls I created years to protect myself from getting hurt again..and yet you betrayed me."

"Betrayed you?" Shizuru asked once more. Feeling irate that Natsuki kept insisting that she had been betrayed by the brunette. "What do you mean? I give you everything I had and I've been honest with you all the time!"

"Haaa~ How can you say something like that when you failed to mention an important detail in your life.." The raven-haired whispers, running a hand to her face and raven locks.

"Talk straight to the point, Natsuki! I don't even know what it is that you're accusing me off!" Shizuru shouted, sauntering towards the raven-haired.

"Then why didn't you tell about that guy when I asked you if you are already committed?!" Natsuki shouted back "Why did you lie about your fiancé?!" Her hands balled in fist as the memories three years ago started to flow, making her eyes glistered in tears. She had spent days, weeks trying to figure out why Shizuru would lie about it. She figured that since the brunette didn't know Natsuki is rich, the brunette was just after some kind of adventure with her unique body.

"Fiancé?" the brunette repeated, raising an eyebrow towards Natsuki when the word hits her ears.

"Yes, your fiancé." Natsuki said in spite.

Shizuru blinked, a frown slowly marred its way to her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Shizuru." Natsuki's voice almost cracked with loneliness mixed with anger. She was running out of patience, fury and loathing slowly enveloping her heart, and Shizuru's denial is making it worst.

"You keep saying this but I really don't know what I did, Natsuki!" The brunette roared as she marched inside the room, slamming the door shut and glared at the emerald eyes in front.

The atmosphere that surrounds that keep them for moving so they stayed in the suffocating silence.

Natsuki was the one to break the silence.

"Even now.. I'm still thinking how can you lied to me." The raven-haired uttered in whisper, fisting her hands at her side as her rage slowly takes over. "I trusted you more than anyone that I knew for the long time. I shared the pieces of my life with you, Shizuru. But I guess it was my fault that I let you… though you really did a great job of suckering me in."

"I could say the same to you." Shizuru spat.

Another uncomfortable silence pass through them, the ticking of the clock on a nearby book shelve can be heard.

Shizuru decided to break the silence this time, fully intended to walk-out of the room if she needed to.

"I want to be clear on one thing," She started, her voice is clear and unwavering though her hands are shaking. "I never had a fiancé, Natsuki. I don't know what really is your accusing me off but I never betrayed you. I never did such thing. If anything, I gave you my whole heart and body, Natsuki." She said in conviction. Suddenly, a great burning feeling rose to her chest, remembering the night that supposed to be the best night of her life. "That night in that small hotel room is already printed on my mind. It was special to me since that night, I gave the whole of me to someone who I thought would stick around and, …and, …in the future maybe build a family with me..I know it was childish to think that way at that stage but at that moment, I cannot imagine myself without you anymore."

Natsuki had a hard time gulping as Shizuru spill her heart's out. There was huge ball stuck in her throat that is almost making her choke. This is the moment of the truth, she thought. It is a moment that should have happened years ago if she didn't felt the need to run away, to pack-up and leave to protect her own heart.

"You felt betrayed that day?" Shizuru bitterly laughed. "Guess what, I did too!"

Natsuki listened to the brunette carefully as Shizuru continued to throw words that punched Natsuki not only on her face but also on her soul and heart as well. But no matter what happens or where this argument leads to, she decided not to run away this time. She would face Shizuru and if the brunette wants to curse Natsuki and throw things at her, or anything that the woman thought to make her feel better, Natsuki is inclined to accept all of it.

"It was special for me too" she suddenly said, halting Shizuru's speech about her precious virginity. The brunette's face was flushed, though Natsuki cannot be sure if it was because of anger or Shizuru is still embarrassed how steamy that night ended. "That morning, I was supposed to asked you if you want to be my girlfriend.." she paused to relive that moment. It was the last thing on her mind before she fell asleep, as she kept the brunette protected in her arms, and the first thing she thought after waking up on that bed, seeing their messed-up room and imaging Shizuru's smiling face as she writes that note that she left. "I was ready to give you more, to treat you with the way a gentle and kind girl should be treated.. To love you with all my heart."

Shizuru felt her heart beat run wild to the confession, instantaneously thinking things might be different if only she didn't had got out that room and left Natsuki sleeping.

"But then I heard your phone rang," Natsuki continues, bringing the brunette's attention to her once more. "I answered it, of course.. To my surprise it was your _fiancé_ who's calling." An unexpected single tear fall from Natsuki's eye but she quickly swipe it off after shocking both her and Shizuru. "After that my mind went to where it was before.. The warmth I felt in my heart that night was replaced by an unbearable coldness, it was the worst feeling I have ever felt.."

"Natsuki.." Shizuru called like a plea, tears are starting to flow from her eyes but her arms are too numb to wipe it.

"So I left you at mom's restaurant.. But then you came after me at that train and for a moment, Shizuru.. Even if you betrayed me, I'm willing to accept it as long as I can hold you once more.. "

"So why didn't you?"

"Because at the end of the day, Shizuru, you are not mine. I can't be selfish knowing that somewhere, a person might suffer the same emotion of betrayal I had if I take you with me… A person that is waiting for you to come back in his arms just like how I waited for my mom to return but never did.. And it turns out I wasn't wrong. He was waiting for you at Venice, probably to surprise you."

"Natsuki, what are you-" Shizuru tried to ask but then a thought popped in her head, making her brows furrowed. She was doubtful about it before but somehow it makes more sense now. The way Reito's acted towards Natsuki when their eyes met back on Tomoe's restaurant. He was so anxious and so guarded for someone who always seems to be in control and collected, like he just did something cruel that no one knew about.

Shizuru also pretended that she didn't saw how her friend acted around the emerald-eyed woman on the restaurant's parking lot but she did. And she acknowledged it.

She remembered turning back that day, forgetting to invite Reito into their house for a dinner as a thanks for recommending the job. She was standing far away, behind a light post so she can't hear what exactly their talking about but she guessed that Reito something that Natsuki didn't like to hear based on the scowled that's barely noticeable on her face, fisted hands beside her frame.

Now that she think more about it, she can also remember how her golden-eyed friend tried to convince her on not going after Natsuki three years ago. How the guy often tensed whenever Shizuru asked if Reito really didn't saw the raven-haired woman on that train station and asked if he can help Shizuru to get in contact with the woman.

" _Why are you looking for her anyway?"_ Reito would always replied to her accompanied with " _Just forget her, Shizuru"_

He would always said that Natsuki is not worth her time and advised for her to focus on her study instead. She never understand why Reito is so guarded and wary whenever their topic was the raven-haired woman back in those days. Now she understood why.

Without a word, she spun on her heels and opened the door to finally exit the room, leaving Natsuki standing at the middle of her office in her newly renovated restaurant.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Shizuru's body were shaking from both anger and exhaustion from running out of Maiden's Den. "How could he!?" she suddenly shouted, scarring the onlookers beside her as she stood waiting for a taxi to pass by. She fisted her both of hands, her nails piercing her palms. She have never felt this angry for anyone before. This feeling of pure hostility she have right now is worse than what she had when they were thrown into a jail last night.

Finally a taxi pulled in. She immediately opened the door and unintentionally shouts the place she needed to go to the frightened driver. She could have taken a bus and walk to get to Tomoe's restaurant but she really needed to have a talk with Reito now. " _Reito_ " she spat.

She can't believe the man would go as far as lie to her face just to get what he wants. Though she feels she too are to blame. Maybe if she had just more honest with him when they were still teenagers, told him to give up on her and just find a different woman, this wouldn't have happened.

If Natsuki is indeed tell the truth, Shizuru doesn't know if she can still be a friend to a man who deliberately sabotage the relationship that could have been perfect from the start.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

As for Natsuki, she was still standing at the center of her office. Unmoving and unblinking while staring at the open door. Her heart told her to follow the brunette as soon as the woman run through her door but her usually brilliant mind was telling her not to.

" _She doesn't know it all.._ " she whispered to herself, as her body falls to the ground. She landed on her knees but she didn't felt any pain from it since her whole body is numb. " _She doesn't know what it is that I'm accusing her of because she really doesn't know… I said I believed her yet I chose to let a man who I don't even know came exist in between us. I'm such a fool!_ "

After the internal debate she had, she felt her inner self shambles as realization finally struck her. She lost Shizuru because of her stupidity and now that stupidity came back to slapped her hard in the face. She wanted to scream to release the frustration in her but the odd ball inside her throat is preventing her to do so. It was not Shizuru's fault but her's alone.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"An inexperienced chef?" the Kuga patriarch repeated in a highly amused tone. He leaned on his leather chair as his emerald eyes bore on to the man he hired to spy on his daughter's progress.

The tall blonde haired man in dark suits and shades nod at his inquiry, walking closer to his desk and laid a white folder where his reports are written.

"Do you know more about this 'chef'?" Kichirou asked while reaching for the folder. He opened it and scanned its content, raising a single brow as an image of an attractive woman caught his attention. He guess that Natsuki would hire a male chef but he guessed it wrong.

"I'm sorry but I don't know much, Kuga-sama. But if you want I can also look after her."

"No, it's fine. Watching Natsuki's action is your priority." Suddenly, his laughter echoed through the corners of his office at the top floor of Kuga Enterprise. "Though, I wonder what that brat of a daughter of mine is thinking hiring a newbie like this one.." He mused out loud, staring at photo of a burgundy eyed woman smiling back at the camera.

The woman is quite young to be a chef but he was not the one to judge one's potentials based on their age and even though this Fujino Shizuru didn't have a job related to her position right now, Kichirou can see that there's behind this woman that meets the eye.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **A/N: Hi~ho! So there you are folks! End of chapter 7! I can see the end is near so stay with me!**

 **Sorry for the laziness to update guys. No excuse there, I was just being lazy. Oh and also my brain feels like it's floating after re-watching The Walking Dead for nth time.. Ha Ha Ha :D**

 **Hopefully, next chapter wouldn't take time as much as this chapter. It depends if I had enough motivation today to keep writing and woow I just noticed I've been writing for straight three hours and all of this stuff is in my brain.. it suddenly makes me wonder if there's wrong with me.. oh and I also didn't back read this again so there's probably tons of errors..hehe**

 **If some of you noticed, I cut the part in the present time where they headed to the bed to continue their love making. I feel like I will turn into a complete pervert if I continued writing smuts scene in every chapter (LOL) so I decided to omit it (well, not all of it ;)) and focused on past time so I can finally connect the timelines of past and present events.**

 **Review's Corner:**

 **Guest: Sorry if the pattern of past-present hurt your brain. Sorry if you didn't like the smuts in the present time. Oh and also for my grammar.. He he he still thanks for reading!**

 **Trey: You are so right! I actually think you're the only one who actually managed to think the reasons behind Natsuki's actions in the past.. LOL.. great one, mate! ;)**

 **Guest: I don't really understand much of Spanish language so I used google translate. Haha.. Thanks for liking the story! Gracias!**

 **LexiLevine88: I one-hundred percent agree with you.. Jealous Shizuru is HOT! (A woman complementing a woman, yep, that's right.)**

 **Luffy19: Wish granted in this chapter?**

 **Nino: It's okay to be curious! I actually like it if my readers are like that so I know how they feel when their reading. Oh, and about Reito, no, he is clueless that Natsuki have a thing between her legs. I might put that into words on the next chapter.**

 **JuNo-C7: I was glad too that Reito didn't picked up the phone. Ha ha. Well, there was actually an alternate scene to this where it was Reito who answered the call but can't do shit to help Shizuru and her mom, so he turned to Tomoe for help but then Tomoe called Natsuki to save her damsel in distress. LOL.. I decided to stick to the other because I hate to write a scene where Reito is included.**

 **A/N II: I'm having writers block writing Difficult Decisions last chapter. I think I'll maybe finish 'Our Story' first before posting the last chapter. I hope that's okay, right. It's not like I'm abandoning my fic.**

 **Bye! Sayonara! Adio! Caio! Paalam! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **(Past)**

Tomoe smiled brightly as she showed her favorite customer out of her restaurant, teasing the beautiful red haired to call her sometimes so they can _hang-out_. She waved a hand as the girl enters her car and drive slowly out of the parking lot. It was then she saw a white taxi stopped abruptly in front of her restaurant that almost hit the back bumper of her favorite customer, fortunately missing it by a couple of inches. Worriedly, she prompt to ask the red-haired if she was okay but she found herself rooted on ground.

Her eyebrows lifted in confusion the moment she recognized who was the person inside the cab. She waited on her spot as the beautiful brunette paid the cab, apologize to both the driver and the angry red-haired before striding towards her with a look that made the green-haired's manager skin crawled, A look that's saying she just came to burn down the gates of Olympus and everyone who stands on her way.

"S-Shizuru-san?" Tomoe called, clearing her throat when her voice sounded off. She felt a sweat rolled down on her back as pure-bright red stared at her grey eyes. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Natsuki's restaurant?"

"Marguerite-san, is Re-, I mean Kanzaki-san inside?" Shizuru asked in return, voice is cold as a steel. The evident scowl on her face intensified the moment she spoke her best friend's name. She had somehow manage to control her rage, afraid to make a scene in these open and public place but the bubbling anger is still inside and waiting for her it to be released.

"I'm not sure." Tomoe answered unsurely. She then gestured the entrance to her restaurant and smiled awkwardly at the brunette "C-come inside?" she offered.

Shizuru didn't have to be invited twice as she follows the green-haired woman inside. Her fingers clasps the side of her dress as her eyes tried to look forward and not glare at everyone who stared at her. She knows that the clothes she's wearing, a really plain clothing for a woman on her status, is the reason she's gathering few stares from the rich snobs wearing expensive and fancy dresses but she doesn't care. They can look at her for all she care.

"Well, Kanzaki is already inside the kitchen but he can take a short break after fifteen minutes. Are you willing to wait till then, Shizuru-san?" Tomoe said, standing behind a counter while flickering the employee's clipboard on her hands. When the brunette nod a replied, she recommended if Shizuru want some drinks but the burgundy-eyed woman declined. "There is a small garden behind the restaurant. You can wait for him there if you want." Tomoe suggested when she noticed that Shizuru's form is too tensed and rigid. She may not know the brunette that long but it is obvious to Tomoe that there is something that's bothering Shizuru and maybe being in an open air can help her at least. "Or if you want, we can go to my office silently?" she joked as she suggestively wiggles her eyebrows, resulting for the brunette to finally smile and giggled lightly. Tomoe thanked the great _kami_ that that joke made Shizuru laughed. _"I'm freaking too young to die!"_ she inwardly commentated, calming her pulsing nerve after another nerve wrecking experience with the brunette.

Feeling slightly better, Shizuru thank the green-haired manager but refused her offer nonetheless before heading for the garden.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Natsuki was still unmoving on the floor, her hands are laying on her sides as her head are hung low. Her raven locks hides her pale face as her lifeless eyes. It was like the life was forcefully sucked out of her body, leaving it empty and powerless.

It was like a she revert to being a two years old kid once more. The time when she heard that her mother left her without even saying goodbye or when will the woman return.

Every night, Natsuki would cry to her sleep, asking for her mother's loving embracing and soothing voice but she waited in vain. She would write a letter on her diary, jotting all the activities she did so when her mother returned, Natsuki can tell her everything she missed.

She felt so alone and vulnerable at that time.

Her father would sometimes spout cruel words to her when she made a single mistake, saying that it is also her fault that her mother had left them. She didn't let him get to her head at first but she was just mere child. Without guidance from her parents, Natsuki was at lost.

Days turned to months, and months turned to years but Natsuki still waited for her mother's return.

Just after her birthday, her father hit her hard on the face for wishing for the older woman's return. It was the first time her father ever laid a hand on her but what really scarred Natsuki the most was the time when Kichirou locked his four years old daughter in the basement for saying that her mother would return and take her. She didn't had a decent food for an entire week and had barely enough water. She was once again feeling alone. Nobody besides Kichirou and his assistant at that time knew of these had taken place but Natsuki can still remember it clearly.

She really wished for her personal maids, for her grandparents, or her close friends, or anyone to come and look for her at that time but none of them did. She still wished for her mother to come and rescue her that time but eventually, she gave up that hope. She was on her own.

Slowly but surely, the bright smile on her face begins to fade until it's completely gone away. She doesn't trust people anymore besides herself. She barely talked to anyone who cannot give her something she needed. She easily doubt anyone's good intention, always thinking that people have hidden intentions for them to come and get closer. But most off all, she became what Kichirou had always wanted for her. To be his great successor without any petty emotions.

It was just in pure curiosity that made Natsuki come and find her mother years ago, to spite the woman who left her when she was just a child to a man who stole her being and innocence. She came to Italy to see how the woman live and mock her, asked Saeko if she's happy with her life without Natsuki in it.

She was ready to face the woman with overflowing confidence then, but someone changed her views. She felt drawn the instant her eyes met the distinctive eyes of the brunette.

" _Shizuru_ " she thought.

The brunette was really a nuisance to her. She tends to tease Natsuki out of everything and get happy out of simplest things. This made the raven-haired wonders about herself. Would she be like Shizuru if her father had just let her choose and make her decision? Would she be as energetic, as kind and friendly if her childhood is not as rough as it was?

It was not in her intention to get to know more about the brunette but Shizuru acted like a magnet to her. And as if as fate is at work, it just so happened that they are looking for the same person. Not to mention, she felt a plucked in her heart after learning the hardship Shizuru had to go through just to go to Italy.

Minutes to hours, hours to days, Natsuki felt that something inside of her is slowly changing against her will but she was a little too late to noticed it. She had already fallen for the brunette. And it scares her to the core.

She had relationships before but none of them had last. The longest was the first one, with Maiya. They were both teenagers then but Maiya accepted her for all she is and although their personality is totally opposite to one another, their relationship lasted for two years until Maiya's family decided to migrate. They stayed in communication for a couple of months but long distance relationship is hard to maintain at such age so they ended it. There were no hard feelings between them since they decided to remain friends but the exchange of talks and messages slowed until somehow it completely stopped.

The next relationship then only last for a few months. Why, you ask? Because her father unfortunately heard of her relationship with a girl below their status so he made a gesture to pay the girl off. And he succeeded. Just after an hour of their meeting, the girl left Natsuki with some colorful words and the money that Kichirou gave.

She thought she would never feel attracted to another after that but she underestimated herself and found a very lovely girl. Though their meeting was arranged by her father, Natsuki really felt some connection to the girl so she gave it another try. But just like the last, their relationship didn't last long since the girl left Natsuki for a guy she's secretly meeting with when the raven-haired is busy studying or working for her father's company.

Her walk down to memory lane however was disturb when her cellphone suddenly rang and vibrates on the coffee table. She struggled to get up, her entire legs got numbed as she sat on the floor but thankfully she was able to answer the phone before the call was dropped.

"Yes?" she answered weakly.

"Hey" the other person on the line said "Are you okay? You sound off.."

"I'm fine. Is there something you need, Tomoe?"

"O-oh, right. Well did something happened between you and sexy-chef?"

Natsuki felt her eyebrow twitched at the name Tomoe used to refer to Shizuru. "Don't call her that." She reprimanded. "Why are you asking anyway?"

"Well, she came here-"

"What? She's there?" Natsuki brows knitted, holding her phone tightly as confusion painted on her face. She thought Shizuru left, went home or something because she didn't want to see Natsuki anymore but she guessed it wrong.

"Yes, she came here looking like she ready to bring hell inside my resto. I was afraid as fuck, I'll tell you." Tomoe laughed a little but Natsuki didn't find anything funny at all. "Anyway, she was looking for Kanzaki but the guy is still on duty so I left her in the garden.." She paused when the other line suddenly fell silent. "Hey, still there? Yo! Kuga?"

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Taking his front apron and hair net, Reito quickly fixes his hair and make his way to the garden. This is the first time Shizuru had ever visited him while he's still working so he was happy and overjoyed. A huge smile instantly appear on his face the moment he saw the brunette standing near a white carnation flower, merely touching the ends of its petals.

It was a perfect picture for Reito and if he had his phone right now, he was sure to capture it.

Shizuru standing there, alone at the center of the restaurant's mini garden with the sun shining brightly on her slim form thus making her look like an angel fallen from the sky. There were more blooming flowers from the hanging flower vases but Reito had to admit that even though those flowers are beautiful, it cannot be compared to Shizuru.

"Shizuru!" He called enthusiastically, waving a hand as the woman turned to look at him. "Perfect timing," he said when he was closer to the silent brunette. "Since Natsumi's third birthday is right around the corner, I was thinking of buying her something she really likes but I don't have any clue what more she needs. I already gave her books and coloring stuff before, but now I don't know what to give. Can you give me some ideas?" The golden-eyed man continued to smile even when Shizuru's face remain placid and emotion-less like she was a stranger to him. "You okay, Shizuru?"

"Reito," the brunette utter after a moment of silence. "can I ask you a question?"

Titling his head a little, the man answered. "Sure. Ask me anything and I will answer it the best I can." He nodded for Shizuru to continue.

"I want you to answer it honestly.." Shizuru started once more after calming her shaking hands by grasping the side of her clothes. She stared directly at her bestfriend's golden eyes, searching for any trace of malice in them but found none.

Through the years, Reito has always been there for her, helping her as well as her family when she needed it the most. If it wasn't for him, Shizuru wouldn't even had the guts to find Saeko in Italy. So it was really hard for her to believe that this man decided to keep a big secret from her. She felt confused and troubled by the idea that the man in front of her betrayed her trust. They each other since they were kids but she can't help to feel some doubt towards man now. She knows that she also have to at least doubt Natsuki's words but something tells her that Reito is really keeping something away from her.

"Shizuru?" Reito called once more when the brunette just stood on her spot while looking at his face.

"Natsuki," Shizuru suddenly said, noting the smile on Reito's face falter for a millisecond. "Did you met Natsuki at Venice train station five years ago?"

Hearing the whole question, Reito's smile this time didn't just falter but was completely erased. The first thought that entered his mind was to deny it. To tell Shizuru that he really didn't saw Natsuki that day but then he questioned why the brunette would asked that out of the blue. " _Unless they already had the talk.._ " He thoughtfully connects the dots. Of course it is bound to happen especially now that the two met. He just didn't thought that it will be so soon and caught him off guarded.

"Answer me." Shizuru ordered, tightly grabbing Reito's shoulders and gaze directly at her best friend's eyes. She didn't have to wait long to know the answer since the pure guilt and the silent plea on the man's golden eyes confirms all the things that had left unsaid. "How could you.." she said in whispers as she slowly brought her hands down to her sides before distancing herself away from Reito as she stepped back.

Reito's eyes widened as his friend stared at him with pure loathing and distrust. "No, no, no! Shizuru, you have to understand-"

"Understand?!" Shizuru repeated, brashly wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her palm. "Reito you lied to me! I asked you if you saw her there and to stop her but you lied to me!" the brunette screamed. Her throat ached but the anger she felt at the moment helped her forget. "You know I was after her but you purposely let her go and what's worst is that you tell her that you're my fiancé? That we are a couple? Do you have any idea how much damage had that lie caused me? To her?!" Shizuru paused to wipe the tears that started to flow. She was at least thankful that they were alone in the garden and the customers wouldn't be able to hear her even if she screamed. The employees of the restaurant however was a different case.

"Why does she matter!?" Reito questioned in return "It already had been years, Shizuru! Years!" the man then scoffed, running a hand to combed his dark hair out of frustration. "If I knew any better, I would actually think that that woman was the one who impregnated you that's why she is so important to you." He said in a jest.

"Because she was!" Shizuru found herself answering. Her mind was already late to register the words she just said but she won't take it back now. The secret that she, and probably few other people, knew about Natsuki is finally out but she doesn't give a shit. "Natsuki, she is Natsumi's biological father." She stated, waiting for Reito's response but all she got was a laughter.

Reito laughed at her expense, saying that Shizuru might have to take a rest and proper sleep because fatigue and stress are overthrowing her senses. He is trying to muffle his fit with his hand but it's still futile. "T-that's a nice joke, Shizuru. Very nice joke and for a second, you got me. Ha ha"

Reito laughter dried in his throat the moment Shizuru's palm connected on his right cheek, causing his head to jerk to his left due to the sudden force. For a split second, all he saw was white while his ear ringed like a bee. His mind was trying to think what just happened but the stinging pain on the side of his face provided him with the answer.

"Laugh all you want but that is the truth." The brunette calmly stated as she glared at the person she called her friend.

"So what you're trying to say is that Natsuki, the _woman_ who you met in Italy have a _male_ genital?" Reito said with a snort. "Be serious here, Shizuru."

"I will not say anything more about Natsuki but make no mistake, she and my daughter share a blood."

The two stayed in silent, calculating how to proceed next but neither are afraid to step on a land mine. Their eyes met in hushed aggravation, clashing like a tidal waves that's waiting for the other to succumb.

Shizuru knows that she probably shouldn't put the blame of the issue on Reito's shoulder but she needed someone to vent out her frustration or else she would lose her mind. "Now, tell me and make me understand how and when are you going to come clean to me? And why did you do that?"

"Simply because I just don't want you to see her again!" was Reito's straight away answer. "After receiving that picture, I _know_ that there's something going in between the two of you. I felt it and saw it in your eyes! It may be just a picture but I know you too well, Shizuru… I know that when you two see each other again, you will leave me to be by her side and I can't let that happen. I won't!" This time, Reito was the one who grabbed Shizuru on her shoulders so the brunette wouldn't have the chance to go anywhere. If Shizuru wants to hear the whole truth then that's what will Reito do even if the woman hates him in the end. What matters to him now is that Shizuru would finally realize that what he did is for the best. "I called you that morning but she was the one to answer the phone.. I know you're not the one to leave your phone unattended so it made me confused why would you left your phone to some strangers unless you felt really close to them… It was supposed to be just a joke, just a test to her if she would react if I told her that I am your lover and hell I was right. She instantly dropped the call without saying goodbye.." He paused then to evade Shizuru's palm colliding on his cheek. "When you sent that picture, I was so heartbroken seeing you smiling happily with her. You never smile at me like that, Shizuru.."

Reito suddenly released a painful groan when two heavy feet stomped on his own but his hands on Shizuru's shoulders remained in place.

"Let go of me!" the brunette bellowed, stomping on Reito's foot once more but the man dodge as he still smile at the brunette even if Shizuru is pushing him away.

"For the longest time I had loved you and never forced you in anything. I waited years to confess and when I did, you said you'll think about it after our trip in Venice..." Reito then smile lovingly at the brunette, moving one of his hands so he can touch one of Shizuru's red cheek and in a blink of an eye, it's like a different man was suddenly standing in front of Shizuru. The smile on Reito's face shifted from being friendly to totally creepy in just a matter of second. "Just forget about her, okay? The two of us are much better together." The man said in a purr.

Unable to take another step back, Shizuru's eyes widens seeing Reito's head leaned to her face.

"I can even be a better father to Natsumi than that freak if you want me to.." Reito said in whispers before his lips comes closer to Shizuru's own.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Natsuki cannot remember when she felt so much anger for someone before. She came running in to Tomoe's restaurant just a minute ago after she cut the call. She dismissed all the strange looks she got from the patrons as she strode towards the back garden of the establishment, just in time for her to hear Reito's admission.

As per Reito's own words, he intentionally lied to Natsuki so she and Shizuru wouldn't meet again. She remain standing behind the door as she continues to listen to what Reito's saying. She wanted to hear more of his explanation before barging in but she didn't expect for him to take an advance to the brunette.

Pushing the door open, Natsuki runs towards the two just as Reito started to lean his face on Shizuru's. "Get your hands off of her, you bastard!" she announced as she grabbed Reito on one shoulder, peel him off from the brunette as strong as she can and land a solid punch to his jaw. She instantly felt her knuckle ache upon the contact but the physical pain was no match from the emotional one she had. She would be happy to oblige and offer her fists if destroying his handsome face would meant for the ached in her and Shizuru hearts to disappear.

"Natsuki!?" Shizuru exclaimed after she caught the sight of the raven-haired. Her mind wonders how long had the raven-haired been standing there and if the woman heard her say anything about their daughter. Her eyes bore longer on the panting woman, almost extending an arm to check on Natsuki's hand when the raven-haired cradled her fist with her other hand, before looking at shocked-stricken Reito. She gasped loudly seeing that Reito already had a busted lips after just one punch from Natsuki, a stream of blood dripping from the open wound. She felt a tugged on her heart to come and help her bleeding friend but the image of his attempted kiss surface to her mind.

"He~ You got some punch there.." Reito groaned, cradling his jaw with his hand as he sits on the dirtied ground. He spits the blood that form within his mouth and tsked loudly after feeling a sting. His eyes are unintentionally starting to water from the pain he's feeling but cannot utter another word to curse the one who caused all of his misery.

"Touch her again and I swear I will cut your freaking hands off of your body with my own hands!" Natsuki threatened, pulling the man's collar up and glare directly to the man's moist golden eyes. Any reasonable person would let the man off the hook for now with a busted lips and bruised ego but Natsuki didn't feel to be a reasonable right now. Not after what she heard what this man did years ago and what happened just few a moments ago. Pulling her hands away, she landed one punch on Reito's gut, causing the man to lurch forward thus giving Natsuki a chance to plant her knee on his face.

The man cloaked the pain on his face and rear as he collided with the ground for the second time by laughing once more. "Even if you hit me hundred times over, the truth still stands that you didn't trust Shizuru and left her." Reito taunted, glaring at the woman who stood still on where she stands. He took this chance to slowly stand up and walk closer to Natsuki. "You don't deserve even a bit of her love." He spat angrily as he grabs Natsuki by the collar and tried to lift her up.

"Stop!" Shizuru yell in horror, worried about the raven-haired woman and man brawling in front of her.

Even after the earlier attacks, Reito was still impressively strong. His body was a little shaken and weak but he was still aware of his surrounding so when Natsuki turned to look at Shizuru after the brunette released a shout, he grabbed a small flower vase hanging on one of the post.

He was planning to throw it the raven-haired, or break it on her pretty little head as a revenge from the hits he received when a throbbing pain on the back of his head registered in his brain, rendering him unconscious after just a second.

When Reito's fell face first on the ground, Natsuki and Shizuru exchanged one quick look at another before looking at Tomoe who's holding a heavily dented stainless steel cooking pan in her hands.

"Mother of all mother dickheads!" The teal haired manager cursed in alarm after seeing some blood on the pan. "I swear I didn't mean to hit him hard! It was just on pure reflex!" she defended, though the other two waitress behind her doubt it. They just saw Reito grabbed a vase and was about to assault their manager's friend so they knew Tomoe did it out of her protectiveness.

Tomoe quickly threw the pan away in a bush, instructing the others that if the police asks, Tomoe is innocent and didn't do anything. And all of them agreed.

The police arrived silently just after the pan-hammering incident transpired.

Tomoe begged for them to do their SOP as quietly as possible to avoid some confusion and distress to her regular customers. Thankfully the whole ruckus happened behind the restaurant and far from any tables so the teal-haired can rest calmly until the whole fiasco is over.

She watched from afar as Natsuki and Shizuru talked with two of the police officers. They explained their side of the story but the police are convinced that there are more to it that meets the eye so they invited the raven-haired to the station after cuffing the now conscious golden-eyed man to their car.

Pity and sympathy flash though Shizuru's eyes momentarily after looking at her former best friend's form. She was still mad at him, cursing him from the bottom of her heart but he was still a good friend before all of this happened. She instinctively felt that this was still all her fault.

"Well wait for you at the station, then." Said the officer to Natsuki as they started to pack up and evacuated the area.

Shocked by the police statement, Shizuru tried to take all the blame but Natsuki didn't let her and agreed to follow the police on her own vehicle.

"Are you sure this is the best idea, Natsuki?" Tomoe questioned, blocking the raven-haired's way before she got on her motorcycle. "If your father-"

"I know and right now, my mind is in haywire when I thought of him learning about this. I'll try to think of something to cover up but can you please discreetly contact Yamada for me? I forgot my phone in my office after your call. " said the raven-haired with a sigh. Tomoe is right, if her father heard that she was invited to come to the police station, Natsuki is sure that Kichirou will investigate further. Sooner or later, her father will likely came to know about Shizuru. That is if he still didn't know about the brunette.

Natsuki tried to smile at Shizuru, silently reassuring the brunette that she will be fine before placing her dark helmet over her head and starting her engine to follow the police cars to their station.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"Does he know?" Natsuki questioned after the police set her free from questioning. She was still furious after learning that Reito will only have to spend a week in prison for the disturbance took place at the restaurant and have the opportunity for a bail if he wishes so but the thought of her father knowing the incident angers her more.

"What do you think?" Yamada sarcastically replied, sighing loudly after singing some papers and handling it back to the police officer in front of them. He gestured for the raven-haired to follow him to his car before giving Natsuki a piece of his mind. "This is the second time this week I have to go to the same police station and as much as I would like to always came to your aide, this is really becoming unexpected of you, Natsuki-sama. "

"You're right.. I'm sorry to drag you to this, Yamada." Natsuki said silently, feeling like a child caught with her hand inside the cookie jar and being scolded by her parent.

Yamada sighed once more. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scold you but I'm just worried for your well-being." The man smiled after bowing as an apology. He then open the passenger door of the car, helping a brunette out of the vehicle. With one last bow, he entered his car and drove away to leave the two woman alone.

"S-shizuru?" Natsuki stuttered after seeing the burgundy-eyed woman marched towards her with the eyes that seems to throw invisible knives. At first she thought that Shizuru will slap her, or punch her in the face, for leaving her at the restaurant and also for five years ago, but she found herself being enveloped by a familiar scent when the brunette latched herself onto the raven-haired and embraced her.

"Baka!" Shizuru cried as she holds the Natsuki closer and tighter.

The raven-haired was giggling, blushing like a teenager inside as the brunette buried her face on her chest. She was about to return the hug though when suddenly Shizuru pushed her away and glared. "Eh?"

"Don't get me wrong," the brunette started "I'm still mad at you." That was true to Shizuru. No matter how much wrong Reito did, she believe it was still Natsuki's fault for believing him in the first place without even asking Shizuru if it's true or not. Apologies alone wouldn't be enough.

Natsuki felt the happiness she felt after seeing Shizuru slowly faded and replaced with sorrow and shame. "I know.. and I'm sorry" she said dejectedly. She tried to lift her spirit up by smiling at the brunette but the words she said to Shizuru that day flashed right through her eyes. Those words haunted her and keeps echoing every time she thought of the brunette. " _Just how can I erase those words.._ "

Shizuru stared thoughtfully at Natsuki as the woman hang her head low, her eyes were hidden behind her raven hair. She idly wonder if it's okay to ask if Natsuki heard her say about their daughter but recoiled when fear suddenly bloom in her heart. " _She wouldn't do that, would she? She would take Natsumi away from me, right?_ "

Unaware from the two woman standing silently at the empty parking space, a man in a black sedan parked few meters away has taken a few images at their exchange, grinning evilly at the clear shots he had to give to his employer.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

The next day, Natsuki found herself waiting for a familiar brunette at a familiar playground. She was seating on a bench, looking at her bandaged hand with unreadable expression on her face. The doctor said there was no broken bones but the muscle was swollen so they advised her to wrap it protectively to avoid further damage.

There's also the fact that she still haven't got a word from her father so she thinks that the man is clueless to the event that transpired at Tomoe's restaurant. Though, she can never be too complacent especially if her father is involved.

She was still shaken about the events of yesterday's event but decided to move forward now that she knew the truth. Shizuru never betrayed her. It was Reito's fault. Oh, and she was a real idiot. " _I wonder if she's not coming back to work ever again.._ " she sighed deeply at the thought of not seeing the burgundy eyed brunette. She spent another night thinking about the brunette. All night long searching on the internet, asking strangers on how to woe an angry girl properly since really wanted to make amends to Shizuru and she doesn't have a clue on how to start. Plus Tomoe's suggestion is just too outrageous for her to do. Seriously, who would suggest to just push an angry Shizuru on your office couch and make love to her after confessing your undying love and be her forever slave? " _If I did what Tomoe had suggested, not only will Shizuru hate me forever for forcing her but also ultimately quit the resto.._ " Another sighed escaped from her lips. If that happens, she might really lose to her father this time.

"Are you okay, Natsuki-san?" a sudden meek voice captured her attention.

Natsuki looked up and instantly feel all her worries washed away seeing the little brunette standing in front of her. Their equally bright emeralds meet with a joy. The little brunette was wearing a white t-shirt with a Disney princess printed on it and a jeans shorts. She had her school bag on her back so Natsuki wonders if Natsumi left her guardian once more just to meet the raven-haired in their not-so-secret-hide-out.

Natsumi titled her head to the side, confused to see her idol seating on the bench like she just lost something important a few minutes ago. Quickly, her curious eyes caught a sight of the white dressing wrapped on Natsuki's hands. "What happened to your hand?" she asked with worries, taking a seat beside the older woman without breaking her gaze on the bandaged hand. "Does it hurt?"

"Ah, this is nothing. I just beat someone bad guy yesterday." Natsuki tried to boast as she puffed her chest.

"But my Okaa-san said beating people is also bad.." said the child in murmur as she placed a single hand on her chin and tried to think on so many explanations and situation why would her idol beat a person.

"Well, let's just say that there are really bad people out there and sometimes good people have to fight back to say at least." Natsuki quickly defended. Thankfully, the little brunette seems to believe her alibi since she cannot bear the thought of Natsumi being disappointed in her.

Suddenly, Natsumi stood from the bench and carefully holds Natsuki's injured hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed the top of it. "There." The little brunette said with smile. "Okaa-san said that a kiss can cure anything. She always do that to me and works amazingly." Natsumi explained when the raven-haired woman asked what was the kiss for. "Does it still hurt?"

Using her other hand, Natsuki ruffles the little brunette's hair, feeling the silky smooth tresses under her palm. She urged for Natsumi to seat on her lap in which the little child complied without any restraints, causing for the two of them to laugh comfortably. "Thank you, Natsumi-chan. The pain was really gone now thanks to you". Natsuki smiled fondly at the young child before embracing the girl. She pictured if her future daughter, if she ever had decided to have one, will look and be adorable like Natsumi. "Hey, Natsumi?" she called after remembering the question that's floating on her mind ever since meeting the little brunette. This is the third time they met but Natsuki never got the chance to asked some personal question to the little brunette since all they did was to play and discuss topics that's totally not what you expect to hear from a barely three years old kid. " _But then again, Natsumi is not your ordinary kid. I see myself in her when I was at that age but thankfully her mother didn't mistreat her and guide her well.._ "

Natsumi put some separation with their body to look up at Natsuki's face when she heard her say her name.

"I was just wondering, you said you only have your mother, right?" the child nodded at her inquiry. "May I ask what is your mother's name?" When Natsumi's face shows uncertainty about the sudden question, she quickly added "I just want to commend her for raising you properly and nothing more."

"You're not going to court my Okaa-san, are you?" the brunette asked out of the blue, causing Natsuki to actually blush at the suggestion.

"W-why would I?" the older green-eyed woman asked after clearing her throat to get her bearings. "I mean from what you mentioned before, your mother is beautiful but don't you want her to be happy if she dated someone new? I'm not saying I would though.."

This made little Natsumi stayed quiet for a bit. The raven-haired immediately battered herself seeing the thoughtful expression on the brunette's face. "I like my Okaa-san to be happy but…"

"But?" Natsuki insist for her to continue, intrigued what could possibly be inside the normally talkative girl's mind to make her speechless and unable to compete her sentence.

"She said doesn't want anyone else.." the little one explained after a while. She fiddle with her fingers and tried to form the words inside her head. "Okaa-san said that she is happy as long as Natsumi stays with her."

Seeing the sad expression on her adorable friend's face, Natsuki decided to drop the subject all together. "Alright, I understand. I would not ask further so smile for me now, okay?"

Natsumi nodded her head and flash a disarming smile towards the raven-haired. Just then a beeping sound from Natsuki's watch halted their moment, informing the two of them that it is time for the brunette to head to her school.

Only after when Natsumi entered the building had made the raven-haired thought of her unanswered question. She still doesn't know what is Natsumi's mother's name nor Natsumi's last name, believe it or not. " _I am a failure as a friend. We saw each other a couple of times now and I always failed to ask for her surname. Honestly, Natsuki? Why do you always so out of yourself whenever you see Natsumi... Should I just ask Yamada to check on to her?_ " Natsuki mused as she walks towards her car. With her hand being injured, she decided to take her car instead of riding her motorcycle, and it turns out she made a right call.

She remembered how Natsumi beamed widely after seeing the smooth black Mercedes Benz SL parked beside the street. It seems out of place to their suburban neighborhood but Natsumi wouldn't complain. She excitedly seated on the passenger side, screaming 'shotgun!' like how she saw on a TV show Haru once watched.

" _Well, there's always tomorrow so I'll just have to ask her then. Yamada might really get pissed at me this time for asking him to investigate a small innocent child._ "

 **To be continued.**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **A/N: Here you go! As promised, a faster update than the last one!**

 **I tried to correct the errors I saw after reading it once right after I was done writing. There's probably some mistakes left so excuse it, if you may.**

 **This chapter was pure events on the past, just to remind you in case you got lost. He he he. Next chapter would be mix of both, though mostly are from the past.**

 **Review's Corner:**

 **Juno-C7: Killing is a bit too much, I think? Lool. But the story is not done yet so let's see if I can grant your wish. :D**

 **Linkun: Sorry Shizuru didn't have the chance to beat Reito. She still saw him as a friend after all he did so she tried to restrict herself.**

 **Kano: I'm sorry if I got you confused somehow but Kichirou already knew about Natsumi at the present time. Natsuki is trying not to let Natsumi see him because of her own personal vendetta against her father. You have to read the next one since there will be a scene where Kichirou finally appears on present time.**

 **Feitonat: I was cracking like crazy after reading your comment/review/omake! And that was a long one! At first it made me wonder who are you referring to when you said about the mysterious blonde, etc then it hit me. LOL.. I never read a story about them but I do read a doujinshi for their pairing.**

 **JohnDevlin: I think I've learned my lesson. Ha ha, now every time I finish a story I send a backup update to my email, or usb, then send it back to my pc if I want to re-edit. LOL**

 **Nino: I'm still not sure how many chapters are left but probably (probably) the story would not exceed to ten chapters.**

 **AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR ALL MY AWESOME READERS!**

 **Review if you must! ;)**

 **A/N: I'm just wondering if any of you guys had read a manhwa 'What does the fox say'? It's a yuri manga, for adults only, that has a great plot so I'm just wondering if any of you found a fiction here in fanfiction site base on that story. Tell me so I can read it too! Lool...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

**(Present)**

Natsuki noticed that her control is slowly slipping away, that the anger she kept locked up inside became loose. She thought she can face the man she hates the most in a calm manner but she was wrong. Standing in front of this man who attempted to ruin her new found family makes her sick.

"Are you just going to stay standing there?" Her father stated. His voice is hoarse than usual. His body leans on white soft pillows of a comfortable bed with wires of the machines beside him attached on his arms, an oxygen mask is hanging on his neck.

"What do you want?" Natsuki asked in gritted teeth. She really doesn't want to be here, honestly, but Alexa's constant pleading won her over. The raven-haired woman remained standing by the door frame even when the man beckons her to seat anywhere she likes in the luxurious room.

"Sit" the man ordered like he used to before throwing a coughing fit. He momentarily placed back the oxygen mask on face and take a series of deep breaths.

"No" was the defiant Natsuki's answer. She felt her hand moved an inch seeing her father in a helpless state but stopped herself in time to make a move. "I am busy so why don't you just get it on with."

Kichirou looked at his daughter from a distance, eyes imprinting the image of his eldest daughter deep in his memory. Their relationship was not the best father-daughter, Kichirou was sure of that, but he only thought what is best for the raven-haired. That is what he's been believing since Natsuki was born differently. He may have not said it before but he really loves his daughters. " _Huff_! _I guess the worst father award goes to me_ " He thought bitterly as he reaches for a glass full of water but his hand is still weak so the glass just slipped on his grasp, landing on the marbled floor where it breaks in million pieces. With mild disappointment flash through his features, he just sighed and lean his back on the soft pillows once more.

"If you don't really have to say anything, I think I'll just go.." Natsuki spoke after a while, turning her heels around and face the closed door.

"Natsuki.." Her father called, effectively halting the woman from leaving.

Her name being called with so much emotion sounded so foreign coming from Kichirou's mouth that Natsuki actually thought that it must be a hallucination or a mere trick of her imagination. She turned her head towards the bed, eyes hardening with conflicted emotions as his father smiled at her for the very first time. Something was definitely wrong, thought the raven-haired woman. All her life, never before had she seen this man showed any kind of good emotions to Natsuki, he's always been as harsh as a whip and cold as a steel. They shared a blood, yes, but that is all there is in their relationship.

"Can you come a little closer, at least? Please?" Her father begged, smile still plastered on his lightly cracked lips.

Against her will, Natsuki's feet moved on its own until she was merely three feet away from the foot of his father's bed. She didn't want to be close to her father but somehow she felt something tug inside her heart seeing how weak he is. She can see clearly how much Kichirou had changed after being hospitalized as she came closer. His fit body and handsome face was thinner than before. His perfectly nurtured white skin is almost as pale as a sheet of paper. The wrinkles around in lips, eyes and forehead caused by stress and aging are showing. A part of his former pumped up cheeks are now sagging.

He is no longer the man that with one single look can make Natsuki shiver in fear.

"I am pathetic.." Her father stated "I'm sure that is what's running through your head." The man said, earning a blank stare from his eldest daughter. "I didn't call you here again to beg for your forgiveness, Natsuki. We both know that it is impossible right now and only time can tell if you can forgive me-"

"Then why am I here?" Natsuki interrupted, agitated that her father is acting like a different person. A kind and loving person which the raven-haired woman knows that he's not. He taught her that long ago since she was young and Natsuki believe that she had no reason to believe him to be a good person now.

Kichirou silently sighed at the irruption. He really hates it when people cut him off while he speaks but it's not like he can do anything about it now that he's in this state. He was too weak to even retaliate to them. Speaking alone is hard for him to do these days so he decided to cut off the chase. "I want to see my granddaughter." He said as looked back at Natsuki's hardening eyes.

"…Absolutely not" the raven-haired replied through gritted teeth.

"I know you're still mad about what I said before, what I did with you and Shizuru but please Natsuki. For the first and maybe the last time, let me see my granddaughter."

It was like a flicker but Natsuki actually thought of agreeing to her father when he said for the 'last time'. What does he means by that? He's still fairly young, 48 years old, as far as she can remember. However, she wasn't able to think further into this since her stepmother, or rather her former stepmother, came in to the room carrying a tray with foods.

The two woman shared a smile before Alexa put the tray on a near coffee table. "Have a drink, Nastuki. I'm sure talking with your father is tiresome" The blonde woman said sweetly, causing the tension building inside the room to somehow drift away. She turn to look at her former husband, "You old man, it's time to drink your medicine" she stated coldly with a hint of love (?) in her voice, if that was even possible.

Natsuki watched as Alexa moved and assist Kichirou to sit up. She stifled a chuckle when the woman scolded the (former) fearsome Kuga Kichirou about the broken glass on the floor. Even when their marriage is now null, the blonde woman remained on Kichirou's side especially when the man hit the lowest part of his life. She doesn't have to that but she said that Kichirou is still the father of her lovely daughter so she can't leave him alone and vulnerable. It was very noble and admirable, if you ask Natsuki.

"I'll think about it.." Natsuki suddenly said after watching the interaction between her father and Alexa. This brought the attention of the older two back to her. "I will also ask my wife if she would allow to" Without waiting for a reply she opened the door and leave, hearing the first ever 'thank you' coming from her father.

" _Maybe..he did changed.._ " 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

**(Past)**

Sighing for the second time early in the morning, Shizuru decided to take a seat at their small living room after seeing her daughter run towards her school again. She wonders why Natsumi suddenly acting so eager and excited to be early these days when just few weeks ago, it took all Shizuru's convincing power to make Natsumi stepped out of the house. She tried asking before but her little brunette remained secretive, going as far as saying she just got a friend and nothing more.

Her mother had gone to find a new job, against to her husband's will, while Haru scurries after the little brunette so that means only her and father are the only ones left in the house.

"May I ask what's occupying your mind?" Masao asked, sitting beside his startled daughter with two cups of tea on his hand. He offered the other one to the brunette before taking a sip on his own cup. "You had been sighing a lot these days, Shizuru." He later commented, eying his daughter as the woman's gaze failed to meet his.

"Father.." says Shizuru. Her fingers trails the rim of the cup, her eyes mirroring its contents. After the events of yesterday finally registered in her brain, she had been thinking how confess to her parents about her secrets but so far, it's getting hard to do since she herself doesn't know if she really want that. It's like her mind and heart are contradicting each other, bringing the pros and cons of the situation that concerns her daughter.

So the real big question is what would happen next if she did reveal Natsumi's real father. _"It would come out eventually since Reito already know_ ", she thought dryly as she remembers her former friend. Would her parents get angry at her for keeping this secret? For saying that the 'father' of her child is already dead? What would her daughter think when she finally meets her dad who in the eyes of many is a woman? What would Natsuki think? So many questions that needed an answer but Shizuru felt she's not ready yet to face it all at once. " _That's right. I don't need to face all of it now. I just need to take one step at the time.._ "

"Hmm?" the man hummed, urging for the brunette to continue talking.

"…Why didn't you asked me more about Natsumi's father?" She started, testing the waters if it is okay to cross over the topic. "I know I said that he's dead but why did you and Kaa-san just accepted that without asking for more? Not that I'm complaining to you father but rather.. I'm just wondering.."

Masao mused on it for a moment, noting the silent question on his daughter's eyes that she failed notice and hide. "Because I, We respects you, Shizuru." He said with a comforting smile. "Though your mother and I know that Natsumi's father is alive, not like what you said and not that we're blaming you for lying to us, but we supported your decision to not discuss the topic any further." The man explained as he too eyed his reflection on the cup.

This simple response made Shizuru silent. Of course they knew they were lying when she said that, they are her parents and they knew her daughter so well. "I'm sorry, father" she said while looking down at her lap. Her parents had nothing but supportive to her and all she did was lie to them. Perhaps she was ashamed to admit that she fall in loved to some stranger she met in a foreign land but got her heart rip open afterwards. " _No, if anything, I am not ashamed that I met her and it was Natsuki who fathered my child. She had given me the greatest gift I could ever have.._ "

"If it makes you a little better, I always longed to be a grandfather" Her father said with a serene smile. "It doesn't matter to me if you're married or not, as long as I know my children is happy. And as far as I can see, you are happy with Natsumi even without that guy beside you, so I am happy as well."

Shizuru smiled at her father, feeling lighter and somehow happy that he was the one sitting beside her. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. "Thank you, father"

Silence ruled inside the living room as the two sipped their tea at the same time.

"…When you met mother, how did you know that she will be the one you'll marry?" the brunette asked out of the blue, shocking her father in the process. Even Shizuru was shocked that she asked that question. Marriage is far away from her concerns now so where that question did came from? She don't know. Nonetheless, she stared expectantly at her father's red eyes, asking for the answer with her own identical one.

After a moment, Masao smiled fondly at her. If he thought about it, this is the first time that Shizuru asked the story about between her parents. It made Masao blushed a little due to shyness but figures there will be no harm done telling your kids how did their parents met.

"Hmm.. At first of course, I didn't know." The man started. "The moment we saw each other, I can tell that Setsuna will be difficult so I tried to avoid her." Masao paused to laugh a little as he remembers how far he'd gone just to avoid the purple-eyed woman. "Every time we met, we're always at each other throats. We always end up debating which is better than the other or what is best among the rest.."

Shizuru listened carefully at his father's story. A lovely smile plastered on her face as she tried to imagine her parents on their younger age. She silently wondered if she'll ever find someone, someone naming Natsuki, will give her the happiness like her parents have.

"Have you and mother ever had a fight that you feel like your relationship is over?" Shizuru asked with uncertainty after her father tell his story. She gripped the cup tighter as her mind raised more question regarding her relationship with the raven-haired.

Masao paused at the follow up. He can tell that there's more to the question but decided to answer nonetheless. "Honestly, every fight your mother and I had feels like our relationship will come to end." He answered truthfully. "There was this time that I thought it will really be the end of our marriage but thankfully it didn't come to that."

"So, you apologize? ..Is the words ever be enough?"

"Of course it is not enough, Shizuru. So I continued to apologize no matter how much I put myself down just to show how much I love your mother. I showed it with actions as well as words just to reclaim your mother.. I'm just grateful that she gave me a chance to at least explain myself… After all, chance is all we need." He finished with a smile.

"I see.."

Another moment of silence pass between the two. Both are in deep thoughts and both is calculating their words.

"Can you tell me now who this person behind your thoughts is?" Masao asked to break the silence. It's almost time for him to leave for work but he can't just do that if his daughter is obviously in stress.

"Father.. " the brunette started after a while, debating if it was best to finally open up or not. She was aware that her father still have to go to work and didn't want her revelation to occupy his mind throughout the day so she decided to tell it later. Or maybe some other time. "It's nothing. You should go to work now, father." Shizuru started to collect their empty cups when her father grabs her hand.

"I don't know what it is bothering you, Shizuru. But know that your family is here for you." said Masao as he got up. "Nothing will happen if you just think about it in your head. It is better if you express it, not only with words but with actions as well. Remember that, Shizuru." 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

Upon entering her restaurant, Natsuki was greeted with an amazing aroma. Her sensitive nose asking her body to follow the smell. A smile was slowly presented on her face when the thought of Shizuru cooking inside the kitchen popped in her head.

"Good morning, Kuga-san" her new assistant manager greeted with a smile when the raven-haired walked closer to the counter. When Natsuki looked questionably at her, she released a light laugh and corrected herself. "I mean, Natsuki-san."

"Good morning too, Yukariko-san." Said Natsuki as she tried to catch a glimpse inside the kitchen through the glass panel behind the short-haired brunette. "Is there someone cooking inside the kitchen?" she asked after a while, hoping to see a certain brunette wearing a white toque and apron.

"Yes. I believe that Harada-san is inside." For a second, Yukariko saw a disappointment flash on her boss's eyes but said nothing.

Nodding her head as a 'thank you', Natsuki decided to go inside the kitchen herself and see what exactly her new Sous Chef is up to. She pushed the steel door open, silently hoping to see Shizuru inside as well but cannot hide the disappointment this time when her emeralds landed on the short dark-haired sous chef cooking in front of a large wok pan, alone inside the big well-equip kitchen.

"Good morning, Natsuki-san!" greeted by the chef after noticing her boss standing at the kitchen's doorway. "I hope you don't mind me cooking for everyone's breakfast." Harada Chie said with a wink. A wink that could probably swoon every waitress working in the restaurant in an instant. With an exception of Natsuki of course.

The two raven-haired woman then smile at each other before Natsuki uttered her reply. "Not at all." She walked around the around the counter and stood closer to Chie. "After the breakfast, and if everyone is already present, please tell them that we're having a brief meeting. I'll inform Yukariko-san as well" Natsuki swiftly scanned the kitchen, eying the cleanliness and shiny counters before exiting towards her office.

Chie nodded her head and playfully replied a stiff "Yes, ma'am!"

Natsuki looked over her shoulder and shook her head lightly, smiling at her employee's welcoming treatment. She walked pass Yukariko and told her about the meeting before walking towards her office where her paper works lays on her table. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

It was exactly nine in the morning when every staff in restaurant is at present. Well, everyone except the master chef who they, aside from Yukariko, haven't met yet.

Sitting on the right side of a large rectangular table is where the assistant manager Yukariko is, preparing to pray before eating. The sous chef, Chie, who's already flirting with everyone that doesn't have a penis on them.

There is also the three beautiful waitress, Akane, a short haired brunette. Shiho, a pink haired girl with a weird hair style and Aio, also a brunette but with longer hair than Akane and the one seated beside the sous chef.

At the other side of the table were the guys. A goofy blonde guy named Yuichi who's spouting non-sense about sports he liked to play. A spiky dark haired man with a scar on his face, Masashi, who's seating like he was the yakuza boss with arms across his chest. And lastly, a brown haired self-proclaim pretty boy named Kazuya who's already flirting with Akane.

There's also about ten more people sitting at the other rectangular table but they are not as rowdy as the one who got mentioned. Some of them are kitchen helpers while the others are the floor cleaners.

"Yukariko-san, is Natsuki-san going to join with us?" asked Chie.

"Yes, I think. She said she will come down after some phone calls. She-" The rest of Yukariko's explanation was disrupted when someone entered the restaurant.

All pairs of eyes stared at the entrance, stared at the stranger standing awkwardly while looking back at them.

"Ara, good morning?" Shizuru said to break the ice.

In an instant, Chie was beside the brunette, much to Aoi's displeasure, offering a red rose that she pulled out from her toque. "Hello, gorgeous." She offered it to Shizuru with a wink. "What brings a beautiful woman like you in our still-closed restaurant?"

Shizuru giggled at Chie's attempt to flirt with her, not that it's working. "Actually, I came here to work." Her eyes wanders at the other occupants of the table, smiling at each one of them, though they are not the one's she wanted to see. Her eyes, as much as she wanted to deny it, craved for the long dark-haired woman with compelling emerald eyes. Just thinking about the intensity within those eyes send shivers to Shizuru's spine. She cleared her throat to re-compose herself. "Is Kuga-san, inside her office?" she asked.

The guys, and the girls minus Yukariko who had been smiling at Shizuru, can only nodded their heads in response as they are totally smitten with the brunette's beauty to open their mouths. Shizuru is only wearing a plain shirt and jeans but her charm and attractiveness is overflowing. They watched in pure silence as the brunette made her way to the office, finally breathing an air that they didn't knew they were holding upon meeting their newest co-worker. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

"Come in! It's open." Natsuki shouted after hearing a series of knock on her door. Her nose is buried with the inventory list and whatnot that she didn't knew the person she wanted to see was the one who entered her office. "I've double checked the inventory just in case and it's all good. All that's left is to discuss this to the chef's." she informed, still oblivious to the person standing in front of her table.

"Ara, it's good that I'm here then." The brunette said, suppressing a giggle at the startled expression on Natsuki's face when the woman finally looked up.

"S-Shizuru?" the emerald beauty said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Titling her head a little, the brunette simply answered, "To work, of course."

If only Shizuru knew how happy Natsuki is after hearing her said that words. Truth to be told, the raven haired already loss the hope of seeing the brunette again after their awkward moment yesterday at the police station and after she wasn't present in the kitchen when Natsuki arrived. They didn't even said another word to each other aside from 'goodbye' as they parted ways. She wanted to stop Shizuru from walking away from her, to ask her if they finally can a have a proper talk about their past but refrain herself after remembering how emotionally tired the brunette must been after her face-off with her former best friend.

Natsuki cleared her throat to hide the embarrassment she's feelings upon seeing the brunette's innocent smile. Or was that a smirk? "Oh r-right, yes. Here, work y-you will.. ehem! I mean, of course, Fujino-san" She stammered. She knocked on her head repeatedly on how stupid she must have sounded since Shizuru burst out of giggling. " _That's really great of you, stupid, to be flustered while looking at her pretty face! Way to impress a woman who you still have some apologizing to do, Natsuki! Good job!_ " the raven-haired woman thought dryly, still imaginary slamming her head on her desk, repeatedly.

Shizuru remained standing in front of the table, now giggling behind her hand as her mind tried to recall the things she wishes to say before her first day begins but it didn't go as plan. Though seeing Natsuki's flustered face and stammering is not so bad too.

Finally coming to her senses, Natsuki slowly stood up from her seat and carefully come closer to the brunette, offering a formal handshake that the woman gladly took. "Thank you for accepting, Shizuru. Oh, and welcome to the restaurant." She let go of the brunette's hand, against what her heart's yelling, before gazing at Shizuru's angelic face that didn't change much since they first saw each other. " _Slowly, Shizuru. I will make it back to you slowly. That I promise you.._ "

"Natsuki.." Shizuru suddenly called when silence took the room, kicking the raven-haired out of her thoughts. A ghost smile instantly marred on her face as Natsuki's cheeks flared and her beautiful emerald eyes finally focused at her own burgundy eyes, making her knees go weak just by a single glance.

Though their eyes are identical, for Shizuru, Natsumi's emeralds are still too young and pure. Too innocent and carefree like a fresh water flowing down on a stream. Natsuki's on the other hand, are a tiny bit darker if you actually made a time to compare them. The raven-haired woman's eyes are matured by age and molded by the hard circumstances in her life. It often show her emotions but also hides it perfectly well, like a mirror that can show you what you want to see or what the owner of it wants you to see.

Before Natsuki can even utter another word, Sous Chef Harada burst inside of her room unannounced. Two set of eyes stared, or rather glared at the interruption, making the short-haired woman shivered visibly on her spot.

" _I should have locked the door.."_ The two of them thought at the same time.

"Do you need something, Chie?" Natsuki asked as she momentarily step away from Shizuru to get something on her desk. She stack some papers together while waiting for the sous chef to respond.

"Well boss, breakfast can't start with you so Yukariko-san and the others are asking if you'll be coming down anytime soon.." Chie explain warily, darting her eyes towards the calm general manager and the smiling brunette. " _I'm surely interrupted something fishy there, didn't I? Ho ho ho. Boss and Employee? This will be fun!_ "

Catching Chie looking at the other occupant of the room, Natsuki straightened her back and stood closer to the brunette. Their elbows touched due to sudden closeness, making the other two raised their eyebrows at her action. She won't admit it out loud but she felt some kind of jealousy blossom within her as Shizuru continues to smile at the short-haired chef. She got her unspoken wish when Shizuru's eyes finally stared back on her. She cleared her throat. "Chie, this is Fujino Shizuru, our master chief." She said while motioning towards the brunette. "Fujino-san, this is Harada Chie, she will be our sous chef. You two will work hand in hand in the kitchen so you better get well together."

The two woman bowed their heads at each other and smile. They exchange proper greetings that got awkwardly cut offed by Natsuki, who placed herself in between the two of them, before deciding to join the other staff at the breakfast table. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

The rest of the day flowed fast for Shizuru that she wasn't even noticed that it was already past seven in evening, meaning her shift is finally over. Since it was the first day, there wasn't much work to do. Along with Chie, the two of them prepared over twice a dozen of food that will be added to their new menu. All of it, plus some desserts, got approved by non-other than Natsuki herself and Tomoe, who came to see how the things are going inside her friend's resto and Tokiha Mai, an orange-haired woman who turns out to be a famous chef and Natsuki's other friend.

Seeing the bubbly woman close to the raven-haired didn't brought any discomfort to Shizuru since she knows that Mai is already engaged to someone. Well, there were times that the brunette wished she was the one to offering a spoon to Natsuki but she would not say that out loud. She really, really tried her best not to act differently and glared at every employee that states their interest on their raven-haired boss. Not that she could blame them though since Natsuki is an epitome of perfection.

As for Mai, the woman has an amazing talent, Shizuru complemented after tasting a ramen noodles that looks and smells like it was cooked for a high class restaurant but the ingredients and procedure used is very simple.

For the whole day, Shizuru thought Natsuki would come up to her and talk about personal things but the raven-haired never did. The only time that Natsuki would come close to her was to ask her thoughts about the food listed on their new menu and nothing more. This actually irked Shizuru since she thought the emerald eyed would at least show some interest to make amends, to say she's sorry again for coldly leaving the brunette before without an explanation. Or something like that.

"Going home?" Natsuki inquired as she enters the changing room, making the sole occupant shriek. "Sorry, didn't mean to startled you." she added silently when Shizuru turned to glare at her.

"Hmm" the brunette hummed, freeing her hair from the black hairnet placed on her head. She turned her body around and continues to remove the chef's white coat as well, leaving her with a thin white blouse she brought earlier. Her face lightly heated when she caught a sight of Natsuki still looking at her from the mirror's reflection. Her back is turned so she let the blush fully covered her cheeks. "Do you need something?" she asked in attempt to remove the tension building inside of her body as she imagine those eyes looking at her bare flesh instead. " _Stop it. Don't go there.._ " she silently whispered. She felt really hot ...and suddenly became claustrophobic even though it was only her and the raven-haired are the once occupying the room.

"Ah..uhmm.. yes, actually." Natsuki said, licking and biting her lips while Shizuru ran a hand to her exposed neck, probably feeling tired and sticky after all the cooking inside the kitchen. She gulped painfully as if the time slowed down, tempting her to swat the brunette's hand away so Natsuki's hand can do the job instead. "I-I-I think I'll just wait outside!" she blurted after censored images flashes through her mind. Not waiting for a response, she grabbed the door knob and leave Shizuru alone. Unknown to her, the brunette chef knows that Natsuki kept ogling at her so Shizuru decided to put a little free show. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

Fifteen minutes later, Shizuru saw Natsuki sitting at one of the tables in the restaurant. It was just eight in the evening but the raven-haired manager decided to close it early, saying that since this is the first day they had the discussion about the timing and shifting of the staff so she's letting them have fun for now. Almost all of them agreed to have a welcoming party at the nearest bar but there are some who excused themselves with a reason of their awaiting family.

"Sorry for waiting" Shizuru stated as she stood in front of Natsuki.

The raven-haired is seated at a table with a glass of wine on her hand. She was obviously deep in thought since she didn't even looked up when Shizuru came closer. Her emerald eyes are slightly down casted, staring at something on the table cloth while her brows are knitted together.

"Natsuki?" the brunette called with worry. As much as she would like to stare at her Natsuki, she didn't want to see the raven-haired loss in her own world with a scowl on her handsome face. " _Did I just claim her?_ " she mused back on her previous thought to recall if she did such thing.

"Ah, Shizuru" the woman finally said. She gesture the empty seat in front and asked if the brunette would like to join her for a drink. "Wine?" She offered, raising an old bottle of wine to Shizuru but the woman politely decline. The two of them are the only people left as far as Natsuki knows so she indulged herself with some alcohol to help calm her buzzing nerves.

Shizuru stayed silent while watching her boss pour another serving of red liquid in her own glass. She can see that the raven-haired's hand was lightly shaking as she do so but the brunette didn't know if it's due to alcohol or nervousness. This is the first time they were alone in a room without worrying to be irrupted by someone so she too felt nervous about where their conversation will be heading to. She had a hunch on where it will start but she debated if she should point the direction later to another matter in hand.

"So," Natsuki started, sipping some wine from her glass. "Will you be staying for just a month or till your contract expires?" she asked. She imaginary punched her face after those words escaped her mouth. She keeps denying that she's nervous but maybe that was not the case.

"Eh?" That was not what Shizuru's hoping to hear from the raven-haired woman at all. Aren't they here to talk about themselves? She internally scolded herself for being assumptious. Of course Natsuki wanted to talk to her since she had yet signed the contract. "C-contract," she finally answered after clearing her throat. She felt really disappointed but didn't show it on her face. She remained calm on the outside but a different scenario is happening inside.

They continued to talk about her contract. Sometimes, Natsuki would asked questions but nothing of personal, most of it are things that concerns restaurant. Shizuru too would asked about stuff like what is Natsuki's plan in the restaurant and whatnot.

They were like friends catching up with each other but still wary about crossing the line so they kept some questions to themselves. They have all the time they need now that they're here together so there's no need to hurry, they both thought. They were laughing about some joke that the sous chef and Tomoe made earlier that day when Shizuru's phone started ringing. The brunette got up and excused herself answered it swiftly upon seeing their home number.

"I need to go." Shizuru said after she came back at the table to grab her bag. "See you tomorrow, Natsuki." She said hurriedly. She turned to leave but the woman's bandaged hand caught her wrist. The hold slowly slid lower so they hands connects, bringing memories of the past surface on their minds.

"I'll send you home." Said Natsuki without missing a beat as she quickly grabbed her phone and keys on the table and led Shizuru out of the parking lot. She didn't let go of the joined hands even after securing the locks of the restaurant and unlocking her car.

"It's okay. I can home by myself." The brunette argued while trying to remove the other woman's hand on her but the hold didn't budge. "Let go, Natsuki" she ordered. Panic mixed with worries surged through her veins at the thought of Natsuki meeting their daughter for the first time without so much of a warning on both side. She's not ready to have this situation now especially when her friendship with Natsuki have just been renewed. She's not ready to have their innocent child get into this without a proper explanation and introduction.

Natsuki did what was asked and let Shizuru's hand go. "Why is there something your hiding from me?" she joked but her smile dropped when the brunette stared back with wide eyes. "Don't worry, I can still drive after that wine. I'll take you home safely, Shizuru.." Natsuki smiled as she gently shoved Shizuru at the passenger seat of her car. If only she knew that her being drunk is not the issue that Shizuru's worrying about. The emerald-eyed woman waltz to the other side and gracefully seated herself on the driver seat to start the car, aware that the brunette is staring at her all through the ride. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

**(Present)**

"You're staring." The woman accused gruffly. She can feel those eyes looking at her even if her own arms are draped across her eyes. "I can feel it so don't even try to say otherwise, woman."

The woman being accused off laughed lightly at her wife's exceptional senses with regards to her ogling. "Ara, you can't blame me if I have the most amazing woman on my bed, na-ke-d and fully exhausted." She teases, laughing louder this time when patches of redness appeared on her lover's firm cheeks. "You're so cute!" the honey-haired woman squealed as she snuggled closer and tightens her hold on her beloved's torso.

"Shizuru!" was the embarrassed replied of the tomato-faced raven-haired woman. She was honestly beyond exhausted, mentally and physically, but laying on their bed now with the love of her life fills her energy up somehow. Wickedly smirking, she tried to retaliate by tickling the brunette mercilessly until the woman gave in and begged for her forgiveness.

After their mirth has come down, Natsuki tried to talk discuss the issue that's been bugging her mind since seeing her father few days ago.

"Well, I really don't mind." Shizuru answered, snuggling closer to her lover and laid a hand on Natsuki's tattooed hip. "No matter what your decision is, I'll follow you. If you don't want to, that's fine but if you finally decided to give him a chance and that is better. He is Natsumi's grandfather after all."

"He don't deserve your kindness, Shizuru"

"Maybe, maybe not. But all people deserve a chance to change, Natsuki." Shizuru lifted her head and placed it on Natsuki's bare chest. She gaze lovingly at the person who's holding her heart and spoke, "Evil or not, he is still you father and for that I thank him for bringing you in this world."

With her answer finally decided, Natsuki wasted no time claiming Shizuru's sweet lips. She grabbed the brunette's face with right hands while shifting their position so she now lays on top, carefully minding not to put too much weight on her lover as her left arm supported her body.

Moans of ecstasy echoed throughout the room as two revisits the sweet spot of the other. They already did it quite a few times that day but they are not complaining to do it again. Since they already talked about having another child, the two of them didn't bother to use any contraceptives.

They climax at the same time, Natsuki made sure of that. She passionately kissed her wife one more before slowly slips out of Shizuru. Or at least that's what she intends to do until she felt two legs secured her hips.

Natsuki looked at her wife with a raised brow before playfully bit the giggling brunette's creamy neck and says, "Don't you have a restaurant to run tomorrow?"

"Ara, that is true. But _that_ is tomorrow and _you_ are now" Shizuru purred, biting back a moan as her lover sucked on her pulse while feeling the hardness growing inside in core. Her fingernails trails on Natsuki's back, leaving angry red lines on her lover's pale skin when her lover moved to fondle with her breasts.

And then their whole routine started once more. It was not sex like most people do but rather, a love making. A love making full of passion, adoration, intimacy and their commitment to each other.

By the end of it, they were both tired and panting hard but neither one can't deny that being connected like this with your lover after long day of work and stress is one of the greatest feeling to experience. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

Tomorrow came in a flash in Kuga household. Shizuru was the first one to open her eyes, shaking her Natsuki awake before going downstairs to prepare some breakfast for her two emerald eyed beauties.

"Good morning, Kaa-san!" little Natsumi chirped as she come in to the kitchen with her favorite stuffed toy in tow.

"Good morning to you too Natsumi" The older brunette turned off the stove and kissed her little angel on the forehead. "Where's your mom?" She questioned when she didn't see her lover anywhere near the kitchen or the living room.

"She was talking to grandma Alexa on the phone." Natsumi replied as Shizuru placed her safely on the high stool at the center island in their kitchen. "I don't think mommy is happy," the little one commented before adding, "She's only scowling. And she only do that if she's in thoughts or angry."

Shizuru giggled at her daughters remarks. Her daughter is just five years old, going six in a couple of months so she honestly don't know how she can speak like this. Her musing was cut offed when her lover entered the room. "Is there something wrong?" she asked after seeing the evident scowl on Natsuki's face.

Natsuki shook her head and didn't answer verbally her until she sat beside her daughter, placing a hand on the little one's honey hair. "Nothing," she said in hushed tone while looking at Shizuru's worried eyes. "I was just talking to Alexa-san and she invited us for a family dinner. Alyssa is graduating top of her class and.." she paused to look at her daughter who's munching the pancake that Shizuru cooked. "Father wants to see Natsumi before he.."

Shizuru clasp their hands together when Natsuki stopped on her sentence, knowing well what are the words that was left unsaid. "Natsuki.."

"I'm fine, Shizuru" The raven-haired said reassuringly to her wife before facing their daughter who remained ignorant to the topic. "Hey, Natsumi after school, would you like to see grandpa?"

Looking like a chipmunk with huge cheeks, Natsumi looked questionably at her dark haired mother who laughed merrily along with her wife at the sight of their daughter. "Will Grandpa-Masao coming here with Grandma-Setsuna?" she asked after gulping the pancakes. She got scolded a little by eating without properly chewing but she just smiled apologetically to her burgundy eyed mother.

"No, I'm not referring to you Okaa-san's father, Grandpa-Masao," Natsuki clarified, earning a confused looked from her daughter "I'm talking about Kuga Kichirou, your other grandfather .. my father." 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

**(Past)**

"Why won't you let me drop you off at your house?" Natsuki asked after Shizuru instructed to stop the car near a familiar convenient store. "Geez, it's not like I'm going to stalk you or something.." she added silently.

"It's not.. It's just that it will be hard for you to turn your car since the streets are not wide enough near my house" The brunette lied. She unbuckled her seatbelt and thank the raven-haired, grabbing her bag and opened her own door.

Natsuki followed the woman's action and hurriedly stood beside the brunette. "I'll see to it that you safely arrived on your home then.." She smiled at Shizuru but unfortunately for her, the brunette's mind is off somewhere to even notice the charming smile she's giving.

"You don't have to do that. It is safe here" Shizuru stated with agitation. She ran a nervous hand on her hair and tried to smile back at the worried raven-haired. "Please go home safely, Natsuki."

"Okay, I understand" Natsuki said with a nod. "I'm was just hoping to talk to you about a different matter. One that's not concerning the restaurant this time.." Earlier, she felt that it was really inappropriate to discuss their personal life inside or near the restaurant so she was constricting herself the whole time. She could have talked while driving but that was not what she had in mind if she was going to ask Shizuru's forgiveness again. She wants to do it while looking at Shizuru's burgundy eyes.

Before the brunette can speak her response, her eyes caught a sight of her father coming out of the convenient store. A clear plastic bag was on his left hand while the other holds the little brunette who smiled brightly when their eyes met.

Shizuru's eyes widens as her child wave at her while Natsuki follows her line of sight and froze on spot recognizing the little girl that called her chef 'mother'.

"Kaa-san!" The little brunette exclaimed in excitement upon seeing her mother. She release her hold on her grandfather's hand and latched herself Shizuru's body, embracing the stiff woman tightly before noticing a familiar woman staring at them. "Natsuki-san?" she called, bringing those identical eyes to look at her.

The little emerald eyed brunette's voice broke the two older woman out of their stupor. The time ticks slowly as the three of them stood close to one another. The wind suddenly blows, sending shivers to the brunettes' body.

It was like a bucket full of ice was dumped on Shizuru's head seeing Natsumi smiled at Natsuki while the woman stared blankly at their daughter.

"Good evening" Masao interjected after seeing the panic on her daughter's eyes while looking back and forth at the mysterious woman and Natsumi. He perfectly suppressed a gasp seeing the raven-haired's porcelain face especially her eyes. " _Emerald green.. exactly the same as Natsumi.._ " he muttered internally. He actually felt like he was faced with the future version of her grandchild. " _Could it be?.._ "

"F-father," Shizuru called after getting over the initial shock. "What are you doing out so late with Natsumi?"

The raven-haired remained silent as the brunette faced her father, conversing about something but the words are not registering in her brain at that moment. The only thought she had was the young brunette staring at mother. " _Natsumi_ " She bit the inside of her cheeks that it almost bled. " _Her age.. her face.. her eyes.._ "

"Your mother forgot to buy some tea so I went to buy a new box. Little Natsumi here came to accompany me. She said she will keep me protected." Masao laughed when the little brunette shyly blushed. He was well aware of the woman's similarity to her grandchild but understands that Shizuru would explain it to him in due time.

"A-ah, is that so" Shizuru said as she looked at her daughter trying to talk to the raven-haired woman. "Father, can you take Natsumi home now? It is rather cold out here." She requested, smiling gratefully at her father who didn't question her further and just acknowledged Natsuki by bowing a little at the woman's direction.

Natsuki bowed as a respect for elderly but didn't utter a single word as she watched the two walked away.

"Bye Natsuki-san!" Natsumi beamed as she waved her hand "See you tomorrow!"

After the two were gone, Shizuru slowly breathes through her mouth. She didn't even notice she was keeping her breath until her lungs told her to breathe. Things are happening too fast for liking but she was already too late to bitch about it. This is not what she planned to happened at all. She was not ready. Her little Natsumi is not ready and by the looks on Natsuki's face earlier upon seeing the child, she too was not ready.

Alas, she slowly faced Natsuki, ready to face and answer all the questions that's running to the raven-haired mind. "Nats-" she started but wasn't able to finished since Natsuki's cold voice interrupted her.

"Is she my daughter?" was the woman's direct question. She was not begging for an answer, she was ordering to get one. Her posture is rigid as her hands are calmly placed on her side, contrary to what Shizuru's been expecting. There was too much emotion on her emeralds eyes that the brunette is having a hard time deciphering what they meant.

" _She had the right to be angry at me for keeping our child a secret so why can't I see any hint of anger in her eyes? Natsuki, what are you thinking?_ "

"Shizuru, is Natsumi my daughter?" The raven-haired woman asked once more as she stood closer to the brunette and hold the woman by her shoulders. Their face are close enough to taste each other's breath.

Natsuki's emerald eyes gaze at Shizuru's burgundy eyes, shimmering at the lights of the convenient store.

Opening her mouth without breaking their eye contact, Shizuru weakly answered, "Yes".

Next thing she knew, Shizuru was engulfed with the arms she waited years to feel around her body once more. 

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0 

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, super late update but I was busy these past few days. Or rather weeks. I lost something very important to me and let's just say I'm grieving inside. It was hard for me to write so I hope my readers will understand. I don't even know if I write this chapter well enough to read.. He he**

 **Anyway, I'll try to keep updating every week but no promises. Just know that I will not drop any of my stories without notice.**

 **No -Review's Corner- on this chapter but I would like to say my THANKS to all that reviewed, favorited and follows the story.**

 **Feel free to point any mistakes you see in this fic. Have a nice weekend, ya'll!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

 **(Past)**

The sun was long gone from the horizon and was replaced by a bright half-moon's appearance on the sky, reminding the people in that part of the earth that it was already night time and should probably head back to the comfort of their homes.

Though, at the moment, there were two people sitting in a familiar playground dismissing that idea.

Seated on wooden bench silently, the two finally turn their heads at the same time after a long unbearable pause and tried to address the matter at hand.

"Shizuru.."

"Natsuki.."

They both called each other's name at the same time. The playground is lighted with steel posts so they didn't have a hard time seeing the nervousness and anxiety playing on the other's face.

"You can go ahead" the brunette said, clamping her hands together as it continues to shake. She smiled at the raven-haired seated few inches from her when the woman was about to protest.

"Alright," Natsuki nodded her head. She sighed heavily as her hands too started to shake a little. "I'm sorry, Shizuru.." she whisper looking directly at Shizuru's eyes.

Confused by the words, the brunette's brows instantly knitted together. Clouded with doubts and uncertainty, Shizuru was shamefully expecting that Natsuki would curse at her for not telling about their daughter or worst, for keeping their little angel alive all throughout this year. Though she doubt the latter since as far as she knows, Natsuki is not that type of a person.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you and Natsumi" the emerald-eyed beauty continued. Gingerly, the raven-haired reached for Shizuru's hands and hold it tightly like she was afraid the brunette would disappear. "I'm sorry for leaving you at that time… It was stupid of me to jumping into conclusions without asking you. I shouldn't have left but my irrational side got the better of me and I did a coward thing. I don't deserve both you and my daughter but now, I'm asking you to let me be there for her from now on.."

Tears flows from the brunette's eyes hearing those words. Hearing Natsuki utters 'my daughter' suddenly vanquished all the doubt Shizuru had in her heart. A huge boulder was lifted on her shoulders when the raven-haired's words fully registers in her mind. She open her mouth to say something but found herself sobbing instead.

Natsuki moved closer to the brunette and wipes the tears away with her thumbs. Her eyes too were glassy but she's doing a great job keeping her tears at the bay.

"The first time I saw her," the raven-haired stated while her hands continues to hold Shizuru's face. "I honestly felt some connection to her. It was crazy but at that moment I already thought she was mine. I thought it was too much of a pure coincidence that she looked like me when I was that age but now I knew better… Natsumi, she's beautiful, Shizuru." Natsuki chuckled remembering the first time she saw the little brunette. It was already imprinted in her mind and now she knows that that little cheeky girl she saved from the bullies is her own flesh and blood makes it more special. "She's smart, she's clever and kind. She's sweet and caring and," she paused as tears finally made its way out from her eyes. She feels so happy inside that she doesn't even care that her face and nose are red. She searches for a word that can help her how to express her feeling and only can think of one thing. "She is perfect and so are you.."

Shizuru was speechless and thought that she was just dreaming. That the things that happened earlier and now is just a part of her imagination. She closes her eyes, praying to god that if this is just a dream, let her wake up a little bit later so she can savior Natsuki's words that's sending pleasurable warmth in her heart as her hands cupped her moist cheeks.

Then she felt those soft lips placed on her forehead. It was light like a feather but that kiss brought her back to reality. She opened her eyes and gaze admirably at the woman beside her.

" _As good and flawless as it may looks like, this is not a dream."_ Shizuru thought.

She is here now. And so is Natsuki.

"Natsuki!" she exclaimed as she envelop the raven-haired with an embrace. She buried her head on the woman's neck, sobbing uncontrollably as her bottled up emotions surfaced once more. "I'm sorry, Natsuki!" she cried.

"Hey, I should be the one saying sorry here" Natsuki said playfully as she returned the embraced, trapping the mother of her child in her arms. "Please stop crying, Shizuru." She begged but the brunette continues to sob while saying how sorry she was for not telling about their daughter.

"I was going to tell you but I was so afraid that you'll never believe me. I cannot think of what would I do if you hate me and Natsumi.." weeps Shizuru as holds the raven-haired.

Natsuki's heart clench hearing those words. Yes, she felt angry at the brunette before after the whole thing with Reito but never in her mind and heart that the word hate registers. Shizuru could slap her a million times and Natsuki still would hate her for it. If any, Natsuki hates herself for leaving the brunette crying at that train station.

It might have been too risky or cocky for her, but Natsuki did what she have always wanted to do when her eyes saw Shizuru once more after years of separation. The feelings she have for the burgundy-eyed goddess that's buried deep inside of her burst in and cannot be contained anymore. She always have to check her emotions, trying to chain it away to avoid complications whenever she was in contact with the brunette. She was somehow able to control it but that was before when she thought that the brunette is already committed to Reito, before she came to know that they have a little angel named Natsumi.

Reasoning was tossed aside as she lightly pushed Shizuru away from her body. She saw the redness on the brunette's puffy eyes but her eyes slowly drifted down towards the pair of pink lips.

Her emerald green eyes found burgundy red eyes once more as the night-wind blows.

It happened very slowly but they both noticed their heads moved closer to one another. Their eyes are slightly hooded but neither are caring the inch distance between their lips.

It was like a déjà vu when their lips finally touched each other. The electricity they felt reminded them of their first kiss as well as the butterflies that flutters in their stomach.

Natsuki planned it to be just a soft kiss full of love and respect for the brunette but when Shizuru's right hand made its way towards her face while the other intertwined with her hand, all her restrictions were dammed.

They can't remember how long they have been kissing but when they parted, the two of them are panting heavily. There were puffs of air coming from their mouths as they exhales. Their faces are equally flushed with tears staining their cheeks, making them giggled how messy their faces looks like.

Natsuki started to comb Shizuru's hair with fingers, a pleasant smile was plastered on her face as she did so. "She got your hair" she commented after a while. She pulled out a stray of honey locks and kissed it on top of her palm, inhaling the freshness of it even after a hard day of work. She would not normally do that but she felt like her hands are moving on her own whenever the brunette is close by. She smiled after noticing the tint of pink on Shizuru's cheeks even when the woman tried to hide it by looking anywhere but her. "I want to meet her properly, Shizuru" she said, bringing the attention back to her.

"You-you do?" was the brunette's response though it was not the answer she was supposed to say. She looked horrified at Natsuki, hoping that the woman wouldn't misunderstands her. "I mean, I-uhm, I"

The raven-haired laughed at Shizuru's response, albeit noticing the worries on the burgundy orbs in front of her. "Of course I do. She's my daughter." she said with conviction. "Unless you don't want me to.." she added later when the woman stayed still while looking at her like she was some kind of a ghost.

"No!" Shizuru quickly answered when pain flash through Natsuki's eyes. She knows that look very much after seeing it so many times before when Natsuki admitted her true relationship with her missing mother. She hated to see that painful look again. She holds the raven-haired's hand and smile reassuringly at her. "That's not what I mean. I was just.. Honestly, I thought that you would leave us and wouldn't want to be involved with her.."

"I would not like be my mother" Natsuki suddenly interrupted and blurted the first thing she thought. She doesn't have any bitter feelings towards the older raven-haired anymore but the past still hunts her even if Natsuki doesn't want to acknowledge it any longer. "I would not leave you nor Natsumi alone. I promise you.."

They both shared a smile and from that moment, Shizuru knew that Natsuki is sincere with her words and wouldn't leave them like she promised.

"Ah, now that you mention it, how was Saeko? Do you still have in contact with her?" she asked after a comfortable silence. It was almost eleven in the evening but she doesn't mind as long as she's this close to the raven-haired.

"We talk secretly after I left Italy.." Natsuki whispered silently as if afraid that someone would hear her answer.

"Secretly?" Shizuru repeated as Natsuki nodded her head. "Why?"

"Remember what I said about my father stating his hatred towards my mother?" Shizuru nodded her head this time. "Well, he's still at it. He doesn't want me to have any connections with her so I talk to my mom once in a while, as discreetly as possible. I have to face consequences if he knew that I'm disobeying him"

"Why would he do such thing? Can't you just disobey him?" Shizuru asked before noticing the hate in those green pools she loves so much. She worries that Natsuki and Saeko's relationship was once again at stake but she have no way to intervene with the raven-haired's family matters.

"You don't know my father, Shizuru. He can be cruel when he wants to … Ah, enough talk about him." Natsuki smiled to appease the brunette. "We should just talk about us" the raven-haired boldly suggested, making the two of them blush.

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

With one single ring, Kuga Kichirou answered his phone in a swift movement. He was still in his study room, looking and analyzing the reports about his company even if it already late at night. "Hello" he blandly said.

"Kichirou-sama," the man at the other side of the phone greeted.

"What is it, Nabe?" Kichirou demanded as his hands continues to sign some paper on his table. "Did something bad happened to my daughter?"

"Nothing bad happened, sir."

"Then what is it?!" the Kuga patriarch bellowed, hating the interruption from his work.

"Natsuki-sama is with her new chef in a suburban place."

This made Kichirou paused, his anger slowly diminishing. "What? The new chef?"

"Yes, Kichirou-sama."

"Interesting. Observe them well and report back if they acted somewhat suspicious-" He paused when he heard Nabe gulped loudly. Unintentionally or not he heard it clearly as well as the nervousness that comes with it. "What is it?" He demanded with his deep voice, speculating the answer in his head. "Tell me now."

"Natsuki-sama and her new chef are sighted next to each other, intimately close that is.."

Kichirou actually laughed hearing that his top guess was correct. He knew that it is possibility since Natsuki wouldn't do such a thing as to hire a _nobody_ for her restaurant if she didn't have any personal reasons. The only mystery to him now is what does this woman's motive to his eldest daughter. " _Probably money or power. Could be both._ " He smile evilly thinking how many people tried to do steal their power but end up failing. He let go of his pen and laid his back on his leather chair, eliciting a squeak from it. "Interesting, indeed."

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

"I should go home now, Natsuki" Shizuru stated, slowly retracting her hand from the raven-haired's hold and moved to get up from the bench they've been sitting on for almost two hours. She instantly missed the warmth of Natsuki's palms next to her but she really must go now or else her family might start to panic.

They have been talking non-stop after their unplanned kiss. Natsuki told Shizuru how she accidentally met their daughter and how they kept meeting after that. The brunette joked about their destined fate, making herself and Natsuki blushed at the same time. They also discuss how they should inform Natsumi about her father's true identity.

"We could have a dinner in a restaurant or in a beach or-or we can go to an amusement park!" The raven-haired stated excitedly like a child asking for a treat. Her lips are curve into a bright smile as her eyes twinkle with so much delight. "Oh~ that's right! I remember she said she haven't been in an amusement park before… Ooh! This is perfect! We could celebrate her upcoming birthday too!" Just thinking about the activities they could do made Natsuki beamed with joy but then her face turns into horror when a thought entered her mind. "Oh no, I don't a present for her yet! What do you think I should get her, Shizuru? Do you think she'll be happy with toys? How about book or laptop or -"

"Ara, Natsuki slow down." Shizuru giggled at how the raven-haired's been acting whenever their daughter is the topic. Of all the things that happened between them, this is the first time that the brunette saw Natsuki this ecstatic.

Later, they come into terms that they would not force it happen so suddenly and instead decided to do it slowly so their daughter wouldn't feel pressured or confused about the situation.

Lastly, they also talked about their relationship and where is it headed. The discussion was pregnant with pauses and awkward silence but they thankfully managed to make the things clear.

"I cannot erase the thing that I did in the past but if you give me chance, I'll prove myself to you this time… Shizuru, let me love you." Natsuki said with high hopes in her eyes as she held Shizuru's hands tightly. She cautiously intertwined their fingers and begged until the brunette finally said 'alright'. It wasn't a 'yes' like she would have wanted but Natsuki could not hope for anything better aside from that. She vowed to make Shizuru falls deeply in love with her.

If only Natsuki knew that she didn't have wished for that.

Moments after, when Shizuru reached the safety of her room, her heart soared to the sky after realizing that what happens earlier was definitely not a part of her dream. Natsuki was really there with her, in that familiar playground and on the wooden bench, talking about their child and their future together. The proof that she was not dreaming was a dark jacket that the raven-haired deposited on her shoulders to protect her from the cold wind.

" _Here, to protect you from the cold and if uhmm you miss me, just put this jacket on and you'll feel my warmth next to you_ " She remembers, a blushing Natsuki put the jacket on her shoulders. The brunette giggled as the memories flashed through her eyes. She would have never thought that the cold and allure person she met years ago would say something sweet like that to her now. Gosh, she felt like a teenager experiencing her puppy love.

"Kaa-san?" Natsumi stirred in her sleep when she heard the door of their bedroom slid open. She tried to open her eyes to see if it is her mother but the lids of her eyes are not obeying her and remained shut.

Shizuru walked closer to the bed where the little brunette is covered with her favorite blanket.

"Sorry for disturbing your sleep, Natsumi. Come back to sleep please." The brunette said as she sat on the floor and combed her daughter's head. She kissed the little girl on the cheeks and watches as their little angel falls into deep slumber. " _Natsumi, all this time you've been meeting with your real father.. Will accept her if you came to know the truth?_

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

The next day, Natsumi woke up earlier than usual but she wasn't able to see her mother beside her so she slowly rose from the bed and padded her way towards the small kitchen.

"Ah, good morning, Natsumi-chan!" her grandfather greeted when she pass through the living room. "It's weekend so why did you wake up early today?"

Natsumi shrugged her shoulders, making Masao laughed before going back to reading the newspaper. The little brunette too didn't know why she woke up so early. She's still wearing her hello kitty pj's and had a bed hair when she walks groggily to the kitchen.

"Kaa-san" she called when she saw her mother in front of the stove.

Shizuru turned to her daughter and chuckled at how cute her little angel looks like. She finished whatever she's cooking and scooped Natsumi in her arms. "You're up early, why?" she asked after kissing her daughter's pinkish cheeks.

"I had a good dream" the little brunette said shyly, blushing a little as she recalls her dream.

Shizuru squealed seeing Natsumi's squishy cheeks painted with an adorable tint of pinkish red. She then imagined a certain raven-haired doing the same and had a hard time picking who does it better. But then again she didn't really have to choose since the two are practically have the same face. "What did you dream about, hmm?" she asked as she placed her daughter on a chair. She set up a glass of milk and urged for Natsumi to drink it.

"This is not the first time but I dreamt about Natsuki-san" the child responded after finishing half of the milk. She was a little shy admitting it but since her mother knew about her friend, she thought it was fine to tell.

Shizuru smiled at her daughter. "Do you like her, Natsumi?"

The little brunette return a bright smile and nodded her head repeatedly. "Yes! She's so cool and very good person and funny and-and cool! I wish to be like her when I grow up!" Natsumi beamed at her mother. She grabbed the glass once more, finishing it with one gulp without noticing the warm smile and tear that the older brunette had.

"Do you wish to see her today?" Shizuru suggested and before she even add a reason or explanation, Natsumi stood up from her chair and widened her eyes in anticipation.

"Can I? Really, Kaa-san?" Natsumi said enthusiastically, clasping her hands together like she was prayer for her mother to say yes. When Shizuru nodded her head and answered her question, the child leaped from the chair and hugged her mother's waist, uttering a millions of 'thank you' while dancing on her feet.

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Natsuki never thought that she wouldn't mind not getting any sleep. She had been up for almost thirty-six hours now but her body is still full of energy that she doesn't have a clue where it came from. Her mind is a little fuzzy from all the work she's been doing since she arrived early to the restaurant but just one thought of the brunettes she loves always push her spirits to the sky. It was like she drank ten cans of energy drink and it's so bizarre. " _Hmm_ , _I still don't have a gift to Natsumi..Come on, think brain! Ah, we could go to Disneyland! No wait, her birthday falls on a weekday so traveling far is out of the question.. Hmmm, should I arrange a party here at the restaurant?_ "

A knock on her door kicked her out of her happy thought.

"Come in!" she shouted after dropping the pen and leaned on her chair. She was expecting to see her assistant manager for their daily report but got surprised when someone unexpected popped her pretty little head on the door. Her eyes widens as her daughter came in with her mother walking behind.

"Good morning, Natsuki-san!" the child greeted as she stood in front of the table while waving both of her hands. She tilted her head to the side, looked back at her (giggling) mother then to the wide-eyed raven-haired woman seated on her chair who opens her mouth only to close it again like fish gasping for water. She bit her lip in nervousness. Did she do something wrong to the woman? "N-Natsuki-san?" she uttered as her eyes became teary.

Natsuki instantly got up from her chair when she saw her daughter's eyes. She kneeled on the floor and embraced the child tightly but not enough to choke her. "Natsumi" she whispers repeatedly as her eyes shed their own tears.

Shizuru stared longingly at the two, wishing that Natsumi's admiration to the raven-haired stayed the same after learning that her friend was actually her real parent. She whisked a tear goodbye when she felt warm hand reaches for her own. She looked down and saw Natsuki staring at her, urging her to crouch low and join the embrace.

Unfortunately, Shizuru wasn't able to join since Yukariko knocked on the door. She bowed an apology for the interruption, squealing like a fangirl inside when she saw a little Natsuki-look-alike being embrace by her boss. She is wise not to ask personal questions though. "I'm sorry boss but the signage for the restaurant is already added and they were asking if it's okay as it is so they can leave." Yukariko said before leaving the three.

Natsuki momentarily distance herself to Natsumi as she got up and grabbed her phone on the table. She put it inside her pocket and suddenly lifted the little brunette with her arms. "I'll give you a round trip to my restaurant. What do you say, my hime?"

The little girl looked at her Kaa-san as if to ask if it's okay to come with Natsuki but when Shizuru smiled and nodded her head, Natsumi didn't have to think twice and gave her answer. "Really? Yay, let's go have a tour!" She exclaimed, enjoying the fact that the raven-haired is carrying her like Natsumi have been dreaming.

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUMI!" The Fujino family greeted as soon as their little birthday girl came down the stairs and entered the living room.

They were all wearing party hats and smiling at Natsumi's sleepy face. Shizuru was holding small rounded cake with a single lighted candle on top.

"Make a wish!" The older brunette said as she offers the cake to her daughter. The other three member waiting at the side with camera and video recorder at hand and capturing the moment.

Natsumi's reply was a wide yawn.

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Natsuki was supposed to be waiting at a familiar convenient store for her daughter but since her restaurant is now fully operational, her luxury time was cut short. It's not like she wouldn't be able to see the little girl later for the surprise party but the Natsuki couldn't wait to see their little brunette.

Now, personally checking the party necessities, she walked back and forth trying to calm her nerves whenever she thinks that this is the day when Shizuru and her will finally talk to Shizuru's parents.

As per Shizuru's words, her father already had an idea since they met days ago at the convenient store but what really worries her is the brunette's mother. She remembers Shizuru's description of her mother when they first met and she must say that the woman is quite frightening.

" _She wouldn't skinned me alive, would she? I know I left Shizuru and all but she would believe if I told them that I'll be a great parent, right?_ "

She silently hopes she lives through the day.

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Balloons tied on the chairs, colorful mini cupcakes laid on the table, presents of all sizes and shapes presented on a nearby table and a three layer princess theme cake was Natsumi didn't thought she would see for her birthday.

She hurriedly embraced Natsuki and kissed the woman on the cheek "Thank you! Thank you! _Daisuki!_ " she said.

"Happy birthday, Natsumi" she whispered to the girl's ear and kissed her back. A tear of joy escape to her eyes, a sign that all the effort she put was paid upon seeing her daughter's shinning smile.

Shizuru and her family, the restaurant staff and even some customer present at that time melted on the spot seeing the two embrace. They began to sing a song for the birthday girl and Natsumi smiled happily at everyone.

The party ended two hours later and left Natsumi fully exhausted after receiving tons of gifts and eating sweets that Chie prepared especially for her. She was sleeping on Natsuki's couch when the adults decided to finally have the conversation.

"I am her father" Natsuki stated proudly when Shizuru's parents questioned their relationship. She can see confusion to their eyes but she can prove it if they want her to. She felt Shizuru grabbed her hand and reassuringly squeezed it.

"But..but you're a woman?" Setsuna said, exchanging looks to her husband who shared the same uncertainty in his eyes.

Natsuki then begin her explanation and tell everything she knows how she have a man's part in between her legs instead of a woman. It was not the topic she would like to discuss at all but for the sake of her family, she's willing to do anything.

"Alright" Masao said. His eyes are closed like he was in pain but when he opened it, Natsuki saw acceptance and trust. "I already knew the answer since you and Natsumi looks almost exactly alike but I needed to hear it from your mouth." The man smiled and reached for Natsuki's hand. "I hope this time, you wouldn't hurt my daughter always protect my granddaughter."

Natsuki took the hand and shook it. "From now on, I will always protect them. Thank you."

"Mother?" Shizuru called when Setsuna suddenly stood up, glaring at Natsuki.

"You may be her real father but Natsumi grew up with us!" Setsuna suddenly yelled "You can't just take them away from us!" She walked out of the room, leaving her husband and daughter baffled to her outburst.

"Let me" Natsuki said when Masao decided to follow her wife. She quickly ran after the older woman and found her weeping near the counter. The restaurant is now void with people and all the crew already left so the light is already dimmed but it is still enough to prevent people from tripping.

"I would not easily accept you just because you're my granddaughter's father." Setsuna said when she noticed Natsuki standing beside her, offering a tissue to wipe her tears. She accepted it and started to wipes her tears.

"Setsuna-san, I am not trying to steal Natsumi nor Shizuru from you. If any, I am grateful to you for taking care of Shizuru when she was still carrying Natsumi." Natsuki stated as she bowed her head. She tried to appease the woman by explaining her side of the story. She uttered 'sorry' whenever Setsuna blocked her words but Natsuki didn't raise her voice and continued to apologize for her mistakes. "I made mistakes but I am trying to make up to it, so please lend me a hand and help me bring my family together."

Setsuna finally doesn't have anything to say. She have called the woman cruel words, as much as she hates to say it to anyone, but Natsuki just stood there and apologetically smiling at her while muttering how sorry she was for abandoning Shizuru. Her plan of scaring the woman back fired. "Fine," she started "I would not intervene with your affair with my daughter and Natsumi but don't expect me to help you get closer to Natsumi. Do that yourself!" She walked pass Natsuki in exact time when Masao carrying a sleeping Natsumi in his arms and Shizuru appeared at the corner of the hallway.

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

When the Fujino's finally arrived at their house, they all decided to head straight for their beds and rest for the night. Well, all except Shizuru who received an unexpected phone call from Yamada, asking for her to come out and meet the one he called 'Master Kuga'. The brunette thought it was just Natsuki missing her so she didn't think twice and agreed but when she saw a dark and obviously expensive car parked in front of their house she hesitated on her step.

"Please, Ms Fujino, Master Kuga is awaiting for your audience." Yamada said, opening one of the doors and motion for the brunette to enter.

Shizuru still hesitates even though she already knew Yamada's connection to Natsuki. The man admires the raven-haired from the bottom of his heart, treating Natsuki like she was his own child, so the brunette can somehow trust that Yamada wouldn't let her be harmed. She sighed inwardly as she puts her worries aside and alight the car.

She masked her shock with a light smile when she recognized a pair of green orbs staring at her like an eagle watching his next prey. Finally, after all the times she tried to put a face on that name, she now came face to face with non-other than Kuga Kichirou.

"Good evening, Ms. Fujino Shizuru"

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

( **Present** )

Shizuru doesn't know if the nausea she's feeling is from the long travel they did or just the tardiness she's feeling lately or because of the way that the old Kuga patriarch is looking at her. Even when his bedridden, Shizuru still felt intimidated looking at her father-in-law.

"Good evening, sir" She bowed her head.

Kichirou returned the gesture but didn't replied. Instead he told his visitors to wait for him in the dining room since he want to meet his granddaughter when he's all prep and proper and not in his pj's.

"Are you okay?" Natsuki questioned as she stood beside her wife. They both took as seat on the sofa and she embraced Shizuru to bring the woman closer. She put a palm on the brunette's forehead and frowned when she felt hot. "Your face is pale and you have a light fever. I should have known your sick when you kept vomiting this morning.. we should postpone the dinner.."

"No, it's fine. Maybe it's just something we ate last night" the brunette reasoned. She snuggled closer to her wife watched as Natsumi converse with her grandmother.

"How was school, Natsumi-chan?" Alexa said, cupping the little brunette on the cheek and ask for the girl to sit on her lap.

"It was fun!" Natsumi's eager response. She told stories then about the things she learned and how many friends she have in school who followed her wherever she goes. They even called themselves 'Natsuminatics'.

"Oya~ Does our little Natsumi already have a fanclub?" Allyssa teased when she finally came down the stairs wearing a white dress that goes up few inches above her knees.

Natsumi smiled brightly seeing her favorite auntie. "Aunt Ally!" she screamed as she launched herself towards the younger blonde. She received a kissed from Allyssa which she gladly returned before she asked to go upstairs and admire Allyssa's wall of golds and recognition awards. She also wished to be as smart as the blonde.

"Shizuru dear, are you sure you're okay?" Alexa asked as she looked at Shizuru's ashen face. She immediately seated herself beside the woman and checked her closely. She checked the brunette's pale face and temperature. She was hot but she didn't have a fever like what Natsuki said, probably because her daughter's hand was just cold. Though what made her confused more was the fact that Shizuru's heartbeat was slightly faster than normal people would. " _Odd.. Is she nervous?_ " It's not like this is the first time she will be meeting Kichirou so why does she need to feel nervous?

Her thoughts was disturbed when Shizuru suddenly bolted from the sofa and sauntered to the nearest comfort room while her hands are aiding her stomach and mouth.

"Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki cried filled with worry as she followed the love of her life.

The older blonde tilted her head and tried to piece the puzzle together. She might have some idea what could possibly happen to the brunette but as a doctor she cannot jumped into conclusion without proper evaluation. "Ara, could it be?.." Alexa mused loudly, climbing up the stairs towards her room to get something from her medical bag. She come out moments later and find Shizuru drinking water while covering her nose when she said she's smelling something awful coming from the kitchen. Alexa's smile grew much bigger hearing the whine the brunette did. "Here" She put rectangular box on top of Shizuru's palm.

Natsuki and Shizuru stared at the older blonde with confusion marring their faces.

"Oh come on, don't tell me this is your first time seeing a pregnancy kit?" She teased, making the two blushed. If she don't have any self-respect, she would have embraced and kissed the two at the sight of their cheeks. She watches as the brunette took the kit and re-entered the restroom once more.

Minutes later, Shizuru came out carrying a white oval-shaped stick. The brunette stared at Natsuki who walked back and forth outside the door, waiting patiently for her wife.

Alexa didn't have to see the result displaying on the stick for herself since the tears of joy and the smile on Shizuru's face as she came out, the way Natsuki spin her wife while kissing her on the lips, was all she needed to confirmed her theory and that is their family is having another baby.

 _To be continued_ ,

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

 **A/N: Zup? So yeah, that's chapter 10. A day late but hey, at least it didn't took another week. Tell me what do you guys think?**

 **For those guys asking where Saeko is in this story, well it's a secret (LOL). Okay fine, since many are asking, she will be included in this story but her character is not that important unlike in 'A Love Story' so she just have few scenes.**

 **-Review's Corner-**

 **Luffy19: Kichirou's condition will be revealed next chapter, though you probably already have a clue of your own. Ho ho ho (n_n)**

 **Nino: Natsumi knows Saeko but she was much closer to grandmother Alexa since they're living on the same country and was the one who bring her out of her mom's womb. Saeko's whereabouts and whatnot will be (probably) presented on the next chapter.**

 **JohnDevlin: LOL I was actually thinking of a makeup sex within the two but I thought it was still too early for that. They just got back at step one of their relationship, so make up kiss it is!**

 **Guest and Users: For those asking why Natsumi decided to call Natsuki 'mommy' instead of 'daddy', you'll learn why on the next chapter. Imagine little Natsumi explaining herself infront of the adults. Ha ha ha**

 **Anyways, THANKS again for reading and for my new followers, thanks for taking a time to read my fic. I hope you stay tuned! See you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

 **(Present)**

Natsumi tilted her head to the side, her twinkling green orbs looking at her grandfather. She blinked her eyes after a second.

In all honesty, she imagined the man to have a mustache like what her Grandpa Masao have or a huge fat man like she had seen all the time on a reality show on their television before but the person she's looking right now is neither of those.

Her grandfather, Kichirou, is handsomely slim, though his face is really pale. Almost as white as her school paper. Up close, he was standing nearly six feet tall so little Natsumi who's only or barely two feet tall have to raise her head if she want to look into his eyes.

It was evident to her that this man is her grandfather. Those identical green pools are her proof.

"Natsumi, this is your grandfather, Kuga Kichirou" Her Grandma Alexa said, bringing the little brunette out of her own musing. "Come say hi"

Natsumi nodded her head and shyly took a step closer to the man. She suddenly took a deep breath and smiled brightly. "Hi Grandpa Ki! My name is Kuga Natsumi, four years old. Pleased to meet you!" the child recited with enthusiast and excitement filling her voice. Her cheeks are painted with pink but she was a proud girl. She bowed her head quickly and waved her little hand like she was a contestant in a beauty pageant.

Her parents, her grandma and her aunt who taught her that wave laughed at the child's display but the Kuga patriarch stopped their mirth when he suddenly bend on one knee, placed a palm on Natsumi's head and smiled warmly at the kid.

"The pleasure is all mine, little Hime." Kichirou said, much to Natsumi delight. He pushed back some of Natsumi's hair back and asked if he could kiss the little girl on the cheek. Natsumi, of course, gladly agreed.

While Alexa and Shizuru smile at the sight, Natsuki and Alyssa visibly gaped at their father's action. Both of them are thinking that he should have at least showed that kind of expression to them when they were young.

After their heartwarming introduction, they all proceeded to the dining room and prepare to start their dinner.

Kichirou was seated at the head of the table, Alexa is seated by his right side with Allyssa next to her. To his left, Natsumi took the closest seat to her grandfather while Shizuru and Natsuki took the empty seat after her.

It was refreshing and somewhat mind boggling for Natsuki to see her father laughing and engaging continuous communication to Natumi but it is a welcome sight. She may not have the best relationship with Kichirou but she will not be in the way if her daughter wants to have a connection with her grandfather. " _So far so good, I guess_ " she silently mused as she observed from the corner of her eyes. Her attention was re-focused on her wife. Her now pregnant wife. She internally celebrated again at the thought as she continues to put fresh salad on the brunette's plate. "Here. Eat well, Shizuru" she said, putting creamy yogurt at the side of the plate. "This one too.."

"Ara, Natsuki~" Shizuru giggles, halting another piece of fruit her wife's about to put on her plate. "I don't think those can fit into my stomach anymore."

Natsuki looked confused at first as she observes the food on her lover's plate, which for her and only her, is not that much of a food. "O-oh, right. You can't just eat everything at once." She nodded her head and turned to looked at her wife. "If there's anything you want to eat, let me know and I'll get it for you."

The older brunette smiled at thought of Natsuki running around following her every request. "I'll keep that in mind, love" She said with a wink.

"You must have been very intelligent then!" Kichirou stated, pushing the two lover's out of their bubble. A smile still gracing his lips as he continuous to talk to his granddaughter who just informed him that she is the top of her class.

Natsumi blushed at the compliment but nodded her head proudly. "Yeah! Natsumi likes to read and study. Also, Natsuki-mama said that she'll give me prize if I get first place in every test so Natsumi studies very hard. Right mama?" the child stared at her dark –haired mother who smiled at her and nodded her head.

"You call her mama? Not daddy?" Kichirou asked as he looked back and forth to his daughter and granddaughter.

"Yes, she does" Natsuki answered, discreetly putting another spoonful of salad on her distracted wife's plate.

"Why?" The old man asked. He hid a smile behind a cup of water when he saw what Natsuki did. He never knew that his daughter have this playful side. " _Of course_ " his sarcastic side retorted inwardly " _How will you know if all you did when she was young is placed her in a box and forbid her to go out and have fun like other children do._ "

"Because Natsumi-mama is still a woman, no?" Natsumi suddenly said, bringing all the attention back to her. Her face displays confusion as her brows knitted themselves together, as if to ask the elders if they're really asking such an obvious question. She stood up from her chair, against her Kaa-san's opposing, and fisted her right hand in front of her face. She started to raise one finger at a time as she said her reasoning. "Mama has a great long hair unlike men in Japan nowadays. Though I saw on a book before a picture of a man with a long hair, it wasn't as stylish and shiny like mama has though." She counted as one "She doesn't grow a beard or mustache like Uncle Haru or Grandpa Masao." she counted as two "She have a pretty and very soft hands unlike Grandpa and other oji's" she counted three. "She have a collection of pretty undergarments" That was number four. "Plus her voice is bit husky but still feminine.. I heard Kaa-san said that Mama screamed like a girl, especially when they're alone in the bedroom." She explained as she puts her hands up high, smiling broadly at everyone.

Awkward as the last one may sound, the elders still find the little brunette's explanation, and adorable reaction acceptable so they moved on to the next topic, saving Natsuki in further embarrassment.

The family dinner ended well soon after the dessert had been served. Natsumi remained energetic and cheerful through it so when she finally used up all her energy, she just coop in Natsuki's arms and closed her eyes like a cute little doll.

Alexa offered for the family to stay for the night but Shizuru said she needed to check on her restaurant tonight and early tomorrow. Natsuki too said she have something to do so they decided to head back to their own house for now.

When Natsuki said she will just place Natsumi comfortably on the backseat, Shizuru stayed inside the house to say farewell to her father-in law.

She knocked on the door and was granted to enter so she slowly pushed the door open. The man she seeks are standing at the center of the room holding a photograph but Shizuru cannot see who was on it.

"We'll be going home now, Father" she said with a bow. She was about to turn around and close the door when Kichirou's voice called after her.

"Shizuru, can we talk for a minute?" Kichirou said, motioning a nearby chair.

The brunette nodded her head and took a seat opposite of the man. It was nostalgic for her, seating alone like that and looking straight to Kichirou's green eyes. It felt like the time took a step back, reminding her the setting she found herself that night after Natsumi's birthday, but the emotions swimming on those eyes are not the identical to the one she's seeing right now.

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

( **Past** )

The brunette felt the need to swallow the lump in her throat as she continues to watch Kuga Kichirou pour a champagne on his glass.

"Do you want some champagne, Miss Fujino?" the man asked, raising the dark green bottle towards the woman but soon placed it back on its compartment when Shizuru declined the offer. "Pity, it was a fine bottle" he said as he took a sip and continues to discreetly observe Shizuru from head to toe.

Shizuru was never been easily intimidated by anyone, may it be rich snobs or rude customers from her former workplace but somehow, the look she's receiving from this man send shivers down her spine. A feeling like you are about to face something bad. She found herself speechless and frozen on her spot.

"So, tell me, how are the things with the restaurant?" Kichirous suddenly asked out of nowhere but the brunette knew that the smile on his face and calmness on his deep voice is just a pretense.

"The restaurant is doing fine, sir." She started with her own smile plastered on her face. She talked about how many customers are now eating at the restaurant daily as well as the recent accomplishment they receive from one of the renowned blog online. Somewhere along the lines, she forgot that she was talking to Natsuki's father, the man that never showed any appreciation towards his daughter and the one who kept the raven-haired woman being with her own mother.

"That is very good to hear!" Kichirou exclaimed and congratulates Shizuru for the success of the restaurant. He put down his glass and reaches a dark suit case beside him and offered it to the brunette.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, looking between the case and Kichirou. Is he asking to hand this case over to Natsuki tomorrow at the restaurant?

Kichirou smiled at her. "Take it and open it."

Slowly, the brunette do as she been told and carefully reached for the case. She's really intrigued what's inside so with one last look at Kichirou, she pushed the locks open and lift up the cover. Her eyes widens instantly staring at hefty amount of money. "W-what.." she utters in disbelief. This is the first time she saw this large amount of money and she is honestly freaking out. Inside could be millions of Yen for all she know!

Kichirou inwardly snickered as he watches the brunette stared at the cash inside the case. " _See, people like them are all the same. Always all for the money_ " he commented in his thoughts. Some people believe that money can't make you happy but Kichirou knows that the people saying that are the unfortunate ones. They were just poor souls who couldn't afford good life so they slanders others who can. "That is exactly five million yen" He said, bringing Shizuru's attention back to him. "It's yours now, Miss Fujino."

Shizuru stared at the money then back to Kichirou, still speechless.

"I only ask one thing to ask in return though.. A tiny little favor that I'm sure you certainly can do." Kichirou paused as he laid his back on his seat and clasped his hand above his lap. "Of course, if you feel that five million is not enough for the job, I'll be happy to give you another five. Your family will surely live well after that."

Shizuru finally regained her composure hearing the word 'family' and almost snarled at the man. Of course she already knew what the man would asked of her. She may have seen hundreds of television shows before and knows how the rich plays it off with poor people like her and her family. "What it is?" she still asked through gritted teeth. She clutches the side of her dress to keep herself from launching towards the man and scratched that innocent smile off of his face.

"Stay away from my daughter" Kichirou stated plainly, a smile still gracing on his lips. "Very simple, right? You'll just have to stay away from Natsuki then-"

"No" Shizuru interrupted the man.

Kichirou's eyebrow twitched at the rude interruption. Who does this commoner think she is, thinking she can just cut a Kuga from finishing his statement. "I think you don't grasp the situation properly, Miss Fujino" Kichirou tried once more. "Ah, perhaps ten million is not enough? Hmm, well I can give another five million but that's all I can offer" He tried to smile but the brunette glared back at him. He inwardly scolded himself when he involuntary shifted on his seat and swallowed. Those red eyes are quite alarming, screaming danger as it stares directly to his eyes. He had faced many foes before, rich businessmen from a very powerful family and even some influential politicians but only _few_ of them were successful at daunting Kuga Kichirou. He scoffed at the thought. It seems the table was turned and now the odds are moving out of his favor. "I think you're being a delusional if you think your value is higher than fifteen million Yen, Ms. Fujino."

There it is, Shizuru stated in her mind. Finally the true color of this man is out and Shizuru is not stupid to not see it. She was about to repay the kindness in his words when the man cut her off.

"My daughter" he started "She's not like any other woman out there. She's special. " He paused to fix his tie but his eyes are never leaving the brunette. He decided to stay calm and forced a smile "One day, Natsuki would wake up and lose all her interest in you." He added to fully shake the feeling of being cornered in his own territory. He shouldn't show any weakness, especially not in front of some low born human like the brunette in front of him. He would rather die than do something disgraceful like that. "I know my daughter very well, Miss Fujino. I know that she wouldn't be satisfied with someone like _you_. Natsuki have a bright future ahead of her and I'll be damned if I let you destroy that future." He released a light chuckle when the brunette's eyes seemingly pierce through him, enjoying the fact that his words are being heard and probably being buried within Shizuru's heart. "Tell me, what can you offer to her, huh? Nothing… Because. _you._ ." He smiled in satisfaction when the young chef remained silent, taking all the insult he can think of. It was really simple to do, Kichirou thought. Besides, this is not the first time he said these things to someone like Shizuru.

After a while, Kichirou is already celebrating in his thought after finishing his slandering speech. The honey-haired chef listened in each word the man uttered and didn't miss any of it. She remained still and calm even though Kichirou continues to degrade her person, called her a bitch and a plaything for his daughter and many more insults that should never say to anyone just to break them. Funny how those words came from an _educated_ person who studied and finished a degree in college. She would have cried if she didn't expect any of it but she bravely took all of it, knowing that those words can't bring her down. All that matters to her is what her family says, what her Natsuki would say and not some man who thinks he owned the world just because he have a money that can probably last a lifetime.

"I think you didn't know your daughter at all, Mr. Kuga" she said with a small smile, receiving an intensified glare from the man. "If you know your daughter, you would have known that she misses her mother everyday of her life and let her come and be with her mother." She grinned when Kichirou's eyebrow twitched irritably at the statement. "If you know your daughter, you would have notice how many years she longed for someone to actually care for her. If you-"

"SHUT UP! What do you know about Natsuki, huh?" Kichirou challenged. "You were not there when her mother chose her dream instead of us!"

"You're right. I'm not there and so are you!" she shouted back. She was still aware that she was talking to someone who have the power to make her life a living hell but she don't care for that in that moment. It was her turn to defend her pride. "Don't act like you care for Natsuki when we both know that all you did was put her in chains and control her like a robot you want her to be. You're a sad and a selfish man, Mr. Kuga." She continued "I was there when she looked for her mother. I saw how much she cried and I-"

"You were what?" Kichirou asked as he narrowed his eyes. Apparently, this woman knew her daughter way back. He should have let his assistant do a background search for this woman.

Shizuru swallowed hard once more. The atmosphere suddenly changed when she mentioned something about Saeko. She didn't mean to actually bring up the topic, it was one of those heat of the moment thing, but now that it was out in the open, she decided to just tell the man what he wanted to hear. So she re-told the story and made sure to express how happy Natsuki looks when she was with her mother. How the raven-haired smile often while looking at her mother and how the woman felt just an ordinary human.

"Enough" Kichirou suddenly said to interrupt her blabbering. He pushed some buttons on a nearby remote and talked to a speaker, asking for Yamada to escort the brunette out of his car.

Shizuru didn't have to be told twice to get down. She smiled at Yamada when the man whispered an apology on behalf of his master but the brunette told him that he was not the one who should be apologizing.

"Circumstances from earlier's conversation aside, I still hope you a fair evening, Shizuru-san." With a bow of his head, Yamada quickly open the driver's door and started the car before driving off.

Shizuru watches as the dark car slowly move away until it vanished from her sight. She heaved a sigh, calming her nerves and steadying her speeding heart. She weights if she should tell Natsuki about this unexpected visit of her father as she opens their front door and locked it behind her as she went to her room. She doesn't want to put some more crack on the raven-haired's relationship with her father but they had decided not to lie and keep secrets with each other anymore so she doesn't really have to keep it herself. " _I'll tell her tomorrow then_ "

Knowing the raven-haired's protectiveness and temper, she just hope that Natsuki wouldn't do something drastic to reprimand her own father.

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

The next morning, Shizuru decided to start her shift early to the restaurant. She was hoping to see Natsuki and asked the raven-haired to have a talk after her shift but got disappointed when Natsuki is not in her office. She asked Yukariko if she knew but came empty handed afterwards.

Around afternoon when she finally heard that Natsuki had arrived. She would have liked to at least see the raven-haired but Natsuki is always surrounded by their regular customers during the manager's afternoon observation of the restaurant so she decided to do that during her short break.

Every ones in a while she would look passed the glass panel of the kitchen to catch a glimpse of Natsuki talking to the customers and would scoffed inwardly. Most their customers are women during this time of the day and seriously, they can't keep their hands to themselves! They would always try to hold the raven-haired manager whenever they got the chance and irked Shizuru to no end.

There was a time that she was tempted to put something bitter on one woman's meal, a woman who playfully patted Natsuki on the cheeks, but wisely refrain in doing so as it might damage the restaurant's reputation.

It also doesn't help the fact that the emerald-eyed beauty is too professional while being charming to those customers, smiling back at them and asked for their continuous patronage to the restaurant instead of swatting their hands off of her person.

Shizuru almost stomped through kitchen just to do the swatting herself.

" _At least Natsuki doesn't seem to like any of them."_ She convince herself as she continues to intensely chop some fresh parsley, imagining that it was those woman's hands that's touching Natsuki was the one laying on the chopping board.

Chie, and the two other cooks, inside the kitchen gawked at the brunette emitting some dark aura. They all comically swallowed in synchronization. Somehow, the way Shizuru sliced those poor parsley scarred the shit out of them.

After two hours, it was finally her break time. Shizuru was excited to see the raven-haired so she asked Chie to cover for her for a few minutes since she like to extend her break. Of course, her request was gladly accepted by the sous chef who suddenly remembered the image of the poor parsley. She made a beeline to the locker room first, brushing her hair and sprayed a small amount of cologne to her clothes so she doesn't smell like a walking dish before dashing to the general manager's office.

With a giant smile on her face, she knocked on the door and opened it when she heard Natsuki gave the permission. She was about to happily greet the raven-haired but the words caught in her throat when she saw Maiya stood close to Natsuki at the center of the room. They looked like they were dancing since there's a faint music running in the background.

There's only a foot distance between them and Shizuru cannot help to feel some unpleasant thought crawled to her mind. She had always been jealous of Maiya ever since Tomoe told her that she was Natsuki's former lover. Shizuru sighed inwardly and clenched her hands together behind her back when she remembers how many girls vie for Natsuki's attention.

Why does she keep feeling this way? Maybe last night's talk was bothering her after all.

Suddenly, her heart constricts as Kichirou's word rang in her ears.

" _In the near future, she will find a woman of her standards when she grew tired of you. Someone, who's on our level and living in our world. And I guarantee you Miss Fujino, that that someone is not you._ "

"Shizuru?" Natsuki called for the third time when the brunette remained standing at the door. Her brows knitted together when Shizuru looked at her as if the raven-haired is blurred from her sight. It was quite alarming seeing those red pools lifeless and dull. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Shizuru nodded her head and forced a smile to show that she was indeed fine. She greeted Maiya and turned to look at Natsuki who now have frown on her face. "I'm going back to my shift now" she said to Natsuki.

"But you just arrived here.." Maiya said when the brunette turned to leave, speaking the exact words that's running through Natsuki's head. She stood beside her friend, aware of the brunette's heated glare when her hands unconsciously found Natsuki's right arm and entwined around it like it was a normal thing do. It was an innocent touch really since she felt really comfortable having her childhood friend after all those years but she silently asked why would Shizuru looked at her like that. Does this brunette chef really have a thing for her friend like she guessed the first time they met?

Natsuki remained unaware to the stare full of hate but felt some emotions coming out from Shizuru so she took a step forward, effectively freeing her arm from Maiya, and smiled warmly at her chef. Fully aware of Maiya's presence, she bravely took Shizuru's hand and squeeze it lightly, eliciting a pink tint on everyone's cheek, even her own at her unusual sweetness towards the brunette. "Are you free after your shift?" she asked silently.

Shizuru stared at Natsuki then to Maiya.

" _Ah_ , _I see_ " Maiya concluded in her thought after assessing her friend's action and the chef's looks. "I should probably leave now, Natsuki." The pink-haired woman said as she looked at her golden wrist watch. "I think my father could use some distraction with his business. It's good to see you again, Fujino-san." She said, smiling at Shizuru before walking toward the couch and grabs her bag. She walked towards Natsuki and leaned in, promptly kissing the raven-haired manager on the cheeks but miscalculated so she ended up kissing the raven-haired woman just millimeters away from her lips. She relishes the softness of those lips next to her but didn't really thought much of it.

Shizuru's hand twitch at the sight of red lipstick marring the corner of Natsuki's lips.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to put my mark on you." Maiya chuckled seeing the red tint. One of Shizuru's brow repeatedly twitched after hearing that semi-tease statement. The pink-haired woman then uses her thumb in erasing it but halt on the process when Natsuki catches her wrist.

Shizuru was about to interrupt the scene unfolding in front of her eyes, fed up with these woman fawning over the raven-haired, when Natsuki took a step back. The chef felt thankful that her boss did that because at that moment, when Maiya pecked Natsuki near her lips and touches her, Shizuru really saw red and black.

"Its fine, Maiya. I got it" The raven-haired walked towards the mini bar and pulled out some tissue in the holster, wiping the lipstick instantly.

"Well, I'll be going now. Later, Natsuki. Fujino-san." Maiya bowed her head lightly at the brunette chef and waved her hand as she pass through the door, leaving the two woman alone in the office.

As soon as the door closed, Shizuru marched towards Natsuki, grabbed the latter's collar with both of her hands, tugged her down a little then pressed their lips together in a forceful kiss, fully intended to state her claim on these sweet soft lips.

" _Mine_ " the brunette stated in her thought. She pulled back afterwards, looking straight into Natsuki's eyes that displays mischief and smugness. "What?" she asked.

"You're jealous" Natsuki stated knowingly. A huge smile is plastered on her face as she nudge Shizuru into admission.

The brunette chef scoffed as she stared incredulously at her boss. "Me? Jealous? Hah, you must be joking! Why would I be jealous? Is there any reason for me to jealous? No, I'm not jealous. You're just misunderstanding, Natsuki." Shizuru blabbered out, panting lightly after speaking so fast without any breaks or pause within her sentence. She averted her eyes and looks anywhere but Natsuki. She crosses her arms and closed her eyes momentarily to calm her nerves. She released a sigh before finally staring at the raven-haired. "Fine. I was a little bit jealous." The chef admitted, face is almost as red as her eyes. "Stop that smile!" A cute pout formed on lips when Natsuki grinned.

"Can't help it, you're just too adorable!" The raven-haired manager commented, slowly gathering the blushing chef in her arms and kiss the woman on the cheeks. "Though you are really cute and if I might add, incredibly sexy acting all protective and jealous like that, you have nothing to worry about Maiya and I. Were just friends now."

Shizuru nodded her head before remembering something "What about those other women in the restaurant?"

Natsuki's eyebrow quirk as she lightly push the brunette back and look at her face. "Other women?" she repeated, a tint of amusement is playing on her voice. Her mouth formed an 'O' after getting a hint of what Shizuru had been talking about. She almost laugh out loud but wisely decided not to when she remembered getting hit by the brunette on her arm when they were still in Italy. Who would have thought that Shizuru's hands, soft as it may look, hits like a freaking metal bat that left a huge tint of black and blue on Natsuki's pale arm. "There's no other woman, Shizuru. Only you, okay?"

The brunette looked at Natsuki and nodded her head but didn't said a word. She suddenly felt ashamed under those emerald pools. She battered herself for being insecure to Maiya when it was obvious that Natsuki only have her eyes on her and that no matter how many beautiful and rich woman passes by, Natsuki would choose her over them. She helplessly sighed inwardly, still feeling the weight of Kichirou's words. She never knew that it brought more damage to her confidence than she would have like.

"Oh, by the way I have a surprise for you later." Natsuki stated, removing Shizuru from her thoughts before stealing a kiss. It startled the brunette but thankfully, Shizuru received the kiss with a smile on her lips.

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

When the clock finally hits six o'clock, Shizuru immediately went to her locker and changed her clothes. She bid farewell to the other staff and walked straight to Natsuki's office. She knocked three times before entering, almost bumping to Natsuki herself as she came for the door.

"Hey" the general manager smiled at her chef. "I was just about to come and get you. Are you ready to leave?"

Shizuru nodded her head and returned the smile. "Yes" She suppress a giggle when Natsuki eagerly took her hand, intertwining them, before walking out of the office like a woman on a mission.

"Where are we going?" the brunette asked excitedly after Natsuki helped her to enter the car.

"I'm not telling," said the raven-haired as she leaned in towards the brunette and safely buckled Shizuru's seatbelt. "It's a surprise" Natsuki finishes with a playful wink, making Shizuru's heart skip a beat.

Before Natsuki could even pull back, Shizuru suddenly grabbed the raven-haired front collar and tugged her forward. Their foreheads and nose are so close but not really touching. She looked at Natsuki and enjoyed the sight of the woman's reddening face before she closes her eyes and kiss her boss on the lips. "It's my payback from earlier" she said after releasing Natsuki.

They both shared a laugh and decided to proceed to Natsuki's surprise.

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

After almost thirty minutes of driving, Natsuki lead Shizuru inside an Italian restaurant on top of a high building. The said building was actually a high class hotel but the top is being occupied by these high class restaurant.

The whole place is simply gorgeous and gives Shizuru the feeling of being back to Italy but at the same time being in her home country. Noticing that the restaurant doesn't have any customer, she turned to look Natsuki.

"I reserved the whole place for us" Natsuki explained as if reading the brunette's thoughts, guiding Shizuru to the table.

The two waitresses standing near a lone table at the center of the restaurant bowed and greeted them and served the menu book.

Shizuru was floored and amazed on how Natsuki arranged this surprise dinner. "Ara, Natsuki is being quite romantic these days, especially today. I wonder what other things she plans to do tonight~. Maybe some more romantic surprise or maybe something much more intimate.. " she teases with a suggestive wink. Her plan was successful when Natsuki almost splatters her wine, face is as red as the liquid in the glass.

Natsuki grabbed her handkerchief and dabbed the side of her lips. "B-Baka! I'm not thinking about something like that!" the raven-haired quickly defended.

"Ara, ara, something like what Nat-su-ki?"

"Gaah!" Natsuki squealed when under the table, Shizuru's foot playfully slid up near her knees. She was about to retaliate when a familiar voice stops her action.

"I see you two are really doing well" A feminine voice interrupted the two.

Natsuki smiled widely as she turns towards the owner of the voice while Shizuru's jaw almost dropped on the floor, recognizing the greyish eyes of non-other than Saeko (Kuga) Russo.

"Mom!" the raven-haired woman shouted, launching towards the older woman and hugged her tightly. "Geez, you're late. I nearly thought you're not gonna make it."

Saeko laughed at merrily when her daughter pouts. She kissed Natsuki on the cheeks and smiled sweetly as she stares into the younger woman's green eyes "I missed you, Natsuki." She says before finally addressing the stunned brunette "It's good to see you again, Shizuru. It's been so long, ne?"

The brunette in question finally gathered herself and stood up from her seat, bowing in respect as the woman she admires stood before her after three long years. "I'm happy to see you again, Saeko-san" she said with a smile.

As far as Shizuru can see, the older raven-haired didn't changed much. There were few visible wrinkles on her pretty face but she still looks stunningly beautiful. Her white dress brought a bright radiance around her as she took a seat at the table. The young chef felt floored at the sight of her idol. She really looks the same as she did when Shizuru found her in Italy. Well, maybe apart from her dark hair that was cut down just over her shoulders.

"Have you been well dear?" Saeko asked the brunette who nodded her head as an answer. "That's good. I hope my daughter is treating you well?"

"Hey!" Natsuki interrupted and silently added, "You make it sound like I _always_ mistreated her.."

Thankfully cutting further embarrassment for the emerald-eyed beauty, the waitress came at that time to serve them their meal. They excuse themselves after a while then retreat behind the kitchen doors to give the three woman the privacy they requested.

The three started to chat then, while eating their dinner. It was nostalgic and somehow heart-warming seeing Natsuki and Saeko talking and laughing at each other while Shizuru would slip a tease in every chance she get. The older woman didn't hold back on her teases either, saying that she saw this coming ever since she saw the two together after the night of her wedding.

"Saeko-san, if I may ask, why are you in Japan? Is Franciz-san with you?" Shizuru asked. She's happy to learn that Natsuki maintained her contacts with her mother, even if it's in secrecy, but she can't to feel worried about Kichirou finding out about this especially after his reaction on last night's conversation.

"He's fixing some issues in the farm but no need to worry much about it" Saeko said, grabbing Natsuki's hand on the table when worries flashed on her daughter's eyes after hearing her step-father's predicament. "He wanted so much to be here but it can't be help." She smiles and with her other free hand, took the brunette's left hand. "I am here to do one thing and that is meet my granddaughter Natsumi"

Shizuru returned the sweet smile and nodded her head in understanding. "I'm sure she will be happy to meet you too, Saeko-san." She looked back at Natsuki and almost melt on her seat seeing the glistering eyes of the woman she loves, mouthing the words 'I love you' at her direction.

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

"Thank you for bringing me home, Natsuki" Shizuru stated as she opens the front door of their house. It was a surprisingly interesting dinner that the chef really enjoyed. The food in that Italian restaurant was also great so she and the older raven-haired had many discussion about their profession. Seeing the smile on Natsuki's face all throughout the dinner were also a welcome sight. They have finally discussed how and when would they let Natsumi know the truth but so before that day would come, Saeko was instructed by Natsuki to stay in her apartment.

"Kiss Natsumi for please." The raven-haired woman said, smiling at the brunette as the woman nodded her head. She declined Shizuru's offer to come inside, stating that she don't want to disturb the other family members.

With one last kiss for that night, Shizuru watches as Natsuki walk out to the streets, opens the door and climb in to her car. She waved back when she saw the raven-haired wave a goodbye and slowly drive away.

She sighed dreamily remembering the perfect night she just had. It would have been perfect if Natsumi was also with her though. But that will happen soon and the brunette is one hundred percent sure that if her daughter came to know the truth, she would adore her father much more.

She then proceeded in removing her shoes, putting them on a shoe rack behind the door. She walked passed the small living room, brows knitting together when her parents sat silently at the center of the room.

"Father, Mother?" she called, getting the attention of two who regarded her with a small smile. "It's almost midnight, why aren't you sleeping yet?"

Masao cleared her throat as his wife sighed heavily, massaging the side of her head with her fingers. The two are always like this when there's a problem so it worries the young chef what was keeping her parents this late.

"Mrs. Kurosagi, the landlord, spoke to me earlier.." Setsuna said after motioning their eldest to take a seat.

"And?" the young brunette asked when her mother paused.

This time, it was Masao who took the opportunity to explain the predicament "She wants us to leave the house in two days."

In a snap, all the warm and happy feeling the burgundy-eyed brunette have disappeared into thin air. It was like a whole bucket of iced water was poured all over her body. Her eyes widens as the words keeps repeating in her ears. "What? Why?"

"She said someone very rich just bought the whole lot and wanted the house be empty in two days' time" the Fujino patriarch explained. His voice is weaker than he normally speak. "We tried to talk to her, begged for her, but she declined all our plea."

"How can she do this to us?!" The young brunette hissed, balling her fist under the small table in their living room. "We've been living here for years, since Haru and I was a small kids! And we're paying her on time just to give us the deed -"

"Calm down, Shizuru" her father interjected, feeling the angry aura coming out from his daughter. "Natsumi might wake up if she hears you screaming like that. So please, stay calm for now and let's just think of a way to convince Mrs. Kurosagi to change her mind."

The young chef closed her eyes and took a deep breath like what she did earlier in Natsuki's office. But then something click in her mind. "Someone very rich?" she echoed, staring at her father. "Did she said the name of who bought it?" She already had a little bit of clue who's the one behind this but she can't be so sure yet.

Masao looked at his wife for the answer.

"Yeah, she did" Setsuna said as she nods her head. "She said it was someone from KGS Corporation who paid a wholesome amount of money."

Shizuru almost flip their table hearing the name of one of the most famous and successful company in their country. A company that held many sub business all over the land, even their restaurant. And a company owns by non-other than Kuga Kichirou himself.

 _To be continued._

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

 **A/N: Hey! Late update again, I know! I was really busy these past weeks. Also found my new addiction, (LoL), though I just started it two days ago, it was a really addictive addiction. Ha ha**

 **Oooh! One more thing, updates for my story might really slow down in a few weeks (month) coz I'm thinking of having a vacation. Don't know when exactly it will start, might be next week, who knows.**

 **No Review's Corner this chapter coz it's already late here and I need some sleep. I hope you enjoy this chapter though! And Thanks for constantly reading! n_n**

 **See you later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

 **(Past)**

Shizuru's burgundy-red eyes that filled with silent fury stares directly into calm and changeling emerald-green eyes of Kuga Kichirou. Her palm fisted as the man continues to smile innocently at her as she stands at the center of his ridiculously large office at the forty-seventh floor of KGS Corp. Today, is her day-off from the restaurant. Her second time having a day-off since she started working at the said establishment. She was supposed to be at home, lazily doing nothing until her daughter comes home from school but here she were, standing in a big room with this man she honestly despise at the moment.

The whole office is ridiculous for her, really. Aside from a fact that it was three times bigger than Natsuki's office, there's also a golden chandelier hanging by the ceiling, some colorful paintings hanging by wall while the floor is carpeted with presumably expensive carpet. _"Is this even an office? Or a museum?"_

"How cheeky of you, Ms. Fujino, to suddenly barge into my office unannounced, so early this morning." Kichirou commented while seating comfortably on his chair, hands clamped together on top of his desk as his relaxed posture screamed authority and all seriousness. His eyes are behind a frame-less glasses, making him look more intimidating than the first time Shizuru had seen the man. "Anyhow, may I ask why you are here?" Truthfully, he didn't expected to see the brunette here, taking matters in her own hands. He actually thought that Natsuki would do that for Shizuru but he must have underestimated the chef once more. If any, this young brunette is brave to face him this way instead of going behind his back and asking for his daughter's assistance.

Shizuru kept herself few steps away from the man, afraid that she might do something she'll regret if she come any closer. "Why did you bought our house?" the brunette asked straightaway.

Kichirou released a low chuckle, considering to project ignorance but in the end decide not to. "You're asking, but I think you already know why." He stood from his chair, straightening his dark suit and asked for the brunette to sit on a sofa set at the left side of the room. When Shizuru remained on her spot at the center of the office, following him by her stare, he released another chuckle and prompt to use the head of the sofa set by himself.

Just then his female secretary entered the room and brought some tea which she placed on a long low table at the middle of the sofa set. She bowed her head to her boss and Shizuru before exiting gracefully.

"Sit" Kichirou ordered before taking his cup of tea. He watches as the brunette finally sat at the opposite end of the table, staring at him as if he was the baddest guy on the planet. He inwardly laughed at the thought. "I told you haven't I?" he started when Shizuru shifted her gaze on the cup of tea that was in front of her. "My daughter have a great future ahead of her and I would not let anyone to put a stain on her now." Kichirou removed the calm feature on his face and replaced it with a scowl, staring directly at two red pools few meters away from his seat. "I would not repeat this again, Ms. Fujino. I want you to leave Natsuki and don't meet her again." He paused to observe the brunette. "If it means buying that whole neighborhood, I'll gladly do it just to remove any obstacle that's hindering my way." He paused once more as he lean on the sofa. "Do what I said and I won't bother your family again. It's a win-win situation for us, Ms Fujino, since my offer still stands if you finally changed your mind. Just say yes and I'll give you fifteen million yen right here, right now."

Silence engulf the room as the two lock themselves in a stare down. No one bat an eye. The ticking sound of an antic clock at the corner of the office was the only noise can be heard as the time passes by.

Finally, Shizuru was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm wondering whether you really use your money like these. Buying people off just to get your way? My, Kuga-san, I thought you're better than that. Well, I guess I am wrong?" Shizuru dared with a smirk. She carefully pick those words out of the thousand that came to her mind. It's a little risky to say at least but she had to do it. She's absolutely sure that the man is seething with anger behind those smile.

Kichirou returned the daring smirk after a while of silence. His laughed boomed inside his office. "If the circumstance are different, I would have like you personally, Miss Fujino." He commented truthfully. "I can see you are smart and clever. You're young and very talented too. So what I really don't get is why you are so hang-up with my daughter? I mean, I know she is smart too and very attractive, but you two are really different from one another. It was like heaven and earth.. Maybe her uniqueness intrigued you so much?"

Shizuru bit her inner cheek not to spat some rude remarks. Biting it so much that she can almost taste copper in her mouth. She have to play it smart if she doesn't want to lose her face. "While I do agree when you mention that Natsuki is unique, I think you really misunderstood me, Kuga-san." She uttered slowly, a kind smile growing on her lips. "I am not seeing your daughter just because of her money nor because she have a man genital despite being a woman. None of that. I am with Natsuki because I love her for who she is and we have-"

"Love?" Kichirou interrupted with a snort.

The brunette's brow knitted together from the way he repeated the word, like that was the first time he heard of it.

"How can you 'love' someone who you just met? You've been with her in that trashy hotel like what? Ten days? Not more than three weeks? Your definition of love is foolish."

Shizuru's eyes widens involuntarily. Of course, he already had a background check on her. She wonders if Kichirou also knows about Natsumi. If he knows that Natsuki is the father of her child, making him the grandfather. She discreetly clears the tightening of her throat as her heart pound in her ears. "Ara, it is true that we only just met then but that is not a variable with regards to truly loving someone." She smile as she remembers the time she and Natsuki shared back then. They started off as a complete stranger in an unfamiliar land but that fact didn't hinder them to be closer. Natsuki's grumpy personally intrigues the aspiring chef so much that Shizuru didn't mind getting yelled at whenever she do something crazy. She sometimes had to pretend to be ignorant so Natsuki would took upon herself to assist Shizuru, even if her ways of helping had eyes glaring and harsh words flowing. The aspiring chef back then wouldn't complain though since she knew the raven-haired is just looking out for her. "Loving someone is not based on how short you two know each other, it's how long and much you want to know about each other." She said in her defense. "Natsuki is special, yes, but not because she had _that_ between her legs. She is special because even when she had a rough childhood, with her mother leaving and her father treating her like she was invisible and unwanted, Natsuki still had a heart to worry about people around her. Not all human can do that. She is special because even when she was deeply hurt by other people for being different, she still wish them well." Shizuru breath, a warm sensation filling her being as she thought how important Natsuki to her. "I can go on and tell you how much I love her and how special she is to me if you want but I think by now you get the idea that I really do care for Natsuki, right?"

Kichirou thought about those words for a minute. Some of it prick his heart. He inwardly admits that what Shizuru just said made sense. He breathe and remained silent as he contemplates on what to say next. Honestly, his temper is slowly rising as these 'love' conversation continues but he wouldn't let his day be ruin by this exchange. It might be true that the young chef really loves his daughter but he still can't accept that. He won't. This woman is still below their standards and won't be good for the future of the family.

A smirk grew on Kichirou's face as he thought of a something. "Okay, I'll tell you what. I will give you a chance to prove yourself." He said, taking a deep breath as he stood up from his seat. He walked around his desk and extracted a red envelope from his drawer before seating down on his chair, placing the envelope on his desk as he ask Shizuru to pick it up. "No worries, it is not money." he explained when the brunette just stared at the said envelope.

Shizuru hesitantly grabbed the envelope and read the contents in her mind, silently asking Kichirou why he is giving her such an invitation.

"There will be a party tomorrow evening." He began "It's a company event that will be held in one of our family's private mansion in a small island" Kichirou explained further, fixing his suit and tie as his secretary make her appearance by the door once more. He then stole a glimpse on the clock, becoming aware that he have a meeting in a few minutes so he tried to sum it up. "I want you to attend the party. I don't care if you go with Natsuki by your side but make sure you make an appearance. Don't forget to dress accordingly since this is a formal party for the company. I'm sure you wouldn't want to embarrass yourself and Natsuki in front of hundreds of people, am I right?"

"Why do I need to attend this party?" Shizuru asked. She sensed there's some evil plan whirling inside Kichirou's head but can't put a finger on it yet. She's not stupid as to fall on his sudden politeness with the invitation but declining to attend it can means she's admitting her defeat.

"Well, let's just say I want to see how you and my daughter will act together in such parties. If you do end up being together, that is. I need to know if you can stand beside Natsuki whenever she have the responsibility to represent our company." He didn't even bow or wait for Shizuru's reply as he sauntered to the door with a knowing smile playing on his lips. 

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

"..and then Kaa-san laugh out loud." she paused to look at her companion "Natsuki-san?" the young brunette called, wondering why the older woman kept staring at her even though she's already done telling her story. Using her small hands, she waved it close to Natsuki's face to get her attention.

They're currently seating on their favorite spot at the park, just like they do every morning after meeting each other. It was like a custom for them to meet before Natsumi had to go to school and Natsuki to her work. Her mother didn't say anything against it so now she doesn't have to keep it a secret to her family.

She tilts her head to the side, smiling lightly when the older woman smile at her. Honestly, Natsumi didn't mind the raven-haired's stares, it's just that it's a little embarrassing for the young brunette being stared at by her idol.

"Natsumi, do you.." Before Natsuki can finish her sentence, her cellphone started to ring. She hissed at whoever at the other end of the line for the interruption. She smiled apologetically to Natsumi then fished out the device from her front pocket. She frowned lightly when she saw Yamada's name flashes on the screen. It was weird and very un-Yamada-like for him to call her this early in the morning. She excused herself and get up from the bench to answer her phone.

Remaining on her the seat, Natsumi started to eat some bread that Natsuki brought for her while swaying her feet in the air. The wooden bench is a little higher on the ground so she always have to rely on Natsuki to get her down. Happily humming a children's song that Natsuki thought, her attention was diverted to the book she received from the older emerald-eyed on her birthday. It was the first book she can consider as her own since all of her current ones are either borrowed from the library or a second-hand.

Thinking more about it, Natsumi cannot help to smile broadly. She had never been so happy that day. She received so many gifts and surprises that she thought she will never have. From new books to read, to dresses and shoes she saw once on TV or newspapers, and even some toys that she can only imagine. Natsuki really did go all out to give her the best birthday party little Natsumi couldn't ask for more. The food was also worth the mention. It was certainly amazing as well as the people came to her party and greet her. She really feels so lucky she met the raven-haired woman.

Speaking of which, her mind wander backs to the wish she made before blowing the candle on her birthday cake. She, of course, wished for her family's safety and good fortune as well but one of the things she cannot forget is her wish to know more about Natsuki and be closer to her. The young brunette doesn't know why she is so fascinated and connected to the raven-haired woman but she do know she doesn't need to wish such things to _kami-sama_ since she can do that on her own. She decided to still go on ahead. A little help from up above wouldn't be bad, Natsumi thought as she continues to munch on the bread.

"Welcome back!" she greeted happily when Natsuki finished her phone call and sat beside her once more. "Is there any problem, Natsuki-san?" she asked when the raven-haired woman looked at her wrist watch. She honestly doesn't want to go just yet since wants to be with Natsuki longer.

"Ah, nothing!" The older emerald-eyed said cheerily, waving her hand in dismissal. "Though I should probably take you to school now or we will be late." She make the move to stand from the bench but the young brunette tugged the end of her blouse.

"Uhm.. I don't want.. to go to school today.." Natsumi said in a very low voice that it almost sound so strange for someone who always so cheerful. This is the first time since she started attending school that she said such words. It sounded somehow foreign for her but that is what exactly she feels right now. She doesn't want to be separated with Natsuki after just a short conversation. It might be selfish of her to think it but Natsumi wants to monopolize the raven-haired's time more.

Natsuki stood in front of her daughter and go down on one knee, lifting the girl's face up with her right hand while the left touches Natsumi's little hands. Her brows furrowed as the younger emerald eyes failed to meet her own. "Natsumi? Hey, what happened? Tell me princess, did something upset you?" she asked worriedly. "Did I upset you?"

Two young green irises finally gaze at Natsuki after the added question. "N-No!" Natsumi quickly defended. "You did nothing wrong. It's just that..."

"It's just that?" Natsuki repeated, encouraging the child to go further. Honestly, her daughter is so adorable whenever she's thinking something seriously.

After a while, Natsumi's cheeks suddenly flared up as she fidget on the bench. "I don't want to go to school because I want to spend more time with you." she whispered lightly, just enough for Natsuki to hear. She can feel the hotness on her face down to her neck when Natsuki looked at her with adoration in her emerald eyes. When she saw the woman smile sadly, a possible sign that her request might get rejected, her young mind worked quickly for a resolution. " _Think, Natsumi! Hurry!_ " An image popped into her mind. She slowly knitted her brows together, eyes getting a little glossy from the false tears as her lips pulled upside down. She sniffed once or twice to hopefully add some effect. "Can't I?" she pleaded with her own version of puppy face.

Natsuki froze like a stone, torn into agreeing immediately after seeing the sad look on her daughter's face. As much as she would like to spend her day with her daughter, she have so many things to do today. She have to look after the restaurant and see if everything is doing well. She needs to make sure that Saeko is still under the radar of her father. And she needs to talk to Kichirou, especially to Shizuru.

Another quiet sob kicked her out of her thoughts, cutting the final straw to her will.

"No, please don't cry, Natsumi!" she cried as she embrace the young brunette. "I get it. I'll talk to your Kaa-san right away and explain everything. We'll spend the whole today together. We'll do anything you want so stop crying now, okay?"

"Okay!" The younger of the two celebrated as she returned the hug and toothily grinned, already thinking of the ways to spend the rest of the day together with her favorite person. 

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

As Shizuru finally walked back to her house to finally have her well-deserved day-off, her head was full of thoughts about the party and Kichirou's words. It is possible that this party is just a trap for her but she cannot decline it. She needs to prove to Kichirou that she really do love Natsuki for who she is and not because the brunette is after their wealth. " _Kami.._ I feel like I'm in a night time drama." She mused out loud, smiling ironically at the thought.

She reached the front door and gave out a sighed when she entered. She removed her shoes and put it accordingly on a rack behind the door. Her brows, however, knitted close to each other when she heard hush voices in their living room. As far as she knows, no one should be in their house now since Masao is at his job while Setsuna is probably looking again for a part time appropriate for her age. Her brother and daughter should be at their school. " _Is this one of Kichirou's doings?_ " she thought, anxiety slowly growing. Grabbing a long black umbrella tucked beside the shoe rack, she sauntered to the source of the sounds. Her heart beats faster as she comes closer to the living room, the umbrella already raised above her head. She counted, " _1..2..3_ " before barging into the room. Her eyes widen a little while her body stopped moving at the sight in front of her.

Two of the most important people in her life are lazily laying on their fronts at the center of their living room with books and papers and crayons scattered all over the place. They're busy chatting with each other as their back faced the relieved chef. From the looks of it, they are at it for a long period of time if the colored drawings on the small table and floor are to be judged.

Natsumi is dressed casually in her plain yellow shirt and a black shorts, holding a red marker as she busily draw her Kaa-san's eyes on the paper. She was so focused on her work that she didn't even notice her Kaa-san's arrival. "Kaa-san's eyes are like those roses we saw." she said as she continues her work.

Natsuki on the other hand is wearing a pure white half-sleeve blouse and a dark slacks. A type of clothes she usually wears when she's going for work. "Yes. You're mother's eyes are really beautiful like those roses, don't you think?" Apparently, she too didn't notice Shizuru's arrival since her eyes never left their daughter's drawing, casually asking question to the young brunette on what color she would like to use next.

"Ara, this is quite a sight" Shizuru said after her stupor. She laughed as Natsuki and Natsumi yelped in unison. _"Like daughter like father?"_ she thought. She put the umbrella down and release a breath to calm her still pounding heart.

Natsumi lifted her head to turn, dropped the crayon and sprang to her mother's awaiting arms "Welcome home Kaa-san!" she cheered with a huge grin.

"Thank you, Natsumi. Though aren't you supposed to be at school now?" she asked the little brunette before turning to look at Natsuki. "You too, Natsuki. Aren't you supposed to go to the restaurant today?" One brow rose as she waited for the answer, wondering why Natsumi suddenly jump on Natsuki's lap.

"Ah, about that.." and so Natsuki began to explain the reason of her sudden appearance in their house, looking around the room to avoid Shizuru's hardened gaze from time to time. "I tried calling you but you're not answering, so yeah. Here we are. Ehe he" The raven-haired released an awkward laugh and watched as Shizuru crossed her arms and tap her foot on the floor. "I'm sorry?" she offered, voice as tiny as a mouse. She gulped the huge ball in her throat as an eerily calm smile made an appearance to Shizuru's lips.

Seconds later, Natsuki found herself seating in _seiza_ while bowing with her forehead next to the tatami mat. Natsumi is next to her doing the same thing.

Shizuru of course scolded the little brunette for her selfish request and being lazy attending her school but she cannot stay mad for their little angel for a long time so she let it go. Just this once, she said.

When afternoon came quickly into the Fujino household, the three of them decided to go out and have a lunch in a diner since Shizuru forgot to go to the grocery to buy food. Natsumi said she wanted to go out and eat burger and fries so the raven-haired heed her request. She had to hide behind Natsuki when Shizuru said it wasn't nice of her to suddenly request too many things to the older raven-haired, though Natsuki said it is more than fine.

Using the raven-haired's car, they rode to a nearest family diner they can find.

"Who wants a Burger-Fries? Me! Who? Me!" Natsumi repeatedly chant as they drive to a restaurant. She sat at the back, hands over her seatbelt while smiling at the two adults seating in front.

Natsuki and Shizuru can only laugh as their daughter declared eating ice cream afterwards.

Just a few minutes later, they found themselves in a small u-shaped table with Natsumi seated in between Shizuru and Natsuki. The little brunette seems excited while picking up the menu and pin point the meal she wanted to eat, unaware of the mobile camera on Natsuki's hand as it captures her bubbliness.

"I'll show it to mom later" Natsuki explained when Shizuru asked why she kept recording Natsumi.

Shizuru nodded her head and smile at the thought of the older raven-haired woman "I'm sure she'll squeal in delight." She said with a laughed.

Natsuki paused the video and hailed one of the waitress to come over and take their orders. They laughed as Natsumi knitted her brows together while choosing between two almost identical set of meals.

"If I choose meal A, I get burger and fries and a cute pencil case. If I choose meal B, I get burger-fries and a free drink upgrade." The little brunette mused to herself. She crosses her arms over her chest and tried to think which would be the more smart choice.

Shizuru giggled behind her hand while Natsuki tousled the little brunette's hair.

"Mou, Natsuki-san." The young one said. "You messed my hair" she whine, smiling as she tried to fix her hair.

"You have a lovely family. You must be proud." is what the waitress called them before she retrieve their orders.

Natsumi's ears perked at the words, but didn't said anything oppose to it. She look at Natsuki then to her mother who blushed lightly at the comment but also didn't say anything aside from smiling back at the waitress.

"Thank you" Natsuki said in return before relaying their order one by one.

Natsumi remained quiet as Shizuru half-heartedly scold Natsuki for ditching the restaurant and bending to Natsumi's whims. They obviously knew each other well and have a good relationship based on their friendly banter.

The brunette bowed her head as the elders talked about something that doesn't concern the young brunette. She never thought about this before but do they really look like a family? Going out and having so much fun like these, is these how you feel if you have a mother and a father? She already have her mother, her grandparents and uncle so Natsumi never notice the loneliness of being fatherless until now. And as much as she would like to know, she also never asked for her father's identity since she understood that her mother is not comfortable with the topic. She maybe young and still naïve but she refuse to believe that she's stupid.

" _Family_ " Natsumi repeated within her thought as she stared at the older emerald-eyed woman. She would be lying if the thought of Natsuki being her father didn't enter her mind. Aside from the color of her hair and some other minor details, the two of them looked exactly alike that she's sure she can pass being Natsuki's daughter. " _Family_ " she spoke inwardly one more with lingering hope.

She honestly don't know how to feel right now. She had always been wanting to get closer to the raven-haired but should she really be glad? Someone just said that they looked like a family. But what about Natsuki and her mother? What do they thought about it? Is it possible for them to be really a family? So many question rushed into Natsumi's mind as the word kept repeating inside her head.

Sensing the stare she's getting from her daughter, Natsuki stopped mid-sentence and smile at the young brunette. She was caught up into talking to Shizuru about the things she and Natsumi did on the morning, she failed to see the conflicted emotions on the younger one's silence.

Shizuru too smiled at her daughter when the young brunette turned to look at her. "Yes, Natsumi? Do you need something?"

Natumi shook her head and smile. These two people beside her is her most important people, also her grandparents and uncle, but perhaps being a family with Natsuki is not bad at all. 

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

"I hope she didn't tire you much. Thanks for the day, Natsuki" Shizuru said as she watches the raven-haired woman laying their daughter on her bed.

They had been out all day strolling in an open market near their neighborhood and walking around the park. Shizuru cannot help but to smile when Natsumi stay close to Natsuki all the time and hold the raven-haired's hand as they walked. She was close to blurting that Natsuki is related to Natsumi but thankfully didn't ruined what Natsuki had plan.

She smiled as their daughter instantly snuggled her head to a pillow and unconsciously reach for her favorite blanket.

Natsuki giggled and kissed the young brunette on the temple at the display before turning around to face Shizuru. "No need to thank me, you know that." She smiled before glimpsing back at their sleeping daughter. "Hey, uhm, can we talk for a moment?"

Shizuru nodded her head, wondering about the things that's running through Natsuki's head. She asked the raven-haired to seat on the cushion beside the bed and offered a tea to Natsuki who smiled gratefully at her. The brunette thought that even if this is an important conversation, Natsumi is fast asleep so they can talk freely here inside her room. When Natsuki took a seat while looking around her small bedroom, she momentarily step out to get their tea.

She returned couple of minutes later with a plastic tray in hand. The brunette carefully placed one cup in front of Natsuki before reaching for her own.

"I heard from Yamada that my father talked to you last night." Natsuki said without missing a beat after Shizuru sat opposite of her. Two unreadable emeralds bore onto widened burgundy as silence creep inside the room. "Can you tell me what did he said?"

Shizuru visibly stiffened at the question, eyes wide as she stare at the raven-haired. She inwardly applaud the Kuga's for being up to speed in knowing each other's business with regards to Shizuru. The chef bit her inner lips, preventing herself from suddenly bursting out the anger in her whenever she thought of Kichirou's menacing smile or his judgmental emerald eyes looking into hers. After a moment of contemplation, she said in a low tone, "Well, long story short, your father doesn't really like me. You know, to be around you. So he asked me to stay away from you." Shizuru noticed the hardening of Natsuki jawline and the hands that balled into fist.

Natsuki frowned, already expecting those words from her father. "And what did you said to that?"

"Of course I told him, no." The brunette paused to observe Natsuki more. "But still, Natsuki, your father is really evil, don't you think?" Shizuru asked with a teasing smile, her own little way to relieve the tension brought by the topic of their conversation. That smile though didn't last long when the woman in front of her didn't react to her jest.

Natsuki stayed silent for a moment before shifting closer to the brunette. She knows that her father would know about their relationship eventually but she never thought that the man would come after Shizuru first before talking to her about it. She took Shizuru's hand on her own and squeeze it reassuringly. "Did he say anything else?"

The brunette was tempted to look away from Natsuki's questioning eyes but she didn't. If Natsuki didn't asked, she would like to keep it as a secret for now and tell her later. _"Here goes nothing.."_ They have decided to be honest to each other, so she told everything that happened from the start. Shizuru can see Natsuki's brows crease before vanishing without a trail even after she quoted Kichirou's own word. There's also a flicker of flame caused by anger in those emerald eyes when she mention the sum of money Kichirou had offer. As the time flies, the rage within Natsuki's eyes rose further when Shizuru also mention the house deed being sold to KGS and the deal they made earlier that day.

"I understand" is all Natsuki said after listening to Shizuru's explanation. "You don't have to worry about the house. I'll do what I can to keep this under your parents name. You don't have to attend the party either. It was obviously a bait for something I don't know yet."

"Natsuki, that's not the reason why I told you this. You didn't have to-"

"No, Shizuru. I'm doing this because I want to and besides, this is the least I can do for your parents." Natsuki reasoned. "I owe them so much for taking good care of you and Natsumi when it was supposed to be me. Leave everything to me okay?"

Shizuru wanted to decline the offer again but a though suddenly invaded her mind. "Are you.. saying this because you don't want me to attend to that party? You don't think I will just embarrass myself or you, do you?" She suddenly asked.

"What? Of course not!" The raven-haired hastily defended.

"Then let me deal with this too! You can't just tell me that you'll fix this on your own. I am not a cripple, Natsuki. I can fix my family issue even if I am not rich as you." Shizuru covered her mouth with her hand, preventing a gasp to escape from her lips as her last words registered in her mind. She didn't mean to snap at Natsuki but just thinking about Kichirou's deterring put her in so much stress.

"Where are this coming from?" Natsuki asked in puzzlement. "Shizuru?"

"Nothing. Sorry, maybe I'm just tired more than I thought."

"No, please tell me. I won't be able to rest well knowing you have doubt in your mind. We decided to be in this together. Please Shizuru tell me what's bothering you."

Shizuru sighed as she shifts on her seat. "It's just that, I also understand where your father is coming from. He wants what best for you and the future of your family's company and I am not.."

"Not what? Best for me?" Natsuki supplied when the brunette didn't continue her sentence.

Shizuru looked to her side and nodded her head. She felt her eyes moistened with tears. "I am not saying that I'm agreeing with him or his method for that matter but when I was talking with him earlier I saw in his eyes that he really cares for you. Though of course he had a poor way of showing his adoration." She laughed despite herself.

Natsuki nodded her head in understanding. She reach for Shizuru's face and urged the woman to look at her. "My father" she began with a small smile "He had always been a mystery to me. His actions towards me usually contradicts. I can't really recall the times when he show emotion for me but I do know he love me as his first born child." She paused, scrunching her nose while remembering her father's words when she was a child. "You know, I was often bullied when I was younger for being different than other kids in my school. My father came to know this and made sure my classmates and their parents apologize to me in front of the whole room. He was so harsh then and hell maybe worse than now. He didn't have to do it but I think that that just him being protective over me."

"Well who wouldn't want to be protective over a cute little Natsuki-chan?" The brunette teased to lighten the mood of their conversation and was rewarded by a shy smile coming from Natsuki. She smiled at the raven-haired and intertwine their fingers.

Somehow, their conversation turn to a different direction that they didn't even noticed how long had they been talking. They reminisce the time they spent in Italy and the time they spent apart. There were no more bitterness in between but the two admit the loss they could have spent together. There were no pause nor dull moments between them as they talked about anything under the sun. Or in their case, under the moon.

"Ah, you should probably rest" Natsuki said when she notice Shizuru stifled a yawn. She looked at the time and wasn't surprise to see that it was already passed midnight.

Shizuru smile apologetically to Natsuki but nodded her head nonetheless.

Without a second thought, Natsuki leaned over and kiss the brunette lightly on the lips. She pulled back and smirked as an unusual blush covers Shizuru's cheeks for being caught off guarded. "Ah, a blushing Shizuru is a really fun sight" she teased. She suppress a laugh when another wave of blush painted brunette's face.

Shizuru of course wouldn't let raven-haired woman have her win easily so with an evil grin rising on her lips, she pounce on an unguarded Natsuki who yelp when her back hit the floor. She raised her forefingers, wriggling it as a playful smirk plastered on her lips.

"Don't you dare" Natsuki said when Shizuru's eyes showed a familiar glint. She looked at their dozing daughter and shook her head to the brunette above her. "Shizuru. Don't-"

Shizuru didn't waste any time replying as her fingers landed on Natsuki's side, tickling the poor raven-haired until she was out of breath. She can still remember getting the same treatment once from the raven-haired when they were still getting to know each other in Italy. She pursed her lips tightly and laughed as quietly as she can while Natsuki tried her very best not to laugh out loud, bearing in mind that they're in the same room as their sleeping little angel. After a minute of pleading from Natsuki, Shizuru decided to stop her assault. "Ara, Natsuki's blush is much better than me, no?" She teased. She playfully kiss the tip of Natsuki's nose and laughed as the woman cover her bright-red face from further embarrassment.

"Shizuru!" a muffled sound came from the embarrassed raven-haired. Natsuki groan lightly when she heard the brunette laughed more at her whiny voice. "I can't believe you just did that!" Natsuki said with glare but the smile on her lips betray her. "Not to mention, your daughter is sleeping like literally five steps from us."

The brunette giggled and poked Natsuki's sides at the same time. "Natsumi sleeps like a log. Just like someone I know" She said, finally noticing how their position might have looked if someone barged into her room. The brunette knew she was straddling Natsuki waist as the woman laid her back on the surface of her room. She knew they were in a compromising position and that their daughter is just few meters away from them, though sleeping tightly. _"One more kiss wouldn't hurt, would it?"_

Natsuki's face is still red from keeping her laugh but not as much as it had been before.

Shizuru gaze into Natsuki's eyes as the woman do the same. She felt her soul floating looking into those emerald green, her body being covered by a warm sensation. She feels she could stay lost in those eyes forever. She felt comfort and love just by looking at Natsuki's eyes.

Shizuru's eyes landed on Natsuki's lips and the woman did the same before they looked at each other's eyes once more. Shizuru could have swear she saw Natsuki gulped nervously. She bit her lip then leaned in to taste the raven-haired's cherry lips. She felt shivered run down to her spine when Natsuki's right hand cradle her face while the other lays on Shizuru's back, pulling the brunette down and closer to her.

It's not like the brunette is counting but since she and Natsuki reunited, they had kissed in total of four times. It usually lasted for a short while but the one they shared now is longer than the other. More heated and more passionate than the others. Like they're body is on fire and the only relief they can find is if they stay closer.

Shizuru can't help to moan into the kiss when Natsuki's tongue dart out to caress her bottom lips, asking for an entrance. She opened her mouth and groan once more as the raven-haired dominated her in the kiss. She pulled back a little to take in breathe but not a second later her lips got claimed again by Natsuki. Her right hand found the raven-haired's left and intertwined their finger. She felt as if their soul is dancing the same tune.

It feels like an eternity had passed by when Natsuki finally gave Shizuru a break. The raven-haired knew she had to cut the kiss before it got further escalated into something more. _Kami,_ she wanted that more to happen. But now they can't. Not when their daughter is just few steps away. Thinking about it, it had been far too long since Natsuki had laid and she wondered if it's okay to Shizuru if they continue this soon and maybe go all the way. " _Gah! Natsuki get your mind out of the gutter!_ "

They pulled back further and watched as the others breath heavily. The want in both of their eyes are noticeable as the room engulf with silence once more.

Suddenly, Natsuki spoke. "So, you really want to go to that party?"

"Ara, way to ruin the mood, Natsuki" Shizuru laughed behind her hand as they both sat properly once more. She momentarily close her eyes, feeling Natsuki's warm lips and sweet taste on her.

Natsuki cleared her throat and flick her hair back. "What mood?" she asked half-playfully.

The brunette tapped Natsuki on the cheek and shook her head. Really, sometimes Natsuki can be so sweet yet there are times that she acts clueless on some things. She gave her answer and Natsuki had nothing but to agree to her wishes. She will show Kichirou that he's messing with a wrong people. 

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

( **Present** )

"Careful now, Shizuru" Natsuki instructed as she guide her wife out of their car while a sleeping Natsumi is still in her arms. "Ooh watch the step! Also there's a rock near your feet. Hold on to me so you wouldn't trip."

Shizuru laughed "Natsuki, I appreciate your thoughtfulness but you're acting a little bit overboard." She said though the raven-haired still continued to survey their pathway like a hawk. "Seriously, that _pebble_ can't trip me Natsuki, so stop it"

"Hey, it's better to be safe than sorry. " Her wife argue as they finally reached their home. "I'll tuck Natsumi to bed so you go ahead and rest on the bed. You need it. I'll get you something to drink so don't go anywhere" She kissed her wife on the cheeks and didn't wait for Shizuru's reply as she carefully walk her way to their daughter's room.

The brunette can only giggle as she watch the raven-haired woman go. Maybe, being pregnant this time around can be so much fun especially now that Natsuki is by her side.

Not more than fifteen minutes later, Natsuki finally appeared on their bedroom and frown upon seeing their empty bed. She told her wife to stay on the bed yet here she were waltzing towards their bathroom.

"Perfect timing, I just drew a bath. Would you like to join me, Natsuki?" Asked Shizuru while putting a shower cap on head so her hair wouldn't get wet.

The raven-haired murmured something incoherent, walking towards her wife and placed a hand around Shizuru's waist. She pulled her away from the wet patches on the floor and the tub. "I told you to stay on the bed. You could have slip or trip-"

"Relax, Natsuki." Shizuru giggled at her wife's troubled face. "Like I said, I appreciate you taking special care for me but you don't need to worry much. I still can take care of me. I'm stronger than you know." She uncharacteristically flexed her muscles and giggles when Natsuki shook her head.

"Of course I know that you're strong. But-" the raven-haired tried to argue but one knowing smile coming from her wife finally shut her up. "Fine. You win."

Shizuru release a low chuckled then lightly pull Natsuki near the tub to take a half bath, unbuttoning the latter's top one by one without any difficulty. She was honestly tired from the travel and her feet is sore from all the walking but she wants to be clean before going to bed.

After successfully removing Natsuki's blouse without any hitch, she went to the button of the jeans and tugged it so it can be remove, leaving the raven-haired in a dark boxer shorts.

Natsuki then returned the favor to her wife, removing all Shizuru's clothes one by one while looking directly at two red pools she admire dearly. When Shizuru was only left in her underwear, she suddenly kneeled and slowly touch reach for her wife's stomach.

Shizuru remained silent as she watches her wife's action. She smile as she felt Natsuki's cold hand made a contact on her skin. Her stomach, of course, is not as smooth as before she gave birth to Natsumi but she made sure to stay slim and fit the way she can. She felt confident in her body and now that Natsuki is on her knees, worshipping it like it was the holiest thing she had ever seen. It made her heart fill with warmth.

Natsuki looked up to her wife then smile. "We're having another baby, Shizuru" she said in awe. She place her other hand at the other side of Shizuru's waist before slowly leaning in and kiss the brunette just few centimeters below her navel. "Hello there, little one. Can you hear me?"

"Natsuki is silly." Shizuru commented with laugh. "I'm sure our baby is still as small as pea, maybe even smaller, so of course the baby can't hear you."

Natsuki laughed at the thought. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry. I'm just so excited and happy to know that we're having another baby." She leaned her head on Shizuru's stomach sideways and let her eyes be hidden within its lids. "Thank you, Shizuru."

The brunette couldn't help as another smile placed on her lips. She weaved her right hand on her wife's dark locks as the other touches her own stomach. Tonight had been full of surprises for her. She never thought that Kichirou will be the one to come on to her since the man's pride is higher than Mount Fuji itself. Natsumi's extreme fondness towards her grandfather despite the fact they haven't met before is also a pleasant event. She never thought that Natsuki and her father would talk again after the argument they had but thankful they are now in good terms.

After a minute or so, Shizuru found herself enjoying the warm bath she and her wife were sharing. Natsuki is behind her and currently massaging her scalp and her shoulders.

"Could you please stop groaning like that, Shizuru" Natsuki said pleadingly. Honestly, she didn't mind massaging her wife all night just for the brunette to be comfortable but hearing Shizuru's pleasured voice made her thoughts run wild.

Shizuru smirked, moaning once more when Natsuki hit a spot with her fingers. "Ara, I can't help it. Natsuki is so good with her fingers" The corner of her lips tugged higher when Natsuki caught the double meaning in her words. She pushed back a little and wet her lips as a familiar feeling presses on her back.

The raven-haired woman bit her gritted her teeth as she closes her eyes. "Damn right I am" She said in a gasp. She is so turned on right now and Shizuru's continuous moaning and slight movement towards her body doesn't help her situation. She tried to think about something else, something about her work and the dinner with her family just to get her mind distracted but none of it help at all. It also didn't appease her thirst when she thought of Shizuru carrying their second child. She doesn't know why but the thought alone made her hormones go overdrive. Another movement from her front caused her to open her eyes. "Alright, that's it!" She said before scooping her wife behind her knees and carefully walk out of the tub.

Shizuru squeal but didn't argue as she wrap her hands around Natsuki's neck. She's actually purposely pushing her back to Natsuki's groin and releasing sensual sounds to know how much longer her wife would last. She was quite surprise when the raven-haired last longer this time than the previous ones they shared a bath.

Natsuki laid Shizuru on the center of their bed, not caring if the sheets got wet. "You're doing that on purpose, didn't you?" She accused her wife. She crosses her arms below her chest and narrowed her eyes towards her wife.

"Ara, I don't know what you're talking about, my love" She replied, batting her eyes repeatedly and smile innocently. Using her finger, she urged Natsuki to come closer.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and hovered above her giggling wife. "We both know you're guilty" she whispered near Shizuru's ears. She pulled back and gaze at the brunette's lips before looking back at her burgundy eyes. " _Kami,_ you're driving me crazy _._ You know that right?"

Shizuru grinned. "Good. Coz I'm feeling exactly how you feel." She leaned up and stole a kiss from Natsuki before she bit her lips and adjusts herself on the bed.

Natsuki's eyes dropped to the brunette's lips once more before returning to eyes. "Stop biting your lips, Shizuru. It makes me do that for you." She said. She tugged the brunette's legs apart and placed herself comfortably at the middle without leaning their body close. She smirked when a gasp escape from her wife's lips when she nip at Shizuru's earlobe, playfully tugging it as her hands trapped the brunette's hand above her head. "Is this want you want?" she asked huskily. She kissed the brunette's jaw and breath purposely near her ear.

Shizuru closes her eyes and tried to feel the heat coming from Natsuki's body. She bit her bottom lip again as Natsuki's hot breath tickle her ear. "Yes" she moaned, wrapping her legs around her wife's hip so their body finally lean on one another.

"Fuck" Natsuki breathed out before moving in to kiss her wife. She let her hand wanders from Shizuru's neck, down to her arms until it settled at the brunette's hips.

Shizuru slipped her hands around Natsuki's torso and tugged the raven-haired closer. She gasped when her wife left her lips but proceeded to plant a thousand kisses on her neck and chest. She was able to feel Natsuki's hand gripping her waist in place so she grasped it to guide the hand on mound, aching for some attention. But then Natsuki suddenly sat up. The brunette groaned at the loss of contact to those luxurious lips.

"We should probably rest, Shizuru. I know you're tired and besides we have an early check-up for tomorrow and-"

Shizuru placed a finger on her wife's lips. "Just shut the fuck up and kiss me like there's no tomorrow, Natsuki" Shizuru said, rendering the raven-haired to complete silence at the words her wife just used. The brunette too was surprise on where those words came from.

After a moment of silence, the two laughed until tears formed at the corners of their eyes.

Shizuru reached up to grip behind Natsuki's neck and pulled her down again for a kiss. Natsuki reciprocated quickly and heed her wife's order. She kissed Shizuru liked there's no tomorrow.

Shizuru arched her back while her legs gripped Natsuki by her hips. She moaned into the kiss when she felt Natsuki's hardness press on to her center. She knows that the raven-haired can also feel her arousal and Natsuki ravaging her lips is only fueling her want.

Natsuki pulled back from the kiss to take a breath then proceed into licking her wife's creamy neck. She placed butterfly kisses here and there until Shizuru is writhing below her and pleading for her to stop the teasing. "Patience, Shizuru" she said seductively and was met by a whiny voice of her wife. "We have all night" 

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

 **A/N: Hello! First off, no, I'm not dead. Sorry if I took too long to update. I had been pretty busy after my vacation. You know, personal things and career things. Wew.. Am still busy but I finally managed to spare some time to finish the chapter, which I admittedly should have been done days ago.**

 **Do I still have readers out here? No? Yes? Okay… lol**

 **I might post the next chapter later this week but still, no promises. You could probably guess where the next chapter will start… Smut alert! LOL**

 **Oh, and this chapter is quite long, right? It's something I decided since it's been so long since I posted something. I'm trying to fix my schedule but it's still messy at the moment.**

 **Anyways, see you later! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Smut scenes ahead! Kids, don't read!**

 **Chapter XIII**

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

 **(Present)**

Shizuru never liked it whenever Natsuki teases her as they make love.

Not that her loving wife is not good at getting her arouse and excited but on the contrary, she's the opposite.

Now Shizuru had never slept with anyone aside from Natsuki, nor have the thought of sleeping with anyone other than the raven-haired woman, but the brunette can tell that her lover is _that_ good in sex that always left Shizuru asking for more.

Her thought momentarily escaped as she grabbed the sheets of their bed, opening her mouth to let out a moan while Natsuki rain down light kisses on her torso.

From the way Natsuki's fingers caresses her skin, a touch of a feather as she liked to describe. From the soft lips that's placing tender kisses all over her body may it be from the ends of her toes up to her forehead. From her voice, changing it into a deep husky and very sensual voice that tingles her inside. And lastly but definitely not the least, the look in Natsuki's emerald eyes, shining brightly even in the dark like a wolf eyeing on its prey. Its represents playfully danger yet screams the intensity of her love to the brunette.

She gasped for air when her love's naughty tongue twirled around her navel before trailing down until she reached dangerously close to her prize. Oh _kami,_ Shizuru want that tongue in her now.

Okay, maybe Shizuru do like being tease by Natsuki. She admitted doing something like this too - to make things exciting and arousing for the both of them if she were on top.

But still, Natsuki takes teasing during sex on a different level if she is the one in control.

The brunette can only whimper in dismay when Natsuki didn't make her way down and instead hovers above her, placing ghost kisses on her neck before those darkened emeralds stared at her eyes.

"No touching just yet" Natsuki said, voice filled with lust and playfulness combine. She moved the brunette's hand over their heads when Shizuru tried to reach down and touched her groin on her own.

"Mou, Natsuki" Shizuru whined, frustration hinting on her voice.

Natsuki laughed a little as she leaned down to place a passionate kiss on her wife's pouting lips before pulling back when she's satisfied that Shizuru would obey her command. "Remember, when you teased me earlier in tub?" She asked while pouring kisses at the side of the brunette's head, not forgetting to suck and nibble an earlobe causing an expected reaction from her wife. The brunette's addictive little moans fuel her more. She giggled when Shizuru cutely whined like a child and promised to be a good girl from now on. The raven-haired pulled in near her ear and she whispers, "This is payback, my love"

Natsuki leisurely massage the Shizuru's inner thigh, nearing her thumb to the center only to move back if the brunette buckled her hip, as she started a trail on her wife's jawline before lunging to kiss the brunette once more on the lips when Shizuru opened her mouth to breathe. She knows she's almost at her limit too but after remembering how happy she was earlier that night, Natsuki can't seem to contain it and decided to show how much she love her wife. In one of the best ways she knows, of course.

Continuing, she moved down and showered Shizuru's breast with so much attention, the brunette just know it will be sore tomorrow. Natsuki licks the center of her chest down to her stomach until the raven-haired reached her navel in which she used the tip of her tongue, swirling around it counter clockwise before going at the other reaction if Shizuru move her hips forward.

The brunette can feel the sensation in her belly intensify tenfold when Natsuki placed a series of kisses directly on her dripping center. And it might be unintentional on Natsuki's part to press her nose on her wife's clit, but it was enough for Shizuru to push her first orgasm of the night.

Natsuki smiled at her and let her wife breath for a moment before her hands do their job next.

Shizuru's focus was on her ragged breathing than she didn't first noticed how Natsuki's hands slowly stopped massaging her inner thighs. The raven-haired's smirked when Shizuru gaze down at her eyes, silently asking to end this painfully yet extremely pleasurable torture of her. Natsuki doesn't want to put so much strain on Shizuru so she decided to give in to the request. She swipes her forefinger along her wife's slit, marveling at the sight of the woman's wet entrance, and put it up so the brunette can see her own essence coating Natsuki's finger. Without so much of a thought, Natsuki put that finger inside her mouth in an agonizingly slow fashion as she maintain her eye contact with Shizuru.

Shizuru bit her lower lip at the display. She suddenly leaned up using her elbows before reaching for the said finger. Her own tongue darted out as she put it inside her mouth this time. She groan as she proceed on tasting Natsuki's digit. Despite the mintiness that her wife uses with her toothpaste, the brunette can still recognize the taste of her own nectar. She released a delight sound as she suck on the finger and pull it out with a plop.

"That's was fucking sexy" Natsuki commented, a smug smirk playing on her lips. She lightly pushed her wife back on the bed and hover on her once more.

"I'm almost at my limit, Natsuki" She moaned when the raven-haired kissed her deeply. Their tongue swirled at one another before they took an air to breath. Natsuki trailed down and swiftly took one of her nipples with her mouth, twirling it playfully with the tip of her tongue while her hand massage the other mound. Shizuru felt her aching center throbs as Natsuki continues her assault on her breast. She arched her back and hooked her legs around lover's waist, leaning her groin to the hard member that's touching her skin since they laid together on the bed. She bit back a loud moan as she lightly rocks her hips, going on a slow rhythm. She really want that hot flesh inside of her now. She _needs_ it.

The pressure in her abdomen only increase when Natsuki's erection glides on her clit. "Fuck you're so wet, Shizuru" the raven-haired said. She leaned their bodies closer before pushing the brunette's breast together and suck on it with hunger.

In her pure bliss, Shizuru forgets her wife's command and moved her hands to tightly embrace the love of her life, burying the raven-haired's head in her chest. Her breathing came hard now that Natsuki join movement, finding their room hotter than it supposed to be.

Natsuki seemingly forgot to continue her teasing game, fortunately for Shizuru who would probably lose her mind if the teasing continues, and suddenly leaned up to finally position herself in front of Shizuru's entrance. "I need to be inside you, Shizuru." She said as she grabs on her erection.

The brunette nods her head, eyes hazy and head fuzzy at her second almost orgasm by just grinding at her wife's hard member. "Come inside, Natsuki" she replied with another moan. "Pl..please"

She doesn't need to be told twice. Natsuki did exactly just that without hesitation. They both moaned in unison at the anticipated intrusion. Even after giving birth to their first born child, Shizuru stayed tight as fuck, as Natsuki once said it. The raven-haired loved it even though she doesn't often say it out loud. Shizuru, of course knew this fact but she seldom voiced it out loud to save her wife's embarrassment.

Natsuki pushed forward as she leans down on her elbows and capture her lover's mouth, swallowing the brunette's moan with the kiss. She pulled back a little only to slam right back in, skin to skin and hips to hips joining together. They've done this like a thousand times before but both of them still feels the butterflies in their stomach like how they felt when they first had sex. They start slow at first before going to full speed as if their life is depend on it.

"Na-Natsuki! I'm close..!" Shizuru cried when her wife pulled back from the kiss. They are both panting and breathing through their mouths and so wet and hard for each other. Shizuru felt full and content as soon as Natsuki pushed forward once more. Her eyes involuntary close, making her feel the good sensation more whenever Natsuki moves inside of her.

"Me too" Natsuki said as she buries her head on the crook of Shizuru's neck, sucking and nipping at her wife's the soft spot. When the brunette tightened inside, she picked up her pace as she feels her own orgasm coming.

It took them only fifteen seconds later to finally reach the peak of their arousal. They came undone at the same time, finding themselves falling at the edge of a cliff.

Breathing hard, Natsuki raised her head and peck her wife's lips. She let Shizuru rides her sexual climax slowly before completely pulling out and lay beside the brunette. She laughed as her wife complained at the loss of contact. Honestly she can still go another round, maybe few more is she like, but decided not to tire her wife too much tonight. They have to go to the hospital tomorrow, after all.

Shizuru moved to lean her head on her love's chest, her hand rested on the raven-haired's torso as she let Natsuki's right arm encircled her form. She's tired and very sleepy from all the activity they did today but she's happy and contended at the same time. Right, now she couldn't ask for more. She smiled as she finally closed her eyes, feeling Natsuki placed a kiss on her head. "Goodnight too, my Natsuki" she said before falling into a slumber.

Natsuki giggled silently when she heard the brunette snore lightly after a minute. She kissed the woman on the head once more before staring at their dark ceiling. She blinks back a tear of joy as it tries to escape from her eyes. She feels complete now that she finally had a talk with her father. They haven't been on speaking terms in a long time after some events that happened in the past and yet they somehow knew if the other are having issues in life. Though she won't admit it to the others, she dearly misses her grumpy father. He is not the kind of a father one would want but at the very least, he is caring, though overly protective parent. She sighed and reached for Shizuru's hand, prodding on a specific finger where two rings are currently resting. 

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

( **Past** ) 

Confused gray eyes follows the raven-haired as the woman paced back and forth behind her desk. She watches as the said raven-haired stopped to stare at an object laying on desk before pacing once more.

"Are you serious, Natsuki?" the grey-eyed woman finally said. "Like really, really-"

"Yes, Tomoe. I really am serious." Natsuki replied as she faced her friend. "I'm really going to do it tonight."

Tomoe nodded her head but then snapped back to stare at the raven-haired once more. "Tonight? After the party or before it begins?"

"I still don't know. Probably after the party." The raven-haired bit her lip nervously before stopping at the side of her desk. "I'll try talking to father before the event starts then let's see what happens after that." Natsuki replies. She picked up the mystery item and safely put it inside the pocket of her coat.

"Your father will be mad. That's for sure" Tomoe said with a laughed.

"I know but I can't waste any more time." Natsuki sighed and slumped on her chair, tapping her fingers nervously on her desk while thinking if this is really her solution. This had been on her mind for a very long time really, and she doesn't feel the need to wait some more ifs she's one hundred percent sure of what she feels. Though she can't help to think that the other might felt obligated into agreeing with her. "Yamada informed me that my father is up to something." She said in another note.

Tomoe picked up a picture frame on her desk, smiling at a familiar yet not-really-so little brunette. "And that is?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Something about the party." Natsuki smirked at Tomoe when the teal-haired woman took out her phone when it buzzed but didn't bother answering it, thinking that her friend is most likely avoiding one of her friends with benefits. "In front of the company directors and many other people, my father would announce something grand and for the future of the company. Yamada thinks it have something to do with me. Maybe even Shizuru but who knows really."

Tomoe quirked her brows while leaning on the desk, full curiosity kicking in. "What do you think? Maybe you have another child lurking around without you knowing?" She joked but soon regret it when a flying notebook slammed into her face.

"Shut up, you jerk" Natsuki chide, though with a smile.

Tomoe laughed and placed the book back on the table "Just kidding, Kuga. Though seriously, I want to meet little Natsuki-chan. That video you showed with your mom and me is not enough!"

There was a light tone in Tomoe's voice that lead Natsuki smiling. She knew she that she can trust the woman so she let the teal-haired in into all of her secret. They have a pack to support each other, like sisters without any blood connection. "Well, she have to meet me first as her father and not a friend in the park."

"Right. So, why are you stalling again? It's not like the kid hates you!" Tomoe points at her and shook her head.

"Because she grew without a father, Tomoe. I can't just say to a bright kid like her 'Hey kiddo, I'm your daddy and not some stranger you met months ago. Come show me some love'. She will freak out. Besides, it's not only me that thinks that way. Shizuru and her family does too and I'm just following their wish." Natsuki said.

Tomoe looked at her friend while trying to muffle her laugh. "Fine. Can we at least go back to our original conversation before you try and mimic someone speaking from a bad foreign movie?"

"Well you were the one who change the topic, not me." Natsuki argued, hiding a smirk when Tomoe groaned in frustration.

"Okay. It's my fault this time. C-"

"It's always your fault, Tomoe" the raven-haired haired interrupted.

"-Can we move on now?" Tomoe ignored her but throw a glare at Natsuki's direction.

Natsuki laughed when Tomoe squinted her eyes at her. "Anyway, the answer to your question is clear as a wind. Yamada is still looking for some clues what it is my father's planning but so far he has none."

"Damn, I don't know if I should admire your father elusiveness in hiding information even from his own personal secretary or condemn him in plotting something like this behind your back." Tomoe whistled jokingly, really thinking about clapping her hands in applaud though she chose not to when Natsuki throw her a look. She raised her hands in a mock surrender.

Natsuki looked at the teal-haired woman seriously. "You shouldn't admire him, Tomoe" she said. "He is just manipulative and can only do damage other people's live."

"Well, that is so very much true. But we all already knew that don't we." Tomoe replied as she stood up straight and headed for the door. She looked back when Natsuki called out to her and asked if she wanted to tag along with their helicopter ride to the party. "No thanks. I'll ride my own boat going into your family's freaking _island_. See you later, Kuga" She waved a single a hand then she was out of the door.

Natsuki shook her head and decided to finish reading the restaurant reports she missed from being absent the day before. 

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Shizuru stared long and hard at her closet. She have nice dresses but none of them are for formal occasions like a company party and she only have one pair of heels that she wore months ago and doesn't know if she can still stand in those much alone walk with that on her feet for hours.

She took a half-day leave to prepare for the party but so far all she thinks come back to step-one and now she had no idea how she should prepare. She asked Akane and Shiho's help with the dresses but unfortunately the two had a different size from her. Yukariko offered a dress to her as well but the she declined politely. Let's just say that the assistant manager's dress has more fabric that one should have in a formal dress and covered almost all her body to the tip of her fingers.

She sighed as she slumped on her bed. She's kinda regretting now that she had agree into attending this party. She had use Haru's laptop earlier that day to view the previous KGS company event and she must say that freaking inside if she can even last an hour in glamourous setting at all.

Maybe Kichirou is right all along. Maybe Natsuki and she are really heaven and earth and the difference in their status is just that great…

Before she turned to a more depressing thought, her phone rang. She rolled on her side and reached for it and just like that, a smile appeared on her lips when she saw Natsuki's name on the screen. "Hello Natsuki" she said as she answers the phone.

"Ah, Shizuru. Just want to remind you that I'll pick you up around five, okay?"

The brunette groaned inwardly. "About that.. Maybe it's wise for me not to show up after all"

"Why? Don't tell me you're getting nervous, Miss Fujino?" Natsuki asked playfully.

There was some papers rusting in the background, making the brunette aware that the woman is still at the office. "I wish that was just the case." She laughed to hide her embarrassment. "You see, I've been staring at my whole closet for half an hour now, hoping for a proper dress to magically show."

"So does the magic happened?"

"Unfortunately not." She chuckled. She sat up and stood in front of her closet once more before closing it with dismay.

"Hmm, okay. I'll tell you what. I'll go to your house now so prepare to go out." Natsuki said. "I'll be there in 20"

"Go out? Wait- Natsuki? Hello?" She stared at her phone and saw the line was already disconnected. She tried calling Natsuki back but it goes directly to a voicemail. She shook her head but smiled at the thought of seeing the raven-haired earlier than they planned.

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

"Too long", "Too short", "Too plain" and "No" are the words keeps repeating from Natsuki's mouth for the last hour after they stepped into a shop downtown of the city. She sat on a love seat holding a business magazine while waiting for Shizuru to try another dress.

Shizuru came out after a minute wearing the thirteenth dress she was told to try, a frown evident on her face as she stood on a small platform. She cleared her throat to get Natsuki's attention and had to fight off a smirk when the raven-haired stared at her wide-eyes.

"Wow," Natsuki gushed, speechlessly. She dropped the magazine she's holding and slide off of her chair and run a hand through her hair. "You look absolutely beautiful, Shizuru" she commented as she came closer to the platform.

Shizuru's heart skip a beat as she blushed at the compliment. She smiled at the raven-haired and murmured a silent thank you before twirling a bit so Natsuki can see the design at the back. When she saw the dress earlier, she instantly knew that this one will be it. It fits right into her body, showcasing her well-endowed chest though with a bit of tease. The sides hugs the curve of her hips but it's not suffocating to wear. The slit at the front shows a fair amount of her flawless legs, leaving the on lookers to see more. Not to mention the color really compliments her eyes.

Without so much of word, Natsuki said that the brunette should get the dress and handed a card to the awaiting store attendant. Shizuru felt in debt after knowing the amount of the dress but the raven-haired insist of paying. With one errand down, they proceed to the next shop where high heels shoes and stilettos are being displayed.

This time, Shizuru stayed on the couch while Natsuki do most of the work. She follows the raven-haired by her eyes as Natsuki walked around the shop, pointing to different kinds of shoes in which the store attendants are eager to get out their shelves. She hate to admit it but living in this kind of luxury is fun on its own way. Though she can't see herself doing something like this every week or monthly.

Natsuki came back after ten minutes of scouting with more than ten shoes with her. She crouched down and personally removed Shizuru's shoe, albeit the brunette and store assistants try to stop her.

"I can do it, Natsuki. You don't have to do this" Shizuru said.

Natsuki shush her. "Just try this" she continues while slipping a four inched heel closed black stiletto with crystals at the side on Shizuru's right feet. She pulled back to looked at the shoes and asked Shizuru if it's comfortable on her feet. The brunette said though it's too high, it feels fine. Natsuki didn't feel convince so she remove it with a shake of her head. She repeated the same thing until they tried all of the shoes. After a longer period of time deciding between three shoes, Natsuki come to a conclusion to get all.

Shizuru tried to argue but the attendants already swiped the platinum card into their machine. Though Natsuki assured her that everything is fine and she doesn't need to worry, the brunette is still not please to know that the raven-haired is spending so much money on her.

When they reached her home, Natsuki asked her why did she suddenly stopped talking and if there's something wrong.

"I told you not to spend on me, Natsuki. This is too much!" she said as she points to the paper bags seating their living room.

Natsuki doesn't seem to grasp the situation and laughed. "Come on don't worry about it. This is not much, Shizuru. This is nothing-"

Shizuru felt insulted and blurted the things in her mind without thinking much of it. "That's the thing! You think this is not much but for me, for us common people, it is really too much. I get that you only want to help me buying the dress and shoes and I'm really feeling grateful at you but buying two more alternative dress without me knowing and buying five sets of ridiculously expensive shoes that's too much! You.." Shizuru doesn't need to finish her sentence since the realization on Natsuki's eyes are apparent. She doesn't want to argue with Natsuki but she really just got overwhelmed with the way she never imagined.

Natsuki lowered her head "I'm sorry" she said. She understands the brunette's point and felt the need to chastise herself for acting like the way she did but in her defense she just wanted Shizuru to look absolutely beautiful in that party. She doesn't mean to come off as a mindless rich person who lavishly spend her money to show their wealth. She spoke her reason carefully and smiled when Shizuru did explain her side too. Natsuki's beginning to like how their relationship are getting stronger after an argument like this.

"I want people to acknowledge me as Fujino Shizuru, as me. And not Fujino Shizuru, Kuga Natsuki's lover." She said as she reached for the raven-haired's hands.

Natsuki nodded her head and accepted that she wrong for not thinking how Shizuru felt. She promised to return the other two dress and the rest of the shoes but joked that if ever the brunette changed her mind, she have until tomorrow to do so.

"I guess I'll keep that in mind" Shizuru said in return as they finally removed the tension in between. She kissed Natsuki on the cheek as an apology for suddenly snapping at the woman.

Natsuki smiled at her. "I'll see you in three hours, Shizuru." The raven-haired said before boarding her car and zoomed out of the street.

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

As the helicopter lands on the ground few hours later, Shizuru swear her hands is sweating more than it should have. There's a pulse beating in her ears while her stomach feels like being clawed from the inside.

"Hey, you okay?" Natsuki asked worriedly, grasping the brunette's hands reassuringly. "You look pale. Do you still want to attend this party?"

"Isn't it a little late to ask me again after we just flew using a helicopter to an island surrounded by water?" she replied with a smile. Shizuru is honestly anxious but she tried not to show it much. She clasped Natsuki hands and smile.

The pilot alerted them that they are free to exit the ride. Natsuki thanked him before escorting her date out. She looked at Shizuru who had her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape while looking at their surroundings.

There are thousands of trees around the wide helipad and up ahead of them is a huge castle like mansion. Shizuru can see ten more helicopters parked in the helipad and wondered just how many are already inside. She turned around when she heard a horn coming from their side. Her mouth open wider as she stares at the boats from each kind and shape aligned at the docks below the elevated helipad. There must be almost twenty boats down there, more than ten yacht and one double-decker cruiser ship, she mused inwardly. "This place is amazing, Natsuki" she shouted through the noise.

Natsuki smiled at the awestruck brunette and tilted her head to get the latter's attention "You think so?"

Shizuru nodded her, excitement swimming in her bright burgundy eyes. "Yes!"

"I'll give you a tour later but for now, we must be inside since the party is mostly started few minutes ago." The raven-haired said as she offered her left arm to her gorgeous date. "Shall we, M'lady?" she wiggled her eyebrows and waited for the brunette to come closer.

Shizuru giggled and took the offer but not before playfully titling her head to the side and bending her knee a little as she bowed elegantly. "It would be a great honor, M'lord."

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Shizuru thought that she really is in a castle. Up close, the mansion that Natsuki's family owned is bigger and better than she had imagined. It was like looking at castle straight from a children's fairy tale book. The only downside are the guards who's wearing black suits instead of golden body armor.

Her grip on Natsuki's arm tightened as they neared a gigantic door where music and chatters are coming from. She tried to straighten her dress some more but stopped when Natsuki placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Relax, Shizuru" The raven-haired cooed. "You're already beautiful as it is."

The burgundy-eyed woman felt her cheeks went hot as her heart beats loudly against her chest. "Thank you, Natsuki. You looked absolutely perfect in your white tux, as well. It makes your hair standout more." She kissed the woman back on the cheek before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, readying herself for whatever this party holds.

A man wearing a different type of suit called out their name as they enter inside the room. Shizuru nearly wanted to take one step back and make a run for it when almost all the eyes turned to looked at them. She subtly gulped when some guests walked over to them and tried to make a conversation.

"Ah Natsuki-san, it was good seeing you." a bald slim man said. He's wearing a dark grey suit while the woman clinging on his side wears a yellow gown.

Natsuki smiled politely at the man and bowed a little. "Good evening, Kobayashi-san." She actually didn't like this man since he's so arrogant and full of himself but decided to play low for now to avoid early argument.

The man named Kobayashi smirked at the raven-haired before turning to look Shizuru. He blatantly looked over the brunette before extending a hand. "I think we haven't met. I'm Kobayashi Toki. CEO of Kobayashi enterprise. You are?"

Shizuru had the urge to roll her eyes at the man but extended her hand nonetheless for a handshake. "Fujino Shizuru" she said with a small smile.

"And which company are you working for, Fujino?" asked the woman beside Toki who's clearly pissed at her date for being interested in other woman aside from her.

Before Shizuru can answer, a familiar voice suddenly called out their attention. Both her and Natsuki turned around and saw Tomoe entered the room. She doesn't have a date beside her but she looked absolutely nice in her magenta-colored dress.

They happily excused themselves from the man and walked over to Tomoe.

"Wow, Fujino. You look-"

Natsuki cleared her throat.

"..great!" Tomoe finished with a grinned. "I was about to say 'sexy' but then Kuga will have my head on a platter later if I did." She whispered to the brunette.

Shizuru laughed behind her hand as Natsuki and Tomoe exchanged some friendly banter. The three of them stayed at the side lines as the program on the stage continues. There were people came to talked to them and asked if they didn't mind some company.

Shizuru begin to think that conversing to them is not bad at all so went with the flow. She had some laughs and even joked lightly in which made Natsuki proud of her. Some are actually nice person but the others are really what the brunette had expected. After learning that she didn't finished college and only working as a new chef, some of them refrain to acknowledged her presence at all. The conversation went deep in business so they now mostly talked to Natsuki who looks like a whole different person responding to them politely. She tried to listen but the words are aliens to her.

Tomoe doesn't really feel like socializing anymore to the old folks so she excused herself to get a drink though Shizuru asked if she could come too.

"I'll be back." She said to Natsuki before following after Tomoe.

She found the woman talking to a waiter just few steps away from Natsuki's position. With her hands holding two glass of champagne, Tomoe gestured at the other side of the room so Shizuru walked towards it.

It turns out there's an open veranda at that side of the mansion where one can see the whole one-eighty degrees of the island. Shizuru gaped at the sight before her. It's only seven in the evening but the moon has already made its appearance, the wavering water reflecting it. She closed her eyes and breathe. It smells of sea and the wind is humid outside but it still feels better than the atmosphere inside.

"Feels nice, right?" Tomoe commented while leaning on the stone railing, her grey eyes looking at the darkening sky. She smiled and turned to look at Shizuru. "You know, I have always admire Natsuki on how she can handle the pressure of being the center of the attention. Me? I can't even hold a conversation with that people for five minutes without snapping at them." she said with some embarrassment. "Please, don't tell her I admire her. I won't hear the end of it."

Shizuru laughed and nodded her head as she gesture her lips are sealed. She brought up her glass and take a sip. She didn't noticed that they have been talking for a few minutes, exchanging stories about the raven-haired until Kichirou's voice sounded on the speaker.

Tomoe said it's probably best to go inside now or Natsuki might actually cut her head for real for stealing her date. They spotted the emerald-eyed woman near the stage and wondered why the woman is standing there.

Natsuki had a scowled on her face and her fists are tightened at her side. She was glaring at her father's back while the man is delivering his speech.

Shizuru instantly knew that there's something wrong so excused herself and said she'll go to Natsuki's side but stopped on her tracks when she caught a sight of Kichirou looking down at her from the stage.

"And now, let me introduce you all to my daughter and heir, Kuga Natsuki" Kichirou announced as the crowd erupted with claps.

Natsuki reluctantly walked towards the man, still glaring at her father as she stopped at the center of the stage. "Whatever it is that you're planning, I won't let you succeed." she hissed silently at her father.

Kichirou was thankful that he turned off the microphone after his speech or else the other guest might have heard Natsuki. He had expected the raven-haired to act wildly at him but he also knows that Natsuki still hold importance of their name and wouldn't do something that will publicly humiliate him. He faced the crowd and continue the introduction that everyone thought was over. "And his fiancé, Tsukada Maiya."

The room fell silent as a woman wearing a white dress make her appearance on the stage. She stood beside the wide-eyed raven-haired and smile at the woman. "Hello. You look great, Natsuki." Maiya whispered as she linked their arms and faced the people in the room.

Although stunned at the sudden announcement, the crowd clapped their hands louder and cheered for the two when a waltz music hit the speakers. Kichirou encourage the raven-haired to dance with her fiance before smiling triumphantly at himself.

Natsuki finally caught what her father had planned. She un-linked her arm with Maiya and scanned the crowd to look for a specific burgundy-eyed brunette. She found Shizuru near the stage, looking back at her with a blank expression on her face. The sight itself broke Natsuki's heart in half. She knows that look. It hunted her even in dreams for years. It was the same look that Shizuru had when Natsuki lied about not wanting to be together. She was so stupid back then for hurting both Shizuru and her. She was stupid at that time to listen to what her brain told her to do that's why this time she decided to do what her heart is saying.

Almost everyone gasped loudly when Natsuki suddenly jumped off the staged. It was a good meter high but she lands on her feet. She straightened her tux and lightly push through the crowd who stands in her way to the brunette.

"Natsuki" Shizuru stated, worriedly. The crowd has their eyes on them and it makes Shizuru nervous than she already is.

Natsuki noticed how adorable Shizuru is while being nervous she can't help to laugh. She grasped the brunette's hand and tugged the woman on the dance floor. "Dance with me."

"I don't know how to dance." Shizuru explained as Natsuki placed her hand on the emerald-eyed's shoulder and hold the other.

"You'll do just fine, Shizuru. Just try to follow my steps and look me in the eyes." Natsuki smiled at her before starting the dance. She didn't mind if Shizuru had stepped on her toes multiple times or the fact that everyone in the room are staring at them. She can hear murmurs around but pay them no mind since the most interesting in this place is right within her arms.

Shizuru tried to follow the steps and found them quite easy to do so. Apparently, looking in Natsuki's eyes made her calm and that is what she needs right now. The idea of Natsuki being engaged with Maiya still didn't leave her thoughts but at least she knew that that is not what Natsuki had wanted for herself. And that is at least comforting to know.

The crowd around them decided to mind their own business for now and dance as well with their partners. They are still wondering about the scandal that just happened but decided to leave the couple alone.

Shizuru chuckled when Natsuki pushed her lightly, spin her around and catch her back in. It feels like they were alone in the room and had been dancing for hours, just enjoying the intimate touches and meaningful glance they throw at each other.

Their beautiful dance, however, was interrupted when Kichirou suddenly dragged Natsuki out of the room and out of the prying eyes of the guests. As soon as they were in the next room, he raised a hand to hit his daughter but stopped before it even reach her face. "You disgrace me." He said instead, jaw clenched together as he stare at his daughter's eyes.

"Me? You disgrace yourself!" Natsuki argued. "Is this why you invited me? Why you invited Shizuru?"

"And what if I told you that it is!" Kichirou challenged as his body shook from anger.

Natsuki looked incredibly pissed and liked to punch something but held her ground. "You're unbelievable! How can you even think of doing something like this behind my back?! And what about Maiya? What did you do to make her agree to this? Did you threaten her family and tried to buy her like what you did to Shizuru?"

"Her father was the one who came in for help. I was merely looking out for the benefit of the company and you!" The man reason with the same anger that Natsuki has in her voice.

Shizuru wanted to help Natsuki and explain how Kichirou is being an ass but choose not to. This is between Natsuki and Kichirou for now. She trusted Natsuki to win her own battles so she silently slipped out of the room and stood just outside the door. She would gladly barged in in case the raven-haired woman needed her help. She can still hear the two arguing and shouting behind the door, calling each other names that Shizuru sometimes hear in an American movie.

She sighed deeply and opted to lean a wall when she saw Maiya and Tomoe walking towards her.

"Ms. Fujino, right?" the woman asked.

Shizuru nodded her head. "Right." She said, deadpan.

"I would like to apologize for what happened earlier. I didn't know Natsuki already had a lover that's why I agree to this setup. It was not my intention to hurt anyone-"

"Anyone but Natsuki?" Shizuru cut Maiya off as a scowl show on her face.

Maiya shook her head. "No, I didn't mean to hurt her either. My father told me that she already knew about the engagement but just being stubborn to publicly announce it." The pinked-haired woman explained further but Shizuru doesn't seemed convinced. She smiled apologetically at the brunette and asked for forgiveness before excusing herself out of the party.

Shizuru tried not to think ill of all the rich people inside the room. She knows not all of them are the same but still some thinks that a marriage is simple bargaining chip for their ambition. It only makes her sick.

"You know," Tomoe started as she stare at her friend's retreating back. "For whatever's worth, Maiya really cares for Natsuki and if she said she really doesn't know that Natsuki had no clue or whatsoever with the engagement, I believe her."

Shizuru looked at the teal-haired woman and sighed. It's not her intention to be a bitch to Maiya but she noticed herself being jealous whenever the woman is within Natsuki's side. "I'm sorry" she said thought Tomoe just shrugged her shoulders.

They turned around when the door opened.

"We're going now, Shizuru." Natsuki stated as she walked towards the two. She faced Tomoe and extended an open palm. "Can I borrow your boat?"

"The heck am I supposed to go back if I give you the keys?" Tomoe asked even though she already reached for her pockets.

Natsuki shrugged her shoulder, much like how the teal-haired woman did earlier. "You're smart. I know you can figure your way out"

Tomoe grinned at her response and tossed her keys to her friend. "I expect to see it still in one piece, Kuga." She said before winking at Shizuru and waltzing her way back inside the party.

"You okay?" the brunette asked while Natsuki lead her out of the mansion.

Natsuki smiled lightly at her and nodded her head. "Yes, but I've been better."

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Natsuki laced their fingers together as she gazed at the brunette. "Have I ever told you how perfect you are for me?" she asked while helping Shizuru to board Tomoe's private yacht.

Shizuru chuckled and leaned over to kiss the raven-haired on the cheek. "Maybe, once or twice."

The emerald-eyed woman stare lovingly at her companion and stuck her left hand into her suit pocket, wrapping her fingers around an item that had been resting there since she left her own apartment. Truthfully, she wasn't sure how to go about asking. Should she just ask directly or should there be a super long and grand speech beforehand? Some sort of build up before the moment of truth.

She turned on the engine and expertly maneuvered the yacht out of the docks. She set the course straight ahead and let auto drive take charge.

Gulping the sudden lump in her throat, Natsuki lead them into the top deck of the boat and sat on the wooden beach recliners. She nervously fidget beside the brunette while the woman is busy admiring the moon shines over the water. "Shizuru," she began.

"Hmm?" Shizuru hummed as she turned to look at the raven-haired.

"You know, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You and Natsumi actually. I love everything about you."

Shizuru laughed lightly. "Even when I tease you so much that you almost turn blue from the embarrassments?"

Natsuki grinned. "Yes, even that. It wouldn't be you if you don't tease me, so yeah. I'll gladly turn into blue just for you." she said sincerely.

The brunette felt her heart skip a beat at the woman's admission. "I love everything about you too, Natsuki. You can't imagine how much respect I have for you." the brunette paused to grab the other woman's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I really admire you as a person, Natsuki. You are blunt with your words yet kind with your action. I'm lucky I'm one of the people you met and held deep in your heart."

Natsuki sighed in happiness as those words spoken by the woman she loves the most engrave in her memory. "I think you just made me fall in love with you some more that I can't hardly breathe, Miss Fujino" she said admittingly. Just like her own, Natsuki can see so much love swirling in Shizuru's burgundy eyes even though the moon are their only light on the upper deck. She can still see the brunette's whole face clearly and she knows Shizuru also can see her.

Natsuki knows this is the right time that she's waiting for. She slowly pulled a box out of her pocket and held it up for Shizuru to see. She heard a small gasp escaped from the brunette but let Natsuki continue what she was about to say. "I don't have the prepared speech to give to you, Shizuru. But keep in mind that I mean each every words that will come out from my mouth. I will always cherish you and Natsumi forever. I can't promise that you won't ever cry or we won't ever fight over silly things if you're with me but isn't love came in package with hardship and trials?" A light laughed escaped her lips while Shizuru hummed her agreement, still tongue tied at the sudden turn of events. "Uhm, to get to the point, what I'm really trying to say is that our love right now is like a battlefield, you and I won't ever win it if we work apart. We'll do it together like promised before though this time not only because of Natsuki. We do it for ourselves." She looked down and opened the box lid for Shizuru to see a platinum band ring with small clear diamond sitting at the center. Natsuki plucked the ring out of the box before sliding off of her chair and get down on both of her knees. "Fujino Shizuru, would you give me the honor to be your personal comrade for the rest of our life?" When the brunette didn't say anything right away, Natsuki began to panic. "Zuru, please say something. You're making me extremely nervous here."

Shizuru opened her mouth only to close it again. She still can't believe this is happening. That Natsuki is down on her knees and offering her the best looking ring she had ever seen in her entire life. Her eyesight is spinning yet she doesn't feel really sick. She knows the answer even before Natsuki asked but still this so surreal. "I do" she breathe, softly.

Natsuki quirked her brow, didn't quite heard the brunette. "What?" Her heart double its rate as the brunette took her time replying to her proposal.

Shizuru's tears falls from her eyes as she faced Natsuki. She grabbed the raven-haired's face and placed the most passionate kiss she could muster at the moment on Natsuki's sweet lips. "I do, Natsuki! I'll marry you!" she screamed, embracing the stunned woman tight to her body.

They stayed holding each other for a minute before Natsuki pulled back with her own tears straining her red colored cheeks. She picked up Shizuru's hand before slowly pushing the ring on her finger. She stared at the glinting object and can't help but to shed some more tears at her successful proposal. She looked at the ring and smiled at how perfectly it fit the brunette's personality. The band was platinum and only had one small stone at the center. It's simple yet gorgeous. Just like Shizuru.

Shizuru lifted her lover's face and peck on her lips. She swiped away the tears from Natsuki's face as the raven-haired do the same for her. They shared a laughed and a few more kisses as they finally realize that they are now engage to married, officially.

"I can't believe were engage" Shizuru said excitedly while admiring the ring. "Since when are you planning this?"

"Hmm" The raven-haired pretends to think deep though she already the answer. "Would you believe me if I told you I bought it after we parted ways in Italy? Or rather after I left you.."

Shizuru smiled even though Natsuki's words as she boarded that train still hunts her memory. "Care to explain more?" she asked.

Natsuki nodded her head and urged for Shizuru to come and seat at the same recliner that she's occupying. "Remember when I said before that I don't want to selfish and steal you away from Reito? That was untrue. There was a part me that kept shouting to claim you and it lead me to buying this ring. I'm really going to propose to you, you know." She laughed when she remembered telling a younger Tomoe about her plan and got smacked in the head for leaving the brunette in the first place. "I bought it with my own money soon after I landed to Japan though I didn't get the chance to offer it to you, much less find you since my father decided to send me off to US. And the rest of that was history." She finished with a smirked. She leaned down and kissed her fiancé on the cheek. Her insides got fuzzy just the thought of calling Shizuru her fiancé.

They stayed cuddled in silent for a couple more minutes, exchanging questions that they have yet to ask to the other before. The smiles on their lips cannot be removed as their hands intertwined under the light of the moon.

Natsuki momentarily left Shizuru's side, draping her coat over the brunette's shoulders as she go inside the cabin. She returned with white blanket and a bottle of wine with her hands. "Come here" she said. She sat on the beach recliner once more and pat the open spot in front of her. She open her arms and smiled when Shizuru sat comfortably between her legs while facing the open sea. She reached for the blanket and wrapped it tightly over their body as she embraced her fiancé from behind. She placed her head on Shizuru's right shoulder.

The brunette poured them a glass of wine and tossed for their future. They didn't talked about what happened to party and instead decided to talked about their plan over the weekend when Natsuki finally gets to introduce herself as Natsumi's father. Shizuru mentioned that their little angel asked her if the raven-haired is 'seeing' her. Natsuki burst out of laughing when Natsumi explained her reason for questioning.

They almost finished the bottle of wine when Natsuki leaned closer to Shizuru's shoulder and closed her eyes while breathing in the sweet scent of her lover combined with the smell of the sea.

They remained in silent and wrapped up comfortably with each other, breathing contently as the small waves of water splashing at the sides of the boat are the only audible.

"Ne, Natsuki.." Shizuru's voice cut the silence.

Natsuki hummed but didn't lift her head until Shizuru shifted on her seat to face her. Her brows furrowed when the brunette nervously fidget on her seat, a red tint is displaying on her cheeks. She had to grinned at the sight but then yelp when Shizuru suddenly lunged herself toward the raven-haired and embrace the woman like she did earlier. Shizuru is on top of her, with her body pinned on the recliner but she doesn't mind the position they in.

Shizuru pulled back a little to gaze into her love's emerald eyes. "I love you, Natsuki" the brunette said before capturing those cherry lips in a slow kiss, dancing in a rhythm they both knew by heart.

Seconds turn to minutes as their hands join in the frenzy. Shizuru had her hands cupping the side of the raven-haired's face while burying the other into those luscious dark lock. Natsuki on the other hand, had her left hand behind the brunette as she steady the woman on top, her right is unconsciously grabbing Shizuru's lower back.

Shizuru pulled back, panting lightly as she leaned their foreheads together. She steals few small kisses here and there before getting loss in those emeralds once again.

Natsuki never thought that Shizuru can be anything but beautiful with the dark sky painted with twinkling stars and the shiny full moon as her background. Shizuru is looking at her with obvious want in her eyes and Natsuki cannot bring herself to deny them the act. She raised her hands and pulled Shizuru down into another passionate kiss.

"Mnnn" Shizuru moaned when Natsuki gripped her lower back with both of her hands. "Na..nn! ..Nat-suki.." she murmured when the raven-haired dip her head and kissed her jawline along with the side of her head until she reached the crook of Shizuru's neck. "Should we really doing this here?" she asked in between so many pants. She want to stop considering they are out in an open sea but her lips and hands cannot stop moving on their own. "Won't Tomoe will be mad if we have sex on her boat?"

"Aah" Natsuki breathed out, suddenly very turned on at the words Shizuru had use. Honestly speaking, she's only thinking of an intense make-out with her fiancé and nothing more but since the brunette mentioned it, she can't, or won't, bring herself to correct the brunette's assumption. "She doesn't have to know." she said before pulling Shizuru back in for a kiss.

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Kilometers away, Tomoe felt a shiver run through her spine. She excused herself from the crowd just in time for her to sneeze loudly, thrice. Her brows knitted as she thought of the person who's talking behind her back. "Damn, Kuga." She muttered as she reached for her handkerchief and get herself a hard drink.

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

The two women tries to walk as carefully as possible as they makes it to the inner cabin, but every inch feels like a mile when their lips are joined and their bodies are entangled. They didn't bother turning on the lights as they slammed the door open the door.

Shizuru grunts when her back meets the wall, her hands holding her fiancé's body tightly. She successfully maneuvered their position and pushed Natsuki on a small table lined at the side of room, causing the books and some other stuff she doesn't need to know to fall on the floor. She begins nibbling on Natsuki's ear and Shizuru feels her chest ache in want. She angled her head lower and kissed the raven-haired's neck with hunger. She was rewarded when the woman purred in pleasure.

Trying to take back the control, Natsuki reversed their role and lift Shizuru by her rear to place her on the desk. She placed herself in between the woman's legs and landed a kiss on a perfect creamy neck, biting is lightly before sucking on it as if to leave a mark.

"Ahh, Natsuki" Shizuru whimpers, getting more aroused by the second as she hears a growl from the woman in between the kiss and bites.

Natsuki lifted Shizuru once more only this time, they headed for the bed. The raven-haired moves further back down to her collarbone, kissing and biting, while pulling Shizuru in almost desperately. They fall backwards onto the bed and soon Natsuki is on top, straddling the brunette.

Shizuru thought about how she doesn't need to say this because she is already and entirely Natsuki's but her mouth had a mind on its own and said the words even so. "I'm yours" The words escape in a whimper and Natsuki suddenly stopped to looks up with dark, hungry eyes.

Natsuki comes back up to meet the brunette's gaze, hovering mere inches above her. Shizuru swallows hard as the emerald-eyed woman stares intently into her. Natsuki then leaned down and gave Shizuru a soft, long, loving kiss. She runs her tongue over the burgundy-eyed woman's bottom lip and the brunette returns this with a playful bite, before giving Natsuki entrance. Their breath starts growing louder and harsher, as they feel their insides catch on fire and butterflies started to fly. Natsuki pulls away with a gasp and looks into Shizuru's wine eyes, amazed at how full of lust and want and love they are.

"I'm yours, Fujino Shizuru" Natsuki said in between pants before Shizuru smiled and pulled her back in. She runs a hand down on the brunette's silky dress. "Hmph," she groans and Shizuru laughs, before reaching for her back zipper and taking her clothing off, leaving the brunette in a sexy black strapless bra paired with dark underwear. "Better," Natsuki smiles as her hands wander to touch her fiancé's skin.

Shizuru trapped her lower lip in between her teeth while the raven-haired admire her beauty. She knows the woman is staring at her chest so she sat up and Natsuki immediately take the opportunity to undo her bra. The brunette felt the cold air hits her skin and it made her shiver.

"This isn't quite fair," Shizuru complains playfully, tugging the front of Natsuki's white blouse. She beamed as the raven-haired plucked the buttons one by one before throwing it to the side and begins to kiss Shizuru's neck, a hand running down to the brunette's hard nipples.

Natsuki lets her head fall back in pleasure, as Shizuru's hand comes down to meet her pants. She can feel Shizuru unbuttoning them before slipping a careful hand in, feeling her erection grow in her hand.

"Ara, did this grow over the year?" The brunette found herself asking. She thank _kami_ the room is dimmed so Natsuki cannot see how red her face could be.

Natsuki snapped her eyes on Shizuru and retorted by slipping a hand into her underwear. "Well, I guess I can say the same about you…" Natsuki growls as Shizuru whimpers at the feeling of the fingers grazing and teasing her center. "Lie back down." She said.

Shizuru obeyed, watching as the raven-haired finally takes off her panty, leaving her all naked, before coming down to kiss the brunette's navel. Shizuru tangles her fingers into the dark hair, as Natsuki trails kisses down to her thighs, which she unconsciously parted. Natsuki teased her, kissing her softly, closer and closer, but never quite there. Finally, she placed a kiss on Shizuru's center.

" _Kami.._ hmn, Natsuki" Shizuru groans. "I love you."

Natsuki looked up with dangerous eyes and smirked. "I love you too," she said. Her voice vibrating and echoing at the silent of the night. She kisses her slowly and delicately while her hands feel her up and down Shizuru's inner thighs. Her tongue rests on Shizuru's entrance, teasing, before running up slowly and reaching the bundle of nerves. The brunette moans as Natsuki's tongue licks slowly - and then a bit faster, a bit harder – in tight circles, right over her hood. When Shizuru begged for more, she slips a finger into Shizuru, pushing gently in and out, though her mouth stays on her clit, occasionally sucking at it in between licks. She introduces another finger and starts pummeling in her harder, faster.

Shizuru insides tightened around Natsuki's finger and instantly the raven-haired knew that her fiancé is close. She continue pleasuring the woman until Shizuru reached her climax while shouting her name. She set one more kiss over the brunette's slit and let the woman come down from her arousal. She thought about resting for a couple minutes but Shizuru had other plan.

She effectively switched their position in one swift motion that left Natsuki's mouth in agape. "Don't think were done. It's your turn, my lovely Natsuki." She said as she straddle the emerald-eyed woman, biting out a moan when their center glides to one another.

Natsuki smirked and holds the beautiful brunette by the waist, steadying her as they move to grind their core some more. "Oh, I won't have it in another way, my lovely Shizuru."

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

 **A/N: I'm honestly exhausted now. This is such a long chapter with sooo much smut I think my brain is turning green.. LOL. I hope you at least enjoy it guys and I'm sorry if it feels messy or something. Just like what I said before, writing smut is not my forte so this story will be the only one with an explicit scenes like this.**

 **Oh and mind the errors for this chapter. Point anything wrong, mistyped, or misspelled so I can change it. I'm lazy to do back read so I'll appreciate it.**

 **Also, I don't know when I will update again but hopefully next week again. So many things happened last week, now I'm rethinking about my career. Seriously, writing a fic is more enjoyable than working in my office :p If anyone knows a job please contact me. Jk! LOL!**

 **Thanks for my new followers and likers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Laters, mate! :x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

 **(Past)**

Natsuki smiled to herself as she lightly adjust her body to face the woman who holds her heart, feeling a sense of accomplishment, bursting with warmth and love while memorizing Shizuru's serene facial expressions as she sleep beside her. 

She took a deep breath and released a deep sigh to control the happiness within her. She still can't believe that the brunette next to her, once a stranger she bumped into in that train from years back is now her fiancé. Her future wife. And of course, the mother of her child. 

If you tell the Natsuki then, the Natsuki who doesn't believe in the concept of romantic love and have so many trust issues, that that moment she just met her soulmate, the younger raven-haired would surely laughed like there is no tomorrow. Or possibly spit at your face before laughing like a madwoman. Or pushed you off the train afterwards. Who knows really? 

She stole a glance at the small digital wall clock near the door to look at the time. _5:15 am_ it reads. It's barely dawn and they still have plenty of time before they return to their normal lives. She yawn behind her hand, indicating her lack of sleep. They had arrived at the city docks just an hour ago and she had been awake since then. 

She quickly blink her tired eyes a couple times to ease the sleep away and bathe in silence of the cabin room. She can hear some low horns, probably from a boat few slots from them, and some birds singing to the morning sky but her ears payed more attention to the light breathing next to her. Her emerald eyes trailed and studied the peaceful, unconscious face only inches away from her own. She observed the straight, narrow design of Shizuru's nose, smiling once more on how her nostrils lightly expands right before taking in a deep breath. She can't help but to lean in and kissed the top of Shizuru's nose and whisper a soft 'I love you' even though the brunette is in deep slumber. 

She observed the curve of her perfectly trimmed brows, hovering just above closed lids that currently hid alluring burgundy eyes that the raven-haired woman craved. Natsuki had never noted prior to that moment how long and arched Shizuru's eyelashes were. " _I see, Natsumi inherited more of Shizuru's traits than one believe"_ she noted. 

With a help of a wall light just above the bed, she observed the glow coating of Shizuru's equally bare skin, starting from the top of her forehead where skin merged with the hairline, her smooth and delicate face along with her creamy neck. Her left shoulder and long limb laying across her stomach. Natsuki's cheeks tinge with pink when her eyes landed on the brunette's upper breasts – _oh that soft and so bouncy breast-_ that's peeking out from beneath a mess of covers. 

The night before had been filled with love and sexual exploration for the both of them. It has been ages since the two of them made love to each other but they both knew how to make the other feel good. Last night, just like the first time, was magical and forever will be engraved into their memories. The outbursts of laughter from both parties, the awkward times and shy smiles they shared to guide the other, each groans and moans they uttered as they took turns conquering the other was a pure bliss. 

Natsuki quickly discovering Shizuru was really ticklish by the side of her thighs and made good use of it. She shook her head to temporary erase the scene playing in front of her eyes then resumed to her previous task. 

She continue to observe the slightly pouted lips that every now and then would alternate from exhaling soft breaths to soft snoring. It was totally unexpected from Shizuru but it undeniably cute. She made a note to tease the brunette later for that. It made Natsuki giggle, causing the Shizuru to move her head and wrinkled her nose with furrowed brows but still remained unaware of the attention. 

Without much of a thought, Natsuki's hand moved upwards to gently caress away the creases that appeared on Shizuru's forehead. Hazy, burgundy eyes fluttered open slowly at the soft touch. 

"Natsuki?" the brunette voiced hoarsely. She leaned her body to the side so she can face her emerald-eyed fiancé. 

"Hey, beautiful. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you…" the raven-haired rasped, clearing her throat after catching the roughness in her throat as she speak. "We still have time before going back home. Go back to sleep, if you'd like." She said but Shizuru shook her head 'no'. Her hand cupped Shizuru's face before lifting her head a bit to pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. "Have I told you that I am absolutely and unconditionally in love with you, future Mrs. Fujino-Kuga?" Natsuki asked cheekily when she leaned back on her pillow. 

Shizuru felt her cheeks heated and heart melt at the same time. "I like the sound of that." She was speechless for a couple of seconds, biting back the tears of joy that's threating to fall from her eyes, until she finally had her voice back. "And I to you.." she sobbed. "I am deeply and hopelessly in love with you, my Natsuki" She scoot closer until their nose are just centimeters away and used an arm to wrap possessively around the raven-haired's lower waist to bring their bodies impossibly closer. She kissed Natsuki right then and poured all her love in to that slow passionate kiss. Their lips are dancing in a slow dance, hands touching their sides as their soul's falls deeply into an abyss. It feels like forever when they eventually decided to take a breather and stayed in a peaceful silence. 

Shizuru had her eyes closed, seemingly falling asleep yet she speak a moment later to break the tranquility. "I though last night was just a dream…" She said before opening her eyes and found a pair of emeralds staring back at her. Her hand raised to cradle Natsuki's face. "I actually thought that when I wake up, the party, this yacht and your proposal was just a dream and I will wake up in my room wishing that my dream would be a reality." Shizuru spoke silently as if she was afraid that a glass would break. She gingerly pecked Natsuki on the lips and smiled when the raven-haired looked dreamily at her. Her eyes dropped to the band wrapped perfectly around her ring finger and her heart swell at the promise of their love. 

"I assured you, last night was no dream, Shizuru." Natsuki put her hand over Shizuru, touching the cold material of the ring, and leaned in forward to taste that soft lips again. "But if you want a reminder I'll be happy to re-do _all_ the things I did to you last night." Natsuki teased, smirking arrogantly when she noticed the reddening of the brunette's cheeks. "I do clearly remember you screaming my name repeatedly. _Over_ and _over_ and _over_ again…" 

Shizuru huffed, and rolled her eyes but the smile creeping on her lips betrayed her denial. "Me? Just to remind you, I wasn't the only one screaming. Now, I admit that I did screamed your name countless of times out of the heights of pleasure but if my memory serves me right, _you_ were the one screaming _my_ name louder and _begging_ me to-" 

"I did NOT beg!" the raven-haired woman argued, staring wide eye at the brunette. How can Shizuru say that? Natsuki didn't beg, did she? She crossed her arms over her chest and glare, okay at least try to glare, at the brunette. 

Shizuru smirked at her and pulled the blanket to cover her bare chest as she sit up. She faced Natsuki and suddenly cleared her throat " _Oh, Shizuru, my love. Yes, oh that's right. Yes, please. Please! Shizuru_ " she mimicked the words she definitely heard few hours ago. She bit down her lower lip to prevent herself from laughing when the raven-haired woman paled before completely turning into different color. "Do Natsuki remember now?" Shizuru added as she wiggle her eyebrows comically while trying not to burst into a fit. 

_Shit_. Natsuki did begged. 

Natsuki stared at the brunette with wide eyes and jaw almost dropping to the floor. Her face is beet red from pure embarrassment at the recollection of the event where she indeed remember uttering those _distasteful_ words. "I..I.." she tried but the words quickly dried in her mouth. 

Shizuru finally let out a merry laugh and reached for Natsuki's chin to close her mouth shut. "You're so cute when you're flustered!" she teases, earning herself another sight of red-faced Natsuki. 

Natsuki groaned and tried to cover her face with her palms but Shizuru grabbed her wrists and prevented her from doing so. "Ugh, can't believe this is happening." She practically whimpered like a puppy. "This is so not badass of me. My daughter will be disappointed." she continued to whined with a pout, causing the brunette to chuckle louder than before. Natsuki actually loved hearing Shizuru's laugh but she still sighed, thinking that Natsumi will not idolized her anymore if she found out that the raven-haired woman is well, whipped. 

"Let me see your face!" Shizuru chuckled as Natsuki craned her neck away and buried half of her face on the soft pillow while murmuring how she became such a sap and easily turned into a softie. "Admit it, love. I got _you_ screaming last night" the brunette poked at her sides as she lowers her head and kiss Natsuki by the cheek. 

Natsuki suddenly faced the brunette, causing Shizuru to pulled back just so she can stare into Natsuki's eyes and see the mischievous glint playing into those emeralds. "If I admit it, can we do it again?" the raven-haired asked, excitedly. 

Shizuru giggles and leaned in to peck Natsuki's forehead. 

"Boo" Natsuki said to show her disapproval. Pouting like a little child being denied of her sweets. "Aim lower!" 

Shizuru shook her head, a big smile planted on her lips. She let go of the blanket she's holding to cover her chest and use her hand to touch the raven-haired's face instead. She smirked when she saw Natsuki's gaze lower to her chest just for a few seconds but she didn't mind to point it out. It just gave her a boost in her confidence that Natsuki is appreciating her body. She gaze at Natsuki's eyes and sees herself being reflected in those emeralds. In that moment, Shizuru felt herself being sucked in and she can't helped but to take a deep breath to admire the beautiful, loving, kind and gentle woman that is beneath her touch. She admire Natsuki's features like a newborn seeing the world for the first time. She touches Natsuki's fine eyebrows and noticed a small, barely unnoticeable mole on the woman's right eyebrow. She smiles when she noticed a crease line at the end of the eyelids but she decided not to say anything about it. She then treaded her finger through those high cheekbones going back on the pointed noise that resembles their daughter's own. Slowly, she went lower until her finger met with soft, pink lips. She can hear Natsuki gulped in anticipation, calling her name silently to end the torture of not tasting her lips. The way Natsuki said her name made her heart skip a beat. They kissed so many times the night before and she wonders why it remains so soft to touch. 

Natsuki unfortunately can't wait a little longer and decided to take matters into her hand. She leaned up to kiss the brunette herself and finally claimed those pink lips. It strained her neck a little bit since she still have her whole body on the bed while Shizuru is half way sitting and half way leaning down on her. They kissed lovingly and in perfect synchronization, marveling each other mouth without a care in the world aside from the two of them. Natsuki sucked on the brunette's lower lips before her tugging her down on her body. Her head hit the soft pillow once more but Natsuki prefer the softness of Shizuru's lips on her more than the former. Her tongue darted out, asking for an entrance that quickly granted by Shizuru. 

Shizuru moaned as she marvel the sweet and salty taste of the kiss. Her body is in a slightly awkward positioning, half of her body weight is on Natsuki's, but she doesn't have the will to cut the searing kiss. She brought her hands up and stroke the sides of Natsuki's neck up until they reached a handful of raven locks. 

When their lungs run out of air, the brunette was the one who pull just a little back. "Shizuru.." Natsuki groaned, feeling herself hardening after the kiss from the burgundy-eyed goddess. They still have plenty of time on their hands and Natsuki promised herself to use it wisely for the both of them if Shizuru let her. 

Shizuru smile at the raven-haired woman, hoping to convey through her eyes how much love she have for the woman. Natsuki seems to understand it and just returned the smile. It may sound comical and utterly ridiculous to others but Shizuru suddenly saw the world warp to brightness and there's just her and Natsuki laying in an open field with flowers surrounding them, breeze hitting their skin under the heavenly blue sky. "Thank you, Natsuki" the brunette suddenly said while placing their foreheads together. She cradles Natsuki's face with both of her hands and moved her body on top of Natsuki, completely straddling the woman. She didn't know why but she felt her eyes stinging and tears decided to fall from it. She noticed Natsuki's arms encircled around her form and let her cried without actually knowing the reason. Maybe she was really just happy that after all the years of separation, misunderstanding on their parts and betrayal of a friend she's finally here with Natsuki. Or maybe, because at the back of her mind she knows the fight for their love is just starting. That one of these days, happiness might turn into sadness and the test that they just been through was a warmup for something even bigger. " _Isn't it how life works?_ " she asked to no one. 

"Sshh, it's okay Shizuru. I am here." Natsuki cooed. She honestly didn't know what else to say or do when Shizuru started crying so she just lay there and embrace the woman with her arms. Actions are louder than words they say and that is mostly true, Natsuki thought, as held the woman. When she sense that Shizuru is calming down, she planted a soft kiss on Shizuru's forehead and weaved her brown mane away from her face. "Are you okay now?" she asked, which got a small nod from the brunette. 

Shizuru wiped her tears and smile at Natsuki, embarrassed on how things suddenly turned out. "Sorry" she says "You're too beautiful, I got carried away" she tried to joke to avoid discussing her breakdown but Natsuki thought a better way. 

"Can we talk about it?" the raven-haired asked carefully. 

Shizuru didn't mean to but a laugh escaped from her lips when she look up and saw Natsuki's face – red nose and teary eyes, brows creased together and pouting lips. " _She cried because I cried? How can someone so sweet like her not be loved by everyone."_ She can't help but to leaned in and peck those pouting lips away. "I can only imagine the hardship you when through growing up, Natsuki. I promise not to let you go through abandonment again _._ " She swore with all her heart as she laid thousands of kisses on Natsuki's face. "And I know that we are happy now and I hate to cut this blissful moment but I can't help to think about what happened last night at the party. I was just concern what would happen, Natsuki.. " She reached for Natsuki's hand and held it tightly closer to her chest. 

"I think I know what's going through you mind, Shizuru." Natsuki sits up and leaned on the headboard, bringing Shizuru's body along with her. "Is it somehow connected to my father?" she asked. 

"Not entirely but yes, I supposed it is connected to him." The brunette answered solemnly. 

Natsuki nods her head and let Shizuru leaned back to look back in to her eyes. They hold each other's hand and exchanging sweet smile, not caring or shy if their bare torso is visible for the world to see or the fact that Shizuru is seating directly on Natsuki's lap with only thin blanket separating their skin. "He's disappointed." the raven-haired started while playing with their joined hands and intertwined their fingers. "He was humiliated by me and I don't mean to scare you or something… but my father doesn't do well with humiliation. I suppose it was my fault for acting that way. I just really didn't thought he would pull something like an arrange marriage." She sighed and momentarily closed her eyes. She imagined her father's blazing eyes back at the room where they argued. Natsuki had seen her father angry before, tasted his brass hands landing a hit on her body may it be accidental or intentionally, but last night cannot be compared to others. His face are literally red and his eyes are widened and burning with displeasure. "He's convince that our love is untrue, you see. Love and compassion to others is weakness, is what he always believed in." 

"That's just. .stupid and heartless." said the brunette, as she tried to imagined the Kuga household from within. 

Natsuki nodded her head and smile sadly. Stupid, indeed. "Couldn't said it better. But don't get me wrong, he cares for me. Or at least I tried to think so. He cares for my step-mother and sister's well-being too. Though I know and I think my stepmom too, that he never really loved her. They're just together because of family business so my father consider her as business partner instead of a wife." 

Shizuru remained silent as Natsuki open up about her current family. From the story she heard before and now, Shizuru knows that Natsuki's step-mother is a lovely woman. "She is a good mother." she commented when Natsuki mention that Alexa, her step mother's name, was the one who actually convinced the hard-headed raven-haired girl to look for Saeko and have her questions answered by the older raven-haired herself instead of guessing and relying on other people's answer. She wanted to say that Alexa deserved better that Kichirou but she stopped herself. She's still a little wary of badmouthing the man, even if she really wanted to, in front of the raven-haired woman. 

"Back at the Island, he said something about you and your family if I don't leave you. Of course, there's no way in hell I'm going to do that. I love you too much to leave you and Natsumi again." She smirked cockily and kissed Shizuru's knuckles, making the woman giggle and beaming. "They are my family now so I'll protect them, Shizuru. So you don't need to worry, okay?" Natsuki vowed. 

Shizuru nodded her head, eyes staring at the pair of emeralds. "Do you think he will do something to separate us?" she asked, her heart starting to beat faster at the thought and Natsuki's momentarily silence. 

"No, Shizuru. I don't think he would do something." Natsuki says and for a moment Shizuru wanted to sigh in relief but the next words uttered by the raven-haired catches the breath in her throat. "I just _know_ he will." 

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

"Kichirou!" Alexa called as she gracefully enters the study room of her husband. She stopped just few meter away from him and eyed the raven-haired man standing behind his oak desk while talking to someone on his phone. It irked her when Kichirou raised a hand, motioning for her to wait while he finish the call. 

"Good job. I'll think of something to return your kindness with any favor I can. Yes, goodbye." Kichirou dropped his phone on the desk and motion for his wife to take a seat on the couch. "What is it, Alexa? I have early meeting today and have to be in the office in thirty minutes." He took a seat and crossed his leg over the other while Alexa remained standing. 

"Is it true?" the woman asked, angrily. "Is it true that you're marrying Natsuki off to buy another company? Tsukada Industries nonetheless! Are you really had gone mad, Kichirou?! Do you really want your daughter to hate you so much?!" 

Kichirou stood up and glared at the woman to shut her up but Alexa bravely held her ground. She can't hide the fact that that deadly cold green eyes made her body tremble in fear but her love of her children is something that's helping her staying in this wicked house. If it wasn't for Natsuki and Allyssa, Alexa would have filed a divorce years ago. 

"I'm only doing what is best for Natsuki." The man defended with his chin up high. "I thought about this before since they were young, and I don't see any problem marrying Maiya and Natsuki for the sake of the companies. I'm sure the love between them can grew again over time. Besides, Natsuki's future will be ruined if she continues to align herself with that cheap-" 

"Are hearing yourself, Kichirou?!" Alexa bellowed to cut the man's speech. He already sounded like broken record with this "she's just a poor social climber and not worth of our family" nonsense. "Not only that Maiya and Natsuki are just good friends, Natsuki already has girlfriend that she love very dearly!" She said as she paced in front of Kichirou. "Honestly, I haven't met the woman yet but I knew for a fact that your daughter is smart enough to choose a woman of her own and I know Natsuki is capable of anything she puts her mind into so don't you dare say that this young lovely woman, who you always degrade!, is going to ruin Natsuki's life because she's not!" She raised her hand to stop the man from cutting her off, feeling a self-pride when he did stay silent. "You may have been her biological father but you don't know Natsuki like I do. I practically raised her and I know that what you did last night not only caused her to hate you more than she already do but you had just cost yourself meeting your first granddaughter." She huffed and quickly turned around to leave to room, not caring to see her husband's reaction to the words he just said. 

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Shizuru felt awkward standing in the living room of Natsuki's apartment. She's still wearing her gown but it was not why she felt restless standing there. The reason was because the whole room is sparkling white, no speck of dust or something, and the size of the room is four, maybe even five, times the size of Fujino's household living room. There were only a few appliances in the living room, like a cinematic wide flat screen television with surround speakers and a creamed colored sofa set, but the design on the wall and ceilings are lavish. Natsuki mentioned that her apartment has four rooms, one being the master bedroom and two restrooms. The side of her lips twitched at the thought of that "apartment", if you can still call it that. The raven-haired also mentioned before that she really doesn't hangout on her living room much and prefer seating on her kitchen island while reading a book or in her bedroom but she never mention having a mini gallery in her apartment. 

"Do you want to take shower first before breakfast, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked as she walked towards the brunette with white towel and clean clothes on her left hand. 

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you, Natsuki" Shizuru smiled at the raven-haired and grabbed the offered items before following Natsuki in a bathroom that almost, if not, bigger than her house's space combined. She stared in awe at the white walls with golden décor, unlit scented candles placed in every corner of the area, and the huge bathtub at the corner. She placed the towel and her change of clothes on a rack and turned to admire the other side of the room once more only to saw Natsuki removing her white polo shirt. "W-what are you doing?" she asked while admiring Natsuki's muscles flex while she move. Her throat suddenly went dry when she saw the raven-haired's toned upper body. 

"Taking a shower." Natsuki stated obvious with a shrug of her shoulder, running a hand through her dark locks to remove the tangles. Her hand then moved down at the button of her pants and quickly plucked it to open her fly. She looked up and saw Shizuru staring at her like a hawk, gulping when she was caught ogling. "Oh right, this is the first time seeing my body in full light." She said with a mischievous grin, making the brunette blushed harder in her whole life, remembering that they made love for first time and last night in a dimmed lighting. "Do you like what you see so far, _Shi-zu-ru_?" 

"Uh huh" Shizuru nodded while her eyes darted to Natsuki's hands that keeps fiddling on her fly. Her eyes trailed on the Natsuki's tattooed hip, wishing her hands are on that tone piece of art and tracing it with her fingers. She unconsciously licked her parched lips as her heart starting to jump out of her chest. Her body felt hot thinking of the flesh behind the pants and the tingling sensation between her thighs intensify. " _Control, Shizuru. Have control._ " She recites like a mantra. 

Seeing a familiar emotion flickering on those rubies, Natsuki stride to the brunette and without any warning, grabbed the back of Shizuru's neck, and tugged her forward to clash lips together. She angled her head to the side and kiss Shizuru fiercely. She felt shivers running through her body when the brunette continues to make small noises at the back of her throat. 

Shizuru moaned into the kiss when Natsuki's free hand grabbed her right wrist and lead it on the bulging spot on Natsuki's pants. "This is what your stares do to me, Shizuru." Natsuki whispered on her lips. She groaned when the brunette lightly squeeze her through her clothing. Shizuru's hands are slightly shaking due to nervousness but she didn't attempt to remove where her hand has landed. Natsuki felt the tightness of her pants and boxer short are starting to frustrate her with Shizuru continuing to pet her hardening member, successfully making her released a shaky sigh. Natsuki removed her hold on Shizuru's wrist and decided to have a little payback of her own by slowly unzipping the brunette's dress from behind. She let the clothe pool around Shizuru's feet, leaving the brunette only in her underwear. She momentarily took a step back to admire the flawless body in front of her before carefully guided her hands on the semi-expose mound. 

"Ah!" Shizuru cried as the raven-haired slowly fondle her breast over her bra, massaging it with her palms. She tilted her head back when Natsuki started to lay kisses on her neck and chest. A gasped escaped to her mouth when wet kisses started to assault the top of her chest. She clenched her thighs tighter and felt her knees buckle when Natsuki pushed her back to the steel rack. She heard some bottles rattle behind but her mind quickly went black when the raven-haired put her own thigh in between Shizuru's legs, grinding it hard next to her drenching core. Shizuru knew what would happen next if she didn't try to stop Natsuki but how can she do that if she can't even pronounce a coherent word. She decided to give it another shot. "Na-Natsuki," she gasped "I think.. I think we should.. stop.. for now.. ah! You still have to go to work. Ahh!.. And Natsumi is waiting to me to come- ahm.." 

"Well, are you _coming_ , Shizuru?" Natsuki teased, fingers flicking the brunette's hard buds through her bra. She nipped Shizuru's neck, careful not to leave any mark, before licking it soothingly with her tongue. 

"Natsuki!" 

Both of their eyes flew open, mouth agape leaving out puff of air. To Shizuru's relief, and obvious dismay, a familiar voice called Natsuki's name outside the bathroom. They quickly parted, both disheveled and flustered with their lips plumped and red. "What an impeccable timing." Natsuki muttered. She fixed her hair and dress quickly again with her pants and shirt before facing the dazed brunette. "You okay, Shizuru?" she asked, grinning when the woman blushed. 

Shizuru nod her head and pushed herself off the rack. "I honestly don't know whether to be mad at you for seducing me with you sexy body or that fact we got interrupted by your mother." 

Natsuki laughed was rich and it made Shizuru smiled. "We'll continue some other time." she promised. She pecked the brunette on the lips before going outside and meet her mother, giving Shizuru the time to finally hit the shower. 

When Shizuru's done cleaning herself, she walked towards the kitchen and saw the two raven-haired cooking behind the stove, talking animatedly about some recipes that Saeko made for her husband. Their backs are turned so they didn't notice Shizuru slipping on a stool at the kitchen island. Natsuki is slicing some fresh fruits and vegetables while Saeko is sautéing the ingredients on a pan. 

"Mou, I want to meet our little Natsumi. When can I meet my grandchild, Natsuki?" Saeko asked, pouting like child that made Natsuki laughed before cringing. 

"Don't pout, mom. It is not a good sight to see." The younger raven-haired teased. She and Saeko turned around when they heard a giggle coming from behind them. 

"Ara, don't be mean to your mother, Natsuki" Shizuru said before she turned to look at the older woman. "Good morning, Saeko-san. It was nice seeing you again." She wanted to bow her head and smile but within seconds, she found herself being held in a tight embrace. 

"Shizuru! It was good to see you again, honey." Saeko beamed, pecking the brunette on the cheeks. "And what did I tell you before? You should start calling me 'mom', Shizuru! After all you and Natsuki will officially tie the knot, am I right?" She wiggled her brows and winked at the brunette when she noticed a ring securely placed on Shizuru's finger. 

Shizuru blushed but smiled at the Saeko's acceptance of their relationship. It means so much to her that she have Saeko's blessing. "Thank you, mom." She looked at Natsuki all she see on those emerald eyes and pure love and adoration. 

"Mom, please stop teasing my fiancé." Natsuki said, walking towards Shizuru and embraced her by the shoulders. "Only I can do that." She winked at the brunette but Shizuru playfully pinched her arms away. 

Saeko squealed in glee and pulled the two woman in a tight embrace. "I'm so happy for you two! I hope you all the best." She said and kissed the crown of their heads. 

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

It was still early in the morning when Natsumi awoken by some ruckus happening on the first floor. She yawn and looked around the room of her grandparents where she decided to sleep last night when her mother said she won't be able to come home as promised. At first, the idea of mother going out with another man aside from her unnamed father didn't seat well with the young brunette. Of course she want Shizuru to be happy but deep inside Natsumi, she wished that her mother will one day reconcile with her real father so they can be one happy family. " _Though the chances are really slim now…_ " she thought sadly. 

She shook her head to remove the negativity in her mind but then she sighed when saw moving boxes are piled accordingly at the side of room. She's aware that they needed to move to a different house since the landlord is kicking them out but Natsumi can't helped to be sad about it. She grew up in this house. This is where she learned how to walk and talk. This is where her grandmother and grandfather would bicker about something then kiss and make up later and be ridiculously sweet together that only made her uncle and mother laughed. 

This is their home. 

When the commotion on the first floor steal her from her thoughts, Natsumi decided to head downstairs. There she saw her grandparents sitting on the tatami floor of their small living room, looking all gloomy and sad. They were talking about some house loans that Natsumi doesn't know about. 

"Good morning!" she greeted cheerily in hopes to lift up their spirits. She took big steps, as big as her short legs can do, and embraced two elderly with kisses on their cheeks. 

Setsuko and Masao's faced broke into a smile seeing their little angel situated herself in the middle of them and smile brightly like a morning sun. They greeted the younger brunette with a kiss which happily received by Natsumi. Setsuko got up and went to the kitchen to fix her grandchild a breakfast. 

"When is kaa-sama going home?" Natsumi asked as she looked at her grandfather. 

"She's on her way home, Natsumi." Masao replied, laughing when he saw the pout sported on Natsumi's face. The little brunette is just like that, pouting and whiny whenever Shizuru didn't sleep beside her. 

"I miss kaa-san." the little said, pursing her lips and sighing dramatically. 

Masao chuckled and place a hand on Natsumi's head. "I know you do, kiddo. But she will be here soon." 

"Here's your breakfast, Natsumi" Setsuko laid a tray on their coffee table and seat in _seiza_ as she placed the plate of pancake and egg in front of Natsumi. 

" _Itadakimasu_!" Natsumi brightened and quickly grabbed her fork to stuff the pancakes in her mouth, ending her with her cheeks looking like a chipmunks. She tried not to listen to Setsuko and Masao' conversation but she was seated close to them and even if they are just whispering, Natsumi can still heard them. Well, not that she really understand what is the topic anyway. She decided to focus on eating and watching a cartoon on the television. ".. _Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants!_ " she sang loudly, almost forgetting that she should be eating her breakfast instead of yelping like a cheerleader. She heard her grandparents laughed behind her when she stood up and wiggle her hips during the song but it only fueled her to move her body more. When the song ended and the show proceeds, she bowed her head dramatically, giggling when Masao clapped his hands and shouts 'fabuloso' like he once heard in another cartoon that Natsumi loved to watch. 

"Honey _,"_ the older woman called for her husband's attention. _"_ He really can't just do that, can he?" Setsuko asked in whisper after making sure that Natsumi resumed her eating and directed her gaze on the television. 

Masao sighed silently and placed an arm over the table to grab her wife's trembling ones. "Unfortunately, he can. My contract to the company is already expired a month ago and the one that they gave to me as a replacement contract is only for temporary." The man explained. He looked at Setsuko's eyes and smiled comfortingly as he tighten his hold on her clamped hands. "We still have some savings left. I know it's not much but it will help us until I found a new job. Beside I still have a part time job, though lately that too is not going well." 

Setsuko can only nod her head and smile at her husband. They had been on a tight spot before, especially early in their marriage, with living in between jobs and all, but this is the first time in a very long time that they faced problems all at once. It was like the fate is challenging them again but the older woman knows that as long as they stay together they can make it through. 

The opening and closing of their front door caused both Masao and Setsuko lift their heads into the direction of the entrance of the living room. They smiled gladly seeing their daughter walked through the narrow hall and headed for them. 

"Kaa-san!" Natsumi shouted even before Shizuru entered the living room. She propelled herself and embraced her mother's legs, burying her head on her thigh. 

Shizuru laughed and scoped her daughter in her arms. "Did you really missed me that much?" 

"Uh-huh! I didn't sleep in our room last night coz' granma said you're not going to come home. I sleep with them, kaa-san! Oh, by the way, where did you go? Did you had fun? Where did you sleep? Was the food tasty?" she bombarded, excitingly. Her green eyes are sparkling, waiting anxiously for a fun story from mother's night. 

"Natsumi, breathe." Masao teased, smiling at his daughter. He walked towards the two muddled Natsumi's honey-colored hair, causing the young one to pout and poked out her tongue. He laughed before deciding to head for the kitchen. 

"I don't have work today so I'll tell you about it later Natsumi. But for now, is it okay if kaa-san change into a more comfortable clothing?" When Natsumi nodded, Shizuru pecked her daughter on the cheek and let Setsuko take the girl from her arms. She then walked to her room and sighed heavily but contently on her bed as she sit. She fished out a box from her bag and smiled at the ring sitting inside. She doesn't actually want to remove it but she figured that her parents and Natsumi might wonder where that came from and Shizuru is not yet ready to tell them that Natsuki already proposed. It is not that she wanted it as a secret but with the problems with both of their parents, Shizuru just didn't know how her parents, especially Setsuko, will take the news. Natsuki didn't seem to oppose the idea of hiding it for now and the brunette is glad at that. When she heard a knock on her door, she quickly hid the box safely under the pillows. She shout a light 'come in', smiling when her father walked inside the room. "Father," she greeted. 

"Are you busy, Shizuru?" Masao asked. When Shizuru shook her head and pat on her bed for her father to take a seat, he sat and uneasily looked around the room. He had been here for a thousandth times before but Masao will never forget how the room first looks like when Shizuru decided to renovate her own space. 

Shizuru furrowed her brows and the smile on her lips slowly fade. She can feel her father's anxiety even if the man is not speaking. She called Masao and scoot closer, smiling reassuringly. "Is everything okay?" 

Masao sighed and tried to smile back at his daughter. "Usually, I would say everything it alright, but I wouldn't lie to my family you know that. Right, Shizuru?" the brunette nod her head and he continued, "I believe, we Fujino's are optimistic so I know that whatever problems we face in the future, we can make it through. In a few days, everything might be hard for all of us but I want you to know that your mother and I are doing everything we can to provide for you, Natsumi and Haru." 

"Of course, we will never forget it. We may not be rich and living in our own house but Haru and I are happy that you and mother are our parents. But why suddenly bring it out, father?" 

Masao shift on his sit and placed his hand on Shizuru's own. "I received a call earlier from my boss and I learned that I don't have to go to the company anymore. I just lost my job, Shizuru" He said, inwardly sighing when the brunette widen her eyes. "We lost our house and now I lost my job too. Your mother asked me not to say anything to you yet since she doesn't want you to be stress about it too. You got Natsumi's well-being to worry about. She said to keep it until we find a new house to live but I just can't be silent on problem like this. This is a family issue and should be discuss as a family. Though I asked you now that please don't be mad at your mother." 

Shizuru remained silent as she listen to her father. How come she's right? She was so happy and in heaven last night and now this? A heavy problem for her family not even twenty-fours later had just in front of their door step. "I am not mad at her." She said. "We'll get through this. I still have a job in the restaurant and have few savings so we'll be alright for a couple of months until we figure something out." 

Masao shook his head and tightened his hold on the brunette's hand. "No, don't use your savings, Shizuru. That is for Natsumi's education. Use it for Natsumi." He said softly. He smiled reassuringly when Shizuru was about to argue. "Anyway, that's all I came to say. Your mother and I are going out today to ask a bank if we can get a loan, so you and Natsumi will have the house to yourself. You may want to say goodbye to it." He joked but the meaning behind his words are quite heavy. With last parting smile, Masao left the room with a kiss to his daughter's forehead. 

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Natsuki decided that today will be a great day. She's engaged and will be married to the woman of her dreams. Not to mention she can finally present herself to her daughter the next day. She can only hope that Natsumi accepted her as a father figure and not just some strangers she met months ago. 

She reached the restaurant and was ready to start working when Yukariko stopped her from reaching her office. "Good morning, Natsuki." The woman said, smiling at her unusually cheerful boss. "I have the tally for yesterday's profit just like you asked and also the one that the main branch sent as an assistant chef just arrived and waiting in your office." 

"Good morning, Yukariko! Thank you for your hard work." Natsuki beamed. She greeted her other employees with great enthusiast, even high-fiving Chie as she walked by with Aoi at her side, both of them quirking her brows. "Good morning, everyone! Let's work hard today too, alright?" 

"Somebody woke up on the right side of her bed this morning." Aoi murmured, teasing evident on her voice. She blushed when Natsuki's eyes gaze at her for just a second. 

"Well, that is if she even woke up on her own bed." Chie added. She nodded her head to Natsuki and smirked evilly when she saw an obvious bite marks below the raven-haired's jaw. She thought that maybe that's the reason why Natsuki is wearing a dark turtle neck shirt under her blazer but the marks are just partially covered, if not at all visible. 

Natsuki heard the two whispers at each other, face reddening as she quickly darted towards the counter where a wall mirror is plastered. _Fucking shit,_ she cursed under her breath while staring at the marks. It was darker now on her pale skin and still visible even if she's wearing a covered shirt. She wanted to bang her head on the wall but that would be stupid if she did so she just cleared her throat and play like it was nothing. They are just her employees anyway, well the company actually but that's beside the point. She don't have to justify herself with them. "Follow me in my office, Yukariko." She said before quickly making an exit with her assistant manager following behind. She heard Chie and Aoi giggling behind her back, unsubtle whispering about their boss's night escapade, and it made her want to turn around and chastise them but the smile on her face when she remembered Shizuru telling her that the two are practically worshipping Natsuki made her choose to just let it slide. 

And did she mention that the two are also the ones who started ' _shipping'_ Shizuru and Natsuki, naming them ShizNat as a couple? Hearing that for the first time made her cringe but it grown on her. Really, no matter how inappropriate that joke to others that has boss-employee relationship, Natsuki can't be mad at them since they're doing a great job while having fun. 

In a sense, Natsuki don't treat her employees as just that, employees. She see them as a friend and maybe even call as a family. Maybe that's one of the reason why the restaurant is blooming and getting more profits than her first data analyzation. With the employees happy with their working environment, it gives them motivation to work harder and it reflects to the customers. 

She opened the door to her office with a smile on her face but stop dead on her track seeing a familiar dark-haired man seating on the couch. Her smile faded and her face turn into scowl as she faced the man. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" she snarled. Her fists quickly fisted when the man stood up and smile at her. He _fucking_ smile at Natsuki. The nerve of this guy! 

"You already know him, Natsuki?" Yukariko asked as she pass through the door. She looked between Natsuki and the new assistant chef, furrowing her trimmed brows when tension seemed to fill the room. 

Natsuki nodded her head silently walked close to the man with a predatory step. "If you count me bashing his head on the ground and breaking his nose as a getting-to-know him, yeah, you can say I know him." The dark-haired woman growled. "What is it that you want here, Reito?" 

Reito, still calmly smiling, raised his hands in surrender. "I'm not here to quarrel with you, Natsuki." He said "Believe me, I still feel like breaking your hands just to pay you back for your kindness but I won't do that to my boss, would I?" 

"You're really stupid if you think I'll let you work here." Natsuki replied, noticing that Yukariko is getting uncomfortable standing in between them. She took a breather to calm her nerves and slowly loosened her tightened fist. "I suggest you walk out of here now before I send you again in a hospital." 

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice, Natsuki." Reito said. "It was the big boss who personally placed me here so who am I to decline a huge paycheck? Let's put the past behind us, shall we?" The golden-eyed man extended his hand towards Natsuki for a handshake. He waited for a minute for Natsuki to take it but he should have known better. 

Natsuki slapped the hand away with so much force, Reito visibly winced and cradle his hand with the other. Natsuki's emeralds flashed dangerously as she stepped face to face with the man. "Get out of my restaurant or I'll make sure you can never use your hand again." 

Reito subtly gulped at the threat. The back of his hand is still stinging and he just know that the Natsuki is not lying about hurting him more. Looking at those green eyes made him recall the pain he suffered few months ago. He took a cautious step back and nod his head. He knows what he's getting into before he showed up in this restaurant but another pair of green eyes flashed in his mind, eyes that are far more frightening than Natsuki's. He was about to leave the room when he stopped and turned to stare at Natsuki. "I'll be back tomorrow to start working. I hope your head will be cooler by then." He bowed his head and left the restaurant, planning how will he survive working under the raven-haired woman. 

"Natsuki?" Yukariko called after noticing her boss rigid figure. 

"I'm going out. Please see through the restaurant's operation while I'm gone." Natsuki quickly walked around her desk and extracted some envelop from her drawers. She put it inside her case and walked pass Yukariko. 

"May I ask where are you going?" 

Natsuki stopped. "I'm ending this." She said before starting to move out of the door. "It's time to finally have _the talk_ with my father." 

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

 **A/N: Late update, I know! Well, life happens. I'll try to post the next chapter(s) as soon as I can but I'm really busy with work and moving house and stuff. So no promises will be made. I don't have free much time lately so most of my stories are half-done, if not at all finish.**

 **Didn't proof read this chapter so there might tons of errors there. Feel free to point it out.**

 **See you guys!**


End file.
